<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmail by FireStorm1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770788">Blackmail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991'>FireStorm1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmail [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:59:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma, a scientist's daughter and college student; Vegeta, an alien prince sent to Earth for an education - Neither wants to be there, yet they give into to those of higher power. As they find their common ground, horrific rumors and a potential war threaten to tear an alliance apart. Could the unlikely bond between the two thrive when everything else falls?</p><p>Original FFN Run: May 15, 2012 - June 3, 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Kakarot/Chi-Chi, Maron/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmail [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.</p><p>Okay, so here’s another story, Bulma, the misunderstood genius with daddy issues, and Vegeta, the alien prince sent to Earth by his parents to study. Yes, all of the planets are interconnected, so it’s no secret who anyone is to one another. That’s just a short summary.</p><p>This is part of one of my series, a four part series (fourth part was actually just posted on FFN this past week. It will take me longer to get the chapters to the first three stories of the series, though, because I already planned to go back and just do some minor edits on the grammar and the biggest change will probably be changing Bulma's mother's name from Bunny (as was accepted back in the day on FFN) to Panchy as we all know her name to be now. And just to fix minor plot holes along the way. So bear with me and enjoy the first chapter :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But dad, I don’t see why I have to go here of all places. I mean, couldn’t I have gone to a nice rural area for college? I’ve lived in the city all my life. I need a break.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll do as I say, Bulma, or so help me-“</em>
</p><p>“I know, I know. You’ll cut me off and force me to be out on my own without money for school. I got it. Hey, I’ll call you when I get there. Traffic is getting worse.”</p><p>Bulma Briefs, daughter of the most prestigious scientist in the world, was starting her first year of college in a few days. It was easy for her to get accepted into any university with the grades she had, plus the experience she got working as an engineer for her father. She was brilliant and beautiful and everyone thought it would be so cool to be her; however, they would be wrong.</p><p>Bulma never got anything she wanted, and no not material things, but the things that mattered. She never had true friends, only those who wanted expensive presents and dropped her at the drop of a pin when she refused. Although she was a scientific genius, she truly hated the subject. She would much rather study English and writing. Instead, her father was forcing her into his alma mater, twelve hours away from home by car, to study both science/engineering and business. She had originally told him that she was going to pursue her dream to be a writer and move to some technologically inadequate (for the most part) state. As soon as the words exited her mouth, he threatened to cut her off and despite the grades she had, Bulma knew that she would never be able to get enough grants or scholarships. She reluctantly agreed to do it his way as long as he allowed her to minor in creative writing. He agreed only if her “worthless English classes” didn’t bring down her grades. Yup, it was totally great to be her.</p><p>She was sick of her life being decided for her. Her mother was too much of a ditz sometimes to argue with her father or defend her case. Her father, well he just wanted her to be like him. That never sat well with Bulma. She had thought about running away on an adventure two years prior, but as soon as she neared a car, her father showed up with his judgmental scowl and Bulma let him walk all over her again.</p><p>Well, there was one thing that consoled her about the situation. She was twelve hours from home; her father was always busy with the company that he would never visit her; and she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted (within reason) and her father would never know. What more could she ask for?</p><p>
  <em>Freedom…</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Prince Vegeta, we are nearing Earth’s atmosphere. Get situated for the landing.”</p><p>Vegeta sighed with derision. “Fine Nappa. Make sure the idiot gets buckled down as well.”</p><p>“Right,” Nappa muttered.</p><p>Vegeta took a seat in his private room and buckled up for what he understood to be an unpleasant landing. It would be unpleasant because he did not want to even set foot on a planet full of weaklings. No doubt they would know his status, and he didn’t want to deal with being in the public eye too much. On his home planet, he was left well enough alone, but Earth was not only a planet of superior education. It was a place of superior gossip.</p><p>And why would his parents dictate he leave his home? For that multicultural and educational experience. Seriously, he could just watch one of the Earthling TV channels on his home planet and get educated on their “culture” that way. What was there to learn? There was a lower, middle, and upper class, just as there was on Planet Vegeta. Parents raised their children until they were legal adults and still managed to keep in their lives and make the decisions, just like on Planet Vegeta. The planet focused on different styles of cuisine and music, just like on Planet Vegeta. And of course, the humans prided themselves in their sports, fights, and wars, just like on Planet Vegeta. Other than the celebrity gossip and the oceans, how was it any different from his home planet?</p><p>“<em>Landing in twenty…” </em>the computer reported. <em>“Landing platform delta utilized.”</em></p><p>Vegeta ignored the computer. He didn’t really care what loading dock they were landing on. He just wanted to get the next four or more years over with.</p><p><em>“Who knows?” </em>he remembered his father saying. <em>“You might like Earth, and maybe find a mate since you don’t seem to be interested in anyone here.”</em></p><p>Vegeta scoffed at the idea. Why would he, the Prince of All Saiyans, even consider mating with a weakling human? The idea was laughable at best. There would never be anyone worthy enough to mate with the Saiyan prince, or so he kept telling himself.</p><p>“Yay, Vegeta, we’re here!” Vegeta’s closest friend and rival exclaimed as he came into his room. Vegeta hadn’t even registered the landing. “Hey, c’mon. I’m hungry and I want to go find one of those all-you-can-eat buffets we always hear about before we get to the campus.”</p><p>“Fine, Kakarot, we’ll do that,” Vegeta agreed at the thought of food. A few things would never change from being on the weak planet, his fighting spirit and his Saiyan appetite.</p><hr/><p>“Look dad, I’m here; I got my books; I unpacked everything into the campus apartment. What more do you want as proof that I’m giving in? Are you going to call me every three minutes to make sure I haven’t skipped town?” Bulma shouted into her cell phone. She sighed in frustration while being yelled at by her father. She hated being on the phone with him in public because it was always a screaming match and she drew even more unwanted attention to herself. Today was no different.</p><p>Bulma was too busy being berated to notice that she was in someone’s way. Whoever she blocked decided to shove passed her causing her to drop her phone. Bulma looked up to see three very muscular men walking into a buffet.</p><p>“Vegeta, that wasn’t very nice,” one of the taller guys with black, spiky hair scolded. He picked up Bulma’s phone for her. “Here, miss. Sorry about my friend.”</p><p>“Hn,” Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms, “she shouldn’t have been in MY way.”</p><p>Bulma frowned at the shortest of the group. He was around her height and his hair was shaped into a flame. “Thanks, I guess,” Bulma muttered before she remembered her dad was still on the line. She gasped and put the phone back up to her ear in the middle of her father screaming at her for attempting to hang up on him. “No, dad, I didn’t try to hang up on you. I just dropped my phone. I’m not lying!” She sighed in frustration yet again and walked away from the buffet entrance.</p><p>“My prince, was that really necessary?” Nappa asked. “I’m supposed to guard you from other people, not other people from you.”</p><p>But Vegeta wasn’t listening. He was staring at the girl who was having just as much difficulty with her father as he had with his. For the first time in his life, the prince felt guilty, just because he indirectly caused more problems for her. He scoffed at the idea. What did it matter anyway? He didn’t care about anyone else, and that included the human girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this is a strange setup,” Kakarot observed as the three entered the campus apartment.</p><p>“Hn, three rooms, a bathroom, a hallway shower, and a common area/kitchen,” Vegeta muttered. “Pretty straightforward.”</p><p>Nappa looked around the place and then at the doors. He glared at each door he studied. “It would be incredibly easy for someone to break into this place.”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed. “Nappa, they’re humans. They can’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Prince Vegeta, don’t be foolish enough to think that we are the only aliens on this planet,” Nappa warned. “I’m sure there are others.”</p><p>“Fine!” Vegeta snapped. “If you’re so worried, go by a ki shield and install it. I don’t care!”</p><p>“You should care,” Nappa said dangerously. “Everyone knows who you are and will do anything they can to get close to you for either power or to off you. Keep that in mind.”</p><p>Nappa left to go purchase the shield, but not before giving Kakarot orders to guard the prince and make sure that if Vegeta were to leave, to go with him. Vegeta waved his guard off and glared at his new ‘babysitter’.</p><p>“What? I’m just following orders,” Kakarot defended.</p><p>“I don’t need to be coddled,” Vegeta stated, “especially by you.”</p><p>“Then I won’t ‘coddle’ you,” Kakarot said with a smirk. “Let’s go explore the campus. Might as well learn the layout, though it won’t be as fun as cracking the palace’s layout.”</p><p>Vegeta grinned sinisterly at Kakarot. Now he remembered why he asked for his parents to allow him to come. His friend was just as much of a trouble maker as he was.</p><hr/><p>Bulma finally got her room unpacked before two strangers would show up. She had known that she would have at two roommates, but she really wasn’t interested in meeting them. People always wanted to be her friend because of her fame, so she didn’t really see herself making any life-lasting friendships. <em>Well, better get this over with, </em>she thought as a girl with long, black hair arrived.</p><p>“Jeez, this city is insane,” she said, then smiled at Bulma. “I miss the country already.”</p><p>Bulma couldn’t help but smile at the joke. “That’s where I wanted to go. Where are you from?”</p><p>“Ox Town,” the girl replied. “My father is the ‘king’ there.” The girl did not look happy. “He wanted me to come here to learn some more productive skills than fighting and art.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened. “You’re the Ox King’s daughter?” Bulma said in shock.</p><p>The woman’s expression turned sour. “Oh God, I shouldn’t have said anything. Seriously, don’t tell me you’re another crazy ‘fan’.”</p><p>Bulma started to laugh. “No, I’m not,” she replied. “My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs. My father owns Capsule Corporation.”</p><p>Her roommate’s mouth dropped open before her expression went back to that of a friendly person. “Well, then you were probably thinking I was the crazed ‘fan’. At least I know I’m not the only famous person around here. My name is Chi-Chi, by the way.”</p><p>“Isn’t it funny how we hear of each other but have no clue who the other is?” Bulma joked.</p><p>“I know, right?” Chi-Chi replied. Both girls sighed. “So, do you think we’re going to have a fanatical roommate?”</p><p>Bulma scoffed. “I think since I was graced with one normal roommate, the chances are we get a groupie who probably knows EVERYTHING about us.”</p><p>Chi-Chi grinned. “Wanna bet on it?”</p><p>Bulma nodded. “Might as well. It’ll piss off my father if I randomly drop money. His fault for forcing me here.”</p><p>“So, you too. Okay, so let’s bet three hundred. That should be enough to piss off either my father or yours.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Bulma helped Chi-Chi unpack her stuff and the two of them brought out a couple decorations for the living area. When they were done and snacking on some chocolate, another girl with long, blue hair appeared.</p><p>“Oh my…” Chi-Chi looked over to Bulma. “Looks like you win.”</p><p>“Hold up,” Bulma said in alarm. “You don’t know that she even knows m-”</p><p>“Oh my God! You’re Bulma Briefs!” the girl exclaimed. “Look, we’re twinsies.”</p><p>“Huh, well I’ll be damned,” Bulma mumbled to Chi-Chi who just giggled and handed Bulma the three hundred.</p><p>“My name’s Maron,” the girl said. “And you’re the Ox Princess. It’s so great to meet you.” Chi-Chi didn’t even respond to that. “Have you girls unpacked yet?”</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi looked around the common area and kitchen and looked at each other silently asking “what does it look like?”</p><p>“Yeah, we did,” Bulma answered instead.</p><p>“Great!” Maron chimed. “We should totally hang out and go clubbing or something.”</p><p>Bulma was never one to really go clubbing. Her father didn’t really approve of those actions. In fact, he kept Bulma out of the public eye as much as possible. The only reason anyone ever saw her was because she gave explanations on her own innovations, that and the reporters who randomly showed up at her school. What a life.</p><p>“I say we should go,” Bulma replied with a devious smile. “But don’t you need to unpack still?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t bring much with me except for clothes and such. I won’t be spending a lot of time here if you know what I mean,” Maron said suggestively with an added wink.</p><p>Both Bulma and Chi-Chi deadpanned. Maron went to go drop her capsules off in her room.</p><p>“Oh God, she’s one of those,” Chi-Chi muttered.</p><p>“Well, look on the bright side,” Bulma said. Chi-Chi looked at her confused. Bulma held up the money. “Not only did you lose three hundred dollars, thus pissing off your father, but I’m totally going to spend it so we can go shopping and go out clubbing like the rebels we are.”</p><p> Chi-Chi grinned. “Bulma Briefs, I like the way you think.”</p><hr/><p>“I told you to watch him!” yelled Nappa at Kakarot when they ran into each other in the store.</p><p>“I am watching him,” Kakarot replied in confusion. “He’s fighting that random guy over there.”</p><p>“Where?” Nappa asked in alarm. Kakarot pointed the fight out and Nappa rushed over there quickly. He yanked Vegeta off the trembling human boy who ran off in fear. “We’re leaving,” Nappa stated.</p><p>Vegeta shrugged and shook himself away from his guard. “Whatever. I was over a hundred times stronger than that weakling, anyway,” Vegeta scoffed.</p><p>Nappa sighed. “Prince Vegeta, you can’t fight like you do back home. It’s illegal. Do you want to get charged with assault and end up in a human prison?”</p><p>“I’m already in a human prison!” Vegeta shouted before he stormed off, back to the apartment. Too bad he forgot the apartment number.</p><hr/><p>“Bulma, you okay?” Chi-Chi asked. Bulma had just gotten off the phone with her father. They didn’t even notice the Saiyan prince who stumbled across them, thinking their apartment was his. He silently damned all the buildings for looking the same.</p><p>Bulma sighed in aggravation. “Yeah, Chi. He’s just being a jerk. He’s pissed off because I forgot something at home.”</p><p>“What did you forget?” Chi-Chi inquired.</p><p>“My taser,” Bulma replied. “Says I should always keep it on me in case someone tries to kidnap me for ransom or something. Whatever.”</p><p>“Well, you kind of should,” Chi-Chi said carefully, but with concern. “I mean, you ARE famous, so you kind of draw in the public eye.”</p><p>“Oh, and what about you, Miss Ox Princess? What’s you’re defense?”</p><p>“Pepper spray,” Chi-Chi replied.</p><p>Bulma scoffed. She knew Chi-Chi was right about that, but it wasn’t like she purposefully left the taser. Her father didn’t care about that though and, like everything else, he had to make a big deal about it.</p><p>“I’ll just stay by you.”</p><p>Vegeta was still a little shocked after he heard the dark-haired girl say that the blue-haired girl he ran into earlier was famous. He hadn’t recognized her, but he wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t one to watch human networks, only when there was nothing good on. He did hear of the Ox Princess, though, so he knew they were speaking the truth. It made Vegeta feel like he could actually relate to the two humans. From what he heard earlier that day, Bulma, as he heard her called, did not really want to be here either.</p><p>“Are we still going to go to the club with that crazy fangirl?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, another way to piss our fathers off more,” Bulma said with a devious smirk.</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk at the girl’s attitude. And the idea they had…it was perfect. <em>I know where I’ll be tonight. </em>Now all he had to do was convince Kakarot to sneak out with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Lol, don’t you love how I made everyone rebellious? XD It’s bound to get interesting with everyone showing up at the club.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta got back to his apartment and found Kakarot watching the television provided for them. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the type of garbage his friend could be viewing. “Why do you insist on watching that shit?” he asked bitterly.</p><p>Kakarot just looked over to him with shock plastered all over his face. “You might want to come see this, Vegeta.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged and walked over to the couch. He looked at the screen as he stood with his arms crossed. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was the blue-haired girl at some type of science convention.</p><p>“<em>And the rumor has it that the intelligent Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. will attend college in North City, her father’s alma mater. I’m sure we can expect to see more great things from the little prodigy in the near future,” </em>the reporter disclosed.</p><p>“Capsule Corp.,” Vegeta mumbled to himself. His father mentioned the business before. Apparently Planet Vegeta received much of their technology from Capsule Corp., just like many other planets in the universe.</p><p>“Yeah, you really shouldn’t have been so mean to her,” Kakarot replied. “Couldn’t that cause like an intergalactic issue or something?”</p><p>“Like I care?” Vegeta retorted in the same questioning tone Kakarot just used. “That would just prove to my father that I belong on our planet and not here.”</p><p>“I still think you should apologize to her,” Kakarot said. “She seemed to get in a lot of trouble.”</p><p>Vegeta knew he was right, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. They’d be running into each other sooner rather than later. “Where’s Nappa?”</p><p>“He went to bed. Said something about being too old to deal with rebellious teenagers and bitchy princes,” Kakarot reported innocently.</p><p>Vegeta smirked. He always knew he exhausted his guard. It was another source of amusement for him. He wondered when the old guy would quit. Maybe if he pushed him a little farther, he would. He didn’t need to be protected. “What do you think about going to a club tonight?” Vegeta asked his friend.</p><p>Kakarot shrugged. “I don’t know. Won’t you get in trouble if we leave without Nappa’s knowledge? I for one don’t want to get another tongue-lashing for taking you out earlier.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to know,” Vegeta replied. “Besides, there will be food.”</p><p>“Food?” Kakarot perked up a bit.</p><p>“Oh course, Kakarot. What club doesn’t have food?”</p><p>“I’m in. When do we leave?”</p><p>“Now.”</p><hr/><p>There was only one club in town that let “minors” in, and although they hadn’t called ahead, Bulma and Chi-Chi had no problems getting themselves and Maron in. Sometimes being famous had its perks, but the girls were only using the perks to get back at their fathers.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, do me a favor,” Bulma said as she ran up to the bar. Chi-Chi and Maron followed her.</p><p>“What do you need?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>Bulma turned to a guy sitting next to her drinking a weird looking drink. “Can I borrow this?” Bulma requested. She flashed him a smile.</p><p>The man smirked at her and said, “Sure. Whatever you want, beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Bulma chimed with a bright smile. She turned to Chi-Chi. “Okay, take a picture of me holding this…whatever it is…and I’ll give you my father’s number to send it, okay?”</p><p>“Only if you’ll do the same for me,” Chi-Chi replied. Bulma looked over to the guy. He winked at her to silently tell her it was okay.</p><p>The girls got their pictures and thanked the guy. He slipped Bulma his number before they left.</p><p>“Remind me again why I haven’t done this before,” Bulma joked.</p><p>“Please, we don’t even have clubs like this in Ox Town. The closest one is like an hour and a half away.”</p><p>“Hey, let’s go find a dance partner!” Maron suggested with cheer.</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi looked over to the dance floor. They shook their heads. A bunch of random people grinded against each other. “I feel like I’m watching something from that program ‘So You Think You Can Dance Dirty?’” Bulma muttered which made Chi-Chi laugh.</p><p>“It’s okay, Maron,” Chi-Chi said. “You go ahead. We’ll catch up.”</p><p>“Okay, bestie,” Maron said before she threw herself into the throng of people on the dance floor.</p><p>“Um, bestie?” Bulma asked. The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.</p><p>“Alright, so let’s go find a place to sit and get something to eat,” Chi-Chi suggested.</p><p>Bulma held out the wad of cash she won from Chi-Chi earlier. “Oh, look at that,” Bulma said deviously. “After shopping for new outfits for the three of us, going to get facials, and getting into the club we still have fifty zeni here.” She then took out her wallet. “How about we finish off this and then spend another hundred on a limo ride around the city. I mean, we do have to know <em>where</em> everything is, don’t we?”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughed. “When are you going to tell your dad you won three hundred and then spent four hundred?”</p><p>Bulma’s phone went off. “Looks like someone received the picture,” she said with a smirk. “I guess I’ll tell him now, if he can hear me that is.” She answered it. “Hello, daddy?” she said innocently as the music blasted behind her. “What? I can’t hear you!” Chi-Chi fought the urge to laugh again. “Oh, the picture? A friend I made and I are just goofing around. What? You want to cut my allowance for the week? Well that’s no good.” Silence. “Because I made a bet with the Ox King’s daughter and I won three hundred, but then we spent four hundred.” Bulma put her hand to her mouth and looked over to Chi-Chi. “I’m so sorry, daddy,” she said unconvincingly. “What? You want me to retrieve a nub?” Nothing. “Lean a love?” Nothing again. “Dad, you’re breaking up. I’ll call you when I get back to the apartment later tonight. Bye.” Bulma hung up the phone and Chi-Chi asked her what her father said. “He said he wanted me to leave the club.”</p><p>Chi-Chi just started cracking up. “Oh my God, he’s going to kill you.”</p><p>“If only I could be so lucky.”</p><p>“Let’s go get a table,” Chi-Chi reminded her friend.</p><p>“Yes, let’s.”</p><hr/><p>Vegeta and Kakarot made it to the club. They didn’t really have I.D.s except for the ones from the college. Saiyans didn’t have to carry around picture I.D.s like humans. The only thing Vegeta needed to do before entering the club was reveal his tail and state his status. The human bouncer graciously let them in, knowing not to get on the bad side of the Saiyan prince.</p><p>“Vegeta, where’s the food?” Kakarot asked.</p><p>“We have to order it, idiot,” Vegeta grumbled.</p><p>“Good thing you have your card,” Kakarot said. “My dad hasn’t put anything on mine yet.”</p><p>The card Kakarot mentioned was a conversion card. Every planet had different currencies. Earth had zeni, Planet Vegeta had guords. Conversion cards allowed each planet to use their individual currency without lessening the value, but only on planets which they were allied.</p><p>“Whatever,” Vegeta stated. He then spotted the two girls her saw earlier at a table in the corner laughing.</p><p>“Hey, Vegeta, it’s that girl,” Kakarot pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, Kakarot, I see her. You would have to be blind not to see her with that hair color.”</p><p>“Be nice,” Kakarot said with a pout. “Anyway, now you can apologize to her. Let’s go.”</p><p>But before they went over to them, another guy appeared out of nowhere, drunk out of his mind.</p><p>“Hey babe,” the dark haired man greeted. “What are you doing sitting here instead of havin’ fun with the rest of us?”</p><p>“Um, can I help you?” Bulma asked the stranger.</p><p>“Yeah, babe,” he said with a smirk. “I’d like for you to be my ‘dance’ partner.”</p><p>“Look buddy,” Chi-Chi started.</p><p>“Yamcha,” he said informing her of his name.</p><p>“Whatever. Look Yamcha, whatever you’re selling, she ain’t buying, so run along,” Chi-Chi defended. She gestured for him to shoo, which irritated him greatly.</p><p>“Who asked you?” he growled. He grabbed Bulma’s arm though not very hard.</p><p>Bulma pulled away from him. “What’s the matter with you?” she shouted. “My friend said right. Whatever you’re offering, I don’t want it. Now go back to your little party and leave us alone.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he snapped at her. “You’re coming with me.”</p><p>“Drunkards,” Bulma muttered. “Can’t live with them, can’t…actually you can live without them.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I believe she said to leave her alone, or did the alcohol impair your hearing as well as your common sense?”</p><p>The three humans turned to see Vegeta and Kakarot standing in front of them.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Yamcha asked.</p><p>Vegeta smirked. “Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. Now, either kindly let the girl be, or we can fight it out here, not that you’d be much of a challenge.”</p><p>Yamcha looked back over to Bulma nervously before regaining his composure. “Eh, not worth it.” With that, the drunken Yamcha was on the prowl for his next victim.</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi looked over to the two Saiyans. “Would you guys like to join us?” Chi-Chi offered motioning to the plethora of food on the table.</p><p>They nodded and sat down. Vegeta sat next to Bulma, and Kakarot sat next to Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Hey, you’re that guy who so rudely walked into me earlier,” Bulma recalled, though more in interest instead of bitterness.</p><p>“And the guy who just saved your sorry ass now from that drunk over there,” Vegeta reminded her.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for that,” Bulma replied. “But, are you really who you just said you were? Prince of Planet Vegeta?”</p><p>“The one and only,” Vegeta answered with a smirk.</p><p>“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Kakarot pointed out. “You do have a baby brother.”</p><p>Vegeta shot his friend a glare. “Whatever Kakarot. He was just born like two days ago.”</p><p>“Kakarot?” Chi-Chi repeated. “That sounds an awful lot like carrot.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Kakarot said. “I hate carrots.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think that’s the one food he won’t eat.”</p><p>“So…” Bulma started. “Why pick a college on Earth? I mean, I bet your planet is a lot more exciting than ours.”</p><p>“I was forced to come here to learn the culture,” Vegeta growled. “Kakarot and my guard were sent with me.”</p><p>“So are you guys like best friends or something?” Chi-Chi asked with curiosity.</p><p>Vegeta and Kakarot shrugged. “Best friends, rivals, whatever you want to call it,” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“You’re lucky,” both girls replied.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kakarot asked.</p><p>“Because of all the stupid gossip and greed here, people don’t really want to be a friend unless we’re willing to buy them stuff,” Bulma replied. “I think Chi-Chi is my first real friend since I was born.”</p><p>“I had one friend who didn’t care about the wealth,” Chi-Chi remembered. “There are some people out there who understand we’re just normal people. But she had to move away when we were five. After that it was just sparring partners who wanted to get on my dad’s good side.”</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Kakarot said. “You both seem really nice.”</p><p>The two girls smiled. Then Chi-Chi’s phone went off.</p><p>The two girls broke into chortles thus confusing the Saiyans. Bulma decided to quietly fill the two in on their antics as Chi-Chi told her father about losing a bet to ‘Dr. Brief’s daughter’, similar to what Bulma said to her father. Then she hung up and said, “Oops, bad service must have ended the call.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked. “If only we had devices like that on our planet, then I would be using your idea to get to my parents.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m sure we can get you into way more trouble than that,” Bulma encouraged. “Hey, we were going to take a limo ride around the city so that we can get a better idea of our surroundings. Wanna join?”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “I’ll pay. My father already told me he’d be checking my card activity often. I would love to see what he’d feel when he sees that I’m here for one day and already spending.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, buddy,” Bulma answered with a smile.</p><p>On their way out, Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped as they saw Maron making out with the guy who was hitting on Bulma before their new Saiyan friends showed up.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>“The least they could do is get a room,” Bulma stated.</p><p>“Disgusting,” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“Do you know her?” Kakarot asked.</p><p>“Roommate,” both Bulma and Chi-Chi replied with a shrug.</p><p>“Well, she seems pretty…occupied,” Vegeta joked. “Let’s just go.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><hr/><p>After dishing out a hundred for the limo ride, the four were back at the campus apartments.</p><p>“Well, it was really nice hanging out with you guys,” Bulma said. “Maybe we could hang out more often.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. “I have nothing better to do, anyway.”</p><p>“Well, we better get back before Nappa decides to skin me alive,” Kakarot stated nervously.</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>“He doesn’t want me going off anywhere with Kakarot since he can’t keep me out of trouble,” Vegeta said with a devilish grin.</p><p>“Well, we don’t want to keep you,” Bulma replied. “So, maybe we’ll see you tomorrow, or in classes the day after.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Vegeta said as the girls entered their apartment. “Maybe we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Bulma and Chi-Chi woke up bright and early to hit the gym. No, they weren’t like those people who went to the gym to lose weight. In truth, well, when famous people had the need to defend themselves, they had to keep their strength up.</p><p>“So, you mentioned training partners?” Bulma asked Chi-Chi as she packed her bag with a water bottle and iPod back at their apartment.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chi-Chi responded in frustration. “My father expects me to be a fighter like he is. I know I’m good at it, but I hate it. I mean, it’s not like being a fighter will help me at all except in self-defense and I already know those moves.”</p><p>“I know how you feel,” Bulma told her, though she wasn’t talking about the fighting. When Chi-Chi looked to her for an explanation, Bulma elaborated. “I don’t even want to be at this school let alone studying science and business. I really want to be a writer.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why you’re so against your dad, huh?” Chi-Chi asked in understanding.</p><p>Bulma nodded and sighed. “Among other things.”</p><p>“Oh, it’ll be okay,” Chi-Chi said as she patted Bulma’s shoulder.</p><p>Before Bulma could respond, Maron came into the apartment. Their roommate smelled of alcohol and looked like she had been out with her new friend all night. She wore a chipper expression and waltzed in like she owned the place.</p><p>“Man, last night was the best,” she said in her annoyingly cheerful voice. “Did you guys get some last night?”</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other blankly and blinked before they looked back at Maron.</p><p>“No,” Bulma replied. “Wait, get some what?”</p><p>“We got food,” Chi-Chi told Maron, “and made some new friends, but that’s about it.”</p><p>Maron smiled when her roommates said they made new friends. “Well, I’m happy for you,” she said suggestively. “Maybe we can all triple date.” Then the girl went into her room and closed the door.</p><p>Bulma looked at Chi-Chi again. “So, I’m not the only one who didn’t get that?” she questioned.</p><p>Chi-Chi looked confused. “I think it was an innuendo…man we’re sheltered.” And with that, both girls started to laugh at themselves before they gathered their things for the gym and left their other roommate behind.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was bored. Of course, Nappa was awake, sitting across from him. The TV was on with some comedy show playing in the background, but neither Saiyan cared. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed in front of him and glared at his bodyguard, who glared right back at him with equal force.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what happened last night,” Nappa started, “or am I going to have to drag Kakarot out of bed and force him to tell me?”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” Vegeta retorted.</p><p>Nappa sighed. “If you tell me what happened, I can help you and come up with some explanation for your father. If I drag it out of the idiot, I will be reporting it all to your father. Despite what you think, Vegeta, I am not here to make your life miserable. I’m here to protect you. I would rather assist you and keep you safe, even from your father, but I can’t do that unless you let me in on what you are doing.”</p><p>Vegeta was slightly taken aback; his hardened glare softened to mild confusion. “W-what?”</p><p>Nappa smirked at the young prince. “I understand needing to rebel. You don’t think I was young once? It’s the natural cycle of things. But if you keep doing stuff that can hurt you, get you thrown in Earth jail, or that can cause an intergalactic incident, I will unfortunately have to tell you father.”</p><p>“I won’t cause an incident,” Vegeta said, annoyed again. “If you must know, we went to a club last night and then took what humans call a ‘limo ride’ around the city.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nappa said. “I can work with that. Your father wanted to know what happened to the money. I can tell him that you and Kakarot went out to learn about some of the Earthling pastimes before the semester started. I don’t want you getting yourself into trouble.”</p><p>“I want to get into trouble!” Vegeta shouted as he stood up in fury. “I don’t even want to be here! This planet disgusts me!”</p><p>Kakarot then came into the room, rubbed his tired eyes, and yawned. “Ow, Vegeta,” he whined, “do you have to be so loud?”</p><p>Vegeta growled at them both before he stormed out of the apartment. Nappa sighed, frowned, and put his hand to his head. He turned to Kakarot. “Stay here in case I lose him and he comes back. I’m going after him.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kakarot said in the middle of a yawn. After Nappa left, the teenaged Saiyan moved the couch with his blanket, curled up into a ball, and fell back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta ended up at the gym, angry and frustrated. He needed to channel that fury and take it out of something. He would have gone after a meek human, but he really didn’t want to get back at his father by being put in a prison. Saiyans didn’t do well being confined or trapped.</p><p>“Hey, you’re pretty good,” he heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to one the training rooms and saw the two girls he and Kakarot met from the bar. Bulma was helping Chi-Chi up. Vegeta grew curious and decided to watch them for a moment. He wanted to see if either of them were decent fighters.</p><p>“Thanks,” Bulma responded. Once Chi-Chi was up, the blue-haired woman added, “You’re really good too.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smirked. “Well, I would have to be with my father being a fighting champion.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and shook her head. “If only. My father had me take some self-defense classes, but he wanted me to stop once the classes were over. I continued. I’ve even fought in a few underground tournaments.”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughed. “You take rebel to a whole other level.”</p><p>Bulma’s smile saddened, but she got back into her fighting stance. “Go again?”</p><p>Chi-Chi grinned at her and got back into a stance of her own. “Damn straight.”</p><p>Vegeta was enchanted by the little speech Bulma gave Chi-Chi. He knew that this girl actively rebelled against her father, but he didn’t understand why. Now he understood it a little more. If he was told he wasn’t permitted to spar or fight, he’d go crazy. He knew there must be more to it, but one thing was for certain. Vegeta was <em>definitely</em> attracted to her ability to fight.</p><p>Nappa entered the gym right behind Vegeta. He wanted to make sure that the prince didn’t take his frustrations out on any unsuspecting humans. He found Vegeta staring at two girls sparring with each other, curious eyes following their movements. The blue-haired girl looked familiar. Nappa realized that she was the one that Vegeta had smacked into when they arrived. Then Nappa heard her speech and saw Vegeta’s angry expression soften as he continued to watch, enthralled by her skills. Nappa smirked. Maybe, just maybe, this girl would change his mind about Planet Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. Just random plots to the many, many AUs I write XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nappa returned to the apartment to find Kakarot passed out on the couch, sprawled out and falling halfway off it. The older Saiyan shook his head at the teenager. His two charges were going to be the death of him if they kept behaving like rebellious children. He understood Kakarot, because he was the younger child in a single-parent household, but the prince needed to be more responsible.</p><p>That wasn’t to say that Nappa didn’t understand the prince having a rebellious side. After all, like he said, he had been young too. He really didn’t want Vegeta getting in trouble. Well, he still had to face King Vegeta and explain why his son was recklessly spending money. At least now, he could give the king some type of excuse so Vegeta would not get in too much trouble. No matter what Vegeta said about wanting to get in trouble, he would not want to deal with his father’s wrath.</p><p>Nappa went into his room and flipped a switch on a calling screen. The king appeared on it moments later.</p><p>“Ah, Nappa, I was waiting for your call,” King Vegeta said causally. If it hadn’t been a video conversation, Nappa would have visibly scoffed. That was definitely an understatement. “So, did you find out anything?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nappa responded stoically. “Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were studying human pastimes for college students. They went a little overboard. What’s interesting, though, is they made a few new friends.”</p><p>“Really,” the king grumbled. “What kind of friends?”</p><p>“Just two human girls it seems,” Nappa assumed. “Vegeta seems to be taken by one.”</p><p>The king glared at Nappa. “If that was supposed to be a joke, it isn’t funny.”</p><p>Nappa mentally smirked. The king wasn’t a purist, but he didn’t know who the girls were and probably thought they were unintelligent and weak, and Nappa intended to keep it that way…for now. “I wasn’t joking, your majesty. Just stating an observation.”</p><p>“He is not permitted to be with this random human girl,” the king growled. “You will make sure of it.”</p><p>“I will do my best, sir.”</p><p>The king sighed. “Fine, Nappa. That’s all you can do with him, anyway. I’ll be waiting for an update.”</p><p>The screen went blank and Nappa let out a breath of relief before he grinned, impressed at his genius. The king had just declared the ‘human girl’ off-limits. All Nappa would have to do is tell Vegeta that his father didn’t approve of him dating an Earthling, and Vegeta would be all over the blue-haired heiress. If Vegeta focused his rebellious streak on her, then not only would he have a reason to stay on Earth for school, but he would have a reason to behave as well.</p><p>“The perfect plan,” Nappa muttered to himself. He stood up and headed to the kitchen to make himself a ‘small’ snack.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta’s anger left him as he continued to watch the two girls spar. He was impressed with both of their skills and the way they held themselves in battle. They fought numerous rounds, clearly exhausted. They were tied with how many fights they had won in that amount of time. When the two of them were panting heavily, they knew they were spent.</p><p>“Well, I’m done for the day, B. Ready to go?” Chi-Chi asked while using a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.</p><p>Bulma also wiped away the sweat with a towel and then took a large guzzle of water. She wiped the remaining water droplets with her arm. “Nah, Chi-Chi,” she panted, “you go ahead. I’m going to take a short break and maybe run a few laps. I’ll be back before dark, though.”</p><p>“Kay, Bulma. See you later. Try not to overdo it.” Chi-Chi picked up her gym bag and headed out, not noticing Vegeta off in the corner. After she was out of eyesight, Bulma got back up and continued to throw kicks and punches at a punching bag in the room. She had no intentions of stopping, but she wasn’t going to tell Chi-Chi that. Bulma breathed heavily and was exerting herself past her limits. The woman knew it too. She wasn’t in denial about her limitations, but she always liked to push herself past them.</p><p>Vegeta watched Bulma stumble after landing a hit on the bag from the side with an uppercut. It made him flinch when she fell to the ground, yet got back up to finish her attack on the punching bag. Vegeta knew what she was doing, as he had done it so many times before, when he was younger and more foolish, of course. Bulma was trying to push herself past her breaking point, and if it was painful and unhealthy for a Saiyan like Vegeta, he could only imagine the stress Bulma was putting on her body. Not wanting to watch her self-abuse continue, he moved into the room quickly and quietly and grabbed her fist before it made contact with the punching bag.</p><p>Bulma gasped as she felt someone grab her from behind, effectively stopping her. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to attack whoever grabbed her. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“A true warrior knows when to stop,” Vegeta said in a deep voice that vibrated through Bulma’s body. Her expression relaxed as the Saiyan turned her to face him. She looked up at him sheepishly, as if she were a child caught misbehaving. He kept ahold of his stern glance over her. He wanted her to know how serious he truly was. “This is not healthy. Believe me when I say that I know what you are trying to do. It doesn’t make you stronger.”</p><p>Bulma frowned at him, clearly not happy with his interpretation of the situation. “Shut up,” she growled. “I know I’m strong. I wasn’t doing that to get stronger.”</p><p>“Oh?” Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. “Then what was that pathetic display?”</p><p>Bulma’s frown became a full-fledged glare as she lifted her chin and looked up at the Saiyan defiantly. “What the hell do you know? Just leave me alone to train however the hell I feel like.”</p><p>She turned her back to him. Vegeta just ignored her temper tantrum. “I know that you won’t get the results you want by causing yourself physical pain. It never worked for me.”</p><p>“Maybe I like the pain,” Bulma whispered.</p><p>If it were a human, they wouldn’t have heard her, but Vegeta certainly did. For some reason, it hurt him to hear her talk like that, though he decided to ignore that feeling altogether. “That has to be one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard in my life.”</p><p>Bulma was angered by his comments and moved to hit him, but Vegeta caught her arm without even trying. Her eyes widened, amazed at how fast he was. She had almost forgotten that Saiyans were of a warrior race and that Vegeta had probably been training since he was a child. Vegeta’s expression hardened a bit before he let go of her arm. Bulma cradled her arm against herself before her expression saddened.</p><p>“You just don’t know what it’s like, Vegeta,” she said softly. “My father has done and said things that go beyond simply telling me what to do and threatening me if I don’t do them.”</p><p>“Like what?” Vegeta grunted, trying to pretend he didn’t truly care.</p><p>“Like how he wishes I were a boy because I’d have a stronger character and be more obedient,” Bulma stated. “And that’s the mellowest of his lines.” Vegeta busted out laughing, making Bulma frown. “What?”</p><p>Vegeta stopped laughing, but he smirked in amusement. “Your father is such an idiot. No way a boy would be ‘more obedient’. If anything, they would rebel harder because they’re not always looking for approval.”</p><p>“I’m not looking for approval,” Bulma lied. Truth was that she and her father had a good relationship when she was a little girl, and she tried to get that back many times. She just couldn’t handle her father’s plans for her.</p><p>“And secondly,” Vegeta interrupted her thoughts, “I’d say you have a pretty strong character to stand up to him, and also to do the things you did last night. As I said, he is an idiot.”</p><p>Bulma smiled slightly and whispered, “Thanks.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. “Don’t mention it.” He looked outside of the training room for a minute and then said, “It’s probably dark out now, and I heard you tell your friend you’d be back before it got dark.”</p><p>Bulma blushed at the thought of being watched for that long. “Um, how long had you been there?” she asked nervously.</p><p>Vegeta turned his head and smirked at her. The light pink shade on her cheek became profusely red. “The whole time, woman. I think I saw a few good moves in your earlier fights. Shall we?” he asked holding his hand out to her.</p><p>Bulma did not stop blushing as she took Vegeta’s hand and let him lead her out of the room. It took her a while to realize that Vegeta was walking her back to her apartment. It made something inside of her flutter. No one, other than Chi-Chi, had been this kind to her or, dare she say, worried. Her face displayed her sadness of never being close like this with someone before, but she didn’t have time to wallow as she felt Vegeta’s hand give hers a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him again, but he just stared ahead of them and seemed to be concentrating on something. She knew about the Saiyan ability to sense ki, so she assumed that Vegeta was searching for Chi-Chi. Her smile turned into a grin of amusement when she realized he was avoiding asking her for directions.</p><p><em>Men,</em> she thought to herself. Well, it didn’t really matter to her how they got there. This way would probably take longer anyway, and she was okay with that.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta got back to his apartment late. By the time he returned Bulma to hers, Chi-Chi was already in bed and Maron was out, most likely with the guy she met the night before.</p><p>Bulma had been ready to say “goodnight,” but, to her surprise, Vegeta just walked into the apartment as if he owned the place. Bulma was about to comment, but his haughty smirk stopped her. For some reason, seeing him grin made her smile.</p><p>They stayed up for a while, watched a few fights on television while commenting on all the flaws in the ‘warriors’ movements. Vegeta couldn’t remember a time he laughed so hard around anyone else. He snuck glances at Bulma occasionally, especially when she gave her opinion on certain aspects of the matches. If she had been trying to impress him, which he doubted she was, it worked. Even though she wasn’t trying, Bulma Briefs certainly had his attention.</p><p>He walked into his apartment and found Nappa watching the same channel he and Bulma had watched at her place. After listening to Bulma’s commentary, it became the one channel on the planet that wasn’t unbearable to Vegeta. He looked over into the kitchen and found Kakarot pigging out on a bunch of different foods. Kakarot looked up and smiled. A bit of food nearly came out of his mouth. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his rival and sat down next to him.</p><p>“Fey, Fefeta. Fer fid foo foe?” he asked with his mouth full and accidently got food on Vegeta’s face.</p><p>The prince growled and wiped the food and saliva off of his face. “For Kami’s sake, Kakarot,” he snarled. “What did I say about swallowing your food before talking to me? That’s disgusting.”</p><p>Kakarot finished scarfing down a few things and swallowed before he rubbed the back of his head and said, “Sorry, Vegeta. So, where were you?”</p><p>“I was with that girl,” Vegeta stated with a shrug. “Bulma.”</p><p>Kakarot’s usually friendly smile became a mischievous grin. “Does Veggie have a crush?” he asked smugly.</p><p>Vegeta eyes narrowed; his eyebrow twitched. “Call me that again, Kakarot…I dare you.”</p><p>Kakarot just laughed before he continued on his ‘snack’. Vegeta got up and left the table to join Nappa on the couch. After their conversation earlier, Vegeta felt like he had a little more respect for the man. Yes, Vegeta wanted the negative attention from his parents, but the fact that Nappa wanted to protect him made the prince soften a little.</p><p>Nappa didn’t turn to look at Vegeta. The two of them continued to watch the pathetic fights on television. “Couldn’t help but overhear,” Nappa said with his arms crossed, still not looking at Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta rolled him eyes and leaned against the arm of the couch. “Yeah, so?” he grumbled.</p><p>Nappa cast him a sideways glance and smirked at the prince. “Just so you know, your father has already ordered me to keep you away from the females of this planet. Something about you not needing to mate with a weakling.” Nappa felt Vegeta’s energy flare. He knew he had hit a sore spot. Vegeta looked over to him with a glare plastered on his face. Nappa raised his hands in defense. “Not my words, prince. But anyways, it would be best if you stay away from this girl you and Kakarot were talking about.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t respond. He only got up from the couch and moved to his room. The slam of his door made Kakarot jump and pause in his antics. He looked over to the smirking Nappa and asked, “What just happened?”</p><p>Nappa chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing, Kakarot. Finish eating.” Kakarot replied with a shrug and moved to finish the last plate of food.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was angry and nearly punched his fist into the wall. He realized, though, that he would destroy the apartment if he did that. The walls should really have been made of metal like they were on Planet Vegeta. This concrete just wouldn’t do.</p><p>He thought angrily over what Nappa had told him. So what if he dated Bulma? His father didn’t have the right to choose anything for him. It was bad enough he forced him there to begin with. That was why he was rebelling in the first place.</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes widened as he remembered that little bit of information. He was purposefully trying to make his father angry. He could spend money or get into fights, but his father wouldn’t care so long as he wasn’t doing anything that would ruin intergalactic relations. But what if he decided to date an Earthling? If he did that, his father wouldn’t be able to stop him unless he decided to let him come back home. And why not pursue a relationship with Bulma? The young prince had already determined her to be the least annoying human he had ever met, and he couldn’t help but be attracted to her fighting skills and knowledge. Vegeta smirked as he mentally solidified his decision. He was going to be in a relationship with the Capsule Corp. heiress, for himself and to piss off his father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I just love how a good plan comes together :3 Let me know what you all think ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was the first day of classes for most of the students at the university. Vegeta found himself highly frustrated being surrounded by people. It didn’t make much sense to him that this first day had a ton of people when a week later, the hordes would be watered down of all the students who either didn’t feel the need to go to class or who didn’t take the education system seriously. Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.</p><p>He pulled out a paper that told him the building where his first class was supposed to be. He removed the paper from his view to look up at said building. He let out an exasperated sigh and slowly ascended the flight of stairs.</p><p>Finding the room was easy. It was a large lecture hall, and it was pretty much empty except for a few people. One in particular sat up in the front. It was Bulma. Vegeta wasn’t surprised to see her. It was an introductory business class after all. Where Vegeta was taking the class for more diplomatic reasons, he was well aware that Bulma would probably one day take over her family’s company.</p><p>He smirked as he remembered his promise to himself the night before. He and Bulma had a lot in common; both had controlling parents and the desire to fight. Now they would be spending even more time together thanks to this class that neither of them wanted to take. At least having her in the class would make things more interesting.</p><p>Bulma took a sip of her iced coffee completely oblivious to the Saiyan that had entered the lecture hall. She was deep in thought writing a short story that she had been working on for a month. She had finally been able to make some plot connections and she was not going to lose her inspiration just because she was sitting in a business class.</p><p>Bulma saw the shadow of someone that decided to sit next to her. She was irritated because there were so many other empty seats, even in the front, that were farther away from her. What bothered her more was that the individual seemed to be hovering over her possibly reading some of her short story. Bulma whipped her head up about to give the person a piece of her mind but refrained from doing so when she saw that it was Vegeta. Bulma chuckled when she realized it was her Saiyan friend and said, “You really have to stop sneaking up on me. I swear; if you were someone else, I would have decked you just now for reading my story.”</p><p>Vegeta simply smirked. “If I were anyone else, you probably would be able to land a punch. Unfortunately for you, Miss Briefs, I am not ‘anyone else’.”</p><p>“A shame,” Bulma joked. “But I’m serious. I don’t like people reading my unfinished work.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Vegeta replied casually. “So you’re in this hell of a class, too, hm?”</p><p>Bulma rolled her eyes. “If I cared about taking over the business, I would have taken business classes in high school. Thankfully, my father didn’t have any say there. I just needed to graduate to get me into this school. I know he pulled strings to get me in.”</p><p>“Why is he so adamant about you going to this school?” Vegeta asked. He was still confused about the reason.</p><p>“It’s his alma mater,” Bulma explained. She looked to Vegeta whose eyebrow was raised. She had forgotten that he probably hadn’t heard that phrase before and decided to explain further.  “It means this is the school he graduated from.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. That was a stupid reason to force your child to go to a certain school. “Why did you agree?” he asked. “For a rebel, giving in like that only serves to remind your father he has power over you.”</p><p>Bulma sighed in frustration, though Vegeta knew it wasn’t directed towards him. “I really wanted to go into creative writing, but my father wanted me to take over the company. I was ready to tell him that I got accepted to my first choice in a school that was in the middle of nowhere that focus more on writing than anything else. It was my future, my career, and I told him that he couldn’t decide that for me. Then he asked me where I was going to get the money to pay for it and I froze. You see, I could have gotten a lot in scholarships, but with my father being one of the richest men on the planet, I would have been more dependent on his money than financial aid. If he didn’t give me access to my college fund, then I wouldn’t have been able to afford it and I would have had to give into him anyway. So here I am, learning business and taking science classes for a double major, while minoring in creative writing of course.”</p><p>Vegeta was stunned at the lengths her father would have gone to trap her. Even his parents hadn’t been like that. Sure, they told him that he didn’t have a choice, but they gave him a lot more freedom. He agreed to take a few classes of their choosing, but he had four years to take them and could major in whatever he wanted. “So, what’s your story?” he heard Bulma ask him.</p><p>“My parents just thought it would be a good multicultural experience for me to go to school on Earth,” Vegeta explained. “Our schooling system is very different. We don’t really have universities like Earth does, so my parents wanted me to come. I didn’t really want to leave my home. That was pretty much the only thing they forced me to do. That and I have to take eight classes of their choosing within a four-year period. I figure one class a semester won’t kill me. This class is one of them.”</p><p>“Fun,” Bulma scoffed. “So do you know what you’re majoring in?”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. He hadn’t thought that much ahead as he dreaded even setting foot on the planet, that is, until he met Bulma at the club. Then everything got a lot more interesting. “Never really thought about it as I was being shipped off to another planet.”</p><p>Bulma just flashed him an understanding smile. “I think you’ll figure it out. In the meantime, we just have to suck it up and sit here.”</p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta replied. He looked around the nearly empty classroom. “Can you explain why, when there is only five minutes before class begins there is almost no one in here, yet a ton of individuals outside walking to the different buildings?”</p><p>“Either they are lost, or they are skipping,” Bulma joked. “I’m going with the latter.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked at her and leaned back in his seat. Yes, things were a lot more interesting and better than he expected.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi was frustrated. Sure, math wasn’t difficult for her in the least, but it didn’t help that her annoying roommate was sitting next to her in the classroom, talking her ear off. “Anyway, we’re going to his place tonight for, well you know,” she said with a giggle. “Anyway, I can see if he has a friend I could set you up with. Bulma too. You two really need to get some.”</p><p>Chi-Chi growled and was about to retort when she heard Kakarot’s familiar voice. “Get some what?” he asked.</p><p>Both Chi-Chi and Maron look to him. He looked as confused as Chi-Chi had been the previous day. “Nothing,” Chi-Chi said with a smile. “Maron was just being Maron.”</p><p>Maron ‘humphed’ and crossed her arms like an angry child. She muttered something derogatory under her breath about Chi-Chi making her look bad to a ‘ten’. Chi-Chi had no idea what a ‘ten’ was so she ignored her childish roommate. “So, Kakarot,” she started to make conversation with the Saiyan. “How are you and Vegeta adjusting to Earth?”</p><p>Kakarot had a wide grin on his face after she asked the question. “I think it’s great, especially the food. It’s better than some of the stuff we have on Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>Maron overheard that part of the conversation and looked back over to the two conversing about Earth’s many cuisines and the different cultures represented by each food, as well as some of the similarities of Earth food and Saiyan food. The blue-haired girl was shocked that Chi-Chi was speaking so casually with a Saiyan. Saiyans and Earthlings were allies, but the Earthlings still feared the strength that the warriors possessed. Maron was always told it was dangerous to get too close to one, but for some reason even she did not feel threatened by Kakarot’s presence in the enclosed classroom.</p><p>“Well, we still have a lot to see later,” she heard the Saiyan say. “Nappa, Vegeta’s bodyguard, wants to accompany us this time so we don’t spend as much as we did the other night. Would you and Bulma like to come?”</p><p>Maron looked to her roommate who was smiling brightly. “Sure,” Chi-Chi answered. “We’ve got nothing better to do. Might as well see the rest of the city.”</p><p>“Great!” Kakarot exclaimed. “I’ll let Vegeta know when we meet up later. We’ll come get you girls around six.”</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Chi-Chi said, “although afterwards we should probably see where you guys are staying. It hardly seems fair that you know where we are and we have no idea where you guys live.”</p><p>Kakarot laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll have to bring you guys around later. We don’t live that far from you, anyway.”</p><p>“Cool,” Chi-Chi responded.</p><p>Maron was irritated that her presence seemed to be nonexistent in whatever little world the two were in. The girl was used to being the center of attention back home and she did not like being ignored. She didn’t understand what the Ox King’s daughter found so fascinating about a Saiyan to begin with. She decided that she would find out later when the Saiyans came by to pick her roommates up. Maybe she’d be able to invite herself along for the ride.</p><hr/><p>After the business class had gotten out, Bulma and Vegeta really had nothing else to do, so they decided to grab some lunch. Bulma was shocked at how much Vegeta seemed to eat, but she understood that he couldn’t escape his Saiyan characteristics. She didn’t mind, though. It just made her feel like she was under-eating and she was already getting full.</p><p>They talked for a little while when they were finished eating and Bulma learned that Vegeta was also highly intelligent. She could have listened to his stories all day if she hadn’t had another class. He was definitely not the same jerk she ran into the first day they met. Something was different about him, and knowing his story kind of helped her see that he was just like her. She could forgive his grumpy attitude from that first day. She could be just as bad if not worse if she was having a really bad day.</p><p>Bulma received a text message before they were about to leave. It was from Chi-Chi and read that they were going to hang out with Vegeta and Kakarot later. “Looks like Kakarot invited us to go sightseeing with you two later.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded but frowned. Bulma was about to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke up before she could. “Three,” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“Three?” Bulma questioned.</p><p>Vegeta nodded again. “My bodyguard is going with us to make sure we don’t do anything to get us into trouble.”</p><p>Bulma chuckled a bit. “So you got found out by your parents already, huh?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t reply. He just looked out the window. He still wasn’t sure where he stood with Nappa. Sure, the bodyguard didn’t <em>want</em> to get Vegeta in trouble, but his father had already ordered him to keep Vegeta away from any Earthling females. What would he do if Bulma went with them? If Nappa told the king, he’d probably send for Vegeta to return home like he wanted, but Vegeta still wanted to get to know Bulma more.</p><p>“Vegeta?” Vegeta’s attention snapped back to Bulma. She looked confused by his reaction to her question. Vegeta sighed and decided to be honest with his fellow rebel.</p><p>“Nappa overheard Kakarot and I talking about you girls last night and decided to inform me that my father does not want me getting too close to an Earthling female.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened, but then she smirked. “I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Bulma stated. Vegeta slightly narrowed his eyes at her which made her laugh. “I just mean that if Nappa sees you with us and reports back to your father, it may be enough to piss him off.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression softened before he smirked. He couldn’t believe that it took Bulma two seconds to come up with the same plan he had. “You’re right,” he replied. “That isn’t much of a problem.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and then looked at her phone. “Oh, I have to get to my next class now. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m done for the day,” Vegeta told her.</p><p>“Lucky,” she grumbled. “I have to go to a stupid physics class now.”</p><p>“I thought those were usually morning class…the science classes I mean,” Vegeta stated.</p><p>“Usually, but it’s like an honors physics type thing,” Bulma muttered. “I don’t care that I’m good at it. I hate it.”</p><p>“Want some company?” Vegeta asked. “I was always curious about how Saiyan physics differs from Earth physics.”</p><p>Bulma scoffed. “We’re wrong like sixty to seventy percent of the time,” Bulma told him. “You guys are a lot more advanced when it comes to technology.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked. “Good to know. Shall we get going?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bulma replied with a smile. “I think we should. Wouldn’t want to be late. Then I’ll never hear the end of it from my father.”</p><hr/><p>Nappa was slightly frustrated. Vegeta only had one class in the morning and now it was late afternoon. He tried to sense for the prince’s ki, but picked up on nothing which meant either Vegeta was dead or he was suppressing his ki. Nappa scoffed at his own panic. No one at that school would be able to kill him. Any other aliens there wouldn’t be strong enough, or, if they tried, Nappa would have sensed their energies spike. No, the prince hiding from his detection.</p><p>Nappa started to hear voices heading towards the apartment and looked towards the door. He saw Vegeta and Kakarot talking to the two girls through the window. He smirked at the fact that Vegeta looked like he was having a good time, which was a very rare thing. The four finally came into the apartment, but stopped in the doorway when they saw Nappa grinning at them. Vegeta and Kakarot just looked at him like he was crazy, but the girls did not feel comfortable at all.</p><p>“Um…hi?” Bulma greeted with uncertainty.</p><p>“Hello,” Nappa replied. He looked to Vegeta and Kakarot. “What do we have here?”</p><p>Kakarot’s expression relaxed and turned into one of excitement. “Oh, a couple of friends of ours are coming with us tonight. This is Chi-Chi,” he said and placed his hands on Chi-Chi’s shoulders. He then motioned over to Bulma. “And that’s Bulma.”</p><p>“A pleasure,” Nappa said with a small smile. He looked back to Vegeta who looked slightly tense. Their small exchange was Nappa’s way of reminding him what they talked about. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes as if to tell Nappa to back off. “Shall we get going then?”</p><p>“Sure,” Vegeta muttered. “Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maron couldn’t believe what she was seeing. After her math class, which she hated, she decided to skip her other class of the day and follow her black-haired roommate and the spiky-haired Saiyan. It surprised the blue-haired girl that her Saiyan classmate hadn’t tried to harm her roommate, like at all. What was even stranger was that the two acted so casual, like they had been friends for years. All they talked about was boring stuff like food and fighting. It was ridiculous!</p><p>What made it even better was that they eventually ran into Bulma and Vegeta and the four of them acted like all was normal with them hanging out together. The Capsule Corp. heiress stood a little too close to a Saiyan warrior, not to mention <em>the prince</em>, for Maron’s liking. She had heard he was the most dangerous Saiyan of all.</p><p>Then she couldn’t go any further when the foursome entered the college apartment, though she did see them exit with yet another scary looking Saiyan. The attitudes of the four college goers changed with the bald Saiyan around them, but they still held casual conversation.</p><p>It was wrong. Humans and Saiyans didn’t get along <em>this </em>well. Every human knew the treaties were in place to prevent the bloodthirsty warriors from taking them out and taking their resources for themselves. There were television shows based off the conflict, although using a made-up species to subtly represent the Saiyans. Everything on T.V. had to be true, right?</p><p>Well, Maron wasn’t simply going to sit back and let her besties be killed unsuspectingly by these Saiyans. She didn’t think she could follow them all night, especially since, with their weird powers, they could probably sense her even though she was weak. Obviously, they weren’t paying attention now, but that might not last the entire night. No, she had to play this right. First thing was first; she needed to get back to her apartment and look up the number to Capsule Corp. Maybe if someone there was warned, Bulma would be safe.</p><hr/><p>People in the Japanese restaurant watched them, but the two human girls just shrugged and continued to eat their sushi. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally watching how fast the Saiyans ate. Vegeta was definitely the neatest eater of the three with Kakarot being the messiest. Chi-Chi and Bulma occasionally smiled at each other before they’d continue to watch. They were simply amazed by the speed and stamina the Saiyans possessed. So far, other than the tails, this was the one reminder that they were two different species. Other than that, the girls didn’t see any difference.</p><p>“So,” Nappa said after he wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin, “you two look fairly strong for Earthlings. You train at all?”</p><p>“Kind of,” Bulma replied. She flashed a look to Vegeta. He stared back at her intently. “Mostly it’s just for defense.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Nappa replied smugly. He already knew full well that she was lying. He looked over to Chi-Chi and asked, “You?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s cheerful expression became an annoyed one. “Yeah, I do, but not usually with anyone worthwhile. The guys my dad tried to get me to train with are losers just trying to win me over to get on his good side. Can’t stand them.”</p><p>Kakarot flash the girl a sympathetic look, but said nothing when he saw the look of indifference on the other two Saiyans’ faces. The nervous waiter came back with dessert menus, but Vegeta just gave him a hard glare and the man left to bring the check instead.</p><p>“Huh, so it’s true I guess,” Bulma mused out loud.</p><p>“What’s true?” Vegeta asked her curiously.</p><p>Bulma just chuckled and shook her head. “Knowing the politics like I do, I know that we’re allies and there’s nothing to worry about, but lots of humans seem to be afraid of you guys. I guess I’ve never seen it being so sheltered. I only see it on the business end.”</p><p>“Really, you’ve never seen it, even from the workers?” Chi-Chi questioned. “I guess they don’t believe the rumors either.”</p><p>“Rumors?” Nappa looked between the two girls. The bodyguard grew concerned over what he was hearing. His people didn’t know about any rumors being spread. From what he knew on the treaty, it was a mutual alliance and the humans had nothing to worry about from their side. Now, Nappa was a little more hesitant on letting Vegeta wander off. Not that the prince would accept him being his guard, but Nappa took it very seriously. He didn’t need to worry about humans even attempting to go after the crowned prince.</p><p>“Whatever,” Vegeta replied. “Rumors are rumors, nothing more. People need to have something to gossip about on this planet. How irritating.”</p><p>“You said it, buddy,” Bulma said in agreement as the two of them exchanged wise smiles and smirks. “Anyways, let’s get out of here. I want to see the rest of the city. A nice walk will help work off this meal.”</p><p>“But you barely ate anything,” Kakarot said which earned a smack upside the head from Nappa.</p><p>“Idiot,” Vegeta muttered before they all stood up from the table and found the waiter to pay the bill.</p><hr/><p>“It’s such a nice night out,” Bulma said when they made it to a pier. There were barely any lights around so it was easy to see the stars. “I really wish I could be in the country. It would be so much easier to see that stars from there.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, but said nothing more. He looked over to Nappa who was on the opposite side of the road. The old man watched the two of them intently. Most likely he was waiting to see something to report back to his father. He didn’t seem to care about Kakarot running around with Chi-Chi. There were always double standards with royals it seemed.</p><p>“The stars are much easier to see on Planet Vegeta,” he told her. “They are brighter at night when all the city lights are out.”</p><p>“You shut the lights off?” Bulma asked surprised. “How do people see? Do their cars have brighter lights?”</p><p>“Tch,” Vegeta scoffed. “We don’t use those metal death traps save for special events for transporting. Daily transport, we fly. And we don’t need lights. We only have the lights for other alien species who rarely visit. The lights are on in the early evening for ‘festivals’ for lack of a better word. Then people leave and if they plan to stay up and go to clubs, lights won’t matter. We can see decently in the dark.”</p><p>“That’s unbelievable,” Bulma said, awed by the things Vegeta shared with her. “That sounds so much better. If we could get around without cars, we would have to worry about energy emissions and accidents. Plus, it would be so much easier to escape home.”</p><p>“You would think,” Vegeta replied curtly. If only escape were simple for any of them. He couldn’t count the number of times he left the palace only to have to return and be scolded for it by his parents. The responsibility speech was his least favorite, especially now when there was a baby around and Vegeta was on another planet representing their race.</p><p>“So…” Bulma said awkwardly, “your guard still watching us?”</p><p>Vegeta tilted his head, confused by her question. “Yes, why?” he asked. She didn’t say anything when he did. Vegeta simply looked back up to the sky and ignored the fact that she had said anything at all.</p><p>That was until she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Vegeta looked down at their entwined appendages, and then up at Bulma who just smiled at him. She winked at him to let him know that the things they spoke about earlier that day were still fresh on her mind. The two of them looked out into the water, and Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s see what he reports back,” Bulma whispered into his hear, making Vegeta chuckle.</p><p>“Who knows?” Vegeta told her. Truthfully, where Vegeta wanted to piss off his father, he really wanted to learn just a little bit more about the human fighter dealing with the same pressures he was. Maybe he could convince Nappa to hold back information until he knew for sure if this was something he’d want to pursue. After all, he never cared about the female species before. Maybe all it was and would be was fascination. Only time could tell.</p><p>Vegeta broke the peaceful silence between them. “Maybe we should figure out what the idiot and your friend are doing.”</p><p>“I guess,” Bulma said, “although…”</p><p>“Although?” Vegeta pressed.</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice.”</p><p>Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy, but he saw the playful smile she wore accompanied by her sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled, then growled playfully before she decided to get away from him, of course being pursued by him.</p><p>Nappa watched from across the street and smirked to himself. It looked like Vegeta finally held some interest in someone. This was the first time he had seen Vegeta laid back on this planet, or ever since his childhood. He knew he’d eventually have to report back to the king, but for now he’d let this friendship of theirs grow. After all, the king and queen did want Vegeta to settle down at some point. He could tell them that he was calming down now that he had a few days to adjust to the planet. Thinking about what he’d say to the king next time they spoke, the royal guard began to walk down the street and kept an eye on both Vegeta and Bulma.</p><hr/><p>Getting the number was incredibly difficult. It was easy to get the number for Capsule Corp. without a doubt, but getting in touch with Bulma’s father was far from easy. Maron even had to deal with irritating secretaries who attempted to hang up on her. Only one of the people she had gotten in a series of twenty had been helpful and transferred her to Dr. Briefs’s office.</p><p>She was surprised anyone would be working so late, but it all worked out for her especially when the scientist was actually willing to listen to her. She told him everything about Bulma and Chi-Chi spending time with Saiyans, and was pretty enthusiastic when Dr. Briefs didn’t seem happy about the situation. He thanked the girl and hung up on her which insulted her, but she knew he probably needed to talk to her roommate, so she accepted it. She did her part; her besties would be fine.</p><hr/><p>Bulma’s phone rang when she and Vegeta had met up with Chi-Chi and Kakarot, Nappa not too far behind. The heiress’s smile fell and transformed into a frown when she saw the caller I.D. It irritated her that she couldn’t get a moment alone from her father. Part of her told her to answer it, but the other part of her that was actually enjoying herself made her hit the ignore button and silence her phone.</p><p>“I can talk to him tomorrow,” she assured her friends. “He’ll be pissed off, but I don’t want to deal with that now.”</p><p>“I can understand that,” Kakarot replied jovially. “Besides, we’ll never get to see the rest of the city if you talk to him now.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll be a great excuse,” Chi-Chi joked. “Let’s go. I am getting a bit tired, so we better see the rest of the city soon.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked menacingly which made the others slightly nervous. “I think I know just how to do that,” he said smoothly.</p><p>Kakarot grasped his meaning immediately and grinned. “Awesome!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Chi-Chi and Bulma jumped at the sudden exclamation while Nappa just chuckled. “Better hang on, girls,” he told them.</p><p>“Hang onto what?” Bulma asked. Before she has the chance to be answered, she felt arms around her body and shot up through the air. She screamed and grabbed onto whatever was holding her tightly, which happened to be Vegeta. The Saiyan prince chuckled in amusement and realization dawned on Bulma. Her panic turned into joy and amazement; she started to laugh and looked over to Chi-Chi who was having similar reactions.</p><p>Nappa, down on the ground, chuckled and stared up at the sky. He could have gone after them, but he decided against it. If he wanted his plan to work, he couldn’t <em>always </em>be there. Nah, for now, he was just going to return to the apartment and take a well-deserved nap. He knew the two Saiyans would stay out of trouble for the most part, that night anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She simply grabbed her robe, cloaked herself, and left her room. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the counter. She had left it out there the night before on silent knowing her dad would call her. She needed sleep. He couldn’t call her every single minute. Eventually he’d have to let her live her own life.</p><p>She covered her yawn with her hand and then turned on the coffee maker Chi-Chi brought. She was going to have to get ready for class soon. Thankfully, she had time.</p><p>She decided to humor her father and skim her phone: twenty calls, ten texts, eight voicemail messages from her dad. The one thing that disturbed her more than the number of times he called was her mother calling once. Her mother never called her. She never texted unless something was absolutely wrong. Part of her wondered if her father was okay. Where he irritated her, she still loved the man. There was no way she could ignore her mother.</p><p>She hit a few buttons and listened as the other line rang. When she heard the click on the other end, she tested the waters. “M-Mom?”</p><p><em>“Bulma, where on Earth have you been?”</em> her mother asked with fear in her voice. Bulma could nearly hear her whimper over the line.</p><p>“Nowhere,” Bulma stated. “Last night I was out with some friends checking out the city. Mom, you’d love some of the shops here and—”</p><p><em>“Are you hurt?”</em> her mother interrupted.</p><p>Bulma pulled her phone away from her and stared at it like it committed an offense. She blinked a few times, put off by her mother’s concern. “Of course I’m not,” Bulma assured her. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>Her mother, Panchy, sighed in relief<em>. “So the Saiyans didn’t hurt you,”</em> she breathed out. <em>“That’s good.”</em></p><p><em>How did she know I was out with Saiyans? </em>Bulma asked. She decided to voice her question for she knew she wouldn’t get an answer any other way. “Mom, how’d you know I was hanging out with Saiyans?”</p><p>So Panchy filled her in on what happened. One of her roommates – Bulma assumed Maron – called Capsule Corp. all night trying to get her father’s number and told him that the heiress was spending time with Saiyans. Apparently Bulma had just been oblivious to her parents and Capsule Corp. workers. They all believe Saiyans to be these terrible aliens that would destroy their planet if they deemed it worthless. Despite the treaty, the Earthlings feared that their peaceful relationship with the warrior planet would end the second they ran out of useful inventions and materials to send them.</p><p>Bulma knew that it wasn’t true, or so she assumed. She didn’t really know much about the politics, but maybe Vegeta would talk with her. Truthfully, she felt no reason to be afraid of Vegeta, despite her parents’ fear. She assured her mother, though, that she’d be careful. The Saiyans she met did not seem to be the type to hurt her. If they were going to, they would have already. She decided to tell her mother some other stories about she had classes with the prince activating her mother’s colorful imagination. Panchy agreed to work on her father, and Bulma hoped that she wouldn’t hear anything else about it.</p><p>It was still early, she realized, when she looked at the clock. She decided that she was going to go talk to Vegeta before either of them had class. Curiosity got the better of her, but she needed to know. She believed that he would be honest with her, and she hoped he would dispel the concerns her mother voiced.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was annoyed. He woke up way before he needed to. He never really could sleep late, even when he wanted to or felt he needed it. It never surprised him when he was awake before the sun even came up. After his experiences, insomnia was bound to be a problem.</p><p>Not wanting to waste time, he decided to do some light training outside and practiced his kata without using energy. The fact that he had to hold back on training on the planet drove him nuts. He worried that he would lose the progress he had made over the years. His strength was everything to him, and there was no way he planned on losing an ounce of it.</p><p>His workout was barely a challenge; he grumbled in irritation and returned inside. He decided to shower and eat before Nappa or Kakarot woke up, and then decided to read one of his textbooks. It was for his class later, a course on battle history. He was interested to learn human strategy and thought processes. He didn’t expect to get a visitor before the start of his day.</p><p>The knock on his door sounded light and graceful and he could sense the ki of the woman. He wondered why she was there so early, but went to answer the door anyway.</p><p>She stood on the other side, smiling, with a box of donuts and a bag of what Vegeta assumed was Earthling breakfast sandwiches. Despite the fact that he had just eaten, Vegeta felt his stomach respond and was thankful when the noise made wasn’t all that audible.</p><p>“Morning,” Bulma greeted. “Can we talk?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t understand why she had some kind of bittersweet tone to her voice, and it concerned him. “About what?” he crossed his arms as he responded.</p><p>“Mind if I come in and put this stuff down first?”</p><p>Vegeta stepped aside and let her in. After she put the box and bag down, she sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Vegeta joined her, but was still skeptical over what she wanted to talk to him about. She was acting differently from her behavior over the last few days. It was disconcerting.</p><p>“Okay,” she started with a calculating voice. “I will neither accept nor reject the rumors until I hear what you have to say.” Vegeta looked at her incredulously, but she held her hand up and continued to speak. “I would not be asking if my mother hadn’t called and expressed concern. She’s never worried about anything, and she never calls, so the fact that she called made me aware that my parents and the members of the company believe them. However, out of respect for you, I want to hear what you have to say, because I know not everything is black and white.”</p><p>“What is it you want to know?” Vegeta questioned, though he remained on guard. He understood that Bulma was concerned with her mother’s worry, so he decided to humor her. Perhaps he would be able to calm the tumultuous waters and break whatever barrier existed between their two races.</p><p>“For starters,” Bulma murmured, “was the treaty formed just because you guys wanted our technology without hassle, and if the treaty hadn’t been drawn up would they have tried to take over the planet and force us to comply?”</p><p>Vegeta forced his mouth not to drop open. The treaty had been made for multiple reasons, but the Saiyans had never once thought about taking over the planet. Those days had been long over, and the Saiyans had changed their political ways. “Bulma, why would you think the latter?” he asked somewhat softly.</p><p>Bulma realized that she had struck a nerve and frowned. “My mother was afraid that the Saiyans I had been with – which they found out from mine and Chi’s other roommate – had hurt me. She thought that that was the reason I hadn’t been answering my dad’s calls. She asked me multiple times if I was sure it was safe, and when I assured her that the Saiyans I had been hanging out with weren’t bloodthirsty killers like the rumors said, she let it go and said she’d get my dad to back off. She said that she had heard rumors about planets being purged or destroyed in the Saiyans’ name. I just wanted to know where that rumor came from and if it held any truth.”</p><p>“It does,” Vegeta said reluctantly, “but not in the way you think.”</p><p>Bulma smiled at him and passed him a chocolate donut. “That is why I came to you,” she told him. “I don’t believe the full rumor, or else you would have probably done something to me by now. There has to be another side, and I’m willing to hear it.”</p><p>“How much time do you have?” was Vegeta’s response.</p><p>Bulma looked at her phone to see the time and realized that if the story was long, she’d miss class. It was only a basic course, a sociology class, that Chi-Chi happened to share with her. “One sec,” she replied as she texted Chi-Chi to take good notes since she would be unable to make it. She then turned back to Vegeta and grinned. “I have plenty of time.”</p><p>Vegeta felt a little uneasy, but nodded. “There was a time where the Saiyans travelled to other worlds and eliminated other races. It was early on in our history. Our ancestors travelled to Planet Vegeta, which had originally been called Planet Plant, and coexisted with a race called the Tuffles. Our original home world…I couldn’t tell you. This was back during the time of my great-grandfather. In my grandfather’s day, a civil war occurred between the two races, and ours being a superior warrior race managed to defeat them. The Tuffle race had been completely wiped out.</p><p>“The Saiyan mantra is pride; nothing is greater. Saiyan children are trained from an early age, and power levels are read. My grandfather had mandated that strong children be send to weak planets to purge. It was an honor to have your child chosen for an early mission, unless their level was weak, and they were sent to a planet full of weak inhabitants. When the planets were purged, they were eventually sold. My grandfather left mine this legacy, and it had drawn the unwanted attention of an Arcosian named Frieza.</p><p>“Frieza, he was the worst being out there,” Vegeta said angrily, avoiding Bulma’s gaze. He clenched his fist and then continued his angry tangent. “If you think what we did was horrible, Frieza was a hundred times worse. He ran an organization that no longer exists – or is at least broken – the PTO, or Planet Trade Organization.”</p><p>Bulma gasped when she heard this. “I’ve heard of them!” she exclaimed. “My father said when he was my age and first made contact with alien life, that they were warning us not to explore space. They said we were too weak, and our planet wasn’t on the radar and to keep it that way. Planet Namek, I think…they’re still there, right?”</p><p>Vegeta nodded curtly. “Yes, thanks to us,” the prince replied, though not arrogantly which surprised Bulma. “Frieza was a cruel being. He made a deal with my father that my father only agreed to in order to keep the planet safe. Part of the deal was that we would acquire planets for Frieza instead of for our own empire. The other…it was something more personal.”</p><p>“What was it?” Bulma asked, enthralled by his story.</p><p>“Me,” he whispered darkly. “He wanted me.”</p><p>The conversation stopped at that point. Vegeta didn’t know how much he wanted to continue. Still, he felt he owed her an explanation of what happened to change their politics. He could see her eyes begging him to go on. “I will not tell you what happened while I was in Frieza’s possession, nor the things I did at his request. It wasn’t good…that’s all I’ll say on the matter. But since our race remained loyal and did not falter in our loyalty, Frieza left the planet alone. My father, later on, learned of some of the things I was forced to do. There had been planets we were scheduled to purge, but each time, something happened to prevent it: Kanassa, Namek, and so many others. I guess purging teams would get sick or injured in training before the missions which left them uncompleted.</p><p>“One of the races, the Kanassans, had the ability to see the future. They saw all of our planets’ destruction by Frieza, and the three planets decided to join together with others that are still our allies today to take down the tyrant.</p><p>“He was strong,” Vegeta told her. “Too strong. No one thought they’d be able to win, but we did. Frieza was cocky. He had the ability to transform, but he decided that with two weak races and a weak warrior race as his opponent, there was no need to transform. With the magical and psychic abilities of the Kanassans and the Nameks, and the fighting abilities of the Namek warriors and the Saiyans, we outmaneuvered Frieza.</p><p>“Frieza’s father, King Cold, was displeased with our actions and we knew he’d come after all of us, so we gained more allies from the planets Frieza had purged. They allied under the condition that we were not governing them. The Nameks and Kanassans were allies of circumstance, but these people were allies in the truest sense, where they benefited from us and us them. Eventually, between alliances made with Namek, Kanassa, and Vegeta, we outnumbered the Colds. Cold’s other son, who despised Frieza, told his father to cut their losses. They decided to leave us alone; however, we drew up an agreement that told them if they ever attacked an ally planet of ours or our other allies, a war would ensue. We’ve been making alliances ever since, no longer the purging race we once were.”</p><p>Vegeta finally chanced a glance at Bulma and saw the look of fear on her face. He wondered if this was the end of a friendship, but he realized he was wrong when Bulma asked, “Someone like that actually existed? That’s horrible. Are you okay?”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes widened in shock. He had hoped she’d react well to the information given, but he did not expect her to express concern for him. “Yes,” he answered. “I would not be here if I wasn’t, though I will admit it took quite a while to learn to train in a different way than how I had. The Saiyan race has changed a lot, though training and honor is still a huge factor in our culture.”</p><p>“Well, you are definitely a strong man to survive that experience,” Bulma assured him. “I’m sure it was hell, but I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“The history did not disturb you?” Vegeta questioned. He didn’t know why it mattered to him, but for some reason, it did. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, and he just hoped to hear the answer he wanted.</p><p>“A little,” Bulma admitted. “But it’s not like stuff like that hasn’t happened on Earth. The purging tradition wasn’t started by you or your father, and I can see that you really are trying to change your ways. I don’t think you’re as dangerous as we think. The rumors obviously came from the other races who knew of yours, but no, that doesn’t change my opinion of you, Kakarot, or Nappa. In all honesty, I think more highly of you now. Thank you for being honest with me.”</p><p>Vegeta grunted a response. He took a bite out of the donut she had passed to him earlier. “I am glad you were willing to hear me out instead of jumping to conclusions. I don’t want anything to ruin our alliance.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Bulma assured him. She placed a hand on his. “If the rumors didn’t end the alliance, then nothing would have. The people are too scared.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about the alliance between our planets.”</p><p>Bulma was taken aback when she saw how relieved Vegeta seemed. If he wasn’t talking about the planets, then there was only one thing. He meant their own friendship, Vegeta and Bulma, two people who shared family drama and connected somehow. She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Nothing is going to ruin that. I’m glad you trusted me enough to be honest.”</p><p>“I had no reason to lie,” Vegeta said with a look of disbelief. “There would be no honor in that.”</p><p>Bulma’s smile widened and her eyes sparkled with some unreadable expression. “You guys are amazing. A lot of people lie when they think something they did was wrong because they don’t want to lose what they have already, and then it usually blows up in their face.”</p><p>“I would rather nothing ‘blow up’,” Vegeta growled. “I know the damage that can be caused by a lie.”</p><p>Bulma’s smile faded when she asked, “What do you mean by that, Vegeta?”</p><p>Vegeta crossed his arms. “Never mind,” he nearly snapped. “I told you enough today. Let’s just eat.”</p><p>“O-kay,” Bulma said slowly. She could hear Vegeta getting defensive, and he had done a lot by answering her questions. Any other curiosity she had, she decided to bury. There was plenty of time to learn more, and she respected Vegeta to let it go, at least for now. Whatever he went through must have been traumatic for him, and that was more personal for him then the history of the Saiyan race. She wasn’t going to bring it up again unless it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>Vegeta was grateful that she didn’t press for more answers. He actually felt better about the rumors. If that was all it was, he didn’t mind telling Nappa to report them to his father. Maybe then his father could do something to ease the minds of the humans. If he didn’t and it remained as is, at least he knew one thing. Bulma did not think lowly of him, and he intended to keep it that way. Save Kakarot, she was one of the truest friends he had ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So, originally when I wrote this story, Bulma's mother didn't officially have a name. So part of the reason I went back to edit this story was to change the name throughout the series (yes, all three stories...and now the fourth) in addition to correcting passive to active voice when I can.</p><p>The funny thing about the A/N from the original chapter was that the whole story had done a complete 180 by this chapter. Originally, Frieza was going to be in this story, and I didn't intend to give the Saiyans such a bizarre shift. By doing so, I gave myself an idea for another story, one regarding the history of the Saiyans, more in-depth than what I wrote here (although by the time I wrote the prequel, Alliance, I had many more wild ideas that made it so great and connected the two stories). I never expected the series to be where it is now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Vegeta shared his history with Bulma. He trusted her to keep it between them – not that he was shamed by it, but out of respect for each other – and she had. He knew that if she had decided to share it, it would have become public knowledge overnight. It hadn’t, and Vegeta was thankful he had chosen someone like her to confide in. He hadn’t told her everything, especially his personal experiences, but she knew more than any human would. Perhaps, one day, he would consider telling her more, but for now that was all she needed to know. After all, he had only known her for about a month.</p><p>In that month, Vegeta learned a lot about humans, their culture, the family element, and publicity. He learned all of this from watching and listening to Bulma. She seemed to teach him more than he could ever learn in the college history classes.</p><p>Humans were highly emotional creatures, and they freely admitted it. They didn’t care about public displays of affection, though some were more couth than others. Vegeta learned this when he and Bulma started their dating façade. Vegeta hadn’t known how to go about dating in her culture, so he followed her lead despite the fact that they were only pretending to date the other.</p><p>He knew from his own culture that dating was less complex. There was no ‘dating’. Saiyans chose mates based on their strength. If two Saiyans were interested in being mates, they’d compete with each other. A female Saiyan never chose a mate that she could beat. If the female was beaten, then that would be the end of it. The male and female would then mate and conceive a child while usually remaining detached from their partner. There were occasions where feelings were involved, but it was rare and usually only existed between those who had spent time on other planets witnessing their relationships. There were also instances of arranged marriage, but mostly in the royal family and that had pretty much died out.</p><p>Being with Bulma was different. It was new and somewhat exciting. Vegeta never knew what to expect with her. Sometimes they’d go out to dinner and see a movie; other times they’d spar and then cuddle on the couch when her roommates were out. A few times, they had gone over to his apartment so that Nappa would see them together. Vegeta was sure he’d report back to his father, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted that anymore.</p><hr/><p>The human culture was even more puzzling. Most cultures had multiple aspects. Food, music, language, literature, and art were the most obvious differences, but there was the concept of multiple governments that troubled him. Vegeta never knew Earth was so divided. It reminded him of the universe before and during the reign of the Planet Trade Organization. When Frieza was in power, the planets finally united and continued their alliances to the present day. They lived their own lives by their own cultures, but they never forgot the fight against their old enemy. According to his history classes and Bulma, Earthlings seemed to unite in times of trouble and then put it in the past and repeat the mistakes. Other humans would complain about it, though, knowing that they should not fight amongst themselves, but were ignored. That much about the culture was maddening for the Saiyan prince.</p><p>Bulma started to teach him the differences between the food and music as there were so many different styles. She always played different music to go with the food she cooked for him. This was the only aspect about the division he enjoyed. He loved the different foods, and most of the music evoked different emotions in him that he never imagined. It was bizarre that cultures could be so similar yet separate from the others at the same time. Sure, his planet had different cuisines and music, but the difference was it was all based on the same culture. The different foods were a product of different ‘regions’ divided by water availability, but it all tasted pretty much the same.</p><p>The family element was extremely different and strange. Most families consisted of a mother, father, and varying numbers of children and sometimes pets (which Vegeta found to be even stranger). The parents raised their children to adulthood and then remained ever present in their lives. This was Bulma’s case, though it was difficult for her. She explained that not all people were meant to be parents. Some abandoned their children or gave them up. Some parental behavior was praised, and the lack thereof was frowned upon.</p><p>“I don’t have it as badly as most,” Bulma once told him. “I have a pretty good relationship with my mother, when she’s not oblivious to my stress and my father’s demands. I don’t really talk to her much about it. My father is the one who causes problems for me.”</p><p>The woman revealed her desires to Vegeta one day about how she would behave as a parent. She wanted a stronger family unit full of love and support. She wouldn’t derail her children and force them to do something they hated. If they wanted to have a role in the family company, it would be theirs, but if they wanted to do something in writing, music, or anything else besides science, she would support that as well. Vegeta could admit to himself that the way of life Bulma described didn’t sound too terrible.</p><p>On Planet Vegeta, things were different in regards to childcare and families. Most mates used to be distant from each other and more so from their children. Most children were taken from their parents at an early age for training and conditioning or – in the years before the end of Frieza – purging missions. Even Kakarot had been scheduled for a purging mission only minutes before the planetary alliance had been formed. Thankfully, his deployment was called off.</p><p>Kakarot’s ‘family’ was the prime example of a normal Saiyan family. Bardock, the famed third-class, was a callous father. He never spoke to either of his children about their mother. Raditz, Kakarot’s brother, was a decent fighter and brother, but he rarely interacted with his father since the man never had anything to do with him when he was a child. Kakarot always acted out to get attention from both his father and brother. Most of the time, he got in trouble and received a good beating from his father. Other times, Raditz would remind Bardock of his head injury that changed his disposition drastically when he was a baby.</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but feel jealous of the Earthling family unit, or at least what Bulma was proposing. He had what Bulma did. Both his mother and father were active in his life, though his mother had been less active in his childhood. His father had been all about him training and instructed the young prince to purge himself of petty emotions.</p><p>The prince had respected his father once. Even when the king handed him over to Frieza, Vegeta had still respected him. The naïve child he was believed that his father was sending him because he believed in his strength to survive and take down Frieza, but when the young Saiyan tried to disobey the tyrant, Frieza made sure to give him a beating he’d never forget. All the child had registered was pain during that first and last beating. Frieza never touched him like that again until the big battle of the war. No matter what training the little prince did, he knew he was still way out of the Arcosian’s league. All Frieza needed to do was threaten him, and he’d remain silent. He would make his comments, but he’d only receive a punch from Frieza’s second and third, Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta continued to train hard knowing he still had a long way to go to reach their level.</p><p>The Saiyan hated admitting to himself that he had been a scared child. He had never said those words to anyone. All he knew was that after his father rescued him, he felt both thankful and resentful. Their relationship was never the same again after Vegeta’s time with Frieza.</p><p>It grew worse when his father told him to lessen his training. Vegeta never wanted to feel that weak and helpless again. The prince understood that his father wanted him to study politics between the planets instead, but he limited his training to a couple times a week on Planet Vegeta, and now on Earth, his training was more limited. Vegeta needed to train, not study, and he never wanted to leave the planet unless it was to tear an enemy limb from limb. It had been his life for a few years in childhood. It was challenging for him to leave it behind.</p><p>So, in the four short weeks Vegeta had known Bulma, she had turned his world upside-down. The way she spoke about her opinions of the world and her interpretations of people were inspired. She was intelligent, though not just book smart like her father desired. Vegeta had never been so interested in another individual in his lifetime. His interest in her was another new concept for him, and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.</p><p>“So anyways, Chi-Chi suggested the four of us go to the history museum as like a double date sort of thing,” Bulma told Vegeta while they were working on their business reports.</p><p>“Woman, what is a <em>‘museum’?</em>” Vegeta asked sneering as he said the word.</p><p>Bulma chuckled slightly at his reaction. Over time, the woman realized that when it came to terminology and concepts Vegeta was unfamiliar with, the Saiyan would act irritable and untrusting. “It’s just a place that displays photographs, statues, and artifact from past societies. This museum has it displayed so that it shows how society has improved over the years. I thought you might find it interesting. What do you think?”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. He didn’t mind going on this ‘double date’. It’s not like it was news to him that Kakarot had become close to Chi-Chi as Vegeta had Bulma. “Whatever,” he replied. “I’m up for it.”</p><p>“Great,” Bulma said with a bright smile. “I’ll let her know later. I can’t wait to get done with this report.”</p><p>Vegeta snorted at her haste. “Don’t think that just because we have to finish these papers means you’re getting out of our spar.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Vegeta,” Bulma stated sincerely.</p><p>The way Bulma treated their spars was something else Vegeta found himself enamored by. She knew she was weaker than him and that he lowered his guard for her, but she continued to fight as hard as she could. It was her most attractive quality, that and her intelligence. He couldn’t help but fall for her, and he hadn’t even known he was doing so.</p><hr/><p>“Do you have anything to report?” the king asked Nappa.</p><p>The elder Vegeta looked irritable. Nappa couldn’t blame him. After all, he hadn’t spoken to the king in three weeks. The Saiyan bodyguard waited and watched the couple to see if he really would have anything to report. Truthfully, Nappa didn’t know if he wanted to report anything. Vegeta seemed so much happier and calmer than he ever had been. His past seemed to be a second thought when he was around Bulma. To the former general, this was a good thing. He witnessed how much the young prince had suffered when they were on Frieza’s ship.</p><p>But the king needed to know, and honestly Nappa thought he would go for it if he knew who the human girl Vegeta was interested in was. “Yes,” Nappa said as directly as possible. “Vegeta has been spending more time with the human girl. Ever since, he’s seemed less rebellious in regards to this planet. They’ve been doing their schoolwork together and they even spar at times.”</p><p>“Really?” the king said curtly. “A weak, Earthling female sparring with the Prince of Saiyans? How much of a handicap does he give her? Does he let her win?”</p><p>Nappa shook his head. “He doesn’t use ki and barely guards, but he fights normally. He just doesn’t want the girl to hurt herself when she actually lands a punch. She is a decent fighter for a human.”</p><p>The king grimaced. “I suppose next you are going to tell me that she’s brilliant too, hm? You know those are two qualities that are important for anyone dating my son, right?”</p><p>“Sir,” Nappa interjected, “the girl is Bulma Briefs, the Capsule Corp. protégé.”</p><p>The king didn’t react; Nappa wondered if he had been heard. Then, out of nowhere, the king threw his head back and chortled in raucous laughter. “Nappa,” he said in between his laughs, “why didn’t you say so from the beginning?” He managed to stop his laughter, though his eyes held the same mirth. “If I had known, then I definitely wouldn’t have objected.”</p><p>“I know that,” Nappa answered. “That is why I remained silent.”</p><p>Nappa informed the king of his original plan and how well it seemed to work. The king nodded in understanding. Truth be told, he didn’t mind interracial relationships, especially with someone as prestigious as Bulma Briefs. His son needed a reason to behave on the planet, and apparently his interest in Bulma kept his behavior at bay.</p><p>“Continue to tell him I reject him being with a human,” the king instructed. “If they get together for real, and not just as an attempt for him to get back at me, I want to know. When the time comes, I’ll have an offer for him.”</p><p>“Will do,” Nappa agreed and bowed his head and shoulders to his king. “I’ll be sure to let you know.”</p><p>The screen went blank after Nappa responded. The bodyguard went to leave his room and found Kakarot outside of his room with his arms crossed, a look of irritation on his normally calm face.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” Nappa ordered. “Tell me what other way there was.”</p><p>Kakarot’s glare softened before he sighed. “I don’t want to lie to my friend.”</p><p>“You don’t want him to be miserable either,” Nappa pointed out. “If he knew about this, most likely he’d stop spending time with the girl to ‘get back at’ his father. I know you can see that their relationship is deeper than a simple revenge scheme.”</p><p>Kakarot pouted. He hated that Nappa used logic against him. Vegeta was his best friend despite their six-year age difference and different class levels. He knew his friend had been through a lot, based on what he heard growing up. Spending time with Bulma seemed to keep Vegeta at ease. Anyone who knew the prince as well as either Kakarot or Nappa would be able to tell. Vegeta was happy. Kakarot couldn’t take that away from his best friend.</p><p>“If he finds out,” Kakarot started, “I wasn’t involved in this.”</p><p>“I can live with that, kid,” Nappa replied. “Now, you have a class to get to, don’t you?”</p><p>Kakarot refrained from making any remark and turned to leave for his class. He didn’t want to keep this secret from Vegeta. The prince deserved to know. But what if Nappa was right and Vegeta stopped dating Bulma because he found out it was what his father wanted? Then Vegeta would be brought back to irritable and angry emotions all the time. Kakarot didn’t want that either. The Saiyan sighed before he took off to the sky. He really needed to think about this. His friend deserved some peace and happiness in his life.</p><hr/><p>“Dad, come on,” Bulma shouted into her phone. She looked to Vegeta with apologetic eyes. The two had been sparring, and then were interrupted by the phone call. As Bulma talked, they headed back into her apartment. Vegeta watched Bulma pace around the room as she argued with her father. Her alarmed mannerisms caused a protective feeling to arise in the Saiyan. He held himself back knowing he would make things worse if he ripped the phone out of her hand and told the man how he felt. “I already told you that I wasn’t getting my grades back until later in the week. The report isn’t even due until Friday and I’m almost done with it... No you can’t read it! Why can’t you let me figure this stuff out for myself?”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head when Bulma tapped her head against the wall. This man was obviously giving her grief about schoolwork, but he didn’t need to haunt her about it. Bulma was a self-sufficient woman and didn’t need her father policing her.</p><p>“No, I’m not alone,” Bulma answered. Vegeta caught himself wondering what her father had asked to prompt the response. All of a sudden, Bulma’s temper shone through and her eyes lit up in anger. “If you must know, Dad, Vegeta is here. We were working on our reports… Well, I don’t care if you don’t want me being alone with him. He’s my friend.”</p><p>Vegeta felt a strange sensation wash over him when she said those words. He didn’t need to be defended to her father, but it was nice to feel like she wanted him around. “Well, if you cut me off,” Bulma said slyly, “then I can’t continue going to your precious school. In fact, maybe I’ll just become a hobo. Let’s see how the press spins that.”</p><p>With his Saiyan hearing, Vegeta could hear, from across the room, that her father was shouting at her. He glared at the phone device and felt the desire to send a ki blast and eliminate the source of Bulma’s stress. Unfortunately, that would not be a successful plan. At least he knew that Bulma could hold her own against her father. Then he heard something that caught his attention.</p><p>“Fine, you caught me,” she snapped after her father’s tirade had ended. “Yes, Dad, I’m dating Vegeta. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard sooner with the crazy paparazzi blowing things way out of proportion. As I said, we were only working on reports, but if we were doing anything it wouldn’t be any of your business. Stay out of my personal life.” And with that, Bulma hung up the phone.</p><p>She nearly slammed the device down on the table and then buried her head in her hands. Vegeta hadn’t seen her this upset since he met her. He almost wondered what her father said to her. It wasn’t anything good, he gathered, but whatever it was upset her and Vegeta was not okay with that.</p><p>“What did he say?” he questioned adamantly.</p><p>Bulma just looked over to Vegeta with sad eyes. “Nothing, Vegeta,” she said, her voice laced with exhaustion. “He was just blowing smoke. The usual stuff he says: ‘you’re ungrateful’, ‘you’re lazy’, ‘if you don’t take things seriously, I’m cutting you off’. Then he was going on and on about how I’m whoring myself around to an alien, according to the press, so yeah. Just another normal talk.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression hardened. He couldn’t believe that her father spoke to her like that. He couldn’t believe reporters spoke about her that way. It just made another cultural difference clear to him. On Planet Vegeta, no one ever spoke about their mates or activities with their mates freely, whether they cared about each other or not. Matings were private matters, and no press would ever make a huge deal out of them.</p><p>Bulma got up and was about to leave the room, but Vegeta stopped her, lightly grabbing her arm. She looked him in the eye and waited for him to speak. The Saiyan’s expression was unreadable. He just stood there and looked at her intensely. “Don’t listen to his words, Bulma,” he ordered. “That is all they are. Only we know the truth of our relationship. I won’t let these words hurt you.”</p><p>“Vegeta,” Bulma sighed. “I appreciate that, but you can’t take my hurt away. I-”</p><p>Bulma was cut off when Vegeta pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but it got the point across. When Vegeta pulled away from her, he smirked at her wide-eyed expression. “I can sure as hell try.”</p><p>Bulma regained her composure and smiled lopsidedly at her Saiyan friend. She didn’t care what her father or the people thought. She was more offended by the insults. She didn’t mind if her father thought horribly of her, but she didn’t need to hear it. “Thanks,” she whispered before she pulled away from him. “Um, I guess we should get back to our spar. Sorry for the interruption.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged it off before he pulled Bulma back to him. “There will be other spars. Let’s get back to work. The sooner you are done, the sooner he will leave you alone.”</p><p>Bulma snickered at that. “I think someone’s delusional, but yeah, we should finish,” she replied. “Then we can actually relax for a while.”</p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta said quietly.</p><p>The two of them went back to work and put the finishing touches on their reports. There wasn’t that much left to do before Bulma started cooking dinner. She decided to make Vegeta’s favorite, or the food he seemed to enjoy the most, sushi. It was the quickest and easiest thing for her to make a lot of in a quick time to settle Vegeta’s appetite.</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t fight the small smirk that appeared on his face as he watched her movements. He never found it fascinating to watch mundane tasks before. Even when his parents had another baby recently, he couldn’t partake in tasks like cooking, watching the baby, existing with his family…yet here he felt he could coexist with Bulma. It was a strange revelation, and he shook off the thought before he could focus on it. Instead, he took a seat at the counter and continued to watch her make the two of them dinner. It couldn’t get better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire semester flashed by and Vegeta didn’t even realized that finals were coming up in a couple of weeks. Time passing him by the way it had would have normally worried him had it not been due to the fact that he had spent that time with Bulma. In the past, time moving so quickly usually reflected his missions for Frieza. At least this was a good thing.</p><p>Halfway through the semester, he stopped despising his situation. He still held contempt for the Planet Earth itself, but it wasn’t the worst place his parents could have sent him. It was different from the life he lived before. Bulma made it different.</p><p>He didn’t know if he’d be able to leave when he finished his education, and that was three and a half years away.</p><p>The prince needed to think of something. He had duties to his own planet. He couldn’t just leave his home, nor did he want to, but his father already made it clear to Nappa that Vegeta couldn’t be with an Earthling. Vegeta was being torn in two, and he didn’t know what to do about it. That is, until Bulma presented him the opportunity to sway his father.</p><p>“So I noticed that you’ve been slacking with the training, and I think I figured out why,” Bulma told him.</p><p>“Oh?” Vegeta perked up. “And what did you come up with?”</p><p>Bulma just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s too easy for you,” she whispered. “You don’t have to hide that from me.”</p><p>Vegeta looked at her like she hit him in the gut. How had she been able to tell? He hadn’t been training any less, but his motions had been lacking. Still, any normal human wouldn’t have been able to tell that, with all he did, he felt it was too easy. But then again, Bulma wasn’t a normal human.</p><p>“It’s because of the gravity, isn’t it?” she asked, surprising Vegeta at the validity of her statement. “I remember Nappa saying that the gravity on Planet Vegeta is ten times the gravity of Earth. I’m sure it gets annoying after feeling the heightened gravity.”</p><p>“It amazes me that from a passing conversation, you can determine what’s wrong with my training,” Vegeta remarked.</p><p>Bulma wore a prideful grin when she heard the slight irritation in her voice. “I didn’t just determine it,” she said. “I solved your problem.”</p><p>To say Vegeta was interested or that Bulma had his full attention would have been understatements as he looked over to her. His eyes demanded the solution. He needed something to make the training a challenge. At this rate, being on Earth would only make him weaker.</p><p>Bulma didn’t say another word until after she slipped an elastic wristband over his wrist. He looked at the band and saw that it had a screen, almost like the human watches he saw at a jewelry store Kakarot dragged him to when the younger Saiyan wanted to buy Chi-Chi a birthday present. Vegeta didn’t really understand what it was until Bulma touched one of the four side buttons. The device turned on and looked like a watch, telling Vegeta the time. When she pressed another of the four buttons, he understood. The more she tapped it, the heavier he felt. She stopped when the screen read ‘10X’.</p><p>“A…A gravity simulator?” he asked her. He looked at her in disbelief. “How is this possible?”</p><p>Bulma touched another button which made the screen display the time again, and Vegeta still felt the nostalgic gravity of his home. “My father developed gravity simulation a few years ago, but only made it possible for spaceships for travel,” she explained. “I took the formulas down and tried working on a way to condense it. My father thought it was a useless idea. No one really needed increased gravity except when in space. Anyways, I was never able to test it since anything more than one times Earth gravity would have crushed me. I figured you could use it. Oh, and the cool thing is that only the wearer can feel the effects.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t even speak as his mouth dropped open. Gravity simulation was something he learned about on Frieza’s ship. Frieza’s scientists created it for the sole purpose of keeping all of his soldiers alive. It was always set to the lowest setting, but there were training rooms where the gravity could be increased. Anyone in the room would feel the effects. The Saiyan hadn’t seen anything like it again, until now.</p><p>The Earthlings somehow managed to develop technology that was way beyond their age. What Dr. Briefs created was phenomenal, but it had been done before. What Bulma had done…it was unheard of, and she did it almost all alone. If only the wearer could be affected, that would be overwhelmingly beneficial for visitors on Planet Vegeta who could hardly tolerate the gravity. Some races did in fact stay away from the planet for that reason. This invention could help better unify the allied planets as well as help Vegeta in his training.</p><p>“Would you be opposed to me discussing this with my father?” he questioned calmly though he internally felt overwhelming excitement.</p><p>Bulma nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind,” she told him. She had no idea what Vegeta was thinking about at that moment. There was no way she would have expected what Vegeta was going to say to his father. The young scientist had no idea that she had just revolutionized the universe.</p><hr/><p>The screen flashed on and revealed his father. Before the king looked at the screen, he spoke without realizing his son was the caller. “Ah, Nappa, I’ve been expecting your-” He turned around and stopped talking as soon as his eyes were met with the sight of his son, arms crossed defensively. The expression the younger Vegeta wore revealed his business-like nature.</p><p>“Father, there is something I must discuss with you,” Vegeta said smoothly.</p><p>The king noticed that his son did not seem angry, nor did he seem alerted by anything. He wondered if the call had something to do with the Briefs girl or not, but he was willing to hear his son out, whatever it was. “You have the floor,” he told him.</p><p>Vegeta took the watch device off his arm and held it up to his father, ignoring the fact that the gravity level he was experiencing had fallen back to one. “I think I have a solution for visitors of planets with lower gravity to get them to the planet. I know mother was concerned about certain allies not truly getting to experience what we have to offer them.”</p><p>“What solution would that be, son?” King Vegeta asked. “Our scientists have been trying to determine a solution for years. How were you able to?”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Vegeta admitted. “Bulma was.” When he saw his father’s shock he said, “Don’t play dumb. I know you know of her. I’m sure Nappa has given you detailed reports on our relationship, and I know you are against it. That is not why I contact you today.”</p><p>“What solution did she pose?” the king asked, bypassing his son’s comments.</p><p>“This band,” he showed him holding the watch in view. “It looks like a normal, human watch, but it is also a gravity simulator that affects only the wearer. She gave it to me to aid in training.”</p><p>“Son, I told you not to-”</p><p>“Yes, not to train as much,” Vegeta growled, “but father, you cannot stop me from training. I am not naïve enough to believe we are free of enemies in the universe.”</p><p>“Fine,” the king relented. “I’m not going to fight you on this right now. This simulator sounds impossible though. Are you sure it works?”</p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta stated with finality. “She increased the setting to ten and it felt like Planet Vegeta. If it’s set down to one, it feels like Earth’s gravity.”</p><p>“Vegeta,” the king stated, though Vegeta could not tell his thoughts by his voice, “I want to meet this girl.”</p><p>Vegeta was shocked at his father’s declaration but was not entirely surprised. If he had been impressed by Bulma’s invention, he knew his father would be even more so. “I will ask her,” Vegeta stated. “I don’t know how she feels about being on a planet where she’s not entirely welcome.”</p><p>The king nearly laughed when he received a glare from his eldest son. It didn’t seem to matter now, his and Nappa’s plan. Once he stopped receiving reports from Nappa and didn’t hear of his son being as rebellious, he knew that Bulma was the reason. It was time to tell Vegeta the truth.</p><p>“The girl is welcome, Vegeta,” his father told him. “It was a ploy planned by Nappa. He told me you were dating some random human so that I would not approve; however, the second he told me who the girl was, I approved.”</p><p>“W-what?” Vegeta questioned before getting angry. “You idiot! You were trying to control me?”</p><p>“No, son,” the king sighed. “I wanted you to behave, but I wanted you to be happy with the right person. A random, human girl would have never stuck around. This girl, though, I know of her. If you would have watched any of the Earthling programs, you would have seen that she was a phenomenal girl, though I know you’ve found out on your own.”</p><p>“We are not discussing Bulma,” Vegeta said with a tinge of red on his cheeks. “Only her invention.”</p><p>“Eventually we will have to discuss her,” the king told him. “And when you are ready for that day, I will approve. Until then, I will not discuss her or your relationship, agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed,” Vegeta stated. “I will have Nappa call you once I discuss the possibility with Bulma. Tell mother I said ‘hello’.”</p><p>“I will,” King Vegeta said in a breath. When the screen went dark, he just gaped at it. His son was no longer acting like a rebellious child. It was the first time the king actually had a man-to-man conversation with him that Vegeta accepted without scoffing or rolling his eyes. It was also the first conversation where the king felt connected with his son since the day he sent him to Frieza. “Kalina is never going to believe this.”</p><hr/><p>Vegeta went over to Bulma’s later and was surprised to find the girl watching television with both her roommates. Bulma and Chi-Chi were usually alone with their other roommate staying at her boyfriend’s house. Vegeta remembered when the girls found out that their roommate was dating the creep from the bar they met earlier in the semester. Surprisingly, the guy, Yamcha, hadn’t actually been so bad. He didn’t even remember hitting on Bulma or disrespecting her and apologized right away when he was told. Vegeta had been there when it happened. That was the day the Saiyan learned it was best to avoid alcohol at all costs. If it made humans act like idiots, he didn’t want to think how his fast metabolism would process the substance.</p><p>“Hey, Vegeta,” Bulma greeted when he walked in. They usually left their common room door unlocked until they went to bed or left. “You hungry? We have some brownies and cookies baking right now.”</p><p>“We should probably make more if he stays,” Maron suggested.</p><p>“Why are you eating so much junk food?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Study food,” Chi-Chi said nonchalantly. “It’s time to start preparing for finals.”</p><p>“I still don’t get why we have to prepare so early,” Maron muttered. “It’s just school.”</p><p>Bulma looked over to the other blue-haired girl and said, “I envy you.”</p><p>Only Vegeta seemed to notice the darkened mood Bulma was now in. As she had noticed his training problems, he noticed that even though she tried to hide her mood he could tell how she was feeling. She didn’t even eat anything when their study snacks came out of the oven. Eventually, she excused herself to her room and Vegeta followed her.</p><p>Maron watched with a frown. She still didn’t completely trust the Saiyans, but she knew her friends seemed to be safe. Bulma even forgave Maron for when she had told her father about the Saiyans. Maron knew she was lucky that Bulma didn’t completely hate her, but there were times when the girl wanted to warn the heiress against spending time with the Saiyan prince.</p><p>Vegeta found Bulma lying in bed on her stomach. It was something she always seemed to do when she was upset, and usually when she was upset with her father. He didn’t waste time climbing the tiny ladder – he’d most likely break it – but floated and sat on the side of the mattress. Bulma just sighed when she felt her bed shift.</p><p>“He doesn’t want me home this winter,” Bulma said sadly. “He and mom are going somewhere for business reasons and he told me to just stay here and start studying for next semester’s classes.”</p><p>Vegeta frowned. He understood why Bulma was upset; however, this would be the best opportunity to ask her about visiting his planet. “I have something to ask you,” Vegeta stated getting straight to the point. Bulma tilted her head to face him. “Please, sit up, Bulma.”</p><p>His voice held an authority and seriousness that Bulma couldn’t help but comply. “What’s up?” she asked him.</p><p>He took her hand into is and looked at her intensely. Bulma had no idea what to expect from him at that moment. All he did was stare at her, not speaking. Before she could speak up, he finally broke the silence.</p><p>“I showed my father your gravity simulator. He wants to meet with you personally, over the break. Will you accompany me on the return to my home?”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth dropped open as her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Vegeta expected this type of reaction from her. After all, it was a shock to be invited off-planet, and an even bigger shock to be invited by the king himself.</p><p>“You…you want to take a trip together?” Bulma asked, slightly nervous. “That’s a big step.”</p><p>Vegeta’s brow quirked in confusion before he nodded. “I suppose it is. Will you come?”</p><p>Bulma still looked like a deer caught in a headlight before she finally let it sink in. She squeezed Vegeta’s hand and smiled, confusing him even more, before she answered, “I’d love to go on a trip with you. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t know what she meant by fun, but it would be unusual for him. After all, Bulma was meeting his parents and his father already made a point to attempt to discuss his relationship with her. All Vegeta knew is that he actually felt pretty good about having Bulma see his home. He hoped that she would appreciate it just as much as he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta’s finals were easy. The Saiyan couldn’t understand why so many students panicked at the aspect of a test. Most of them knew what they were doing, but still felt anxiety that he could feel pouring off them as he took his own exam. Their anxiety didn’t affect him, but it was strange that all of his classmates felt that way over a simple piece of paper.</p><p>Bulma made it through all her finals and already received most of her final grades. She’d eventually have to e-mail her father her grades, but she would be able to do that from Planet Vegeta. Vegeta planned to show her everything his planet had to offer, even their means of communication. He would be able to help her e-mail her father while making it look like the message came from Earth. There was no sense in panicking the man. That would only cause more problems for Bulma.</p><p>Bulma was already packed to leave for Planet Vegeta. She was surprised when Vegeta told her to bring only her summer wear since it was already cold for winter on Earth. He told her just to wear one winter outfit to get onto the ship and then she would be able to change into clothes for hot weather. He also told her to create another gravity simulator for herself so that she would not be crushed by his planet’s gravity.</p><p>“You’re so lucky,” Chi-Chi said as she packed up a suitcase to return home. “I really wish I could go with you guys.”</p><p>“I know, Chi,” Bulma replied. “It won’t be the same without you, but at least I’ll have stories to tell you when I get back.”</p><p>Chi-Chi, unfortunately, had been contacted by her father who wanted her home for the winter break. They couldn’t blame him. Most of the school would be deserted, and it would be difficult to convince the overprotective father to let her stay on campus. She wouldn’t be able to go on this trip with them; however, next time she planned to.</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me what it’s like and how it differs from Earth,” Chi-Chi requested.</p><p>Bulma smirked at her with determination. “The scientist in me will bring you back a detailed report.”</p><hr/><p>The Saiyans didn’t have much to pack. Vegeta and Kakarot already sold back the textbooks they bought from the school. Vegeta did decide to keep his history book, though, if only to learn more about Earth than they could have covered in the semester. Nappa was relieved to be going home, though his job became much easier thanks to the blue-haired girl who would accompany them. The former general was surprised that Vegeta decided to speak with his father, and he was so civil while discussing Bulma and her invention. If what the prince said about the invention was true, then the girl was truly a genius beyond the human planet.</p><p>“She will be guarded at all times,” Vegeta stated while he, Nappa, and Kakarot sat in the kitchen. “We all know how some of the soldiers can be.”</p><p>Kakarot nodded but smiled. “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to Bulma,” he assured his friend. “She’s a guest on the planet requested by your father.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Nappa responded. “Besides, aggressive behavior has been outlawed for a while.  You would know that if you went out into the city more often instead of locking yourself away in a training room.”</p><p>“Am I going to get a lecture from you today too?” Vegeta snapped. “I get the same crap from my father. I don’t need you to add on.”</p><p>Nappa’s lip curved up when Vegeta turned away from him, a stern frown on the prince’s face. Then Vegeta let out a sigh and looked back to his caretaker. “If you must know, I was planning on taking Bulma through the city at some point. We’re going to be there for weeks.”</p><p>“And you don’t think it’ll be a ‘hindrance in your training’?” Kakarot asked obliviously before he shoved a roll in his mouth.</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes at how Kakarot quoted one of his normal complaints. Still, it didn’t matter. He was always technically training, already able to withstand and do his daily routine at 100X Earth’s gravity. In the short time he had the gravity simulator, he increased the gravity the second one setting seemed easy. The one thing he really wanted was to have a few sessions of unlimited and undisturbed training when he returned to his home, but he’d have to wait until Bulma was occupied elsewhere. He couldn’t wait to finally be able to use his ki blasts. He was sure he’d gotten stronger; he could feel it. Now, he just needed to see the difference for himself.</p><p>“It won’t be a problem,” he replied curtly before he turned back to his breakfast. At least when they finished, they could lock up the apartment and go pick up Bulma. They’d have to head to the launch station, and then they’d get away from the planet. Vegeta was secretly thrilled about space travel this time around since it meant going home. There really was no place like home.</p><p>Again, he caught himself wondering if Bulma would like it on his home world. This thought had nagged in the back of his head for the last couple of weeks. It shouldn’t matter to him as much as it did, but he actually felt nervous about what he’d do if she didn’t like Planet Vegeta. It was very unlike him, and he was just trying to focus on actually getting there. Well, he did know one thing. With Bulma complaining about the cold weather, she would love the contrasting heat at least.</p><p>“So, you are both packed?” Nappa asked the two younger Saiyans.</p><p>“There wasn’t much to pack,” Vegeta stated. Kakarot just nodded in agreement as he shoved more food down his throat.</p><hr/><p>The Saiyans reached Bulma’s and Chi-Chi’s apartment just as Chi-Chi was putting her suitcase in a car that was sent for her. The girls smiled over at the Saiyans and waved. Vegeta and Kakarot walked over to the girls as Nappa stayed behind to watch them.</p><p>Kakarot frowned when he saw Chi-Chi packing up the car. He knew she needed to return home, so he didn’t take it personally. Still, he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to introduce her to his father and brother. “I really wish you were coming with us,” he said with sincerity.</p><p>Chi-Chi sighed and nodded. “Believe me; I wish I could too, but my dad was very adamant that I return home before next semester starts. He has things he wants to talk to me about. I have no idea what he wants.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Chi,” Bulma assured her as she placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “The break will go by quickly, and we’ll be back in school before you know it.”</p><p>“Oh joy,” Vegeta muttered. “Now, if everyone here is done with ‘goodbyes’, we have a shuttle to get to.”</p><p>“Wow, someone is impatient,” Chi-Chi teased. “Anyways, he’s right. Bulma, make sure the paparazzi doesn’t see you. You know what will happen.”</p><p>“I’ve got it covered, Chi-Chi,” Bulma said as she took out a hat, scarf, and some big glasses. “I’m already wearing sweats and stuff, which apparently <em>Teen Magazine</em> says I wouldn’t be caught dead in…proving they know nothing.”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughed. “Yeah, I know,” she remarked. “Maron was shocked the first time she saw you dressed for a spar. It’s whatever. Anyways, stay safe and enjoy.”</p><p>“I will,” Bulma told her before she and Chi-Chi hugged. Then Chi-Chi got into the car and waved goodbye to her friends as the driver pulled away from the apartment.</p><p>Bulma turned to face Vegeta wearing a bright smile. “Shall we?”</p><p>Vegeta simply nodded in response. He could see that Bulma herself was ready to go, her bags already packed and outside with them. She must have assumed that they were coming right away. Of course, she knew that Kakarot would want to see Chi-Chi off. She made her own deductions based on that, Vegeta was sure. She always seemed to pull that kind of stuff, even with him. Her intelligence was something he, and now his father, admired. It made him anxious about getting off the planet again.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta,” Nappa called out, interrupting his thoughts, “we should head to the launch pad now. I’m sure your parents are looking forward to your return.”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed, and Bulma frowned. Between all their talks, Bulma and Vegeta never really discussed his parents much, other than they expected a lot from him. Vegeta mentioned before how his father traded him to Frieza back in the days of the Planet Trade Organization. One time, Bulma decided to press a little further on that and the way Vegeta reacted to the question…well, she never brought it up again. Just from his reaction to her wonderings about how his father felt when he learned of what Vegeta was forced to do, whatever it was, she knew it was a sore subject.</p><p>She knew Vegeta respected his parents, though. Sure, he had been rebellious when he first got to Earth, but who wouldn’t be. Something changed over time, mostly after he revealed his past to her. It was like their friendship/relationship shifted greatly after she made him aware of the rumors and accepted his history. After that, he was more affectionate than when they had just been trying to irritate his parents. Now, she didn’t know what to expect.</p><p>Vegeta was taking her on a trip, but not just any trip. It was a trip to his home world to meet his parents and his people. It was a place where he was everything and she was nothing. It wasn’t like Earth where his reputation and status was well-known. Even if the Saiyans knew who she was, she was merely a scientist and weak. Vegeta, being the Saiyan prince, could choose to bring anyone with him from any world, or just return to his home and find a powerful Saiyan to be with, but he wasn’t. He was bringing <em>her</em> to meet his parents. Even if it was to simply show an invention, this was still a very big deal to the human. In her culture, this meant that things were serious between the two. She wondered if Vegeta saw it the same way she did, or if this really was just a business deal to him.</p><p>All her thoughts and worries vanished the moment they reached the launch pad. They made it there by flight; Vegeta carried Bulma as Nappa took care of her few bags of luggage. Once they landed, Bulma shot out of Vegeta’s arms to observe everything from the entrance to the actual space pod. Bulma had never seen technology of this nature before in her life. Of course, she knew it was alien technology that the Saiyans gave to them. Earthlings never utilized the space pods or launch pads that were installed in various locations on the planet. Most Earthlings were too afraid to go into space. Bulma Briefs was not like other Earthlings.</p><p>“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. She looked around the large, multi-person space pod. “This structure, this metal…it’s sturdier than any airplane we’ve ever built! How do you get this material?”</p><p>Kakarot laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head while Nappa sweat-dropped at the girl’s hyper enthusiasm. Before Vegeta could respond to her beside the smile that formed on his face, Bulma was already trying to figure out which button opened the door to the pod. When she found it and the door opened, she zoomed into the craft and left everyone else outside.</p><p>Vegeta chuckled at her antics and just followed her slowly. When he found her inside, it was like she couldn’t contain her excitement or figure out what aspect of the ship to study first. She was at the control panel, the center seat, the longue next to the control room, the kitchen, the rooms. Opening the doors and closing them with the buttons on the wall, Bulma was just fascinated by everything her eyes beheld.</p><p>The way the doors opened and shut…it was like nothing she saw before. Sure, it could be compared to automatic doors in stores and such, but they weren’t automatic. She wished they didn’t have to go right away so she could see the gears and materials used to force two, heavy, steel doors apart and together in less than a second. She wished she could dismantle the ship to see how it worked. She reminded herself of the reason she gave into her father’s demands despite hating science. It wasn’t the science she hated; it was the business aspect and the control that she hated. She almost forgot how much she did truly love the basic mechanics of engineering.</p><p>Vegeta could see her shaking with excitement and already he felt relieved. If this was how she felt about a simple, unexciting ship, he couldn’t wait to see what she thought of the city. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders to stop her from shaking and placed his mouth next to her ear. “We have to strap in so we can launch,” he told her. “I will show you to your room.”</p><p>“Okay,” Bulma replied. She tried to force herself down from her happy high. “This is all…it’s amazing, Vegeta.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle again and roll his eyes. Again, he said in his mind, that this was all minor technology. Just wait until she saw his plan on how to deceive her father of her whereabouts.</p><p>Vegeta showed her to a personal room as Nappa and Kakarot went to their own rooms to strap down. Once an all clear was given from the ship, signaling that everyone was safe and secure including Vegeta who went to his own room, the pod was launched by computer command. Bulma expected the ascent to be as shaky as that of an airplane, but it seemed to be a smooth, straight launch. It was almost like those rides that brought you up before dropping you down again.</p><hr/><p>Leaving the Earth’s atmosphere didn’t take very long which highly differed from the use of human space shuttles. Eventually, the feel of the fast lift ended, and it simply felt like the pod was gracefully propelling through the starry vacuum. Bulma didn’t know whether or not she could get up, but a few minutes after the propulsion, Vegeta entered her room and she realized she could.</p><p>“How long until we get there?” Bulma asked Vegeta.</p><p>“A couple of days,” he explained. “Nappa is already setting the coordinates for the fastest way there. How was the launch?”</p><p>Bulma smiled at him and said, “Smoother than I expected it to be.”</p><p>Vegeta was amused by the response and nodded. “Yes, though landing is rougher.”</p><p>“Usually is,” came her retort. “So, what do you normally do for the couple of days you travel?”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged and decided to sit down on the bed at the side of the room. “Well, back when I was younger, we didn’t have ships like this. We had smaller, one-person pods. When travel was weeks to months, sometimes years, there was a sleeping gas to force us into stasis. Ship designs like this came only a few years ago. I usually just sit and think, sometimes venture out of the room to eat. There isn’t much to do.”</p><p>Bulma’s smile immediately turned into a frown. “What about studying the ship’s computers?” she questioned. Vegeta laughed. “What? What did I say?”</p><p>“The technology is standard for my planet,” he explained. “I knew how to pilot the space pods as a child, and these ships as soon as they were on market.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Bulma nearly shouted. “You can actually pilot this? You don’t need a pilot’s license or anything?”</p><p>“What are you on about, woman?” he questioned in confusion. “You mean those things you use for I.D.?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Bulma replied. “Those are drivers’ licenses. You can’t drive a car without them. What I was talking about was more along the lines of an airplane pilot. They have to go to a special school to learn how to fly the plane before they get a license to be able to fly them as a job.”</p><p>“What a complete and utter waste of time,” Vegeta remarked. “Schooling to learn how to use air travel. No, we don’t have that. Things are definitely different in that regard.”</p><p>“Wait, so you don’t need a license?” she asked him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The gears in Bulma’s brain turn as another question entered her mind. She wondered when he’d say if she asked, but it gnawed at her. “So, if you don’t need a license, does that mean I could learn to fly the ship?”</p><p>Vegeta looked at her, shocked by her question. Of course she could learn to fly the ship. If she could develop a gravity simulator, she could fly the ship. “Sure,” he responded. “I’ll bring you to the control panel.”</p><hr/><p>Bulma enjoyed her time flying the ship. Vegeta was right when he told her it was simpler than she thought it would be. The Saiyan prince only had to give her the instructions once, and she picked it up well. He watched her from the other side of the room with his arms crossed. Studying the human, he realized that extending the invitation to his planet was really a good thing for her. She hadn’t seemed at all sad, not since he invited her. At times she was pensive, but she was always like that. At least he knew that her father’s last-minute trip was no longer bothering her.</p><p>That situation made him think of something else. Lately, after spending so much time with Bulma, he couldn’t help but want more time with her. He realized that his original crush ended up leaving him with some feelings for the human, not that he had any more understanding of those. But the thing that bothered him was he, a man who had only known her for a few short months, wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Why, then, did her own father seem to push the girl away, cut time with his daughter short? Vegeta was sure that if he ever had a daughter like Bulma that he could never randomly drop an announcement that she couldn’t return home because he was going on some random business trip. If anything, wouldn’t her father want to bring his daughter with him on the trip? He was trying to get her to take his place in the business, after all.</p><p>Focusing on this issue was starting to anger Vegeta, and he knew only one thing could calm him. He walked over to Bulma, slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and inhaled her scent. The Saiyan found that the woman could usually quell his mild bouts of rage and sometimes alleviate the stress he felt from immense attacks of anger. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but she was a calming presence for him, and one he didn’t plan on giving up anytime soon.</p><p>“What do you think?” he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and calm.</p><p>Bulma blushed lightly, but grinned. “I’ve never been able to do something like this before,” she started. “I have to admit that I’m enjoying every minute of it. Thank you for having enough faith in me to fly this thing.”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with trust,” he told her. “I knew you could handle it.”</p><p>“Well, thank you all the same. This all means a lot to me.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded against her and closed his eyes. He knew this whole trip meant a lot to her. In a couple days, they’d be on his planet and she would meet his parents and baby brother. The thought wasn’t bothering him as much as he thought it was. Something in his and his father’s relationship seemed to switch when they talked over the communicator. Vegeta didn’t know what that shift meant, but he did know that his father would support him if he chose to continue his relationship with Bulma. Again, Vegeta didn’t know what that meant.</p><p>All he knew for sure was he felt happy in the moment with Bulma in his arms. Happiness was something the young prince would not take for granted. He knew there would always be threats looming, so taking advantage of these moments was something he had to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. Just this AU plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Bulma breathed out when the red and brown orb came into view. “Just…wow.”</p><p>Seeing planets on television programs could not compare to seeing the giant mass in front of her. She would have never imagined being able to see anything like this at any point in her life. The planet itself was beautiful. Bulma couldn’t imagine how amazing being on the planet was if seeing it was so wondrous.</p><p>Vegeta watched as her blue eyes widened in awe of seeing another planet for the first time. It made him smirk, pleased with the fact that she was so speechless. He walked over to and stood next to her to take in the sight with her. “What do you think?” he heard himself ask. His voice sounded calm and even, but he was still unnerved about what her answer would be.</p><p>“It’s incredible,” Bulma replied simply, not knowing of Vegeta’s concerns. “I can’t believe I’m looking at another planet, and like not on TV or anything. How long until we land?”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. “About fifteen minutes,” Vegeta answered. “We should strap in soon. As I said, the landing is rough.”</p><p>He looked down at the control panel and set the pod back on autopilot. Bulma, not wanting to leave the panel, just watched him go over to the doorway where he paused in his stride and waited for her to follow. The human sighed and left the control panel behind. Her only consolation was that they would be landing soon on a planet that was far more technologically advanced than Earth. She couldn’t wait to see not only the technology but the culture, fashion, and nature. She had promised Chi-Chi she would bring back a detailed report, and she was not going to let her friend down.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta quickly changed from Earthling attire into his blue, spandex suit and his white armor. He knew he didn’t need to wear his old uniform since the fashion changed once his father ended the space pirating era. Still, old habits did in fact die hard. Saiyans still wore armor, but it was more reduced than what he chose to wear, and a lot less durable. That was why he chose to wear his old armor. He hated Frieza and his people, but their armor was the best out there and that was something he wouldn’t argue with anyone.</p><p>He strapped into his chair and heard a ‘ding’ ring out signaling that all passengers were secured for landing. At least he knew that Bulma listened to him so he wouldn’t have to worry about her. Her comment on plane landings made him laugh. He had seen flight demonstrations on an Earthling television program. Those landings looked like nothing compared to the landing of a space pod. If a passenger wasn’t strapped down in the pod, the result would press them up against the ceiling. They’d sport broken bones and bruises from the crushing force that put them up there.</p><p>Vegeta was almost home, finally after anticipating it the whole semester. Bulma helped distract him from his desire to return home. Now that it was within reach, he couldn’t be more elated.</p><hr/><p>The ship eventually landed; it formed a crater in the landing area. The landing bay was made of a metal that could easily reform itself after a ship or pod was removed and sent to departure. He released the metal belt from around his waist and stood up from his seat. He couldn’t believe he was home.</p><p>There was tightness in Bulma’s chest as the pod landed. It finally struck her that coming to Planet Vegeta was the ultimate move of rebellion against her father, but surprisingly that hadn’t been the reason why she was looking forward to the trip. However, she felt a small tinge of fear. She didn’t know how Vegeta planned to deceive her father or if it would even work. What her father would do if he found out where she was, she didn’t know. The only hope she had in keeping her father in the dark about her location was Vegeta’s promise that all would be fine. She needed to trust him. For now, he was the only one she could trust.</p><hr/><p>The four passengers disembarked the ship after Vegeta retrieved her. He explained that her things would be brought to the guest quarters in his wing. What he wanted her to focus on was the view from the landing docks. The palace was in direct view as well as the majority of the city.</p><p>Vegeta led her to the viewing deck and saw her mouth drop open. He couldn’t tell if she was stunned or appalled by what she saw. “So, what do you think?” he asked calmly although he was hanging on every word of what her answer might be.</p><p>“I…” she said softly. “I think it’s beautiful. It’s amazing, Vegeta.”</p><p>A weight seemed to lift from the prince’s shoulders and his arrogance returned. “Of course, woman. What did you expect?”</p><p>“Oh, I expected it to be amazing,” she told him which shocked him. “I knew it had to be for you to love it so much. I just didn’t expect it to be so beautiful. Those reddish rocks and the sky, it’s just so different, but they complement each other.”</p><p>Vegeta felt relief at the fact that his planet already seemed to win Bulma over. He laid his hands out on the banister and slid his right hand over to Bulma’s left. Bulma took that as in invitation to lean against him as they took in the beauty of the planet together.</p><p>“Eh-hem.”</p><p>Bulma and Vegeta forgot that they were with others and turned to see Nappa waiting with his arms crossed and Kakarot grinning at the two of them. They left the landing bay with them, and Kakarot announced that he needed to return home and that he would see Vegeta for training in a few days. Vegeta gave him a firm nod before once again he took Bulma’s hand as they followed Nappa to the palace.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t a far walk, though Bulma didn’t understand why they hadn’t wanted to fly to the palace. Eventually they reached there and Vegeta left Bulma in Nappa’s care. He kissed her hand before he left like a prince would always do in the movies Bulma had grown up on. It made her heart flutter as he released her hand and went his separate way. Bulma followed Nappa as he led her to the guest quarters.</p><p>Vegeta left Bulma with Nappa so that he could break away to see his parents. He knew that his father approved of Bulma and wanted to meet her. The prince wondered what his father told his mother and what her thoughts on Bulma were. Truthfully, he didn’t care or even consider what they thought. To him, only his opinions mattered, and he trusted Bulma and did care for her on some level. What level that was, he wasn’t going to think on it now.</p><p>“It’s good to see you back, my son,” his mother greeted warmly as he entered the throne room. She seemed almost surprised to see him give her a small soldier’s bow instead of responding. It always bothered her when he behaved like one of their subjects since he was her son, but it also it showed he held respect for her that he openly admitted and yet did not feel towards his father. Regardless of the respect, she did not want her son acting like an outsider with her. “I will have none of that, Vegeta. You should know better than to be formal with me.”</p><p>“Right,” the prince muttered, and then slowly and reluctantly walked towards his parents’ thrones. He gave his mother a quick and awkward hug.</p><p>The king frowned at how his son kept his distance from them and how he seemed to walk on eggshells when he was in their presence. Vegeta had been like that ever since they retrieved him from Frieza. The royals were aware that their son went through a terrible ordeal that he refused to share with them. For a while, they were content not to know. But after they brought him back him, the young prince who would proudly claim it to all other Saiyans never again acted like he belonged in the royal family or around its members. He had not once gone to see his brother after his birth before he left for Earth. Both his parents had hoped his habits would change after being away.</p><p>After hugging his mother, Vegeta returned to the spot in front of their thrones and stood stiffly at the ready as if he was about to report something to them as a guard or soldier would do. His father spoke next and tried to sound as casual as he could although his son’s behavior kept him on edge. “I trust the semester went well. Did you enjoy the classes Earth had to offer?”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed and said, “Petty. The information is simple that classes aren’t even needed yet attendance is forced by professors who like to hear themselves talk adding it as a grade. Every day I’m surrounded by pathetic humans who either somewhat pay attention or pay no attention and then panic when exam time comes around. It’s sickening. The only thing that made sitting among them bearable was that Bulma was in some of my classes and she would comment on all the pointless things I observed.”</p><p>The king and queen shared small, secretive smiles with each other that Vegeta hadn’t noticed. “Yes, your father mentioned the girl. How did you meet her?”</p><p>Vegeta thought back to the first time he had met Bulma, when he was oblivious as to whom she was. He hadn’t cared back then, thought she was just another shallow human that he did not want to know. That was the irony as to where they were now. Vegeta grinned, a slight curve to his lips, and reflected on the humor of his past self. “We ran into each other.” And then he frowned once again. “She’s one of the two Earthlings who don’t seem to fear us.”</p><p>A silence passed over the rooms as his parents shared a look of surprise, though the king’s seemed more stern expression. “Fear us?” the queen replied questioningly. “Why would they fear us? They are our allies.”</p><p>Vegeta sighed; he already knew he would have to reveal all that Bulma told him. He would have rather avoided mentioning this, but he knew it was his responsibility to inform his parents of the misconceptions. “Back when Bulma’s father dabbled with universal communication, the treaty with the Arcosians was still in place. It was before our allegiance with the Nameks and Kanassans, and he was warned against us. When we went to Earth to form a treaty, they assumed that, if they didn’t comply, we would purge their planet and take their resources for ourselves.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t notice his father’s expression darken as he continued. “When her father found out from another party that his daughter and her friend were hanging around three Saiyans, the man became paranoid. Bulma assured her mother that we were not a threat, but her father has been harder to convince.”</p><p>The king grimaced when he heard when he heard this. “Do her parents know she is here?”</p><p>“No,” Vegeta answered curtly. “He did not wish for Bulma to return home for break, so I offered for her to come here. We intend to use the central computer to keep him in the dark.”</p><p>“Does Bulma believe the rumors?” Vegeta finally noticed his father’s displeasure. He did not like the dark tone in his father’s voice or the fact that he had a threatening tone, though the prince did understand the king’s concerns. He knew his father needed to make sure Bulma was not against them, but the inner rage inside him was not as understanding.</p><p>“No,” Vegeta stated firmly. He managed to keep his anger in check. “Instead of having a closed mind like the other Earthlings, she came to me and asked me for our side of the story. I told her the truth of what happened, and she accepted it.”</p><p>Both royals seemed relieved to hear that, and the same mirth they held when he first spoke of the Earthling returned. “Then she is always welcome here,” the king told him. “You know my intention was to form an alliance through friendship, not through fear, I hope.”</p><p>“Yes, father, I know,” Vegeta replied. “Now if you will both excuse me; I have a guest to attend to.”</p><p>Vegeta turned to leave, but his mother’s voice stopped his. “Before you do, maybe you should stop by your brother’s room. I’m sure Tarble would love to see his big brother.” To their dismay, Vegeta didn’t respond. He just continued to walk away from them without giving then any inclination as to whether or not he declined.</p><hr/><p>Bulma was in awe of the room Nappa showed her which, she was informed, was right next to Vegeta’s. It was much larger than her room and even larger than any hotel rooms or penthouse suites she had seen. It wasn’t for any shallow reasons that she appreciated the space, but it gave her plenty of room to workout, run, or train. She hadn’t really put much time into it as she wanted during the semester and would be happy to get back into shape.</p><p>The best part was that she wouldn’t need to hide her desire to train or the fact that she was training here. According to Vegeta, training was very important and no Saiyan would look at her strange if she excused herself for it at random parts of the day. She wouldn’t have to hide the side of herself she hid from her parents in fear that her father would force her to stop.</p><p>There was so much about the planet and culture she wanted to learn. Vegeta told her a lot about it, but experiencing it firsthand was so different than anything he could have told her. For once, the heiress didn’t feel trapped or controlled. She felt free.</p><p>Her bags were delivered to the room, so she began to unpack for her stay. It still felt so surreal, being on another planet, but at the same time it felt normal. She couldn’t wait to start sightseeing with Vegeta.</p><p>Speaking of Vegeta, he was outside of the door to his brother’s room. He hadn’t given his parents the satisfaction of an answer as to what he would do. If he was going to see the child, he planned to do it in his own time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his brother but, every time he stood outside the door, something held him back and prevented him from going inside. Some part of Vegeta did not want to know his little brother, while the other part made the attempt. He sighed in frustration as he failed once more to enter the nursery and instead headed for his wing of the palace. He both wanted and needed to see Bulma.</p><p>He found her unpacking her things and smirked contently. There was something about the woman that distracted him from the darkness that chased him around and his own shortcomings. He didn’t know what it was, but he longed for their encounters. They brought him peace.</p><p>Bulma had yet to notice the Saiyan in her room, even when he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, but then relaxed and turned to face the prince. Smirking, she said, “Despite the monkey tail, you Saiyans are like cats. I didn’t even hear you come in.”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed, but his face held the faintest hint of a grin. “I hope you’ve had the chance to settle in,” he stated almost formally.</p><p>“Yeah,” Bulma replied in barely a whisper shocked at the way Vegeta was acting. It wasn’t that he was acting out of character, but she could feel a wave of something suffocating her as he forced himself to act normal. “You okay? You seem a little…I don’t know. Something bothering you?”</p><p>Vegeta looked taken aback when she asked him if something was bothering him. He tried to keep his attitude in check and forced himself to avoid thinking about anything else. How Bulma was able to see through his ruse when no one else could, he couldn’t figure out. His expression became serious as his lips curved downward into a frown. “It’s nothing, woman,” he lied. “It is not something I wish to discuss.”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth formed a half smile, not entirely happy with his answer. “Well, you know that you can, you know, confide in me. I’ve unloaded on you so many times. I won’t judge you, whatever it is.”</p><p>Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t know how to react to the woman’s words. Sure, he let her complain about her problems, but they were simple problems. The things that affected him, he was not ready to confide in anyone. He didn’t know if he ever would be able to, not because he didn’t trust Bulma, but because she would never look at him the same way again. What she had confided in him was not equivalent to the crimes he committed in the past or the thoughts that plagued him every time he was around his parents or made attempts to visit his brother. If he could help it, no one would ever know what ran through his head.</p><p>“We should head to the central computer,” he suggested, changing the subject completely.</p><p>Bulma didn’t like that Vegeta didn’t even acknowledge her invitation, but she somewhat understood. Whatever was bothering the Saiyan was serious. She only hoped that, over time, he would learn that she could be trusted and that she wanted to understand him more. “What’s the central computer?”</p><p>“It’s how we’re going to trick your father.”</p><hr/><p>Bulma couldn’t believe how big the room was. There were so many scientists of different races coming and going from the room. In the center of this full room was a massive supercomputer that sent signals through a complex system of wires. Vegeta explained that some of those signals were messages from other planets going to other planets to request provisions and other orders.</p><p>“You see,” Vegeta began to explain as they stood before a large keyboard panel, “not many planets, even with our help, can send messages to some of the outer planets. If they need a resource quickly and can’t send a written request over a far distance, the easiest way is to send the message to another planet to process it. Going through a go-between usually takes time. The central computer does it in seconds. No one ever has to check messages that come through here to forward them. It simply passes along the message as if it was coming from the original computer, and the response gets filtered back. We never see the messages. We are just the unknowing go-between.”</p><p>He made Bulma bring her computer with her and motioned for her to follow him to a private office that completely void of objects save a desk and chair. Vegeta took the laptop from her and plugged some wires into it before he set it down on the desk. “So, for the signal to reach Earth, it must be plugged into the central mainframe; however, if your father were to have any suspicions and tried to track where the message came from, it would say it came from your computer registered on Earth. He would never be able to track you down to Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Bulma whispered. Then she thought about her phone and shook her head. “But what if he calls me?”</p><p>Vegeta took out another wire, but it was much smaller, and held out his hand. Bulma handed him her phone, and he plugged it in and placed it on the desk after changing some of the settings. “Same logic. This system was mostly designed for aiding runaways of the Planet Trade Organization before it fully disbanded. Discretion is key to survival at times. If someone desperately needed to communicate with someone else for whatever reason, we could use the system to make it look like the message is being sent from within enemy territory.”</p><p>“Ah, covert ops,” Bulma responded. “Tricking the enemy. It’s all very tactical. I’m impressed. Who designed the system?”</p><p>“A retired warrior,” Vegeta revealed. “Kakarot’s father.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened as she looked to Vegeta with questioning eyes. “It is a very long story, and not mine to tell,” he stated firmly despite Bulma’s curiosity. Having met Kakarot, those who didn’t know his lineage would not have expected him of having the planet’s former head scientist as a father. Only their people knew how the man went from having the mindset of a hardened warrior to possessing the skills of a scientist.</p><p>Bulma sighed, defeated, but she understood. Unspoken loyalty and trust seemed to be the crux of Saiyan culture. “So,” she spoke up when she sensed the explanation was over, “I should just leave everything hooked up in here?”</p><p>Vegeta nodded once to her question. “This room will act as your private office for the duration of your stay.”</p><p>“So why am I getting all this special treatment?” Bulma asked with a teasing grin. “Is it because I’m your pretend girlfriend?”</p><p>Vegeta was caught off-guard by the remark, mostly because he hadn’t thought of her as his ‘pretend’ girlfriend for a long time. They had not discussed the shift in their relationship. They just went with it. They didn’t act like typical friends when alone, so Vegeta assumed Bulma knew of the new dynamic. Now it was obvious to him that she needed a little more clarification than that.</p><p>“We haven’t been ‘pretending’ for a while now, Bulma,” he stated sincerely. “Not unless you have been.”</p><p>Bulma’s faint smile told him all he needed to know. She hadn’t been pretending either, though she hadn’t voiced how she felt. Perhaps she thought he was still pretending. Even if that had been the case, she went along with it for his sake. It made him wonder what else she had been thinking and what she had been expecting.</p><p>“So asking me on this trip really was a pretense to have me meet your parents?”</p><p>With a quirked brow, Vegeta silently asked her what significance meeting his parents held. He was uncertain of certain aspects related to her culture, and relationships and everything about them were still new to him. He listened intently as she explained that meeting a significant other’s parents was a big step in a relationship that meant that the couple was serious in continuing their relationship. It hadn’t been Vegeta’s intention to cause the woman to think about their relationship on such an intense level, but now he was curious as to why she accepted.</p><p>Was she serious about him? If she was, was he serious about her?</p><p>Those were two questions he didn’t know if he wanted answers to yet.</p><p>“The trip was not a pretense,” Vegeta admitted. “The business deal my father will most likely want to make with you is legitimate. Meeting parents isn’t really a big deal in our culture, not to my knowledge at least. That being said, if we did decide to pursue this further, my parents’ opinions would not matter to me.”</p><p>“Really?” Bulma asked in surprise.</p><p>Vegeta smirked at her. He knew that she believed she cared about her parents’ thoughts on her relationship, but she had already proven that she would do what she wanted. She was here now, and she already told her father that they were dating, even though the man had accused of such first. Yes, she felt something towards her parents’ opinion, but she also cared about her relationship with him. The prince wouldn’t pressure her into making major decisions about anything regarding them anytime soon.</p><p>“Come,” Vegeta said as he held his hand out for her. “We should head to the dining hall for dinner. I’m sure my parents are already there.”</p><p>Bulma took his hand and smiled at him. He could tell that she was probably still thinking too much, but it couldn’t be helped. Maybe now that he cleared things up, the pressure would be off of her. She deserved a break.</p><hr/><p>With the way Vegeta spoke of his parents in the office, Bulma wasn’t surprised when everyone sat down for dinner and ate in a tense silence. It was slightly off-putting, but she could manage. It strangely enough reminded her of her own family dinners. She actually felt a touch of home, and it wasn’t directly affecting her anyway.</p><p>Neither the king nor queen seemed to want to engage her in conversation. Vegeta didn’t want them too, anyway. In his mind, the audience with his father the next day would have been simpler had they not met beforehand. His rational mind knew that that wouldn’t have happened, so it was pointless to dwell on it.</p><p>The silence, however, was broken by his mother. “You know, this is the first time my son has brought a friend from another planet for a visit. I hope the travel went smoothly.”</p><p>Bulma noticed Vegeta pause in eating, and just as soon as he stopped, he continued to eat without speaking. The Earthling looked over to the queen and put on a smile. “Yes, I enjoyed myself. It was so much smoother than some of the ways we travel on Earth. I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>The king grinned even though he noticed his son’s unease. He was impressed with the way the girl held herself without receiving cues from the prince. She seemed respectful enough, and light-spirited.</p><p>No one said anything after that, though. The four continued to eat in silence. Bulma wasn’t surprised that her Saiyan hosts were eating must faster than she was, but what entranced her was that they all managed to eat so gracefully. It was easy to see where Vegeta picked up his mannerisms.</p><p>The queen finished her meal and stood up. “I need to attend to Tarble,” she stated which caused Vegeta to stop eating again. “Maybe you’ll stop by after dinner, Vegeta?”</p><p>Bulma saw the pained look on Vegeta’s face. Neither of his parents seemed to notice the expression as his father continued eating and his mother left the room. She wondered who Tarble was for a moment, but her thoughts shifted as she wondered why the name caused Vegeta to react in a way where he pushed his food away from him, appetite gone.</p><p>“Tarble is our other son,” the king announced nonchalantly. “I’m sure Vegeta has told you about him.”</p><p>He hadn’t, but the king didn’t need to know that. “Yes,” Bulma replied.</p><p>Vegeta flashed her a thankful glance before his father finished his meal. “Has he told you about the deal I am willing to offer you?”</p><p>“Father,” Vegeta nearly rasped. He sent his father a warning glare.</p><p>The king just chuckled. “Of course, tonight is not about business. In fact, I’d like to know more about you.”</p><p>Bulma didn’t know how to react to that, and Vegeta’s glare certainly didn’t help her decide how she should feel. “What exactly do you want to know?”</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?” the king asked, though he really didn’t care about the answer. It just seemed like a decent icebreaker.</p><p>“No, it’s just me,” Bulma answered him. “I think that’s why my dad takes my education so seriously.”</p><p>“Do you not?” Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at his father.</p><p>“No, I do,” Bulma said honestly. “It’s just he’s very adamant about what classes I take. I’m not even majoring in what I wanted. All I’m doing is taking classes on things I already know how to do.”</p><p>Vegeta recognized the glint in his father’s eyes. Something Bulma said interested him. What it was, Vegeta didn’t know for sure. Still, he did not like the fact that his father planned to interrogate Bulma directly in front of him. “I still need to show Bulma around, father,” Vegeta said curtly.</p><p>The king’s amusement left him as the two of them exchanged hardened glances. Bulma watched the two interact and could only assume that they must feel like they were looking into a mirror. Not only did Vegeta share looks with his father, save the facial hair, but their expressions were nearly identical. “You are excused,” the king dismissed them.</p><p>Vegeta stood up quickly and motioned for Bulma to follow him. She copied his actions and the two of them walked out of the dining hall as swiftly as possible without running. The whole scenario left Bulma wondering what exactly happened at that table.</p><hr/><p>After dealing with his mother’s guilt and his father’s manipulation, Vegeta just wanted quiet. He led Bulma to a balcony on the other side of the palace to watch the sunset. It was one of the things he always missed about his planet, the sky becoming a dark purple hue, softer than the blood red. After he’d come back from the PTO, the quiet sunset was the one thing he could take solace in.</p><p>“Vegeta?” Well, the one thing before Bulma had come along.</p><p>Vegeta sighed. He knew what she was going to ask. “I haven’t seen Tarble,” he told her. “Ever since he was born, I couldn’t bring myself to go.”</p><p>“Why not?” she pressed lightly. Vegeta turned away from her and gazed over the kingdom. “If I had a sibling, I would want to see them. I could tell you do too.”</p><p>“I’ve tried,” Vegeta growled out. “I can never push past the door to the nursery.”</p><p>“Why, though?” Bulma tried again. “You keep dodging the question.”</p><p>“I don’t want to answer the question,” he admitted. “I’m not ready.”</p><p>“You can trust me, Vegeta,” she reminded him. “But I can only help you if you let me in. There’s only so much I can cover with your parents. You don’t have to tell me everything, but I need to know what all of that was about at dinner.”</p><p>He didn’t question whether or not he could trust her, but how she would react to what he had to say. Still, it was as good an opportunity as any, and it wasn’t like they would ever need to go over it again. “I’ve done…a lot of things I’m not proud of,” he began, searching for the words to explain his distance. “No one knows the full extent of the acts I performed while living under Frieza. He told me he would destroy my planet if I didn’t comply, that he would kill my father if I disobeyed. I had no idea he would try anyway, regardless of what I did, so I listened and did as was expected of me. That didn’t stop Frieza from ‘punishing’ me on occasion. He hadn’t done it often enough, knowing that Saiyans increased in strength anytime they almost die.</p><p>“That’s what Frieza was…death. He was too strong, and I trained as much as I could, when not on a purging mission, to try to defeat him. I never expected that planets would unite or that anyone knew what Frieza’s real plans were. When my father came for me, I felt relief, but also I didn’t want to leave with him. To me, he was still the man who used me as a bargaining chip with Frieza. It was hard to look at him the same way as I had, as the strong king who could overcome anything because he was strongest. I learned in my time with Frieza that I was much stronger than my father, but it still wasn’t enough.”</p><p>Vegeta paused in his story and looked out over the kingdom once again. He knew Bulma would probably have questions for him by the end of his account, so for now he wanted to give her the moment to process everything he just told her. When a significant amount of time had passed, he continued.</p><p>“When I returned home, it felt so surreal, like I wasn’t really there. I couldn’t connect with the other Saiyans as I once had. They experienced much, and they had all been enslaved, but they were able to break free. Even though I was free, I still felt like I did when I on the ship, trapped and ready for attack. I still felt like I was enslaved.</p><p>“My parents did not feel like parents any longer. I couldn’t connect with them either. Even today when I went to meet with them, I acted as if I had come back from a purge. I know I won’t receive ‘punishments’, but I still feel like they hold power over me. I cannot look at them any differently. I’ve tried. I still rebel, disregard what they say, but I do not feel like their son. They look at me like I’m broken. Maybe I am. Maybe that’s why I rebelled, to prove I wasn’t.”</p><p>Bulma hugged Vegeta from behind. The action startled him, but he accepted the comfort. He didn’t understand why he saw himself as an outsider with his parents, and putting it into words was even more difficult. He didn’t even know if that was exactly how he felt. At times, though, he felt like he couldn’t trust his father. He had accepted that a long time ago.</p><p>“As for Tarble…I haven’t seen him even once. Every time I walk up to that door, memories of my childhood plague me. Not only that, but Frieza’s father and brother are still out there. I’m not an idiot. Frieza’s brother hated him and told their father to cut their losses, but with the PTO disbanded, they took a huge hit. They’ll eventually come after us. I’m not naïve enough to believe that we can win. Yes, Saiyans still train, but not to the extent they used to, and even at that point we won because of another race’s special powers. If they attacked our planet today, the only one with a chance at holding his own is me.</p><p>“It’s one of the reasons I still train when my parents tell me to take it easy. We’ve argued over it many times. The thing I haven’t told them, which is why they still pressure me to see the baby, is that not only do I feel guilty, but I don’t want to be attached. The kid’s power level is weak. He won’t be a fighter, especially with the lack in training. I’ve had enough taken from me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Bulma said finally breaking her silence. “Yes, you have, but you can’t let it rule you. Believe me; despite my excitement, I was still afraid I was somehow going to die in space. Life is a risk, so it’s better to just live it the best we can. I’m not saying ignore training like your parents have told you, but I am saying to not hold yourself back. Besides, someone has to train Tarble to defend himself when he’s older and who better than you?”</p><p>Vegeta had to admit that the woman made a good point. He gave her no answer, no indication on whether or not her words made a difference, but she didn’t seem to press on further. Instead, she let him go and moved next to him to view the black and purple night sky. “You know, the sky reminds me of something.”</p><p>Vegeta was thankful for the change in subject, but he wondered what Bulma could be talking about. “And what is that?”</p><p>She chuckled before she answered, “When I was little I used to watch this show. It had this place where the fighters were trapped that looked like the black and purple sky with thunderstorms, and bad things always happened in there. The funny thing is that the fighters fought with cards instead of actual fighting, but yeah. It was a good show.”</p><p>Vegeta let out a small laugh and shook his head. Once again, Earth programming seemed to baffle him. “It used to scare me,” Bulma stated, “that is until I got older and realized it was a fictional show.”</p><p>The Saiyan wondered if being here – on Planet Vegeta, in his presence – scared her and decided to use that statement as an opening. “The show is not much of a stretch here. I bet you that somewhere right now Saiyans are fighting somewhere under the cover of night. Does it scare you?” When Bulma didn’t answer right away, he assumed it did, but he looked to her and found her staring back at him, her lips curved upwards. She didn’t seem scared.</p><p>He moved to her, stodd in front of her and placed his arms at her sides to block her. “Does this scare you?” he asked softly, this time meaning whatever was going on between them. He needed to know if his past had bothered her, if she still trusted him not to hurt her.</p><p>Bulma took one of her hands and glided it against his cheek. “Not at all.”</p><p>Vegeta closed the distance between them, pressed his lips to hers to convey his appreciation of her acceptance and advice. The kiss was more passionate than the Saiyan expected, but he didn’t care. For the first time he caught himself wondering if caring was really such a bad thing. That was what he was raised to believe both by his father, when the man was a different person, and by Frieza. If this was what it felt like to care, to feel alive, then he had to admit they had both been wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta woke up incredibly early and changed into his training armor. When the elastic fabric of spandex touched his skin, he felt an emotion akin to relief. It had been months since he could wear his normal attire on a regular basis and most of the Earthling styles made him feel trapped. Having not felt the texture of his usual clothing during his time away reminded him that he hadn't been able to do any <em>real </em>training. Had he gone through his usual exercises, he would have destroyed his human clothes instantly. With a smirk, Vegeta left his room and headed for the training facilities. Today he would finally be able to use ki.</p><p>The downside was he only had a couple of hours to train before the morning meal. Usually that would not bother him because he would normally skip a meal if he was deep in training, but he couldn't do it that day. He needed to escort Bulma there and then afterwards accompany her to the business part of the meeting with his father. For some reason unexplained to him, the prince felt nervous about whatever his father would offer her. He knew, if he were king, what he would offer her or any scientist in a business deal. His father would offer the same thing: permanent residence on Planet Vegeta and unlimited travel privileges for the ability to travel home. It was a common offer they had given past scientists, but Vegeta didn't know how Bulma would react to it. Shaking his head free of thoughts, he forced all emotion out of his system so he could put forth all of his energy in his training.</p><hr/><p>When Bulma woke up, she felt very refreshed. The bed had been insanely comfortable, so much different from her bed at college and the one on the spaceship. Heck, it was more comfortable than her bed at home, which made her wonder why the Saiyans would use such materials to evoke comfort. Maybe it was because of the intense way they trained. Whatever the reason, Bulma decided to do some light training before getting ready to have breakfast with Vegeta and his family, and then later meet with his father for him to strike a deal.</p><p>Bulma didn't know what deal he could possibly make. As she began to stretch out her body, she thought about it. No one on Earth, not even her father, knew what she had done. They didn't know she possessed the capabilities to create something her father couldn't even figure out. Gravity simulation had been his graduate school project, though it was simply a theory and he never could create anything that worked beyond Earthling needs. But then again, he refused to use alien technology. Bulma didn't mind that so much. The very few stores on Earth that sold alien metals and devices, and Bulma knew where all of them were. With her friend – now boyfriend(?) – being an alien, she would never be one to discriminate between technology, not that she had to begin with.</p><p>The human began her jog around the room but thought back to her conversation with Vegeta. She wondered if what he said meant the two of them truly were together. It was what she wanted, but she also knew Vegeta feared being attached; he admitted as much. Still, she wouldn't let it bother her. For the first time in her life, she was with someone who didn't care about her title, money, or fame, and Vegeta certainly wouldn't try to make her into a meek wallflower and stop her from training or fighting like the random men her father tried to set her up with in the past. She didn't know if she and Vegeta would become anything more than what they already, anytime soon or even in the future, but Bulma was going to enjoy being in her first real relationship.</p><p>After jogging, she went straight into her own personal kata. She completed a series of punches, kicks, and jumps using her speed. Moves like these helped her to win many fights in the underground ring, using her speed and stamina instead of full force on her opponents. Her father had yet to learn of her secret passion for fighting, and she intended to keep it that way until she was finally free of him, which would most likely be never. She didn't know what she would need to do to break away or if she even could, but she wanted to.</p><p>Deep into her training and thoughts, she didn't notice Vegeta enter her room. He knocked a couple of times which she didn't hear. Eventually he decided to enter in case she was still asleep. When he saw her fighting some invisible opponent, he froze. He watched her movements and could see both the strategy and grace behind them. He couldn't stop staring at her.</p><p>Never in his life had he been so attracted to a woman.</p><p>As the prince, he had gone out into the kingdom every so often – not as much as his parents would have hoped – and heard many male Saiyans discuss their attractions to Saiyan women. It all had to do with strength, whether or not they were strong both mentally and physically. Most men, he gathered, just wanted a woman that could fight. Raditz, having been exposed to Frieza's men, had thought more about physical features than strength. Vegeta’s father, well, he didn't choose his mother because she was strong, but more for her brilliance and strategy. That was what was needed for the throne. Vegeta never cared about looks, but he did care about strength and intelligence. He never considered that it was possible for someone to meet all three categories, but Bulma had.</p><p>He didn't want to stop her from her training, but he didn't want them to be late for breakfast. In the blink of an eye, he appeared before her and caught her arm mid-punch. Bulma looked surprised and the prince smirked at having caught her off-guard. "Let's go, woman," he ordered.</p><p>Bulma's eyes widened as she realized she had run out of time. "Wait, I have to get changed," she told him. "And shower. How much time do I have?"</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "What you are wearing is fine," he told her, "and you don't have time or need to shower. You can do that after breakfast before the meeting."</p><p>"But I'm not presentable," she argued. "I'm still in my training clothes." When Vegeta laughed, Bulma glared at him. "What the hell is so funny about what I just said?"</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that here, Bulma," he said between laughs. "Do you forget you're on a planet where training is part of our culture? My training clothes are my normal attire. Yes, you will have to dress up more formally for the meeting, but not for simple refueling."</p><p>Momentarily, Bulma had forgotten she didn't need to worry about picking outfits. She remembered Vegeta's annoyance every time after their training on Earth when Bulma would need to go shower and change before they could go eat. It was her culture where you had to be presentable every second and where reporters were always following you around. She didn't need to worry about that on Planet Vegeta. "Fine, let's go then," she snapped in hopes her irritation would mask her forgetfulness. Vegeta stayed quiet but grinned knowing he had been completely right.</p><hr/><p>Breakfast was the same as dinner: uncomfortable silence while eating. Of course, Bulma ate very slowly compared to the three royals, so it didn't help that she felt a little self-conscious about her habits. No one seemed to care, though, so she just continued to eat and look between the king, queen, and prince. The king and queen would exchange glances with each other, but Vegeta either didn't see it or was ignoring it. His eyes seemed to be very distrusting. It was then Bulma remembered what Vegeta told her about not trusting his parents. It saddened her but she didn't let it show.</p><p>Once again, the queen finished eating before them and extended her invitation to Vegeta to see Tarble when he was done eating. Bulma wondered if this went on during every meal. She stood up before the queen left which brought everyone's attention, and Vegeta's shock, to her. "I would like to go with you, Your Majesty."</p><p>Everyone was more than a little stunned, Vegeta even more so than either of his parents, but eventually the queen smiled at her and nodded. "I would like that, Bulma."</p><p>Vegeta watched as Bulma left with his mother; he didn’t know what she was doing or how he felt about it. Bulma could have been avoiding being left to his father's interrogation she experienced the previous night, but she was going to see his brother when he couldn't bring himself to see the boy. He didn't know why she had decided to go with his mother, but for some reason it left him feeling unsettled. It was almost as bad as the unsettling feeling he had grown accustomed to on Frieza ship, that something he cared for was in danger.</p><p>He knew he needed to stop feeling that way, but it just wasn't possible. It didn't mean he believed his mother would harm Bulma, but his body was reacting as if she would. These instincts he developed were causing him more stress than he wanted or needed. He wondered if it would always be this bad.</p><hr/><p>"He looks like Vegeta," Bulma said with a smile as the queen put her younger son in her arms. The human held the little boy close to her like a baby, but surprisingly he sat up in her arms and held up his head blinking at her in confusion. Bulma smiled when she realized that Saiyan children didn't need to be ‘coddled’, as Vegeta would say it, like human children.</p><p>The queen’s eyes lit up with happiness before sighed and grew sad again. "I really wish that boy would just come and see him. Has he said anything to you about why he hasn't?"</p><p>His mother sounded so hopeful that Bulma would have the answer. Even though Bulma did, she couldn't voice it. Vegeta had confided in her everything he felt towards his family, including the fact that he didn't trust his mother or father much at all. She was not going to betray what he told her. "No," she lied. "Why would you think he would tell me?"</p><p>"He won't tell us," the queen said sadly. "I…I don't know what they did to him on that ship, and every day I blame my mate for letting him go. I didn't even know of the deal until he was already gone."</p><p>"You didn't?" Bulma asked stunned by the queen's confession.</p><p>The woman shook her head and took Tarble back from Bulma. "I know he says we didn't have a choice, and now even he regrets the deal. We know Vegeta hasn't felt comfortable here for a long time, and we wish there was something we could do. We thought if he came to see Tarble that maybe he would be able to form a bond with him and be more comfortable here, but he's refusing to make a bond with him and I just wish we knew why."</p><p>"A bond?"</p><p>She didn't mean for the words to come out, but her curiosity got the better of her. Anyone could have thought the queen was speaking figuratively, but the way she spoke of ‘a bond’ made it sound like more than that.</p><p>"Yes, a bond," the queen repeated. "Saiyans form bonds with people they are close to, like family or comrades, because in times of battle, they need to know what the others are thinking. It's a way for us to fight as one, but it's very delicate as well. When someone you make a bond with lies to you or betrays you, the bond is broken and oftentimes irreparable.</p><p>"There are only a few people Vegeta has bonded with: Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, and I think you. Whatever bond he had with his father and I before Frieza cannot be repaired. That is why I was hoping he'd at least bond with Tarble."</p><p>Bulma felt honored to hear that the queen believed Vegeta had bonded with her. From what it sounded like, these bonds were very important and meant more than anything. It strengthened her resolve not to tell the queen anything about what Vegeta had told her, and it also made her think back to when Vegeta told her he knew the damage that could be caused by a lie. She wondered if this was what he meant. Then something else struck her mind.</p><p>"Raditz," she repeated, "that name sounds familiar. Who is that?"</p><p>"Kakarot's brother," the queen told her. "He and Nappa both accompanied Vegeta on Frieza's ship."</p><p>"Oh," was all Bulma said before becoming quiet again.</p><p>The queen hesitated when the girl grew quiet. "I take it my son has told you of Frieza?"</p><p>Bulma shook her head. For someone who told her that breaking trust could break a bond, the queen was really trying to break her down to tell her about Vegeta. "I'm sorry, but I need to go get ready to meet with your husband. Excuse me, Your Majesty."</p><p>As Bulma started to leave the room, the queen called after her. "You don't need to be formal with me in private, Bulma. You may call me Kalina."</p><p>Bulma lips curved up slightly before the human closed the door behind her.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was quiet as he escorted Bulma to the throne room where she would meet with his father. At the last minute, his mother informed him that she too would be there. His mother never once expressed interest in business meetings such as these, so once again Vegeta was on edge. He didn't know how to read his parents motives. That was the one thing he missed about Frieza's ship. He knew the tyrants motives. He could have pinpointed exactly what the lizard wanted. Despite the fact that it could lead to the suffering of him and his men, Vegeta at least knew what to expect. The unknown was more frightening to him than the dead lizard, and that was saying a lot.</p><p>"Ah, there you two are," the king greeted as they entered. Vegeta looked over to his mother and saw that she was wearing a soft smile. "I hope you have been adjusting well to our planet, child."</p><p>Bulma grinned at the affectionate term the king called her. She wasn't really used to that. The last time she had had an interaction like that with her father was when she was a little girl, and that had felt like a lifetime ago. "I am, thank you," she replied.</p><p>"Good," the royal remarked. "Now, down to business. My son informed me of a portable gravity simulator that only affects the wearer. Is that true?"</p><p>"Yes," Bulma answered. She pointed to the watch on her wrist. "It's how I'm here right now without being flattened like a pancake. This one is set to one times Earth's gravity. It can go up much higher than that, though."</p><p>"Really?" the queen asked. "How high?"</p><p>Without noticing his mother's hesitancy in her question, he said, "Right now mine is set to over one-hundred times Earth's gravity. I believe the upper limit right now is about four-hundred."</p><p>"Impressive," the king remarked. "There is nothing else I wish to know. For someone of your brilliance to come along and even capture my son's interest…yes, I'm prepared to offer you a deal right away."</p><p>"A deal?" Bulma asked. "What kind of deal?"</p><p>The king smirked when he saw the concerned gleam in his son's eyes. He knew the boy knew what he would propose. Truthfully, it shouldn't have worried him so much. After all, it would keep Bulma closer to him. "I would like to offer you a position as a scientist on Planet Vegeta. You would have anything you need, materials and workers at your disposal, and you would have housing with us here. In addition, you will be given unlimited passage to your home planet and a salary. I am aware you need to finish your education, so in addition to the salary, the queen and I would like to cover the remainder of your tuition."</p><p>Both Bulma and Vegeta were stunned by this, and Vegeta couldn't hide it like he trained himself to do. "W-what?" Bulma stuttered as she thought about what she was being offered. In reality, she was being offered freedom, freedom from her father and to choose what she wanted to do. It was all very overwhelming for her, and she didn't know exactly what to think or say. "C-can I have some time to think about it?"</p><p>"Of course, dear," the queen said softly. "We know it's a lot to take in. Just take your time. You have weeks before your return to Earth." The woman noticed relief flash across Bulma's features and smiled. "Just enjoy your stay, okay?"</p><p>Bulma nodded and then looked to Vegeta. The prince took the hint and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We will be touring the city today. I do not know when we will return."</p><p>"That's fine, son," the king responded. "We won't expect you for dinner. Go out and enjoy."</p><p>They didn't need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Vegeta brought Bulma to her room – she wanted to change – he didn't exchange one word with her. Honestly, Bulma wasn't ready to talk anyway. There was so much on her mind, namely her ‘boyfriend's’ father's more than generous offer. The pair reached her door, and Vegeta still wasn't looking to talk. With a sigh, Bulma took the initiative, and voiced the concern she that plagued her.</p><p>"Did you know?"</p><p>That was a very loaded question. Vegeta knew what part of the deal would be, but he had never imagined his father offering Bulma her freedom from her father. "Yes and no," he answered as honestly as he could. "Yes, I knew he would offer you housing, a salary, and free passage between planets. That is what we offer every scientist that has come to work for us. It was usually a deal breaker if our workers could not return home. However, I did not expect him to offer to pay the rest of your college expenses. I figured with the salary you could do that yourself if you wanted."</p><p>"And what about staying here in the palace?" she pressed. "Did you know?"</p><p>"I suspected," he answered. "Bulma, we are…whatever we are, so I am not surprised he would offer it, but normally housing is provided for scientists on the grounds. That was more of what I expected."</p><p>Bulma chuckled slightly. "Good, so I wasn't the only one caught off-guard," she mused. She then became serious again and stared him straight in the eye. "I don't know, yet, Vegeta. I mean…just like that I'm offered an almost clean break away from my family. Do you know how furious my dad will be? I couldn't even tell him I was coming here, and if I take the deal I'll have to tell him I'll be moving here and he no longer has a say in what I study anymore. It'll be taking the power away from him…he'll lash out."</p><p>Bulma didn't realize how well Vegeta understood what she was saying. Sure, this was on a lighter scale than what he had to deal with as Frieza's ‘pet’, but the feeling was the same. And for Vegeta, he hated Frieza, but Bulma loved her father. If there were few days where Vegeta felt it would have been easier to stay as a PTO soldier, there is no telling how many days Bulma would regret taking the deal no matter how free she would be. Even though he was free, Vegeta still felt like a prisoner, even in his own home. Bulma would experience the same thing. He didn't want to push her into making a decision.</p><p>"Whatever you choose, I will understand," he assured her. "For now, let's take my mother's advice, and just go to the city. That was what we came here to do, anyway."</p><p>A smile formed on Bulma's face. "You're right, of course," she replied. "Okay, just let me change into something more comfortable and we can go."</p><p>Vegeta watched as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. He too decided he would change out of his royal armor and just return to his training attire. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was draw unwanted attention to himself. Sure, everyone would recognize him and his presence would be known, but if he wore his training attire, other Saiyans would know he was just out and not looking for competition. The last thing he needed was for Bulma to see him fighting his own people.</p><hr/><p>Bulma got ready fairly quickly, though she took a moment to think. She knew Vegeta was right and that they should just go about their day together, but she really had to think about what she’d been offered. She knew most things regarding engineering, and it would have been great to get a degree in that instead of just business. If she took the deal, she could stay with the creative writing minor, take business courses to give her experience, but focus solely on the aspect of science. She didn't need to be a part of her father’s company to create new technology. Besides, no matter what she would invent in the future, she would have to use Earth technology and that would set her back, just to appease her father and the workers.</p><p>It shouldn't be that hard to make the right decision, but the right decision was also the hardest one to make. The second she agreed, life on Earth would be much harder for her. Everyone would know, and they would all freak out. Bulma didn't know if she wanted to deal with terrified humans watching her every movement. It was bad enough the paparazzi did that now.</p><p>But eventually they would find out. Bulma liked being with Vegeta, and once school was over he would return to his planet. The only way to be with him would be to go with him. Everything his parents offered made sense. Still, she couldn't just accept it.</p><p><em>Maybe I should just stop thinking about it, </em>Bulma mentally scolded herself. After all, the queen was right. She had time before she had to make an actual decision. Maybe if she waited a couple of days, the answer would be right in front of her. She knew what her heart wanted, but right now her mind didn't agree. She hoped that something would finally get her head to agree.</p><p>After she changed into more comfortable clothes, Bulma opened the door to her room. Vegeta was still standing there, waiting for her, and it almost startled her. "I'm ready," she said with a smile. Vegeta only nodded and held out his hand for her. She felt so giddy at the display, though she kept her smile and emotions in check, not wanting to embarrass him and discourage the way he was acting. "So, where to?"</p><p>Vegeta shrugged as he walked her through the halls of the palace. "Not sure," he admitted. "Wherever we end up."</p><p>"Sounds perfect," the human replied, ready to explore his world.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was right to warn her about the planet's high temperatures. Bulma was happy that she had the chance to change with how hot it was. Unlike Earth, she didn't have to worry about the sun. The sun was actually covered up pretty well by the black and red sky. She could go out in shorts and a tank top and not have to wear sunscreen. The dry air, unlike the dry air on Earth, would not dry her skin like it would under the hot, beating sun of her planet.</p><p>She also learned that Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said no one on the planet drove. Everyone was either walking or flying, even the tourists. It was good for her, though, since she needed to get back into shape after a semester of hard studying.</p><p>While Bulma looked at all the city shops, Vegeta watched her carefully. The fact that she was enjoying herself, when they were simply walking in the city, made the rest of his fears regarding their relationship disappear. The human seemed to have genuine interest in the shops, buildings, and people around them.</p><p>Maybe she really would like living there.</p><p>He mentally berated himself for letting his thoughts linger on the possibility. It would still be a hard decision for her to make, especially when he couldn't offer her much. His father's offer was his parents' offer alone. Vegeta rarely allowed himself to think he still held any power with them. After being betrayed by his parents, he could never look at them the same way again. That alone was difficult because he used to hold his father in such high esteem and the trust he had in his mother was nearly unbreakable. Now, his father was the man who sent him to Frieza, and his mother had remained quiet and let it happen. He would never voice his misgivings to his parents, but it didn't lessen how he felt. He could only offer Kakarot and Bulma that trust, and maybe even Nappa a little bit since he proved he was trustworthy aside from his little game regarding Bulma. The prince would certainly have words with him over that in the near future.</p><p>"It's really beautiful here," Bulma cut through his thoughts. His gaze turned to her as she continued. "I mean, it has the city feel, but it's so calm and laidback. It's nothing like cities on Earth."</p><p>Vegeta smirked when she voiced her observation. Bulma had made a lot of remarks like that since they left the palace. He wondered if that was a positive thing or not, that she was comparing the two planets and praising Planet Vegeta's qualities over her home world.</p><p>His thoughts and her words were interrupted when his stomach growled. Bulma's eyes shot to him; a smile appeared on her face while he blushed. He cleared his throat in attempts to regain his composure. "We should stop for lunch," he said smoothly, though the blush still remained on his face.</p><p>"I figured," Bulma teased lightly. "Where do you recommend?"</p><p>Vegeta grinned as he thought of a small restaurant. It was similar to a bar-styled restaurant of earth, though it was small and not very crowded. He loved the food, though he didn't frequent the establishment as often as he’d like. It was in the former lower-class barracks, and if he went there too often, there was likely to be talk and challenges waiting for him; however, an occasional outing was okay, especially when he wasn't wearing his royal armor. "I know a place," he told her as he started leading her deeper into the city.</p><hr/><p>The king and queen decided to call Nappa in, to see if they could get more information on their son, and even on Bulma. Nappa knew why they had contacted him, but he was a little hesitant to give them information. It was his job, yes, but there were things about Vegeta that the prince had confided in him, and he wouldn't betray his prince. There was one thing, though, that he would tell them about their son. He wasn't sure how either of them would react to it.</p><p>"Nappa," Queen Kalina said, her voice begging for answers, "please tell us what you learned about our son while you were away."</p><p>Nappa remained stoic as he gave his answer. "There is not much I can tell you, my queen, not without betraying the prince's confidence; however, the one thing I can tell you is that he is still haunted by Frieza. I have heard him cry out in terror at night, though in the morning he seems like himself. I can only assume he is still having nightmares. I believe the past is the reason he trains as he does."</p><p>The queen paled and looked over to her husband in alarm. The king looked very displeased with what they learned. "And what can you tell us of the girl? We already know a little bit, but we want to hear your account of her."</p><p>"I only know what I've seen," Nappa told him. "She is good to him and for him. She is a fighter. I've seen her train herself and train with him. Even if he holds back with her, she still tests him well in their spars. I overheard when she asked him about the rumors being spread on her planet, and she truthfully did hear him out. She even brought food as a peace offering for even asking him, and when he told her about Frieza she didn't press him to talk about things he was uncomfortable with. Another thing I noticed is that the nights where she stayed over, she caught Vegeta in a nightmare and stayed with him. For the rest of the night, he slept peacefully. I didn't hear him cry out again."</p><p>The king looked over to his queen and saw hope light her eyes. He sighed and said, "Let's hope that she decides to take our offer. That will be all, Nappa."</p><p>Nappa bowed down and took his leave from the room. He had managed to keep the things Vegeta had confided in him to himself, though he probably said a lot more about Bulma than he should have. It didn't matter now, but at least now the two royals knew there was some hope for their son and that he was healing even if it was happening very slowly.</p><hr/><p>Bulma was a little surprised by Vegeta's choice in venue. When they entered an area of the city which, on Earth, would be considered ‘slums’, Bulma was slightly skeptical. It wasn't that she minded the environment as underground fighting rings were located in places where others would dare not go, but usually food establishments weren't the best in such places. She trusted Vegeta, though, and was willing to engage in this adventure and try new things, things in which her father would never approve.</p><p>Vegeta led her into a stone, rounded building, although building was a little bit of a stretch. The place was small and was literally inside a cave, the inside decorated with stone, sculpted chairs, tables, and counters. The lighting was strange, the place only lit by hanging torches. There was still plenty of light. If Bulma had to compare the place and the clientele, she would say it was like going to a sports bar. Truth be told, those small places with the nonchalant customers were more inviting than the ritziest restaurants on Earth. Though she was still skeptical about how they would even prepare food in the cave, she could understand why Vegeta would pick this place as one of his favorites.</p><p>Vegeta's smirk was all Bulma needed to see to know that there was more to the place that met the eye. As the waiter came out, he acted like Vegeta and Bulma were just any other customers. Bulma listened, while Vegeta ordered everything on the menu, to the smoothly spoken language, his language that she had rarely ever heard him speak.</p><p>The waiter grinned and left the two of them alone. Vegeta wasn't sure why Bulma was gazing at him, but he couldn't say it was unwelcome. "What?" he asked, his voice deep and steady.</p><p>A bright smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "Nothing," she answered. "I've just never heard you speak in your own language before. It's beautiful."</p><p>Vegeta snorted at her description of the Saiyan language. Yes, it rolled off the tongue, but Vegeta would never go so far as to call it ‘beautiful’.</p><p>"It's dying out," he told her, "at least at the palace. Because members of different races reside there, as well as the connections we have off-planet, standard is used. Most of us Saiyans know most languages of the universe including the majority of languages from your planet. In the third-class barracks, however, they prefer using our own language."</p><p>Though she heard his full explanation, her mind stopped at the part where Vegeta admitted to knowing hundreds to thousands of languages, including many of the languages spoken on Earth. "How is it possible to know so many languages?"</p><p>At this, Vegeta frowned. He didn't expect the simple conversation to land them on the topic of Frieza and the past…his past. "Scouters," he replied after a moment of deliberation of whether or not he should answer her question. "Technology that we buried after we separated from the lizards." Vegeta dared not utter the name of the former tyrant around the other Saiyans. It would cause outrage and draw attention to him and Bulma, and that was something he did not want.</p><p>Bulma understood and didn't ask any more questions. Instead, she lost the serious expression she held during Vegeta's explanation and smiled once again. She placed her hand on his causing the prince confusion.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, puzzling him even more, "for sharing that with me, I mean."</p><p>Vegeta regained his composure, leaned back in the stone chair, and shrugged. "You asked," he replied as if, to him, that was a reason for him to open up. Before anything else could be said, the waiter came back and rolled in a cart of food, the first cart of what would be many, and placed plates stacked with food in front of them. He left the cart and disappeared into the back.</p><p>Bulma eyed all of the different foods with wide eyes. There were so many different dishes, even some with very colorful fruit that had either come from the few desert plants or been imported from other planets. Mostly, though, there was a variety of meat dishes. Truthfully, Bulma didn't know what to eat. There was just so much to choose from and she had no idea what she would like.</p><p>Vegeta could tell what she was thinking. Unlike Earth, there wasn't much to set the dishes apart from each other, but there was a unique quality in each, especially at this place where they used fruit with the meat. He nudged one of the dishes to her; he knew she would like it. It was similar to the barbeque ribs she got one time on one of their dates on Earth, though instead of barbeque sauce, it was coated in a sweet jam made from the kulu desert fruit, a fruit native only to Planet Vegeta. She looked at the plate with wide eyes. There was a lot of food.</p><p>Vegeta could tell what she was thinking. "Whatever you don't eat, you can either take it with you, or I will make sure it doesn't go to waste."</p><p>Bulma smiled at his remark, his attempt at a joke, before she tried the dish he passed to her. As soon as the meat touched her tongue, Bulma's eyes widened in amazement. Sure, there were dishes on Earth that she loved so much, but this just topped all of them. She started to pick of the pace in her eating, sure that she probably appeared less than graceful, but she didn't care. She had never tasted anything so good. It was simple; it was sweet. Vegeta was right about this place.</p><p>Vegeta worked on his own food; he quickly but gracefully spooned the food into his mouth. At the same time, he observed Bulma. She would sometimes glance at him to see if his was watching her, but he made it seem like he was only focused on the food. He was sure she was checking up on him out of embarrassment. There were times where they ate together, and she would eat quickly and then mutter apologies for ‘being a pig’. She really had no idea that she still ate with more class that ninety-five percent of the Saiyan race. An amused smirk formed on his lips as he continued to eat his meal.</p><p>Bulma surprised both of them when she finished the full plate of food. She was stuffed and didn't even know if she could get up at the moment. Vegeta chuckled at her before he told her he was going to take care of the bill. Bulma as she watched him walk away with a bright, content expression. Bulma hadn't been out on true dates before, not unless you call forced, arranged dates as dates. This was the first true date she ever went on, and she actually didn't feel like she was lying to herself or her date for once. It reminded her that she could be herself around Vegeta…and not only that.</p><p>She could train whenever she wanted. She could study to be a writer and still work on the actual engineering aspect of the business she was raised in. Her father wanted her to be an engineer, but he wanted her to have the business persona more. She knew that once she had her degree, she would never set foot in a lab again. She would have to man the whole company in her father's place while the guys he hired did all the work. It would never be accepted for her to take breaks and work on the inventions. And, if today didn't prove anything, she could scarf down food whenever she needed to rush and not be judged.</p><p>The word ‘freedom’ rang in her head again.</p><p>Bulma panicked at first when the king made his proposition, and she planned not to make a decision right away in case she was making it based on emotion. But wasn't trusting emotion supposed to be a good thing. She could visit her parents if she wanted to. She would be close to Vegeta, to confide in him or allow him to confide in her. Maybe accepting the deal would be the best decision for her and, even if it wasn't, Vegeta's parents didn't seem to be the type to force her to stay if she would rather go. That would be something she would need to talk to Vegeta about. If he could confirm that for her, then she could make her decision with a clear head.</p><p>While Vegeta left her alone, Bulma crossed her arms and started to rank the pros and cons of her possible decision. The thing that kept returning to the forefront of her mind was the backlash she would get from not only her father, but the entire human race. There was no doubt in her mind that they would turn a simple decision into a crazy drama. Still, it might be worth it, other than the obvious reasons, just to get away from the celebrity life on Earth.</p><p>"Well, well, well," a deep voice spoke with a heavy accent. Bulma cocked her head sideways to see another Saiyan approach at her. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing here by your lonesome?"</p><p>A single brow quirked and Bulma just looked at the Saiyan like he had three heads. "I'm not alone," she told him.</p><p>The Saiyan grabbed her arm, and Bulma tensed slightly shocked by the man's actions. "Not from what I can see, girl," he drawled. "Why don't you come with me?"</p><p>"My woman is not leaving with you."</p><p>Not only did the words strike terror into the man holding her arm, but Bulma was startled by the intensity and threatening tone she had never once heard Vegeta use. She turned to face him and saw a sight that, if she hadn't know him well enough, would have frightened her. Well, only the other Saiyan male was frightened. Bulma just looked at the prince with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>The other Saiyan looked down to his hand before he released Bulma as if she had burned him, seemingly surprised by his own actions. He then turned to Vegeta and quickly knelt down to the ground. "Forgive me, Your Highness," he pleaded. "I did not know she was taken, or that she was yours. It was a lapse in judgment."</p><p>Vegeta's grave expression did not falter. "Do not presume the way you did today, and leave."</p><p>"Yes, sir," the Saiyan replied hurriedly and then left the restaurant.</p><p>Many Saiyans in the establishment had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold. Looks of surprise disappeared after the drama was over. Bulma cast a worried gaze over her boyfriend. "Vegeta," she whispered softly. When he heard his name voiced by her, his expression softened, though his eyes remained hardened. He did not say anything to her, but he didn't have to. Bulma understood his actions from what he had alluded about his past, and what his mother explained when they were alone. "I'm okay," she assured him. "Nothing happened."</p><p>Vegeta knew that her calm and rational words were true, but the possessiveness he felt towards her only seemed to grow when he saw another Saiyan at her side. He hadn't expected to react the way he did, but he could not go back now. He publicly staked his claim. She was his, and he would not let her go.</p><p>"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.</p><p>He nodded and held his hand out to her without saying anything. As the two of them moved to leave, Bulma heard the server call out to them in the Saiyan language, most likely bidding them a good day.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, on Planet Earth, Chi-Chi debated with herself on whether or not to tell her father about Kakarot. It was not something conventional, dating an alien, especially a Saiyan. She could only hope that her father would respond well. At first, she planned to keep it quiet, but something changed her mind.</p><p>The first few days she’d been home, her father was already trying to set her up with one of his students. Chi-Chi couldn't take it anymore. Her father kept trying to control her through her love life, and these students of his would report everything to him. No, she couldn't allow her father to control her like this any longer, especially when she was already taken.</p><p>"Dad…"</p><p>Ox King looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and smiled at her. "Good morning, sweet pea."</p><p>Chi-Chi smiled at the nickname. Her father did love her, even though he was overbearing at times and she felt the need to rebel against his commands. Her expression became serious again. "I need to talk to you about something."</p><p>There was a hopeful gleam in her father's eyes. "Have you decided to transfer to a local college?"</p><p>"No," she answered before she took a seat across from him. "It's about something else, something you might not be happy with."</p><p>She earned her father's full attention with that one. He looked like he was ready to hurt someone. Chi-Chi didn't understand why until he asked, "Are you pregnant?"</p><p>Laughter could not be contained. Her father looked at her strangely as she chortled over the question he asked. "No, dad," she assured him, "nothing like that. It's just…I don't want you trying to set me up anymore. I already have a boyfriend."</p><p>"You what?" her father asked in shock. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me, Chi-Chi?"</p><p>And now the amusement left her and she was once again nervous. "It's not really conventional, dad. His name is Kakarot, and he's a foreign exchange student…from Planet Vegeta."</p><p>She was hesitant to look her father in the eye, but she needed to know what he was thinking. She decided to take the chance and gauge his reaction. He looked a little pale, but mostly he looked shocked. "You're dating a Saiyan?" he questioned. "Why? Don't you know of the rumors?"</p><p>"The rumors are wrong, dad," she explained. "Bulma asked Vegeta about it and-” She instantly covered her mouth when she blabbed about her friend.</p><p>Her father's grave expression deepened. "Is it serious?" he asked her. When Chi-Chi nodded, he sighed. "I hear they are decent fighters. I want to meet the boy, if possible. I will hear him out. Do not tell me what their <em>prince </em>told your friend. I want to hear it directly from one of those monk…Saiyans."</p><p>Chi-Chi smiled at her father and nodded. He seemed to be willing to have an open mind, which she never expected. That at least was a positive point. She knew that Bulma, Vegeta, Kakarot, and their guard would return from Planet Vegeta in two weeks, before Christmas actually. That would be the perfect time for her father to meet Kakarot. She just had to wait out two weeks of her father's skeptical looks, but at least she didn't have to worry about dinner ambushes anymore, at least not for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So...how's Earth been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakarot looked to his older brother with an embarrassed grin. "It's really great so far. They have a lot of good food. I don't really like having to limit my power. Vegeta and I couldn't even have a good spar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz's brow quirked in question. "Other than the food, what's so great about it? If you can't spar, what's the point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Saiyan hid a small blush, but his older brother caught it. "Oh my...you met a girl, didn't you?" he asked. When Kakarot nodded, Raditz smirked. "All right, little bro. I guess you’re not a virgin anymore after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when Kakarot's face became all red. "Shut up!" he shouted in exasperation. "It's nothing like that. We've only really talked. Her dad is pretty old-fashioned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz chuckled and smacked his brother's shoulder with slight force. "Chill, little brother. I was just kidding. No need to get bent out of shape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakarot crossed his arms and turned away with a pout, then remarked, "It wasn't funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What wasn't funny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gruffness of his father's voice took Kakarot by surprise. He hadn't heard his father's voice in quite some time. Unlike Vegeta, he had no way to contact home. Even if he had, he still probably would have only talked to Raditz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Dad," Kakarot greeted awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardock didn't say anything in response, only going to get food from the kitchen. Raditz frowned at the door frame, then looked to his brother and sighed at his dejected expression. "You know any time you let him see your emotions, he's only going to be worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why?" Kakarot questioned. Raditz only shrugged. "Anyway, can you not tell him about Chi-Chi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz grinned once again. "Ah, so that's the name of the woman who's stolen my idiot brother's heart, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakarot gaped at his brother. "Did you actually just say that? My brother, the one who doesn't believe in hearts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say?" Raditz remarked. "A lot's changed here since you've been away."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bulma couldn't believe how much progress she made in creating a manufacture plan for the gravity simulators. King Vegeta kept true to his word and gave her as many people as she needed to work under her. Everyone seemed to respect her, although she was an outsider. Most of the scientists were also outsiders paid to assist her. They made sure her every need and demand was met. Production was already ahead of schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but love it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With work being so ahead of her self-imposed schedule, Bulma was able to relax. While Vegeta was off training somewhere, Bulma was able to rest a little bit and take some time for herself. It was amazing. Here, she had no worries. Even the thought of introducing Vegeta to her parents didn’t bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them talked about it the previous night. Bulma had already explained the social protocol of a couple introducing each other to their parents. Vegeta told her he assumed that that was why she had been so nervous, but that she had no reason to worry. He agreed to meet her parents after she told him, despite how uncomfortable and awkward it would be. Bulma understood that he was taking their relationship seriously. He had already given her reason to believe that, but now it seemed more serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also gave her the right to make a suggestion to him, one he wanted to back out on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week before, Bulma asked Vegeta if they could go talk somewhere, and he brought her out into the desert and landed on a mountain. There, she told him everything his mother was worried about. She had told him what his mother told her about bonds. It both amazed and relieved Vegeta that Bulma refused to tell his mother anything he confided in her, but it also drew him closer to her. She didn't want to betray him and actually cared for him. It's why Vegeta was not offended when Bulma told him she agreed with his mother about him seeing Tarble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma suggested that he go and see his baby brother, sooner rather than later before they left again. He listened to her reasoning, especially about his mother's logic of wanting him to feel more at home. Bulma thought it would help him loosen up a little bit, and maybe be less prone to heated and rash emotions as he experienced when another Saiyan tried to force her from the restaurant. He could even admit he needed to learn how to interact with his own people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince hadn't known that his mother protested to him being sent away, and he had to keep repeating that to himself in hopes to maybe restore whatever was left of the bond he shared with her. It made it a little easier to be around her at meals and in passing, and he even forced himself to speak to her a little more, but their bond was still shattered. It also meant something to him that Kalina wanted him to bond with Tarble to feel like he still belonged there with his family. His parents never voiced that to him before, though he hadn't given them to chance with his desire to rebel and force them to send for his return. Truth was he hadn't felt like he belonged anywhere for a long time. Since he met Bulma, that started to change for him. He started to change. Maybe it was time to put the past behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a full week for him to make his decision, and he didn't want an audience for it. So, while Bulma was working and he was supposed to be training, he instead stood outside the nursery, hands at his side as he stared at the metal door. He had been standing there for hours, surprised that no one seemed to be frequenting those halls. Surely someone would check on the younger prince more often than this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He occasionally lifted his hand before it returned to his side. All he had to do was press a button to open the door and he could finally go and meet his little brother. It didn't have to be as hard as he was making it, but he still felt like he should stay away from the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally berating himself for weakness, he finally hit the button and entered the room. Once inside, the doors closed behind him. Vegeta observed the colorful room and wondered what possessed his parents to fill the boy's living space with such bright patterns. It certainly was different from his room growing up, dark and cold, just as he had been raised to be. Sometimes he needed to remind himself that Planet Vegeta changed, as well as their methods, practices, and attitudes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he walked over to the crib, and a soft gasp escaped his lips when he finally laid eyes on the tiny Saiyan staring back at him. Tarble was smaller than Vegeta thought he’d be. A little brown tail paused in its motions as the curious baby looked confusedly at his older brother. Vegeta couldn't believe how much the little child looked like him, though it wasn't that surprising. Tarble’s spiky hair was short and not in the shape of a flame in contrast with both him and their father. A wide smile appeared on the little boy's face as he gurgled and held out his arms, an attempt to ask Vegeta to hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta didn't know what to do. He looked back to the door; he wanted to go find Bulma. Silently, he cursed himself for coming alone. He desired to see his brother, but he hadn't planned on doing more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarble frowned as tears formed in his eyes. When Vegeta heard the whimpers, he looked back to the baby nervously. The wails started, louder than anything Vegeta had heard in his life. At first, the older prince covered his ears. "Alright, alright," he said over Tarble's cries. "I'll pick you up. Just stop crying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarble stopped instantly, blinked at the older prince, and then laughed. Vegeta realized that Tarble was just vying for attention, and the child had definitely played his cards right. <em><span>Ugh, children, </span></em>Vegeta thought bitterly. <em><span>I can't believe the Prince of all Saiyans lost a battle to a child.</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he remembered that Tarble, too, was a prince of Saiyans, and he a weak smile appeared on his face. He reached into the crib and paused when he got closer to his brother. Vegeta didn't want to hurt him, which is exactly what he thought would happen. As he zoned out in thought, Tarble took his small hands and placed them on Vegeta's. With that small gesture, Vegeta was brought back to reality and a feeling of warmth took root in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, he picked the child up and held him away from him. After a moment, the older Saiyan brought him close to his chest. He had seen many women hold children protectively before, mostly in instances he didn't care to relive. As he held his brother, he finally understood why those women were willing to give up their lives for their children, to protect them with everything they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Vegeta said in a forced voice. "No one will ever hurt you. This I vow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarble didn't really understand much of what Vegeta said. He was still very young. Vegeta, himself, didn't understand why he decided to say anything like that. It's not like their enemy was still alive. Frieza was gone, leaving his family whom agreed to not have anything to do with their empire. Regardless of what Vegeta believed, his father believed the Colds would stay true to their word. Sometimes Vegeta tried to think like that, but he could not stop the doubt from entering his mind. Maybe that's why he decided to make that promise to his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that promise, he formed another bond, one that wouldn't be broken.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bulma returned to central computer to check her e-mail. Her father sent yet another asking her if she started to read books for her next semester business classes. Bulma lied with a reply that she did and that she would be ready for the spring semester. Those were the only conversations she had with him, but it surprised her when another e-mail arrived from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em><span>When are you coming home?"</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma was at a loss for words. Her father told her that they would be traveling the rest of the month for work and that she couldn't come home. An expression of confusion mixed with hurt plastered on her face. Bulma quickly typed back, <em><span>"Dad said you were traveling and told me to stay at school for break. Why?"</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another immediate response came back. <em><span>"He told you that? Bulma, we've been home. He said that you wanted to stay at school a little longer and to leave you be."</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feelings of fury and betrayal took over Bulma's form. She couldn't believe that her father lied to her. Vegeta had been with her the day he had told her they wouldn't be home, which now meant her father didn't want to spend time with her. It hurt even more that her father purposefully kept her away from home. Part of her wondered why, but the other part of her knew it was because of her relationship with Vegeta. Well, eventually her father was going to have to get over it, because Bulma didn't plan on ending that relationship any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em><span>Let me deal with a few things here," </span></em>Bulma began to type her reply, not indicating where the ‘here’ was. <em><span>"If I have it my way, I should be home a little before Christmas."</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma closed her e-mail; she didn’t want to deal with a reply in that moment. She felt horribly betrayed by her father. When arms encircled her experimentally, she froze before she relaxed. She could tell it was Vegeta. Sometimes he would do something like that, moving to hold her, but questioning his movements concerned of her comfort. It usually made her giggle knowing he didn't have much experience, much like her, when it came to relationships, but then she would remember why that was and a frown would take root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you heading to lunch?" he asked her. His breath tickled her ear and made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma shook her head. "I'm not really hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta's expression soured. He could hear the resentment in her voice and hoped that anger wasn't being directed towards him. When Bulma placed her arms over his, he determined that the hurt was directed elsewhere. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father lied to me," she scoffed. "They never went on a trip at all. He just didn't want me there. He told mom that <em><span>I </span></em>decided to stay away from home. Do you think your parents would be okay with us leaving a week early? I want to be home for Christmas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma once told Vegeta of the Earthling holiday. In fact, he had been planning to surprise her, but he already discussed leaving early with his parents so that they could reconvene with Chi-Chi for the holiday. Bulma would not have wanted to miss celebrating. He hadn't expected that her father would lie to her in such a way and was once again infuriated with the man. How could he do that to his daughter? It just didn't make any sense to the Saiyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already taken care of, Bulma," he told her. She spun around so quickly in his arms with a questioning look directed towards him. "I knew you would want to be on Earth for the holiday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her features softened as she relaxed in his loose grip. "You didn't have to..." she trailed off. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks are require, woman," he answered. It then hit him that she asked about his parents’ approval. "Why would you worry about questioning my parents for approval unless..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Bulma whispered. "I...I think I really do want to accept the deal. I've been thinking about it all week, and our conversation last week. Vegeta, I want to be with you, and I know the only way would be to return here to Planet Vegeta with you. Besides, I can't do it anymore...I just don't think I can run the company when it's something I hate. I love the building; I love the freedom that comes with running a lab, but running a conference room? It's just not..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't finish, but Vegeta finished for her. "It's just not you." Bulma nodded when his words matched her thoughts. "I understand, Bulma, believe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do," she stated sincerely. "That's why I know...I'd be much happier here. I mean, yeah, I need to finish school and everything, and I'm sure I'll visit my parents from time to time, but I just can't keep hiding myself. I can't keep hiding the underground fighting. The second that comes out, not only would my father flip, but the media would go nuts with it as well. I need to be me, without having to worry about ruining my father's image and the company's. I want to protect the company, just I don't want to be a part of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she said was rational. Bulma was not a businesswoman, even Vegeta could see that. She did have excellent leadership qualities, and she did know the strategies of business, but it wasn't her. From what Vegeta learned about human business practices, you had to be careful what you said. Certain things were not accepted, especially – apparently – the usage of alien technology. It insulted to Vegeta to learn that although his people were willing to trade, the materials were boycotted in most companies. That would hinder Bulma, because she wanted to use the technology. Her father and his workers would never accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the fighting, Vegeta did not understand why Earthlings made such a huge deal about it. Those who fought physically were looked down upon and berated, always. Even he and Kakarot needed to keep their sparring to a minimum, which was another reason for the lack of progress. There were places to spar, like the gym, but the gym wouldn't have been able to contain their raw power. They could never fight with ki like they needed. Bulma couldn't really train in public places unless there weren't many people around. Apparently, word had gotten out once in a ‘high school’ she attended, and it caused a huge uproar. Bulma would definitely have more freedom on Planet Vegeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that is what you want," Vegeta started, "then we would be honored to have you. You've already made great strides for our empire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma beamed at the praise. Vegeta wasn't one to give compliments freely. Whenever he did, Bulma made sure to savor it. "I'm glad," she responded. "It's really not a big deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sell yourself short," he responded as he removed a hand from her waist and took one of her hands. "Now, let's go eat. Afterwards, we shall inform my father of your acceptance and our plans. In a few days, you, me, Kakarot, and Nappa will return to Earth. At first I was planning for us to meet up with the harpy somewhere, but I assume that'll be where Kakarot goes. You and I will go to your parents, though Nappa will stay somewhere close by. No sense in angering your father further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be there when I tell him, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed fearful and hesitant at the thought of telling her father alone, and Vegeta did not want her to deal with the man's backlash. "Of course, Bulma. You are not in this alone."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On Earth, Bulma's mother decided to confront her husband on his lie. "Why did you tell her we weren't home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Briefs paused in reading a progress report and met the angry eyes of his wife with a glare of his own. "She needs to study. With those Saiyans gone, it's the perfect opportunity. Her grades were low this past semester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchy shook her head. She didn’t understand how her husband could count two B's, along with many A's, as low. "Our daughter isn't a machine, Trunks," she argued. "She should be living her life right now, figuring things out for herself for the first time. I thought you didn't want to turn into your father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bring him into this," Dr. Briefs snapped. "The situation is hardly the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might be," Panchy replied. "She's coming for Christmas and Vegeta is coming with her. Don't let the holiday end the way it did with both of our parents. Don't make her choose. We both know how that turns out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchy left the room after she said her piece. Dr. Briefs returned his attention to the report as if nothing happened. Inside himself, though, he was beyond furious. He just didn't understand his daughter's reckless behavior anymore. She was playing into enemy hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could his daughter ignore the truth about the Saiyans?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Kalina decided to check in on her youngest son in the middle of the night. Tarble was a good sleeper and rarely ever made a fuss late at night, but the queen couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with her son. It relieved her immensely when she found him softly snoring, a small grin on his face. She watched him for a little while before she was satisfied that he was all right.</p><p>Still, she could not shake that something was wrong with her son.</p><p>Kalina decided to take the long way back to her and her husband's room. That route would bring her by Vegeta's wing. It was still so hard to believe that her older son still trained as hard and recklessly as ever. When the prince explained to his parents that he was training at such high gravity levels, her heart nearly stopped.</p><p>She was not an idiot. Most knew, on some level, what their prince endured while being with Frieza. It left many fearful of him, and others more respectful. All Saiyans had been killers once, but the rumors regarding her son always tore her apart, for they weren't just rumors.</p><p>Vegeta had been one of Frieza's top soldiers, and with that he had also been cold, callous, and calculating. Most Saiyans had trained themselves to be that way, but when they were much older. The young children sent away held no memories of their purges, for they had been hypnotized. Saiyan children usually trained against Saibamen grown for training, which were no longer used the same way they had been in those days. Children were usually not sent to purge planets with sentient creatures.</p><p>Her son had been.</p><p>She couldn't even imagine how Vegeta must have felt after his first real kill. Personally, Kalina despised the purging life. Eventually, all that ended, and it became necessary for her to remain in the palace to deal with diplomatic affairs and strategize, which lifted a weight off of her shoulders. She had hoped that Vegeta would find solace in learning diplomacy instead of living the life he had been forced into, but when he trained so constantly, she didn't know if he would ever be able to let go of the past. They were safe now; he didn't need to train to the point of self-harm.</p><p>Whenever she thought about his training, she remembered a time where she came across her son’s session very shortly after he returned to the palace. At first, when her husband brought the prince back from Frieza, the queen had been so happy to see her son. But Vegeta was never the same; he only stared at his parents blankly with a firm scowl and would excuse himself. At meals, he barely ate anything. Kalina would always find him injured or unconscious in his room later in the day. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Vegeta didn’t still train so aggressively.</p><p>Kalina tried to explain to him that starving himself and training the way he had been was unhealthy.  When Vegeta told her he ‘could take care of himself and didn't need her coddling’, it broke her heart. Her son would never let her touch him or hold him after his return, though he did start to eat more and limit his training, though he still trained for hours and hours.</p><p>As Vegeta grew older, he fell into a rhythm of training where he was no longer killing himself. At least the number of injuries decreased, but it only brought slight relief. It was still too much for Kalina’s liking. As a teenager, Vegeta spent all night training in private when there was no one who could tend to him if he hurt himself. The queen stumbled across her son at night then, and he would wordlessly meet her gaze before continuing his motions. As a concerned mother, she pleaded with her husband to talk sense into their son. It only served to cause many arguments between the two Vegetas.</p><p>Her son believed that the Colds would attack them again one day, yet her husband did not believe it. Once Vegeta voiced his concerns, Kalina understood his reasoning a little bit more. She hoped her husband would be right, but she couldn't help but consider her son's position. Once she did, she attempted to discuss things further with the prince, but Vegeta had no desire to hear what she had to say. He was already deep in the rebellious stage, and nothing she or her husband said would reach him.</p><p>And then they sent him to Earth.</p><p>At the time, she was hesitant of the idea. Vegeta still felt like an outsider in his own home, and the mother was worried that sending him off-planet would make him feel even less welcome. When Tarble was born, she started planting seeds in Vegeta's head to go visit the boy. He did not take her up on the offer. It pained her, but there was only so much she could do. She didn't want to order him or force him into doing anything, but she wanted him to form bonds, to feel at home and ease, to be welcome.</p><p>Where Vegeta still exhibited misplaced fear of her and his father, he was a little more at ease. After talking with Bulma, Kalina realized that she was perfect for her son. She tested the girl; she wanted to see if Bulma would give in and break Vegeta's trust, but no matter how much the queen appeared to pressure her, Bulma never caved. A smile appeared on the queen’s face as she thought about the encounter. She knew that misleading Bulma was not the most honest move, but when the human, after mentally battling herself, decided to keep Vegeta's words private, Kalina couldn't help but accept the girl right away.</p><p>If Vegeta wouldn't see Tarble, Bulma accepting the deal might cause him to feel more at home. She would live in the palace when on Planet Vegeta. It would be the perfect setup. Then, maybe one day, Vegeta would be willing to see his brother, and then he would have two beings he could feel comfortable with. Kalina could only hope.</p><p>The queen paused in the hall as she heard a terror-filled yelp. Kalina was mere steps away from Vegeta’s room, around the corner. Concerned, she took off and raced to be with her son, but someone else beat her to it. Bulma instantly shot out of her room the second another cry, more like a battle cry, came from the room. The human stormed into Vegeta’s room. The queen followed closely behind, but kept herself hidden.</p><p>“Vegeta!” Bulma shouted as she rushed to his side. The human tried to shake the prince awake, but it was ineffective. “Vegeta, wake up!”</p><p>The queen watched in horror as her son fought some invisible adversary. She heard him growl out in their native language, <em>“I will destroy you, you bastard!”</em> The pure hatred in his voice struck her, especially when he struck the invisible enemy and hit Bulma. The human was sent halfway across the room, but she caught herself before she hit the wall. Bulma shook off the hit and then hurried back to Vegeta's side. She fought him down and held his arms as he struggled, though his movements were less chaotic, and then she leaned in close to his ear.</p><p>“Vegeta,” she cooed, “just wake up. It's not real. It's the past.”</p><p>Her soft words reached Vegeta, and he began to settle down. He sat up, blinked his eyes, and tried to force himself awake. Regardless of how he acted moments ago, Vegeta was still a light sleeper, so he could still hear Bulma. She must have realized his dream was coming to an end when his thrashing was coming less and less and thought it best to get close to him.</p><p>Vegeta rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hurriedly looked around his room before his eyes settled on Bulma and his expression softened. With a frown, he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. Kalina could only assume a bruise was beginning to form on the girl’s face.</p><p>“Why do you always do this?” he asked. “You know I can’t control myself when I’m like this.”</p><p>There was hurt and concern in his voice. “Vegeta,” Bulma sighed as she took his hand, “I'm not just going to let you suffer in your memories. Besides, I can take a hit. Hell, I have taken hits. In the underground ring, they don't go easy on me because I'm a woman...the opposite actually. Idiots think they can scare me away.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled and pulled Bulma close to him. “You don't seem to scare easily,” he responded.</p><p>“Heh,” Bulma laughed lightly before she cuddled into him. “There's nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p>The two of them smiled at each other and the queen realized they were talking about the situation. “One day,” Bulma said interrupting Kalina's thoughts, “when you're ready, I'd like you to talk about these nightmares, so you don’t have to suffer alone. I don't like what it does to you.”</p><p>Vegeta frowned and settled his chin on top of Bulma’s head. “I don't like what it would do to you.”</p><p>Bulma sat up despite Vegeta's protest. He reluctantly sat up and looked to the human questioningly. “I already have an idea,” she told him, “of what you dream about. Stop me if I'm wrong.”</p><p>Vegeta stayed quiet as Bulma began her analysis. “You keep seeing Frieza, and you're still fighting him, but you know he's gone, so he morphs into one of his relatives.”</p><p>Vegeta's expression darkened. “How the hell did you know that?” His tone was threatening, at least it was to Kalina, but Bulma did not seem to feel threatened.</p><p>“Because I feel it sometimes,” she explained. “I felt it tonight.”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head and leaned back against his headboard. “I apologize.”</p><p>“For what?” Bulma questioned. She was very confused.</p><p>“For subjecting you to that,” Kalina heard her son reply. “Go to sleep, Bulma. I do not wish to talk about it now.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and nodded, then slid back down under the covers. Vegeta slowly returned to his original position and held Bulma close to him. Through the crack of the door, Kalina saw the horrified look in her son's eyes, and she knew why he was terrified.</p><p>Bonds were mental connections. Those one bonded with could feel their comrade’s plights. They could tell when you were in danger, even from your memories. As Kalina suspected, a bond formed between her son and Bulma, something the queen hoped for, but she could see that Bulma having access to his mind, however small, concerned Vegeta. Perhaps he was afraid Bulma would judge him or that he would scare her away with his emotions of hatred and anger, but she was still there and refused to leave his side.</p><p>Quietly, Kalina closed the door to give the couple their privacy. She began to wander back to her room. Halfway there, she stopped and realized something that brought a contented smile to her face.</p><p>Where she hated that her son was suffering, Kalina felt that suffering. It hadn't been Tarble who was in danger, but Vegeta. She had sensed her son's agony and despair. It had only been a fleeting feeling, but it was enough to bring her to him.</p><p>Their bond still existed.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta awoke quite early in the morning with Bulma still cuddled into him. His eyes went straight for the bruise on her face and his expression grew serious and dark. He couldn't believe he struck her. He warned her in the past about entering his room when he was in the middle of a nightmare, but she didn't listen. He appreciated Bulma being there for him, but she didn't need to risk her life.</p><p>He thought about what was happening between them, the forming bond, the fact that she could now feel emotions and fears he tried to hide from everyone. No, she couldn't see his dreams, but she apparently knew him well enough to know what each of his shifts in emotion indicated. He was angry and vengeful when Frieza appeared, and then he was shocked and caught off-guard when the lizard changed, panicked at the fact that King Cold and Cooler were in the Arcosian’s place.</p><p>Vegeta knew that he had surpassed Frieza's level years before, or at least the level of his first form. There had been rumors of others. The Saiyan never knew whether to believe the other soldiers or not. No one ever saw Frieza's other forms and, those who had, probably hadn't lived to tell the tale. Vegeta had been a child, and Frieza's strength was already so immense. As a child, Vegeta could not fathom levels beyond that.</p><p>As an adult, the prince still wasn't sure, but if Frieza had other transformations, chances were his father and brother did as well. According to his father and history – the history he shared with Bulma – Frieza had been too cocky to transform, provided he was able. If King Cold or Cooler were to come after them one day, Vegeta doubted they'd be so lucky.</p><p>He looked back down to see that Bulma that was still sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. A faint smirk touched his lips as he managed to pull away from her without waking her. He, of course, went for his armor and quickly readied himself for training. After he spared a glance at Bulma once more, he left his room and closed the door soundlessly behind him.</p><p>On his way to the training rooms, he paused in front of Tarble’s room. He had already seen his little brother once, and the prince caught himself wanting to check on him again. As Vegeta opened the door, another was revealed to him. Vegeta caught his mother’s eyes. She was clearly surprised to see him there, but she smiled warmly at him. Vegeta entered and forced himself to seem nonchalant as he strode in like him visiting Tarble was a normal occurrence.</p><p>“Good morning, Vegeta,” his mother greeted. “How are you?”</p><p>“Fine, mother,” he murmured, though his mother could have sworn she picked up a hint of affection in the way he spoke. His voice held no bitterness, snap, or curtness. Between the hint of a bond that had reformed somehow, and now this mildness he exhibited, the queen wondered what happened to cause this change.</p><p><em>She didn’t know, </em>Vegeta thought to himself in response to the confusion he sensed from his mother. It was almost as if his mind wanted to answer the woman’s unspoken question.</p><p>Tarble, the second he saw Vegeta, struggled to get off his mother’s lap. The queen’s hands firmly grasped the infant’s waist as she tried to figure out what Tarble wanted. The small Saiyan held and waved his arms out in front of him and grunted softly as he tried to get to his older brother. Kalina’s heart nearly burst with both love and relief as Vegeta took the young prince from her. Awkwardly, Vegeta sat down in the seat beside his mother, and Little Tarble sat on his lap. The child looked between the two silent adults curiously.</p><p>Kalina could see her eldest son’s fierce concentration as his gaze fixed on Tarble. It seemed like he was mentally debating with himself about something. She was about to ask what was bothering him, but Vegeta beat her to it.</p><p>“Did you really not know?”</p><p>Kalina was taken aback by the question. Her mind went back to her conversation with Bulma. She had mentioned her position only to give the human the full story. She hadn’t expected the girl to tell her son, and she most definitely hadn’t expected to have even a semblance of a bond reforming. She could feel her son’s anxiety the longer she didn’t answer. He was waiting for her to shatter his trust once more.</p><p>“No, Vegeta,” she assured him, finally finding her voice. “I didn’t know. You were already gone when your father decided to tell me.”</p><p>His tense muscles loosened, and his demeanor became calm. Part of the prince expected Bulma to be wrong, for his mother to have been lying to her. Living on Frieza’s ship had given Vegeta the ability to detect deceit. His mother’s voice, expression, and emotions all seemed to indicate the truth. Vegeta didn’t know it then, but his subconscious had already started to restore the broken bond. It would take a bit of time to be repaired, but at least there was a chance to salvage their relationship.</p><p>Vegeta nodded once in acceptance of her words. Kalina stood up, walked over to her son, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Vegeta tilted his head to view her only to see her smile brightly at him. “I’m glad you decided to come see him, especially with you leaving so much earlier.”</p><p>“I will be coming back, mother,” Vegeta remarked for her benefit. “I’ve been gone longer than a ‘semester’ before.”</p><p>“I know,” Kalina said weakly. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’d prefer to have both my boys here, but I know that this experience has been good for you. That alone is the only reason I agreed with your father.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t deny that, where he hated Earth and their schools, it had been a good experience. He rather liked the food and the culture; his feelings for Bulma were a given. If it hadn’t been for the rumors, the pettiness of reporters, and the behavior of people, Vegeta probably would have enjoyed it a lot more. Well, a lot more after Bulma gave him a means to train.</p><p>Speaking of, Vegeta stood up to hand Tarble back to his mother. She looked at him curiously, but accepted the baby back. “I need to go train now,” he explained. “I need to use out remaining time here to make progress.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Kalina let him go with a whispered, “Be careful,” to her son’s retreating form.</p><hr/><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Kakarot sighed; his hand barely touched the door. He turned around to see his father standing across from him with his arms crossed. It was almost like looking into a mirror; his hardened, emotionless stare matched his father’s. The only differences between the two was that Bardock was older and wore a scar on his face, the only contrast to his young son.</p><p>“To the palace,” Kakarot responded nonchalantly. “We’re leaving for Earth in about a day.”</p><p>“Classes do not begin for another two weeks.”</p><p>The curtness of his father’s answers always irritated him. He never held a full conversation with the man. Raditz seemed to be the only one who could have a conversation with Bardock, though their chats usually didn’t leave his older brother in the best condition. It was hard to even really call Bardock his father. There was no emotional connection between him and his two sons, which was strange because Kakarot always expected his older brother to have some harshness like Vegeta did since both served in Frieza’s army. No, Kakarot was much closer to his brother. Raditz already knew the reason the younger Saiyan was returning to Earth.</p><p>“Yeah, well, Vegeta and Bulma are going back and it saves us all a trip,” he countered, but Kakarot left out the most important aspect of his life.</p><p>Bardock’s eyes narrowed. “Do they believe they can order you to leave at any given notice?”</p><p>“They didn’t order me,” Kakarot countered. “I wanted to go back.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>It was Kakarot’s turn to give his father a cold glare. “The real question, <em>Father</em>, is why do you even care?”</p><p>Without another word from either party, Kakarot left their small home. Bardock stared at the door as it slammed shut and ignored his eldest son’s mutterings of ‘people are trying to sleep’ from upstairs. With a shake of his head, Bardock turned away from the door and retreated to his room where he would spend the rest of the early morning hours in thought.</p><hr/><p>Kakarot showed up at the palace; Vegeta was waiting for him outside. The prince sensed his friend leave his home and knew Kakarot was heading to the palace to spend a couple nights. “I take it sneaking out didn’t go as planned,” he guessed when he noted the angered expression on Kakarot’s face.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Vegeta,” the younger Saiyan remarked. “So when exactly are we leaving?”</p><p>“Eager, are we?” the prince teased lightly. “If Bulma gets done what she needs to do, then we’ll be leaving tomorrow night, so plan for that. Are you ready to go back?”</p><p>Kakarot nodded. “When we get back, I need to grab some of my Earth clothes. I’m sure you have to as well.”</p><p>“Hmph,” he replied. Since neither of them brought much with them back to Planet Vegeta, they would need to make that stop. It wasn’t that he cared about blending in with the human society while there. Actually, with people knowing who he was and the fact that he had a tail, there really wasn’t any way he could. Mostly, he wanted to make a decent impression on Bulma’s parents, not because he cared about their opinions, but because he wanted things to be easier for Bulma, especially since she needed to break the news to her parents. He didn’t think her mother would care. She seemed to take to ideas a lot better than her husband, more like Bulma. At least Vegeta could see where the woman inherited her open-mindedness.</p><p>“Let’s get inside,” the prince suggested, “before my parents sense us out here and wonder why we’re having a conversation in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kakarot agreed. He wanted to get some rest. Honestly, the faster he went to sleep, the faster tomorrow night would come when they would leave, and then it would only be a few days before he got to see Chi-Chi. “And thanks for letting me know the travel plans.”</p><p>Vegeta simply shrugged in response as the two of them entered the palace. All the while, Vegeta was stuck in thought about how things would go with Bulma’s parents. Only time would really tell. He just hoped that it wouldn’t end badly for the woman he was growing to adore.</p><hr/><p>“I feel like we were just in this not very long ago,” Bulma stated as they boarded the space craft.</p><p>“It wasn’t that long ago,” Nappa said with a chuckle. “How did you enjoy your stay?”</p><p>Bulma smiled at the guard and said, “Actually, I really liked it.”</p><p>“My father offered her a deal,” Vegeta explained. “She will be returning with us each time we go.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the new scientist the king was telling me about,” Nappa remarked, although he actually already knew, and Vegeta suspected as much. He rolled his eyes at his guardian. “Well, congratulations, Bulma. Honestly, you deserve the position.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and was about to accept the praise when she remembered she still had to tell her parents. Quietly, she replied, “Let’s just hope everyone will feel that way.”</p><p>Nappa looked to Vegeta who seemed more irritated than anything else. He moved to his girlfriend, entwined his arm with hers, and held her hand in the process. The older Saiyan was surprised that Vegeta allowed him to see an intimate moment between him and his woman, a sign of ultimate trust among Saiyans, especially when Vegeta was not a man of public displays.</p><p>Vegeta looked back to Nappa as if this moment was nothing, a regular thing that he allowed all the time. “You will be staying in the town where her parents live, but you will not be accompanying us to their home. I will call to let you know how things are going. You can give us your hotel number when you get there. Bulma will give you her parents’ number later.”</p><p>“Understood, Vegeta,” Nappa agreed, his voice sincere, though his face still held a question in his gaze. Vegeta didn’t answer his unspoken question, but instead led Bulma to her room on the ship. The older Saiyan looked to Kakarot who looked equally confused, both stunned that Vegeta let them witness anything like that. “Get to your room, Kakarot,” the guardian said without any force or bite behind his tone. Kakarot did as he was told for once, and minutes later, once everyone was settled in, the space pod took off for Planet Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma stood in front of her home; she held her hand out to knock though she did not perform the action. Vegeta didn’t say anything as he stared at her. It was ridiculous that she was afraid to make her presence known in her own home. He couldn’t really talk seeing as he was not comfortable in his home either, but he at least voiced his presence regardless of how awkward or anxious he felt, plus the circumstances were vastly different. Bulma should not have to deal with this.</p><p>The woman finally got the courage to knock on the door and, immediately, her mother came to answer it. A blonde, thin woman instantly smiled the moment she laid eyes on her daughter. “Oh, Bulma, I’m so happy you’re home,” she said in a cheery voice. Then her eyes landed on her daughter’s Saiyan companion. “And you must be Vegeta. Bulma has told me a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>Vegeta looked to Bulma; she just grinned at him. It didn’t matter to him if she told her mother about him, but it did make him feel strangely content seeing as, in human culture, they were ‘serious’.</p><p>“Please, both of you, come in,” her mother requested as she took her daughter’s bag. “I know the trip from school is quite a long one. Dinner is on the table already.”</p><p>Bulma and Vegeta exchanged knowing glances. Both of them, in that moment, thought, <em>She has no idea.</em></p><hr/><p>It was already nightfall when the ship had landed and, after picking up a few things at the school, Kakarot flew off to where he sensed Chi-Chi’s ki. He knew the general direction of where she lived, so it was easier to pinpoint, but he always seemed to be able to find her whenever he wanted to see her.</p><p>Finding her home was easy, too. Of course, it was the only ‘castle’ in the middle of nowhere. Kakarot chuckled at how Chi-Chi always complained about the grandiose nature of her home.</p><p>Lightly, he knocked on the door, which was a pretty hard structure, and the knock sounded sort of loud. He could hear someone run down the stairs frantically, and he grinned when Chi-Chi opened the door. She was shocked to see him, as he expected since he decided to surprise her, but her shock disappeared into joy. “Kakarot, what are you doing here?” she asked. “I thought you wouldn’t be here for another week.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” he started, “Bulma wanted to come home for the holiday and I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiled fondly when she remembered where exactly she was and looked back into the house nervously. “Um, I told my father about you,” she voiced. Kakarot’s expression changed only slightly to one of concern.</p><p>“What did he say?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>Chi-Chi smiled hesitantly, not knowing how to answer. “Well, he’s not exactly thrilled about it, but he’s willing to give you a chance to explain yourself. Mainly he wants to know the history, like what Vegeta told Bulma, but he wanted to hear it from you.”</p><p>Kakarot nodded. “I can do that. Why did you tell him? I know you wanted to wait.”</p><p>“Well, he was going to try to set me up again, and I just couldn’t go through with it knowing that we…”</p><p>Kakarot pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead which silenced her. “I missed you, Chi-Chi.”</p><p>Chi-Chi blushed, but he couldn’t see it while her head was on his shoulder. He didn’t squeeze her too tightly, probably afraid he’d hurt her, but he gripped hard enough for her to know he really missed her. “And just for full disclosure, I told my brother about you too.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two, the Ox King was awake, and he was on the stairs and watched them entire time. He woke up from the knock and was surprised to see his daughter react so calmly with the Saiyan visitor. What surprised him more was when Chi-Chi offered the Saiyan a room upstairs.</p><p>“Nah,” he replied. “You dad doesn’t know I’m here, and I don’t want to totally blindside him. I’ll take the couch tonight.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Chi-Chi questioned. “The couch really isn’t that comfortable, and-”</p><p>“Believe me; Chi, I’ve slept on worse,” the Saiyan joked, a smile on his face as he pulled away from Chi-Chi and took her hand. “Good night, Chi.”</p><p>“Good night, Kakarot,” Chi-Chi whispered back. “I’m really glad you’re here, and that you made it before Christmas.”</p><p>“See you in the morning,” Kakarot replied before he reluctantly let her go. He watched as she walked away, the same sincere smile plastered on his face as he moved to the couch. Ox King continued to observe Kakarot and debated on if he should confront the Saiyan now or later. He decided on the ‘later’ seeing as the Saiyan had come a long way and suggested the sensible thing to his daughter instead of being inappropriate at that late hour. Ox King decided he would extend him the same courtesy and let him rest and continue with his mentality, not knowing that the Earthling knew he was there.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Kakarot woke up. The feeling of someone watching him alerted his senses. When he opened his eyes, he found Ox King standing in front of him looking none too happy. The man’s arms were crossed, and he seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Kakarot sat up and winced as the light hit his face. Then, he greeted his host. “Good morning, sir.”</p><p>Ox King simply remained quiet as he took in the Saiyan and all of his minor idiosyncrasies. As Kakarot woke up, he seemed to act like any other human waking up to start the day at such an early hour. “Outside,” he ordered. “Now.”</p><p>Kakarot was a little confused, but he quickly sprung off the couch and followed Ox King out into the backyard, well, more like a courtyard. It was a large space, most likely used for outdoor training. He saw a tree, one that he knew would bloom into a cherry blossom tree when the spring came, or so Chi-Chi once said.</p><p>“I want to see what you’re capable of,” the father said. “I want you to hit that tree as hard as you possibly can.”</p><p>Kakarot faltered. “I can’t do that, sir,” he said quietly.</p><p>Ox King seemed to be surprised by his refusal, but he kept his composure and asked, “Why not?”</p><p>The Saiyan looked away from him. “Chi-Chi told me that her mother planted that tree before she…” He looked up to the father, a spark of fire in his eyes. “I can’t do that to her. She really likes that tree and if I hit it, it’ll break. I’m sorry, but I can’t do what you’re asking of me.”</p><p>Ox King was surprised that Kakarot knew that about the tree. Chi-Chi hardly ever talked about her mother and her untimely death, even with the guys she had brought home in the past. But this Saiyan knew all about it, and he was sure Chi-Chi wasn’t just telling the boy out of spite to her father.</p><p>The Saiyan’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Chi-Chi said you wanted to talk to me about Planet Vegeta’s history.” The father’s eyes met uncertain ones. “I…I was a baby at the time, so I only know what’s been told to me, but I can do my best. If you want to know the full story, though, and all the politics, Vegeta is the one to ask.”</p><p>Ox King’s eyes narrowed at the boy, but he was impressed by his honesty. “I want to hear it from you.”</p><p>Kakarot took a deep breath. “Well, okay, here it goes…</p><p>“A long time ago, Saiyans moved to Planet Vegeta, Planet Plant at the time. Vegeta’s great-grandfather was in charge at the time, and then his grandfather was the one to set the Saiyans on the path of violence. That’s not to say Saiyans weren’t aggressive before, mind you, because we’ve always fought and we probably always will, but Vegeta’s dad has established a lot of laws to mitigate that.”</p><p>Kakarot paused and gave Ox King a chance to process and think about whether he wanted to hear more. The older man nodded once. “Go on.”</p><p>The Saiyan breathed out a heavy sigh. “For a while, Saiyans purged planets for other resources and territory to sell, and it caught the attention of an Arcosian named Frieza. Frieza was the head of this organization, the Planet Trade Organization, or PTO, which pretty much did the same thing we did, but on a much larger scale and in terrible, horrible ways. He made a deal with Vegeta’s father for the Saiyans to serve in his army. The king agreed in exchange for the planet’s safety, but he hadn’t really known what he was agreeing to.</p><p>“Frieza was strong, stronger than anyone could ever imagine. He had the power to destroy planets in a single instant. The protection he guaranteed was protection from himself. No one could step out of line or defy an order, or we would have all been killed. It’s hard to believe, I know, that someone could have that amount of power. I never saw Frieza myself because I had just been born when Vegeta was taken by him along with the general, Nappa, and my older brother, Raditz.”</p><p>Kakarot chanced a glance at the human who was looking at him like he had three heads. “All I know about the war is that my father’s team was scheduled to purge this planet and members of his team kept getting sick or injured in training and the mission was postponed. I was actually scheduled to be sent off-world, but Raditz told me that my father refused to have me sent away and wouldn’t tell anyone why.</p><p>“Anyway, the aliens of the postponed mission planet, Kanassa, had this amazing power to see the future, and they saw that Frieza was going to send the Saiyans to destroy them, only to destroy Planet Vegeta as well. Frieza also, for some reason, had his sights set on Planet Namek, because he heard they also had rare powers. The Kanassans contacted the Namekians, and then both races came to us and explained what was going on. This was after Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa were on Frieza’s ship, and right before my father’s team was about to leave to complete the mission. Instead of destroying the Kanassans, the Saiyans joined forces with them and the Namekians, and they managed to win the war. The alliance formed between the three continues even now to this day.</p><p>“As for Frieza,” he continued, fists clenched in anger, “he was taken out by the king and my father…I don’t really know how. Vegeta knows more about the fight, I think. Thankfully, Frieza was finished, but he had already caused so much damage. Vegeta, according to my brother, was never the same after what Frieza had put him through. He was so young at the time that it left a horrible impression. Raditz had been a teenager, but I know it affected him. Both he and Vegeta refuse to tell me what Frieza ordered them to do, but thankfully they’re both finally, slowly getting over it. I’m really relieved about that, especially since Raditz is really all I have.”</p><p>Ox King was shocked by the tale. For a moment, he actually pitied the Saiyans. It really did sound like they tried to change for the better, and really weren’t much different from the humans in the crises they faced. What really bothered him was how the Saiyan standing in front of him said he only had his brother. “I noticed you mentioned your brother and father, but you said you only have Raditz. What happened to your parents?”</p><p>Kakarot hesitated and sucked in a breath of air. His hand moved to his neck, and the Saiyan frowned as rubbed his neck. “Well, I guess I really shouldn’t say I only have Raditz, but he’s the only one who’s there for me. He doesn’t remember our mother, and our father refuses to tell us what became of her. Raditz said dad really only trained him growing up, but he couldn’t be bothered with him which is why he ended up training with other Saiyan children at the palace. Dad…well, our relationship is very strained. At times, it feels like he wants nothing to do with me.”</p><p>Ox King figured the conversation was over when Kakarot became pensive and kept his gaze on the ground. The human didn’t know what to do or say, so he decided to leave, though he hadn’t even stood up when Kakarot spoke again. “I think she died,” he said quietly, hoarsely as if he was mourning. “I never met her, but I just know that she did. I have this feeling. I just don’t know how.” He sighed and shook his head. “The more he doesn’t tell us, and the more he acts so distant from me, the more I keep thinking that I killed her, that she died in childbirth. But Raditz told me that was a stupid idea, to think that our mother would have been so weak as to die from something medical. I just don’t know what else it could be.”</p><p>The father felt something strike his heart when the Saiyan, no, this boy, revealed that he blamed himself for something that may not have even happened, that he took the weight of this on top of him and his own father couldn’t be bothered to confirm or deny the happenings. For the first time since Chi-Chi mentioned her involvement with a Saiyan, Ox King could only picture Kakarot as a child like Chi-Chi, one who lost his mother at a terribly young age, before he could even know the woman. Unlike Ox King’s daughter, the only ‘parental’ investment Kakarot seemed to receive was from an older brother that needed help himself.</p><p>Ox King stood up abruptly – the motion startled Kakarot – and placed a hand on the Saiyan’s shoulder. “Let’s go back inside, son,” he said. His words hit the boy hard; it looked like Kakarot had been punched in the gut. “You can go wake Chi-Chi, and I’ll get breakfast ready.”</p><p>The teenager could only nod dumbly, no words coming to mind. He followed his girlfriend’s father back into the house, all the while processing Ox King’s words.</p><p>No one had ever called him ‘son’ before.</p><hr/><p>“This seems like a bad idea.”</p><p>Vegeta voiced this as eyed Bulma from the other side of her room as he watched her unpack her suitcase as well as his. She took his bag from him and brought it into her room as soon as her mother left them to their own devices.</p><p>Bulma sighed and shook her head. “No,” she replied. “It’s actually a really good idea. Look, I don’t want you to have nightmares, both for your sake and my mother’s. Knowing her, she’d come in and try to help you, and I know for a fact she wouldn’t be able to take a hit from a Saiyan. Besides, I notice that, when I’m with you, you seem to be calmer and have nightmares less and less.”</p><p>The prince had to admit she had a point, but he knew her father would give her a hard time and he did not want to subject her to that. Dr. Briefs had already made accusations of their supposed affair, and he slandered Bulma every chance he could get. Pile on top of that the fact that Bulma was taking King Vegeta’s deal and it just didn’t make for a very ‘Merry Christmas’, as the Earthlings would say.</p><p>“I don’t want your father attacking you unjustly,” he stated simply, though Bulma could detect the hidden emotions and concern underlying the calm façade.</p><p>She stopped unpacking the bags, walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and joined her hands behind his neck. Vegeta’s expression defined befuddled confusion; his eyes questioned the gesture. For the first time since she had known Vegeta, she saw a child-like innocence. They had intimate moments, but the gestures were those Vegeta was familiar with. This was new. She was just touching him and staring at him, and he felt a strange block finally freeing itself as they gazed into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I would rather my father think I’m sleeping with you than have you go through more of that torture.” Her voice was so sincere, Vegeta almost couldn’t take it. “It…it hurts me to see you in pain. I…”</p><p>Bulma trailed off, not wanting to say the words that entered her mind. She wasn’t sure how Vegeta would react to them. Once the Saiyan took in the words she actually got out, his expression grew firm and calculating once again. The only difference was that he took his hands and gently grasped Bulma by her shoulders. The two stood like that for a moment simply taking each other in. Somehow, Bulma could sense the torrent of emotions Vegeta felt. She wondered if that was the bond they had formed taking root.</p><p>Vegeta, on the other hand, was trying to rein in his emotions. He could feel her emotions along with his and she just seemed so…sure. He didn’t sense any confusion or fear (not including her natural curiosity at least), but a feeling he didn’t know existed. It terrified him, but at the same time it made him feel different, and he couldn’t say it was a displeasing sensation…just overwhelming.</p><p>A knock at the door caused the two to separate, and Vegeta needed to bite back a growl when he sensed the new energy. There was only one person it could be. Bulma moved to answer and saw her father standing on the opposite side. The man did not look the least bit happy. Vegeta took the time during the father/daughter stare down to size the human up.</p><p>Dr. Briefs was quite short and had visibly gray hair. It was easy to tell his age, not just by his hair but by the way he carried himself and the wrinkles and bags under his eyes. “Your mother says dinner is ready.” His angry eyes shifted to Vegeta, though the prince didn’t really care. “She also informed me that you’re actually choosing to share your room with this <em>Saiyan</em>.”</p><p>Vegeta sneered and was about to counter when Bulma stepped up and placed her hands on her hips. “Yeah, so? And by the way, racially slurring the word ‘Saiyan’ is unbecoming of you, father. Vegeta is our guest and, yes, he is a Saiyan. Get over it or you can kindly get out of my room.”</p><p>Not only was Vegeta surprised by Bulma’s firm stand, but he could tell that her father was as well. Bulma, from what he had gathered, always seemed to give into her father where she was concerned, but the second her father mildly attacked him she became so fierce. Vegeta felt an unexplained pull towards her but managed to stay stationary.</p><p>“Just get downstairs,” her father ordered before he walked away. After he disappeared, Bulma let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She released a soft chuckle and met her boyfriend’s eyes. The look she gave him was something he was familiar with, something he felt many times in his life after he was rescued (something he was starting to feel more often with her).</p><p>Relief.</p><hr/><p>The day for Chi-Chi, Ox King, and Kakarot had gone very well, and the Saiyan found that enjoyed just spending time with an actual family. Sure, it was a small family, but they didn’t seem as broken as his. Somehow, even though the wife-and-mother was no longer there, her spirit still lived on in their traditions, décor, and stories. It made Kakarot long for his own mother that he did not know. Where the Earthlings seemed to tell stories, his father hid them and ignored the questions. He sometimes even forced Kakarot into a spar just to discourage him asking questions.</p><p>Where it was nice and wonderful to feel so much love in one room, it got to be overwhelming, and Kakarot excused himself to get more firewood from outside.</p><p>“So…” a voice spoke up out of nowhere. Kakarot instantly got into a defensive position before he noticed a short, bald human. “I guess you’re the guy that’s with Chi-Chi now, huh?”</p><p>Kakarot held his stance and glared at the stranger. “What’s it to you?”</p><p>The bald guy looked hesitant for a minute, then raised his hands and waved them frantically in front of him. “Hey, I mean no harm,” he stated. “I’m just the guy her father was trying to set her up with. Honestly, it was my mom’s idea. I’m completely fine with this turn of events.”</p><p>Kakarot looked for any nervous tick that could indicate deceit, but he found nothing and fell out of his stance. He stared at the human in confusion. “You’re ‘fine’ with it?” he asked in disbelief. “Just like that? You don’t care at all about her status.”</p><p>The human smiled meekly. “Not really,” he answered sincerely. “I mean, I’m sure Chi-Chi’s great but, like I said, it was my mom’s idea. I actually already have my eye one someone and we’re sort of together.”</p><p>“Sort of?” Kakarot didn’t understand certain human concepts. To him, people could only be ‘together’ or ‘not together’, so the ‘sort of together’ didn’t make quite that much sense to the Saiyan.</p><p>“Well…” the guy started to say before he caught himself. “Heh, look at me, ready to confide in some stranger and I don’t even know your name. Mine’s Krillin.”</p><p>The Saiyan was taken aback but managed to answer. “Kakarot.”</p><p>“That’s a Saiyan name, right?” Krillin questioned. “That’s cool.” The look on his face caused Krillin to laugh. “What?”</p><p>“You don’t believe the rumors either?”</p><p>Krillin didn’t seem too shocked by the question. “There’s a lot of people that don’t,” he explained. “Kind of like everything in the world. Some believe them, some don’t, and then it causes controversy between the two groups. Sound about right?”</p><p>Kakarot chuckled. “Yeah, definitely. So, Krillin, huh? What did you mean by ‘sort of dating’?”</p><p>All of a sudden, the human became bashful. “Well, there’s this girl who lives on my street. Her name’s Lazuli. Anyways my mom doesn’t like her. You see, she and her brother were kind of adopted and are part of a middle-class family. My mom always had delusions of grandeur for me. Sent me away for a while to a temple to learn martial arts and try to win my way into the Ox King’s class.”</p><p>Kakarot couldn’t help but think of the similar situation Vegeta and Bulma were dealing with. Luckily, Vegeta’s family seemed to be accepting of Bulma, but Bulma’s father was so demanding. Chi-Chi once said that both she and Bulma had to deal with constant setups, and Bulma’s always had to be someone higher on the corporate ladder. What was with parents trying to control who their child decided to be with? Maybe he was lucky his father didn’t care about what he did.</p><p>“Why were you going to go through with it if you liked this girl?” Kakarot asked. “Wouldn’t that hurt her?”</p><p>Krillin looked down. “She didn’t like the idea,” he explained, “but after my mother found out we were dating, she threatened to send me back to the temple until I gave in. Lazuli and I have been seeing each other in secret, but I couldn’t risk it. I’m kind of glad you showed up when you did, but it wouldn’t have mattered in a couple of days anyway.”</p><p>“Really? Why’s that? Because it’s Christmas?”</p><p>Krillin smirked. “Nah, not because it’s Christmas,” he said smugly. “More like because I turn eighteen and my mother has no say in anything else I do. I only agreed to the meeting to avoid her sending me back a few months ago. I did also really want to meet the Ox King. I actually came by to see if he had any work available for me so I can make my own way.”</p><p>Kakarot smiled at the human. He seemed to really care about this girl. The Saiyan actually liked him, quite a bit, and realized Krillin could be a good comrade. A human that was able to fight and that had a pretty decent power level, from what Kakarot could sense, who also didn’t believe the rumors about the Saiyans...he could be a great ally.</p><p>“Why don’t you help me bring in some wood for the fire and that way you can ask Ox King about a job?” he suggested.</p><p>Krillin’s expression brightened. “Hey, yeah, that sounds great! Thanks!”</p><p>Kakarot answered with a shrug. “It’s really no big deal,” he responded nonchalantly, pleased with himself. <em>A great new ally.</em></p><hr/><p>Dinner was so tense and quiet, not much different from dinner with Vegeta’s family except for the fact that Vegeta and Dr. Briefs were in the middle of a hateful stare down as they ate. Bulma and her mother continuously looked between the two and to each other, both fearful of what may or may not happen during the meal. Bulma knew Vegeta wouldn’t be the first to spew words, but she didn’t trust that her father wouldn’t make an attack on his pride.</p><p>“So,” Bulma’s mother spoke up, unable to take the tension and quiet any longer, “Vegeta, I thought you went back to your planet for the holiday break.”</p><p>Vegeta paused in eating and snapped his eyes to his girlfriend’s mother. “Bulma told me about Christmas and I knew she was excited.” His eyes went back to her father, and his glare hardened. “She also told me she wasn’t wanted back home, so I planned to return so she wouldn’t be alone.”</p><p>Bulma had to admit that Vegeta was a great liar, though that was a little worrisome. “That’s so nice of you,” her mother replied with a smile, ignoring the part where she wasn’t wanted home. She didn’t want to start a fight at the table, especially when she and her husband already exchanged words. “How do you like Earth?”</p><p>“It’s not bad,” he answered honestly. “The gravity is pretty low, though. Very annoying.”</p><p>Bulma chuckled and received a glare from her father which made her clamp up. “And why would that be annoying?” he snapped at the Saiyan.</p><p>“It has to do with his training, dad,” Bulma replied casually. “With the gravity so low, it wasn’t much of a challenge. I ended up making a gravity simulator for him to—”</p><p>“You what?” her father shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table.</p><p>Bulma jumped, Vegeta moved slightly in his chair ready to attack if her father did anything, and Mrs. Briefs shouted, “Trunks!” in the middle of this.</p><p>“That was my invention, Bulma,” her father scolded. “You had absolutely no right to—”</p><p>“It was NOT your invention, dad,” Bulma fought back. “Sure, the theory behind it was, but you applied it to spaceships to increase gravity in space only to Earth’s gravity level. I made it into a watch to increase the gravity as high as 500 times Earth’s normal gravity.”</p><p>“Five hundred?” Vegeta asked. He hadn’t known that before. He couldn’t help but smirk as he thought about all of the possibilities. “Interesting.”</p><p>“You still had no right,” her father continued to say. “Giving our technology to that Saiyan.”</p><p>Bulma let out a frustrated sigh. “It wasn’t our technology. I ordered parts from other planets to make it work. We didn’t really have the right metals to sustain that gravity level. Everything except for the really basic equation you figured out as your postdoctoral work was my own. I even completely reworked the formula. This invention was all <em>mine</em>. You don’t have the right to scream at me.”</p><p>Her father was seething, and Vegeta continued to observe him carefully. He didn’t trust the human at all. The Saiyan was sure Dr Briefs wouldn’t hurt Bulma, but his instincts told him to be on guard.</p><p>“I have every right,” Dr. Briefs argued. “You get your money from me and you’re using it frivolously to buy random space parts. You know how I feel about that, Bulma.”</p><p>“Stop being such a purist,” Bulma retorted. “Just because you don’t want to benefit from our allies doesn’t mean I don’t. Do you know how much more I’ve learned from alien publications than the ones from our planet? Besides, I saved my money and did what I saw fit with it, and now I don’t even need your money anymore.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs chuckled darkly. “Oh really? So, I was right in saying you were who-”</p><p>“Don’t you even think about it,” Vegeta said darkly. “Do not even think to insult her right in front of me when we both know that’s not true.”</p><p>“Vegeta, I can handle-”</p><p>“No, Bulma,” Vegeta interrupted her. “I know you can handle yourself, but I will not let him spew lies as if they’re truth.” The entire time he spoke, his eyes pinned Dr. Briefs in place. “I am interested in your daughter,” he admitted, “but not because of her body. She is a brilliant woman with a kind heart and open mind, traits that, I can determine, did not come from you. Instead of belittling her, you should be amazed with what she has accomplished in spite of your constant harassment and bitching. Now, I suggest you sit your ass back down and stop acting so threateningly towards your daughter, because I can’t promise I won’t do something you and I would both regret if you continue to act this way. I would take your wife’s and daughter’s lead and be a decent parent and host.”</p><p>With that, Vegeta sat down. Bulma and her mother just stared at him in amazement for showing her father such blatant disrespect, while being truthful, and standing up to the man. Bulma could almost see the steam shoot from her father’s ears as his whole body shook with rage. Vegeta simply continued to eat his meal swiftly, thankful that Bulma warned her mother about his intense appetite.</p><hr/><p>“I can’t believe you said that to him,” Bulma said in a daze once they were safely in her room. “I can’t believe you actually fucking said that to him…”</p><p>Vegeta lied back against the pillows she provided for his side of his bed, his hands behind his head. “He deserved it. He was going to say something degrading to you right in front of your mother and me. Where does he get off thinking he can act so disgracefully?”</p><p>“Well, it is his house,” Bulma countered. Vegeta just gave her a pointed look and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not saying he’s right or you weren’t right. It’s just that what you did took a lot of guts. I…thank you, Vegeta. The things you said about me. I mean, I know we haven’t done anything that…physical, but that other thing you said about me…you don’t know how much that meant to me. No one has ever stood up for me like that before.”</p><p>Vegeta rolled to his side, propped his head up on his right fist, and used his left hand to stroke Bulma’s hair. He played with the tresses before in curiosity and found that she enjoyed the feeling of his figures tracing around her scalp. “I could feel how much it meant to you,” he admitted. “Just like you can sense certain things with me. My mother was right about us forming a bond. I’m sure we both already figured that out.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and nodded as she leaned into his palm. “Yeah, I kind of figured,” she told him. “I really like it. I love…being able to feel you.” Bulma, like earlier, stopped herself from admitting how she truly felt. She certainly was batting a thousand since she almost spilled the beans to her father about the job on Planet Vegeta. She wanted to wait until after Christmas seeing as she wanted as much peace for her mother on the holiday as possible. It was always tense but, with her bringing Vegeta after her father had tried to force her to stay away, it was even more so.</p><p>Vegeta caught the slip up, though Bulma thought she covered it up well. He could sense her emotions through the bond, and he knew she felt very strongly for him. He also knew that the human term for such an emotion was deemed ‘love’. Emotions like that were not something he understood well. He had seen a world without love and trust, and it was hard to pull away from that. He knew he respected and cared for Bulma, but he wasn’t ready to accept it as love. What they were now was fine with him. He already knew she would be his mate in the future. He didn’t need a term to define what he felt. He just needed to feel for now. The rest would come with time.</p><p>“Rest, woman,” he ordered gently. “We have a few days more of this and then we can head to Chi-Chi’s as planned.”</p><p>“Yeah, New Year’s will be great celebrated somewhere outside the city,” Bulma commented. “Less artificial light and a lot quieter and cozier. Next year is going to be great.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded in agreement and pulled her close to him to share his body heat. Bulma sighed in contentment and whispered, “Good night,” to the Saiyan who murmured something quietly in his own language. Bulma smiled as she drifted off, thankful she had Vegeta with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.’”</p><p>Vegeta sat on the floor in front of Bulma’s legs and looked up at her with a squint in response to how strange that sounded. “Why the hell would a mouse be stirring?”</p><p>Bulma held the book away from her to look at her boyfriend and laughed jovially. “Vegeta, it’s just a rhyme that someone wrote about Santa Claus visiting a house on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Who is this Santa, and why does he visit?” Vegeta remarked, not sure he liked the idea of some stranger skulking around homes at night.</p><p>Bulma smiled and set the book aside. “Well, the story of Santa Claus is based on a true story of St. Nicholas who gave little presents to children, leaving the presents in their shoes. To keep the spirit alive, parents teach their children about Santa Claus. It’s also a way some parents have gotten their kids to stay in line seeing as if a child is ‘naughty’ Santa leaves a lump of coal, instead of a gift. But Christmas…it’s about so much more than that. It’s about loving and cherishing those you care about. There’s actually another thing about Christmas I love so much. You’ll get to hear about it when we go to church with my mother on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like they need this Santa legend,” Vegeta scoffed. “Everyone has their moments of being good or bad. As for this church…is your father not accompanying us?”</p><p>Bulma shook her head. “Dad really doesn’t care for it,” she explained. “He stopped going with us when I was little. I don’t really know why, but it’s not my place to ask, and mom keeps quiet about it. Anyways, I think it will be nice, just the three of us. I can already tell my mother really likes you.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded against her legs, leaned back, and closed his eyes. He knew that her mother liked him when he greeted her by Mrs. Briefs instead of by her name. She instantly corrected him saying he could call her first name, Panchy. Like Bulma, she accepted him for who he was. It was strange to him that Bulma’s mother would be as accepting as she was with the rumors that the Earthlings believed about Saiyans. Bulma’s word was enough for her. That blatant trust, the trust he and his parents used to have, confused him, especially when he could be lying to Bulma. It meant that Mrs. Briefs trusted him, too, and she didn’t even truly know him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Vegeta and Bulma tilted their heads to see Bulma’s normally angry father eyeing them strangely. “I wanted to read <em>The Night Before Christmas</em> and teach Vegeta a little bit about Christmas before we head off to mass with mom.” Her father’s expression softened a bit which prompted Bulma to ask, “Do you want to come with us?”</p><p>Instantly, her father’s bitterness returned full fold. “I do <em>not </em>wish to join you,” he snapped. “You should already know that.”</p><p>Vegeta audibly growled, and the sound caught Dr. Briefs’ attention. His gaze shifted to Vegeta and he saw the cold, murderous glare he was receiving from his daughter’s supposed boyfriend. It almost reminded him of Panchy’s father when they had first met. The man had been a war veteran and was quite dangerous to be around. Bulma only met her grandfather once, and was barely exposed to him, but apparently she had met someone equally frightening.</p><p>“I was just offering, father,” Bulma spoke calmly, though she felt slightly hurt by his yelling. “I just didn’t want you to be alone in the house on Christmas Eve like <em>you </em>always seem to choose.” She stood up abruptly which alerted Vegeta that they’d be leaving the room. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Vegeta and I are going to see if mom needs any help with dinner for this evening.”</p><p>As they exited the room, Vegeta’s eyes never left Dr. Briefs’. The father felt truly terrified with Vegeta around and it reminded him of the rumors. He truly believed them, and the Saiyan he reluctantly harbor did not make the human feel any better about their race. Still, it was only for his daughter that he hadn’t made a certain call yet. Where this Saiyan seemed to be protective of his daughter, he could see it for what it truly was. If his source was correct, then this Saiyan prince saw her as a possession and not a person. Where a part of him hoped it wasn’t true, Dr. Briefs still couldn’t help but believe it.</p><p>His fears of history repeating itself kept him from believing the opposite.</p><hr/><p>“I can’t believe it’s Christmas,” Chi-Chi marveled as she looked out the window. Kakarot stood beside her, an arm loosely hung around her shoulders. “Look at all the snow.”</p><p>Kakarot chuckled at her. He had never seen snow in his life, and yet he was not as enchanted as his girlfriend seemed to be the most enchanted by it. He didn’t know what the white substance was other than frozen water. He could not gather the significance Chi-Chi garnered from it. “Yup…” he murmured awkwardly. “It’s snow alright.”</p><p>Chi-Chi giggled and looked at him skeptically. “You’ve never seen snow a day in your life, have you?”</p><p>“Guilty,” the Saiyan replied sheepishly as he reubbed the back of his head. “Planet Vegeta is all desert, and I really haven’t been on any other planet besides Earth, and that was only recently.”</p><p>Sometimes Chi-Chi forgot Kakarot wasn’t from her world. He always acted like he belonged there, and even her father got over his disdain and treated her boyfriend with respect. “Okay, well, then we have a lot of ground to cover, mister.”</p><p>Kakarot looked at her strangely. “What do you mean?” he asked hesitantly, eyeing the dark-haired girl strangely.</p><p>She only smiled at him. “I have one full day to teach you about snow and all of the games, starting with sledding, building a snowman, making snow angels, and, last but not least, having a snowball fight.”</p><p>“You can fight with snow?” Kakarot perked up. Chi-Chi only laughed which added to his confusion.</p><p>“As a game, yes,” she replied. “You’ll see what I mean. But first, I need to go get my sled.” She ran over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along. “Come on!”</p><p>The Saiyan could tell she was excited, and that was the only reason he allowed her to drag him along. Besides, he was really curious about this ‘snowball fight’ she mentioned. It sounded like a lot of fun.</p><hr/><p>Back on Planet Vegeta, Bardock continued to brood about the fact that his youngest son left so early. Contrary to what other Saiyans believed, he wanted his son close by. When Kakarot told his father he wanted to go to college on Planet Earth with Prince Vegeta, Bardock was angry. He attempted to force him to stay and only gave him a small allowance. It apparently didn’t matter to his son nor Vegeta seeing as Vegeta kept them both taken care of off world. It annoyed the third-class Saiyan tremendously.</p><p>He returned home after a walk on which he considered whether or not he should contact his son. The night Kakarot left, he said many things that hit Bardock hard. Kakarot told the father he believed he didn’t care. Bardock realized then that he made many mistakes, but the fact that his youngest son had pointed them out had left him feeling empty.</p><p>When Bardock opened the door to their small home, he encountered a scene that disgusted him. There, in the living quarters, he saw his eldest son making out with some Saiyan woman. He slammed the door hard to alert them to his presence. Both Saiyans growled in frustration at the intrusion.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Bardock grunted out. “Another whore?”</p><p>Raditz rolled his eyes and placed his hand over his face. “She’s not a whore.” He looked up to the girl and smiled. “Sorry, Peppan…interrupted again…”</p><p>The Saiyan girl laughed. “Between my mother and your father, this isn’t working. I think we’ll have to break up.” She winked at him; she was only speaking in jest.</p><p>“Oh, ha ha,” Raditz murmured before he pulled her in for a kiss. “Another day, then.”</p><p>Bardock watched the scene, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had never seen Raditz act that way with any woman before, nor did it go passed him that the girl said ‘break up’ as if the two Saiyans were actually courting. The girl stood up proud and tall, not at all embarrassed like he had seen with all of his son’s other flings. Even Raditz looked incredibly comfortable and relaxed as he watch the girl approach his father.</p><p>Peppan walked up to Bardock, and he took in her features. She was thin, slightly muscular, with short, dark hair. Her build reminded him of his own mate who had long since passed. The smile Peppan shot at him reminded him of his mate, also.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you, sir,” she said sincerely before she walked past him and out the door.</p><p>Bardock looked over to his son with a silent demand for an explanation. Raditz chuckled. “Busted,” he joked. “I was hoping that you two would be introduced after we were mated.”</p><p>“You were going to mate with her?” Bardock questioned, able to keep the shock from his voice. “I figured I’d walked in on another one-night stand.”</p><p>Raditz scoffed. “Don’t even think to compare her to those girls,” he growled. Raditz could admit that after his time with Frieza, he never cared about women. When he talked to Kakarot about Chi-Chi, Kakarot had the right to be surprised that Raditz had given into matters of the heart. When Raditz told his brother things had changed, well…Peppan was the reason for that.</p><p>He had seen the woman at a tavern laughing with a few other girls, including those that worked there. He thought Peppan would be easy to get, but when he tried to pick her up with his usual lines, she flat out told him she wasn’t interested. It angered Raditz and started to bring out a side of him that he thought he’d buried after he was rescued from the lizard tyrant. He grabbed Peppan and forced her outside. She simply allowed him to drag her, waved goodbye to all of her friends, and then, in the privacy of the alleyway, told Raditz off and managed to escape his hold.</p><p>What she said to him that day caused Raditz to regain his reason. He actually felt a twinge of guilt for letting himself revert to his old ways. It made him realize that he still had demons he had to work through. He found himself seeking the girl out after that, not to force into a physical relationship, but to find someone to help him regain who he was before he was a soldier on Frieza’s ship.</p><p>They eventually fell for each other. Raditz fell first which terrified the hell out of him. They had been together for about seven months when Kakarot went off to school, and Raditz did a perfect job of hiding it. Well, from his family. He really wanted to surprise Kakarot, and he knew his dad would try to talk him out of it if he found out. Peppan’s mother had already attempted to do the same to her.</p><p>Bardock heard the underlying threat in his son’s tone. It was clear to him that Raditz cared for the Saiyan girl, or at least he thought he did. “You know how I feel about you and your brother getting involved with females.”</p><p>Raditz glared at his father. He knew what was coming. “We’re not going to be alone for the rest of our lives, father, and you will have to accept that. Why do you always give us crap when it comes to women?”</p><p>Bardock remained calm, didn’t let his son see how his words affected him. All he kept thinking about was how much pain he felt when he lost his mate. “Women will bring you nothing but pain,” he stated.</p><p>“Stop being melodramatic,” Raditz answered wryly. “I’m going to do what makes me happy, as is Kakarot. There isn’t anything you can do to stop us. It’s happening.”</p><p>Bardock became alarmed when Raditz dragged Kakarot into it not once, but twice in the conversation. “What does your brother have to do with anything?”</p><p>Raditz shook his head. “It’s not my place to say,” he replied. “Kakarot told me in confidence, and he obviously, like me, doesn’t want you to know about whatever is going on in his life. Now, leave us be.”</p><p>Without allowing his father to answer, Raditz ascended the stairs quickly and returned to his room. He left his father standing there pondering what exactly Raditz meant by what he said, but also thinking how either boy would not be happy allowing a female to be responsible for their happiness. If they mated with any woman, it was possible they would end up in his position, and that was something he didn’t want for either of his kids.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should tell them. Soon.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, and Vegeta returned home after mass. The former headed to the kitchen to finish getting the meal ready while Vegeta followed Bulma into the dining room. He leaned against the wall and watched Bulma set the table. The ride home was quiet, as if both women were in a silent meditation and reflection. It was the first time Vegeta ever saw Bulma truly at peace.</p><p>Bulma turned to him when she was done, and the way she looked took his breath away. Bulma seemed truly happy. “I’m really glad you came with us tonight,” she told him. “That’s the first time any boyfriend of mine has come with mom and me to church.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. He didn’t really understand why it was so significant to her, but the look in her eyes and that strange emotion she felt overcame his senses again. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and chuckled softly. It was okay that Vegeta didn’t understand how much he had made her day. She at least wanted him to know that it meant so much to her. Knowing seemed to make him feel a little self-conscious, but it just made him seem more adorable. “It is to me,” she told him. “Just, thank you.”</p><p>“As I said,” Vegeta stated, his voice deep as he tried to play off his discomfort, “it was not a problem.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips in a chaste kiss. His change in words made Bulma realize he wanted the conversation to drop. She could sense his discomfort, though only because she focused on any fleeting sensations her mind pulled from his. “Dinner will be ready soon,” she said quietly. “I bet you’re hungry.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked at that. “One would have to be a fool to take that bet,” he chided. “Saiyans are always hungry.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good,” Panchy’s chipper voice rang out, “because I made plenty.”</p><p>Bulma frowned slightly as she asked, “How was Dad when you went to get him?”</p><p>Bulma didn’t notice her mother’s reaction, but Vegeta did. The woman’s shoulders tensed in a way the untrained eye would never catch. She made no sound, but Vegeta knew she was stunned by the seemingly normal question. The way she voiced “why do you ask?” hesitantly caused Vegeta to wonder why her mother was so put off by Bulma asking. They all, at this point, knew how Dr. Briefs was, so even if she said something like, “He’s still angry,” Bulma would not have been shocked.</p><p>“I know how he gets around Christmastime,” Bulma stated. This caused her mother to shift nervously and face her. The woman was clearly forcing a calm façade that Bulma couldn’t see through. With all he had seen, Vegeta knew something was amiss, something that Bulma did not know considering how casual his girlfriend’s posture was. If this conversation had a double meaning to Bulma, she too would exhibit some sense of anxiety. “I don’t know why, but he’s not a fan of this time of year, is he?”</p><p>Panchy looked over to Vegeta in that moment, and it confused him a bit. She smiled at him weakly, but she still seemed very upset by the conversation. “Bulma, sweetie, Christmas is just a rough time for your father. I’m sorry to both of you that he has been acting so bitter. Please, try not to be offended.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded curtly in understanding. The apology was meant more for him than Bulma. He was the stranger there who Dr. Briefs was not happy with. Though he was hard on his daughter, he was digging even more because the Saiyan was a presence in her life. Vegeta had no intention of walking away, however, and her father would just have to deal with that. It had already been made clear that he wanted Bulma the previous day.</p><p>Panchy’s smile became more sincere and less forced when he accepted the apology. “Let me go get your father so we can get started on dinner.”</p><hr/><p>Dinner, as it was the previous night, tense and quiet. Dr. Briefs spent the entire meal glaring at Vegeta. Unlike the previous night, Vegeta remained stoic. He was not going to feed into the man’s issues. Bulma and her mother still looked between the two, both hoping nothing else would be said. The former still knew she had to tell her father about the deal she made with Vegeta’s father. That weighed heavily on her, not because she thought she was making the wrong decision for herself, but because she knew what her father’s reaction would be. Part of her thought that the fact she hadn’t said anything yet was causing this high tension between the four. She told herself that she would get through the night and tell her parents first thing in the morning. She didn’t want her mother to have to deal with her father’s bad attitude on Christmas…well, more than she was already.</p><p>Dinner was so close to being finished. Everyone managed to stay composed the entire time, even through dessert, until Panchy decided to speak up. “Do your people celebrate holidays like this on Planet Vegeta?”</p><p>It still surprised Vegeta that Bulma’s mother consistently tried to engage him in conversation and wanted to get to know him. He could see that Dr. Briefs was not thrilled about his wife’s questioning, but Vegeta didn’t mind it. He simply shook his head. “We do not have holidays like this.”</p><p>“So, you don’t celebrate anything, then,” Dr. Briefs stated curtly.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t give him the satisfaction of becoming angry at his coldness. “I did not say that,” Vegeta remarked. “I only said we do not celebrate holidays. Some celebrate days of birth, though that is a more recent thing brought in by other cultures. It was more of a big deal for the royals considering it marked another year of power...” He trailed off with a dark expression as he thought of his planet’s past and how much they had to fight to survive the previous ruler’s deal with Frieza. He continued evenly, though he still felt a sting regarding his own past. “We also celebrate victories, days we were allied with other races, to mark another year of partnership. They are usually celebrated by the planet as a whole, not by each family doing their own thing.”</p><p>“That sounds like fun,” Panchy replied with a smile. “I’m glad you get to take part in some sort of festivity.”</p><p>Vegeta did not want to let her go on thinking he actually celebrated those days. To him, they were just reminders of the life he wanted to forget. Even Nappa and Raditz chose to stay in on those days. Kakarot usually remained with him, training at the palace or distracting his brother. “I haven’t,” he countered, and only Bulma could understand why.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Vegeta mentally cursed the woman for being so curious, but now he understood where Bulma had gotten that from. “I would rather not discuss that, Mrs. Briefs,” he told the woman. He tried not to seem bothered by her.</p><p>“Oh, please,” she said with the wave of her hand, “you’re my daughter’s boyfriend after all. You can just call me Panchy. I already told you that I’m not so formal.”</p><p>Bulma placed a hand on Vegeta’s leg and rubbed it to offer comfort. She understood immediately why he did not join in those ‘celebrations.’ Life had been a challenge for him at an early age. Celebrating the supposed ‘freedom’ probably reminded him that he still wasn’t completely free. She understood his concerns regarding Frieza’s father and brother. He confided those concerns in her. She wouldn’t voice anything, but she honestly hoped her mother would drop the conversation.</p><p>She did, thankfully. Unfortunately, her father didn’t.</p><p>“I’m also curious,” Dr. Briefs voiced causing Bulma to become alarmed.</p><p>Vegeta’s expression darkened as he glowered over at Bulma’s father. His eyes were hardened and cold, and even Bulma’s attempts at comfort did not help. “You would not be able to handle the answer, <em>sir</em>,” he jabbed to make sure the human knew he was already on thin ice with him.</p><p>But Dr. Briefs continued to goad him. “Try me.”</p><p>Vegeta glanced over at Bulma who was stunned into silence. She had never seen her father act this badly before. He was purposefully trying to rile up Vegeta, and for what? “Dad, let it go,” she said quietly. “It’s none of your business so just please let it go.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs glared at his daughter and countered. “Am I to assume you know? Why don’t you enlighten me?”</p><p>She sucked in a gasp and looked to Vegeta pleadingly. Her dad was not going to let this go, and Vegeta trusted her to remain quiet about his past until he wanted to discuss it. He nodded to her and gave his silent permission for her to talk. He also knew her father wouldn’t let it go. He was not ashamed, and he did not care what the human’s reaction would be. He only hoped to spare the humans from learning about his past, mostly for her mother who seemed to care. Dr. Briefs, as Bulma had said, well, it really wasn’t his business.</p><p>“There was this tyrant,” she started cautiously. “He forged a deal with Vegeta’s grandfather and forced them to conquer worlds for them.” She decided to leave out the part where the Saiyans decimated races. Her father already had issues with the rumors on Earth. “This tyrant, Frieza, was incredibly strong and had the power to destroy entire planets and races, and another race got wind that he was going after them and two other races…the Saiyans included.”</p><p>“Why would he go after those who worked for him?” Panchy asked. She eyed Vegeta with concern. He was being incredibly quiet as Bulma revealed this information to them.</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, his arms crossed, as he stared at a single spot on the table. “He was afraid of our power,” the Saiyan explained. “He knew that if we got tired of his treatment, we would be able to overpower him…eventually, if he left us alive. He wanted to prevent us from getting stronger.”</p><p>“The three races joined forces,” Bulma continued. She wanted to end this topic soon. “They managed to defeat Frieza and that’s when treaties started being made. Frieza’s father and brother agreed to leave the Saiyans and their allies alone.”</p><p>“So then why wouldn’t the <em>prince </em>of the race celebrate honoring those alliances?” her father interjected bitterly.</p><p>An emotion flickered through Vegeta’s eyes, but he managed not to visibly react to Bulma’s father. Ignoring him was probably the better option at that point. “Oh my goodness,” Panchy said softly, putting two and two together. “Vegeta, you were taken, weren’t you?”</p><p>Bulma wasn’t surprised that her mother had figured it out. She knew that Panchy’s father had been in the service and developed PTSD. Her mother was young and spent her life dealing with her father’s problems. It was no shock to her that her mother could see the same signs. She glanced over to Vegeta who looked both confused and surprised at her mother’s perception. He lips set into a firm line as he grunted out the word, “Unfortunately.”</p><p>Panchy nodded and then flashed him a half smile. “I understand. It must be difficult dealing with all of that. But you don’t have to look at the celebrations the way you do. You can think it as another year of being freed from that life.”</p><p><em>I’m never free</em>, Vegeta reminded himself, though he forced a nod for the woman’s benefit. Now that the discussion had been closed the heaviness at the table disappeared. No one said anything or moved, but that also meant no one was bringing up anything about the past or the rumors.</p><p>There was still something that needed to be said, and that moment was as good a time as any. Bulma had wanted to wait until after Christmas, but now that the truth about the Saiyans was presented to her parents, she was hopeful it wouldn’t cause a huge blowout. Her father hadn’t voiced his opinion which usually meant he had nothing more to say on the topic. Maybe he would learn to accept that the Saiyans were their allies. It would make it so much easier for her.</p><p>“Mom,” she spoke out earning eyes from everyone at the table, including Vegeta, “Dad…there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Vegeta could sense her nerves and used his tail to subtly reach out to her. He her leg comfortingly as she had done for him.</p><p>“What is it?” her dad nearly growled. He hadn’t believed a word of the story her and the Saiyan told, not after what he knew. He was expecting her to announce something regarding her and their houseguest, and at that point he would make sure she ended whatever it was that was going on between them. He still had power over her, at least financially, and he would use that if need be.</p><p>“Well…referring to our conversation the other night…” she started awkwardly. Her mother eyed her warily. “It turns out that the technology is very useful and beneficial for Planet Vegeta’s allies who aren’t used to the planet’s high gravity. I…was offered a deal…to be a scientist on Planet Vegeta.” Both her parents looked shocked at that; her mother fearfully glanced at her husband. “I took it.”</p><p>“What did you say?” her father asked slowly and darkly. His anger already filled over the brim. He didn’t know how much longer he could contain himself.</p><p>Bulma swallowed but managed to keep her cool. “I get free passage between planets whenever I would like,” she continued to say, “so I can visit all the time, and I’ll be getting a salary. The king offered to pay for the rest of my schooling if I wanted. I accepted because…well, I wanted to help. As I said, Frieza’s father and brother are still out there. I’m trying to develop many things to help all the allies in case something happens in the future.”</p><p>“You really want to live on another planet?” her mother asked, not entirely thrilled with her daughter leaving Earth. When she saw Bulma glance to Vegeta, she could understand Bulma’s unspoken reason for doing this and relented. “I see. Is it nice there?”</p><p>Bulma smiled ruefully at her mother. “Yeah, it is. You’d like it, actually. It’s really hot, but it’s got this vibe to it. I don’t even know how to describe it.”</p><p>“Over my dead body you are leaving this planet,” Dr. Briefs snapped.</p><p>Bulma jumped at her father’s tone and Vegeta tensed debating whether or not to go back on the defensive. “Dad…it’s…well…a little late for that,” she admitted as confidently as she could.</p><p>The doctor’s eyes quickly met Vegeta’s, and Vegeta could tell that he was going to be the man’s next outlet for hateful words. He didn’t care what he had to say. He could easily take it, as long as Bulma wasn’t on the receiving end. Words meant nothing to him, especially when they came from someone he didn’t respect.</p><p>“What did you monsters do to convince her?” he growled. “I sure as hell don’t believe you would truly offer her anything to get what you all want. Are you threatening her? I refuse to let her go with you.”</p><p>“She is an adult,” Vegeta stated calmly. “It is not your decision to make. And no, we are not threatening her. My father did offer her what she has told you. She is not being coerced in any way.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs was about to continue his tirade when Bulma spoke up. “He’s telling the truth, dad,” she said, pleading with the man. “It was his idea to talk to his father, but he asked me first. If I had said ‘no’, he wouldn’t have brought me up to his father. His dad was the one who expressed the conditions, so please don’t get mad at Vegeta.”</p><p>“He is manipulating you!” her father shouted at her.</p><p>“No, Dad,” Bulma stated in irritation, her eyes narrowed. “He’s freeing me.”</p><p>Vegeta mentally scoffed at all of this. The tension became so thick in that moment that even Kakarot would not have been oblivious to it. Bulma, though sitting, seemed tall and able to stand her ground. Her father looked taken aback especially when he saw his wife shake her head.</p><p>Bulma didn’t stop at that damning statement. “You manipulated me,” she told him, her voice firm but sad. “You made demands, forced me into relationships I didn’t want, and you’ve belittled me even though I’m doing my best. You expect me not to make a single mistake. Newsflash, father, people make mistakes, and I am a person. I don’t even get a chance to learn from the mistakes I make. I just get yelled at for hours and hours. You demand too much of me, including time where I could be studying but you call to harass me and scold me for doing absolutely nothing. You don’t like who I’ve chosen to spend time with, and you don’t like that I’ve chosen Vegeta to be my boyfriend. I get it; you’ve made it clear. I understand you don’t like that I’ve accepted this deal and think that I’m making a mistake. If that’s the case, I don’t care. It’s my mistake to make, not yours, and I honestly think it’s a good decision. I like it there.” At her father’s and mother’s astonished expressions she announced, “We actually came from there. Vegeta invited me when <em>you </em>told me I shouldn’t come home.”</p><p>“I know more about them than you do. If you do this,” her father murmured with uncertainty. He was going to give an ultimatum because he still didn’t trust the Saiyans with his daughter, but he was starting to lose faith that she’d side with him. Still, he needed to try. “If your go with this mon…Saiyan…don’t ever bother coming back. You will be cut off and you will never have anything to do with my company.”</p><p>It hurt Bulma to hear the words, but she had expected them. “Trunks!” her mother shouted.</p><p>“No, mom,” Bulma chuckled bitterly. “It’s fine. I kind of expected this.” She looked to her father defiantly. “I was foolish to think you’d change.”</p><p>Bulma stood up, and Vegeta followed suit and looked to her to determine what she wanted. “Come on, Vegeta. Let’s get our stuff and get out of here. We’re clearly not wanted.”</p><p>Vegeta said nothing but headed towards the staircase, but not without casting a hardened glare towards Bulma’s father. He turned away after he sneered at the man. No, the Saiyan couldn’t even call him a man…not when he betrayed his daughter. Vegeta allowed Bulma to ascend the stairs and looked back towards her father. “You know nothing,” he stated calmly though he felt rage as an underlying emotion. “Not about her, not about me, and not about loyalty. I pity you.” And with that, he left the room to join Bulma. She had held her own against her father, but he sensed enough of her emotions and knew enough about her to know she was trying to save face and keep her pride. There were times where he could definitely relate.</p><hr/><p>Nappa was staying at a nearby hotel. So far, he had heard nothing from Vegeta. He could sense his ki, so the guardian knew the prince was still in the area. <em>No news is good news, I suppose.</em></p><p>As he thought that, the hotel room phone rang. “Damn,” he murmured under his breath. He picked up the phone to answer it. “Yes?”</p><p><em>“We’ll be at the hotel in a suite upstairs,” </em>Vegeta informed him. <em>“Things did not go well with her father.”</em></p><p>Nappa let out an audible sigh. “Alright,” he replied. “Thanks for letting me know. See you both in the morning.”</p><p>Vegeta hung up first before Nappa did the same. The former general shook his head. <em>I don’t understand these humans,</em> was the last thought he had before he turned in for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day came too quickly for Bulma as she really wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. After she and Vegeta left her parents’ home, despite her mother’s vehement protests, they went to the hotel where Nappa was waiting for them. Bulma, upon arrival, demanded the biggest suite just because she knew she could with her own finances, and then raided the mini fridge all night and drank whatever alcohol she could find.</p><p>Vegeta had never seen Bulma react so strongly to her father’s words before, so he just let her do whatever she needed to do to get her anger out. At one point, in her drunken stupor, she attempted to convince him to spar with her and he had to restrain her until she broke down in his arms and eventually fell asleep. He stayed in that position until he was sure she was asleep, and then gently laid her down on the bed. Before he left the room to discuss things with his guard, he wiped the remainder of Bulma’s tears from her face and cast her one last glance before he left the room.</p><p>He went straight to Nappa who had been waiting up for him. Neither of them looked happy. “What happened?”</p><p>Vegeta snorted in derision. “He basically disowned his daughter and declared that she would have nothing to do with his company if she chose us. He claims to know us and does not believe the brief history we gave him regarding the Colds.”</p><p>Nappa shook his head. “Should I alert your father that there are issues with the alliance?”</p><p>“No,” Vegeta grumbled. “It’s one human, Nappa. Just because he’s an influential human doesn’t mean our alliance with Earth is compromised. No need to make it an intergalactic issue at this time.”</p><p>“Heh, well, you’re right about that, Vegeta,” Nappa agreed. “How’s she holding up?”</p><p>“After being betrayed by a parent?” Vegeta replied. Nappa could already gather how the girl felt from Vegeta’s words. “That bastard is nothing but a spineless coward trying to place his beliefs on his child. She held her own.”</p><p>“Of course she did,” Nappa chuckled smiling a bit. “She’s going to be okay, kid. Even if she isn’t a Saiyan, she’s still one of us. You made that perfectly clear on the ship.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, not looking at Nappa. He was aware of the claim he made on Bulma, as well as the fact that he allowed the two closest to him to know as well. “Not that I am concerned, but I don’t wish for my father to know any time soon. I’m aware he and mother suspect my intentions.”</p><p>“To be honest,” Nappa murmured, “it’s why they offered her as much as they did. They like her, Vegeta, so no, you don’t have to worry about anything. The two of you are good for each other.”</p><p>Though Vegeta knew these things, it meant a lot coming from Nappa. Nappa had been with him through the majority of his time with Frieza. He saw what the prince had become. The former general knew better than Vegeta’s own parents what he had been like and seen. For Nappa to make that remark…it just meant something. His parents just wanted him with someone to somehow tie him back home. Nappa’s opinions were the ones the young prince lingered on.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Nappa smirked knowingly and said, “You should go back, in case she wakes up.”</p><p>Vegeta let out a bitter laugh. Bulma was out cold for the night, and he knew it. He wasn’t going to tell Nappa about her breakdown, though. It was her personal business, and she had her pride. He was the only one he knew that she would allow to see herself in such a state. As she hadn’t betrayed his trust, even to his mother, he would not betray hers. She had enough of that for one lifetime. “I’ll be going then,” was all he said as he regally walked out of the room.</p><p>Nappa watched his prince leave and shut the door before he released a sigh. The fact that Dr. Briefs was so against them left a terrible feeling in his very core. Vegeta was correct in saying that the man was only one human, but Nappa avoided pointing out that he was not the only human that disliked the presence of Saiyans. There were some that did not mind their presence, but many feared them. It was easy to see any time they went out. He was certain Vegeta didn’t miss the terrified glances humans shot their way. Those stares were what they were familiar with from their time with Frieza. Part of the Saiyan general actually hoped that Vegeta was indeed ignorant to the humans, only focused on Bulma, and that he wasn’t just playing off what was actually going on.</p><p>The humans did not want the alliance.</p><p>Nappa hoped Vegeta would have given the order to alert his father. Something was brewing on the horizon, and the general feared for the worst. Perhaps it was best to make a clean break from the planet now before anything else happened. Only time would tell and, if things started to look bad, Nappa would have to alert the king regardless of Vegeta’s opinion.</p><hr/><p>The next morning was the start of a new chapter for Bulma, and one that was starting out less then pleasant.</p><p>She groaned and held her hand to her head; her eyes remained closed in response to the sunlight. “Oh, God,” she slurred. “Now I know the reason I avoided drinking at parties.”</p><p>Vegeta observed her the entire time of her awakening, amusement plastered on his features. “Wouldn’t someone as smart as you have already known that?”</p><p>Bulma nearly jumped at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes, which she immediately found was a mistake. “Yeah…remind me never to do that again, no matter what the circumstances are.”</p><p>“Noted,” Vegeta replied. He reached for her and pulled her into his body. The action surprised Bulma, but she didn’t resist him and let him hold her. She honestly felt like she needed to be held anyway.</p><p>“You know everything he said was unjustified,” Vegeta stated. Bulma nodded against him. He felt relieved that she understood that, because the last thing she needed was to blame herself for her father’s behavior. “What now, Bulma?”</p><p>That was a loaded question. Bulma knew that Vegeta was trying to bring her to the reality that she was ‘on her own’, at least in regards to her parents. “I honestly don’t know,” she answered. “I guess I’ll finish out school and get my degree, but as a dual citizen. I honestly don’t know how welcome I’d be once word gets out that I’m choosing to leave Earth and only periodically visit. I’m still planning on helping you guys. I’m not giving that up just because my father can’t handle it.”</p><p>Vegeta was strangely proud of her for choosing her own path. It seemed like she was finally starting to break free of the hold her father had on her. She would need time to heal from the previous night, but he was sure she’d get through it.</p><p>“We should call the harpy and let her know we are coming earlier,” he suggested. When Bulma looked at him questioningly, he added, “It’s better than staying here. Isn’t Christmas Day today?”</p><p>Bulma smiled halfheartedly. She didn’t have the heart to tell Vegeta she didn’t feel like celebrating; however, she wanted to set somewhat of an example for him. He admitted to her and her parents that he didn’t participate in his own planet’s celebrations because he associated it with bad memories. She did not want to do the same.</p><p>“Sounds good,” she forced out evenly. “Just let me get ready.”</p><p>Bulma made the attempts to get up, but the hangover felt really horrible. She eventually gave up and laid back down to ease the dizziness. Vegeta smirked a little, remembering how he had tried to numb himself with alcohol as an adolescent. He instantly handed her some pills and water.</p><p>“Vegeta…” Bulma began to ask. “What are those?”</p><p>“Are these tablets not the Earthling form of painkillers?” he retorted. “They’ll help. Trust me.”</p><hr/><p>Bulma knew the painkillers would help, but what really made her so surprised was that he knew what she needed without her even asking. She didn’t know anything about Saiyans and their tolerance for alcohol, but she assumed that Saiyans would tolerate it better. It would be something she’d ask at another point and time when she wasn’t dealing with a pounding head and ringing in her ears. “Thanks.”</p><p>Later, Bulma called Chi-Chi and let her know that they’d be coming for Christmas Day instead of New Year’s Eve. Chi-Chi was a little surprised, but she checked with her father, explained the situation and, strangely enough, he didn’t mind the extra company. The Saiyans – Vegeta carried Bulma – flew since Chi-Chi lived so far out of the city and made it by nightfall, just in time to celebrate with their friends.</p><p>Dinner was not as tense as it had been at Bulma’s parents’ house. Most of the time it Kakarot recounted his experiences with Vegeta and Nappa, and Bulma chatted a little bit with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi could tell her friend was really upset with what happened with her father. Bulma’s downtrodden mood just wouldn’t leave her. “You know it’s going to be okay, right Bulma?”</p><p>Bulma sighed and shook her head. “With Mom, yes. Dad…you didn’t hear him Chi-Chi.”</p><p>Ox King heard the conversations during the meal and so he knew a little bit about what was happening. “Why is he so against you getting a new job?”</p><p>“He doesn’t like that I’d be working on Planet Vegeta,” Bulma started to explain. “He called the Saiyans monsters…”</p><p>“He doesn’t know anything,” Nappa snorted as he crossed his arms. “And don’t worry, Bulma. We’ve been called worse.”</p><p>“But it’s not fair,” Bulma responded. “We even told him about Frieza and he <em>still </em>didn’t like any of it.”</p><p>“It’s okay if he doesn’t believe us,” Kakarot assured her. “There are a lot of humans who do.”</p><p>“There are?” Nappa and Vegeta asked simultaneously.</p><p>Kakarot smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he answered. “I met this one guy and he said it’s like everything else. There’s people who believe rumors and there’s people who don’t all over the place. He said a lot of the people he knows disagree with the rumors. The ones who haven’t heard them before don’t necessarily mind us either.”</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Nappa stated. Then he muttered, “As long as the alliance stays intact.”</p><p>The eyes of all the humans nearly bugged out. “What?” Chi-Chi asked as Bulma said, “Come again?”</p><p>Vegeta huffed and shook his head. He knew that Nappa was very wary about the future of the alliance, but he had already given the general his opinion. “As I said,” he directed towards his guard in a harsh manner, “there’s no need to think the alliance is a failure. Not yet anyway.”</p><p>“What would happen if it is?” Ox King questioned, both in general wondering and a bit in concern.</p><p>“We’d have to end the alliance and end any trade we may have had with the planet,” Vegeta answered. “If our presence is not wanted, we simply won’t stay.”</p><p>“But people could still travel if they wanted to between the two planets, right?” Bulma asked hopefully.</p><p>Vegeta nodded, much to her relief. “We wouldn’t punish anyone who agreed to work for us if we end an alliance. Unless someone did something completely horrible that would cause actual danger to us or any of our allies, there is no reason to prevent travel.”</p><p>Bulma smiled at him and joked, “What are the chances of that, right? On a planet that’s so divided in their opinion.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Kakarot replied. “So, don’t worry about it. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our break, okay? Vegeta, I have to show you snow fighting. It’s a lot of fun!”</p><p>The prince regarded his friend with a curious look, wondering what exactly ‘snow fighting’ was. As the girls began to explain that it wasn’t truly fighting and the rules of their human games, the conversation of politics was all but forgotten, even by Ox King. Although it still affected Nappa, he was beginning to relax now that he knew not all humans fed into the rumors.</p><hr/><p>“I was wondering when you’d call me.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs was a mess after his daughter left with Vegeta. He needed to discuss matters with his source of information, and that was exactly why he decided to make a call to King Cold. “There is trouble,” Dr. Briefs stated, pale as he spoke. “The boy you warned me of has gotten to my daughter.”</p><p>“Really?” the Arcosian asked in feigned surprise. “How so?”</p><p>Dr. Briefs swallowed as he thought of dinner and how his daughter believed the lies the Saiyans fed her. “She believes them to be harmless,” Dr. Briefs confessed. “She thinks they killed your son because he planned to destroy three planets.”</p><p>King Cold did not look amused or happy in that moment, which the doctor took to mean he did not like the Saiyans lying about his family. In actuality, King Cold was angry that the truth was out there. After his son’s death at the hands to the Saiyans and their allies, King Cold agreed to leave the enemy be as per Cooler’s request. His eldest son did not want to be involved with the messy dealings of war when he believed his younger brother brought it upon himself.</p><p>Through the years, though, King Cold had been scheming against the Saiyans, keeping track of which planets they pulled into their territory. Once he knew, he sent informants to the planet and planted seeds of doubt. Most races did not believe the rumors he placed seeing as they remembered Frieza, and the Saiyans had been nothing but good to them. The humans of Earth, though, had never heard of the tragedy that befell Cold’s son, and he used it to his advantage.</p><p>It had worked, but now that the Saiyans told their story, it was possible some would start to believe it. It was lucky for King Cold, though, that Dr. Briefs believed the lies he fed him, especially when the scientist had so much influence. But that meant his daughter had influence, too. King Cold sat back trying to think on how to handle the setback.</p><p>“They’ve convinced her to be their scientist,” Dr. Briefs revealed bitterly, “and she agreed. She plans to return to that vile planet with the prince.”</p><p>King Cold hid a sinister smirk behind his hand. He remembered the little prince that his son had found so interesting. “Ah, the prince,” he stated. “Named after his father and his father’s father. What business does your daughter have with him?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Dr. Briefs wondered before he sighed. “He’s used his tricks to ensnare her. She’s completely fallen for him, and I can’t stop it…like before.”</p><p>King Cold wasn’t completely surprised. His informants gathered intelligence on the prince. The intelligence indicated that the monkey had been seen on Earth with a human woman. Not much had been said other than they saw them once at a bar, and then another time in a restaurant. His informants were masters of camouflage, but they could never get close enough to the Saiyans without being caught. Dr. Briefs just confirmed what they speculated and proved to be a better source of information. How lucky the Arcosian king was that the prince had interest in the doctor’s daughter.</p><p>“My men will take action soon,” King Cold stated. “I will not allow the Saiyans to take your daughter from where she belongs. I wouldn’t want someone’s child to die the way my son did. It is too cruel.”</p><p>“I agree,” Dr. Briefs replied. “Whatever you do, please be discrete. I do not trust the Saiyans.”</p><p>King Cold smirked. “Understood. I will contact you at a later date.”</p><p>The transmission was cut there, and King Cold smiled as he reached for his glass of wine. “He doesn’t trust the Saiyans,” he said with a laugh. “What a fool. It’s me he shouldn’t trust.”</p><hr/><p>Bardock went up to the room of his eldest son and knocked on the door. Normally, Raditz wouldn’t answer when he knocked, but he usually came to the door. This time, there was nothing, and the father entered the room only to find it empty. He wasn’t stupid. He knew where Raditz when. Unfortunately, Bardock couldn’t stop his son.</p><p>“Damn it,” Bardock growled as he gripped the door handle and bent it. “I was too late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe we need to head back to school tomorrow,” Chi-Chi sighed as she leaned back on her couch. “The days just went by so fast.”</p><p>Bulma agreed with her friend, but truthfully she wanted to get back to the school. She didn’t want to say anything, but seeing the closeness between her friend and her father was beginning to weigh heavily on her heart, and both Vegeta and Nappa could tell something was off. It didn’t surprise her that Vegeta would be able to tell, but the fact that his guard expressed his concern for her to her in private made her feel even smaller. “I just want to finish the semester out quickly. Then I can get back to Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>“I really hope I can come this time,” Chi-Chi replied. She smiled slightly. “Kakarot said he wants to introduce me to his older brother.”</p><p>“Raditz?” Bulma asked. She hadn’t met the Saiyan during her stay there, but she knew of him. Vegeta mentioned that Raditz had also been selected to join Frieza’s ranks. “I didn’t get to meet him, but I’m sure he’s great.”</p><p>Chi-Chi only answered with a knowing but sad smile. Kakarot told her a lot about his life with his brother and father, his fears of why his father refused to get along with him, and even the guilt he felt regarding his mother’s passing. She knew Kakarot told her father, and that Vegeta most likely knew, but trust was a major thing to a Saiyan, so Chi-Chi could not answer Bulma’s statement. Raditz was more than great. Kakarot looked up to him more than any other in his life.</p><p>The two girls looked outside and grinned when they saw the two Saiyans they had come to love having an all-out battle in the snow, using snow. Bulma felt a warm fondness in her heart. She could see that Vegeta was enjoying himself. He grinned proudly and laughed as he tossed a large bounty of snow towards his younger friend. Off to the side, Nappa chuckled at the two boys. Overall, everyone seemed very happy.</p><p>Chi-Chi noticed the far off look on Bulma’s face as the girl watched Vegeta in the snow. “I take it the two of you are officially dating now, or is that still just a trick for your father?”</p><p>Bulma looked over to Chi-Chi, the smile never fading. “It stopped being a trick a long time ago,” Bulma admitted to her friend. “To be honest, I don’t think it ever was. I mean, I didn’t expect things to turn out like this, but there was always a spark there.”</p><p>The Ox princess nodded in understanding. She had always seen chemistry between Bulma and Vegeta. Even their airhead roommate noticed that ‘spark’. It was one of the reasons Maron had become more accepting. No one could deny the feelings that were clearly between the human heiress and Saiyan prince. “So, it’s more than the spark now, hm?” Chi-Chi teased slightly. “Do I hear wedding bells in the future?”</p><p>The mention of a wedding left Bulma turning beet red. “Chi-Chi!” the blue-haired girl shrieked. “Don’t ask that! I mean…I…oh my gosh! I can’t even think about that now!”</p><p>“Think about what now?”</p><p>It was a surprise to the Ox princess to see Bulma turned even redder because she didn’t think it was possible. She had to force herself not to laugh at her friend’s expense as Vegeta and the other two Saiyans came back into the house.</p><p>“N-n-nothing,” Bulma stuttered. Vegeta’s brow just quirked in confusion; the Saiyan blinked a few times at his girlfriend. “J-just talking about school stuff.”</p><p>“Then why do you seem so nervous?” Kakarot questioned.</p><p>At this point, Chi-Chi couldn’t contain herself and released a quiet chuckle when she shook her head. She hadn’t meant to embarrass her friend, nor did she intend for the Saiyans to come inside at that precise moment. It was quite hilarious, though, and for that alone Chi-Chi was glad she asked the question.</p><p>Bulma was blushing profusely, and Vegeta could sense her discomfort and embarrassment. He didn’t know what Chi-Chi had said to him woman, but he did not like how it made her feel. He also felt shame, though he couldn’t understand why she felt that way. It was best to change the subject to get the spotlight off of Bulma. “When’s lunch?”</p><p>Bulma was relieved when Vegeta asked about food. She really didn’t want to discuss the topic of marriage when she couldn’t even bring herself to say three little words to Vegeta. She was ashamed that she couldn’t confess her feelings to him. It should have been easy to say but, every time she tried, she wound up saying something else that subtly convey her feelings to the Saiyan. Why couldn’t she tell him?</p><hr/><p>They were alone now, in the room provided to them in the Ox King’s manor. It was quiet, and Bulma felt very anxious considering the awkward moment earlier that day. Vegeta tried to act casual, but her discomfort radiated off her in waves. The Saiyan wondered if she knew her anxiety caused him to feel anxious as well, because of their bond.</p><p>Her emotions confused him, and now he was wondering why she still affected by the harpy’s comments earlier, whatever they were. The two of them slipped into bed and Vegeta snaked his arms around her causing the human to tense. <em>Okay, this is getting ridiculous</em>, his mind snapped.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” he asked as he sat up.</p><p>Bulma turned to face him but remained lying down. “What do you mean?” she asked nervously while trying to keep a calm façade.</p><p>Vegeta shook his head and snorted a laugh. “You would have done horribly in my world, woman,” he teased though his tone was serious. He looked to her with his arms crossed. “You are a terrible liar.”</p><p>The human blushed slightly, but she knew he was right. She decided not to play a game she couldn’t win and was a bit more cooperative. “How did you know something was wrong?” she sighed.</p><p>His brows creased in both confusion and annoyance. “You’re kidding, right? I could tell because we share a bond, remember?”</p><p>Bulma did remember, but it surprised her that the bond would share even personal emotions like that. “Oh God,” she muttered. She buried her head in her hands. “That means you knew I was nervous earlier today, too?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied stoically. “Just like you can sense my emotions.”</p><p>Bulma removed her head from her hands and looked at Vegeta sadly. “Okay,” she breathed out. “Do NOT take this the wrong way, because there’s more to it than what we were talking about.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, though he wasn’t sure he’d like it if she thought he’d be insulted. Still, she was willing to tell him, and that had to be a good sign. “Chi-Chi asked me today about our relationship and asked me if we were going to get married anytime soon.”</p><p>The Saiyan knew of the term ‘marriage’. It was similar to his race’s term of ‘mating’. He now understood why she thought he’d take offense, and it actually hurt when he realized that her embarrassment and shame was directed towards a union with him.</p><p>“See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Bulma said in exasperation. “I can already feel the fact that you’re hurt by that. My emotions earlier weren’t about you or even marriage.”</p><p>“Then what?” Vegeta asked, his voice even.</p><p>“I…” she attempted to say again before she cursed under her breath. “I have feelings for you, Vegeta,” she began to explain. “And it should be easy to tell you just how deep those feelings run, but I just can’t find the words, or at least bring myself to say the words. When she asked me that, it just reminded me that I can’t say it, and that makes me feel like a horrible person. It had nothing to do with you.”</p><p>Vegeta was astonished as he watched his girlfriend curl up into a ball, as if he she really did have something to be ashamed of. “Is that all?” he asked, his voice full of genuine surprise. “Bulma, what do you think the bond is for? Do you honestly think that we Saiyans put any weight into words that we don’t even have a translation for in our language?”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes snapped open when she heard that, and then she finally sat up. “What?”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle. This human was certainly entertaining. “I’ve felt what you feel for me,” he admitted. “I don’t understand it, but I’ve felt it. You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>It stunned Bulma that Vegeta had felt her loving feelings towards him, and actually became thankful for the bond. She noticed Vegeta smirk and looked at him questioningly. “You’re more Saiyan-like that you know, woman,” he remarked.</p><p>He could feel Bulma beam with pride at his compliment and he too felt content. At the same time, he sensed that he had confused Bulma with his earlier statement. His amused expression became serious and he felt compelled to explain to Bulma why he said what he had. “I lived in a world where that emotion didn’t exist,” he began. “As a child, emotions like empathy, remorse, and that emotion you feel for me would have gotten me killed. I just haven’t experienced them. It took me a long time, almost a decade after I was rescued, to feel anything besides burning hatred and anger. Even at that, I was still cold and calculating. I still am…”</p><p>Bulma felt her heart break for the man in front of her, but she could only lean against him and listen to whatever he wanted to say. His gaze remained serious as he looked down at her but softened when she smiled at him. “I don’t know if I can ever offer you those emotions,” he confessed.</p><p>She shook her head in response, the smile still on her face. “It’s okay, Vegeta,” she told him. “I understand; believe me. You make me feel things I never even believed were actually possible, and I feel like you make me a better me, if that makes any sense at all. I…I know you care about me, and that’s enough for me. I wouldn’t feel as complete as I do if I didn’t have you by my side.”</p><p>Vegeta sucked in a surprised gasp and looked at Bulma strangely. Bulma blinked in confusion as he looked down at her with wide eyes. “What? Did I say something wro—”</p><p>She didn’t even get a chance to finish her statement as Vegeta’s lips crashed down on hers as he kissed her desperately. Bulma couldn’t complain, but she could feel the lingering emotions of genuine shock and amazement. It made her wonder what she had said to evoke such a reaction from her Saiyan boyfriend. Likewise, Vegeta could sense that she didn’t understand, but that was fine, for there was plenty of time for that.</p><p>Because she said he completed her.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Vegeta awoke early as per his usual routine. Bulma was still sound asleep and looked completely at peace. It amazed him that their emotions could be so in sync, for he too felt at peace from her words. In fact, he felt an almost euphoric feeling. Where words were usually empty in the Saiyan culture, the words she spoke were the most important between intended mates. There was no way she could have known, but at the same time it was what she felt.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her forehead before he left the room. He ended up in the dining room and found Kakarot and Nappa already awake. They looked up when they heard his even footsteps and could see that he looked very proud over something. Vegeta sat down at the table with his arms and feet crossed. A peaceful smirk graced his features and his eyes closed.</p><p>Nappa snorted a laugh. “Do we have to guess what has you in such a good mood?” the elder Saiyan questioned.</p><p>The prince’s eyes snapped open as he looked between his best friend and guardian. “She said I made her feel complete,” he told them, both of their eyes widening.</p><p>Kakarot released and elongated whistle before his grinned at his friend. “Hey, that’s awesome!” he cheered. “You must be over the moon right now.”</p><p>“You never told her about those words, did you?” Nappa asked, still in a state of shock.</p><p>The smirk never left Vegeta’s face. “No, I didn’t,” he confirmed. “It’s something she felt on her own.”</p><p>Nappa chuckled. “She must have been a Saiyan in another life,” he joked. “Do you plan to enlighten her?”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head. “Not yet. Our relationship is progressing, as you are both aware. I do not wish to rush it.”</p><p>“I understand,” Nappa agreed. “Enjoy each step in the courting. There’s no need to rush it.”</p><p>“Courting?” The three Saiyans looked over and saw Chi-Chi staring back at them. “What’s courting?”</p><p>“It’s the human equivalent of dating,” Nappa explained. “It is a lot more complex, though.”</p><p>Chi-Chi decided to sit down at the table. “How so?”</p><p>Kakarot blushed slightly but smiled. “We’ve already started the courting process,” he told her. “It all starts with a bond.”</p><p>“I thought bonds were shared with everyone you’re close to, though.”</p><p>“They are,” Vegeta spoke up. “The bond between mates progresses once full trust and understanding, as well as some other underlying emotions, have been established. After that, each of the pair must be willing to publicly accept the other in front of the people who matter to them. It is a very big step.”</p><p>“So, like, meeting your significant other’s parents?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>Both Vegeta and Kakarot became serious. The latter replied, “If their opinion matters.”</p><p>Chi-Chi gasped when she realized what she had said. “Kakarot, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Kakarot flashed her a cheeky grin. “Hey, don’t worry about it,” he said. “I know what you meant. As far as Earth customs, yeah, it’s like that. It means the relationship is serious.”</p><p>Chi-Chi started to become really interested in the Saiyan courtship process and its similarities and differences from human customs. “What else?”</p><p>Both Vegeta and Kakarot became nervous by Chi-Chi’s interest. “Kakarot, let’s go outside for a spar,” Vegeta said as he abruptly stood up.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Kakarot replied following suit. Both of them were out the door in seconds, and it slammed shut behind them.</p><p>Chi-Chi stared into space blinking before looking over to Nappa. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>Nappa released a booming laugh and shook his head. “No, nothing wrong,” he assured her. “Saiyan courtship is very personal, and rarely spoken of. The only way for another Saiyan to know that Saiyans are courting is when the one initiating the courting allows his closest comrades to witness a moment, however large or small, between him and his intended. Everything that occurs after that is very personal and intimate and not easily discussed.”</p><p>Chi-Chi blushed. “You don’t mean…”</p><p>“No, not right away,” Nappa answered her unspoken question. He cleared his throat as he too was uncomfortable about discussing the intimacies of courting. Still, the humans his Saiyan charges were pursuing would need to know so that they wouldn’t be taken by surprise.</p><p>“Once that step has past, the next path is relinquishing pride. Pride and honor are two staples we live by,” he explained, “but a mate is the one person that can see you at your worst without devaluing you or bringing the flaw to anyone else’s attention.”</p><p>“How does one relinquish pride?” the human asked. She didn’t understand as well as Bulma did, for Bulma once tried to explain it to her.</p><p>Nappa grew serious for a moment and stared at a spot on the table. “They need to know everything,” he told her. “Maybe not in great detail, but every crime, every vulnerable moment, anything that would normally cause judgment, and the intended must accept it all without question.</p><p>“Then, after, there must be a fight. The fight is never arranged, but just happens. The intended mates must show their strength.”</p><p>“What if the intended is weaker than her mate?”</p><p>“Inner strength,” Nappa began, “is just as important as physical strength. You know how to fight, and Kakarot can restrain himself as Vegeta does Bulma. The fight is spontaneous, so not a sparring session or anything like that. It can happen any anytime, but the intended know, once the fight is over, that it has occurred and the other has proven themselves in their eyes. That’s when the relationship begins to progress to a more physical relationship. And then mating happens, though with royalty it’s a bit more complicated.”</p><p>“How so?” Chi-Chi asked and Nappa eyes her strangely. “What?”</p><p>Nappa was wondering if he should discuss the rules the royals had to follow when she herself was not involved with the prince. Then he figured it might be easier for her to know so that he wouldn’t need to have this awkward discussion with Bulma over her relationship with Vegeta, the boy he watched grow up.</p><p>“I guess there’s no harm in telling you,” Nappa stated. “The royals are held to some standards and, though the relationship becomes more physical, mating cannot occur until after a ceremony is performed.”</p><p>“Ceremony?”</p><p>“Like the wedding things you humans do,” Nappa elaborated. “Just a public statement that the royal has taken a mate.”</p><p>“Why do the royals need to follow that rule,” Chi-Chi wondered aloud, “and what happens if they break it?”</p><p>“The royal family is expected to follow the rule to display the quality of self-control,” Nappa told her. “As for the other question…” He shrugged. “It’s an old condition, and probably not as big a deal as it was when Vegeta’s grandfather ruled.”</p><p>Chi-Chi got very quiet when he mentioned the former king, which made Nappa question what she knew. “How much of our history do you know, girl?”</p><p>The human smiled sheepishly as the Saiyan. “As much as Kakarot knows, I’m sure. I just kind of gathered that the former king made a mistake…”</p><p>Nappa released a bitter chuckle. “Mistake doesn’t even begin to cover it,” he remarked. “I take it he told you about his brother.”</p><p>“Not in a lot of detail,” Chi-Chi assured him. “And I didn’t ask for much detail anyway. I know how important trust is to all of you, but yes, he did tell me that Raditz ended up on that ship with you and Vegeta, and I know it was bad. That’s as far as my knowledge goes about Raditz and the past. Mostly I know Kakarot trusts him a lot.”</p><p>Nappa nodded. He was really impressed how two humans easily grasped the concept of trust and not giving out any information that was told to them unless it was generic that most people knew. “That’s as much as you need to know,” he told her.</p><p>“I know…” Chi-Chi replied. She looked away to see Kakarot and Vegeta flying midair outside the window firing series of punches and kicks. She was actually amazed when she saw this having never seen fights where both fighters had amazing speed that she almost couldn’t keep up with. “Wow…”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re impressive,” both Nappa and Chi-Chi heard Bulma say. The woman was already dressed. She descended the stairs and did not remove her eyes from the window. “Man, he really does go easy on me.”</p><p>Nappa chuckled and smirked at the girl. It was true that Vegeta gave her a small handicap in addition to not using his ki in their fights, but the prince still used all of his skills and tricks and Bulma responded accordingly. It was not her fault that she was born to a race where the normal power level was anywhere between two and five. She still knew how to handle herself in an actual fight, and that impressed both Saiyans greatly.</p><p>The Saiyan guard watched the two girls as they observed the spar between Vegeta and Kakarot. Chi-Chi still looked impressed but dazed. Bulma, though, she was smiling as her eyes scanned Vegeta’s form. Despite what happened to her in the past week, she still looked incredibly happy reminding Nappa that she told Vegeta he completed her. A fondness for the girl washed over him, and he knew she would make an excellent princess for the Saiyan people despite her lack in physical strength. He was sort of happy he tricked the two into pursuing a relationship. Though it was possible one would have started between them, but this way it was happening much quicker.</p><p>The only problem was Bulma’s father. Nappa didn’t trust what the human would do, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the human tried to put a strain on the relationship with more rumors that would continue to keep the planet divided. The guardian would keep his eyes and ears open while Vegeta and Bulma pursued this relationship. It was his duty to protect Vegeta, as it always had been, and that duty now extended to Bulma. If Dr. Briefs decided to try anything to interfere with his daughter’s choices again, Nappa would make sure to intercept him. It was not only his duty, but his honor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I'm halfway through editing/posting this story. In the meantime, I decided to continue posting other completed projects. If I don't, this is going to take an even longer time...lol! Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Much more to come! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter break had been full of so much drama that Bulma was relieved to return to some normalcy. What qualified as normal to her? Well, she was back in the university apartments with Chi-Chi and Maron. All three of them were still dating their boyfriends. Maron and Yamcha weren’t nearly as annoying as they had been during the first semester and were even more considerate of Bulma and Chi-Chi when they were over. It was definitely a strange, but welcome, change.</p><p>Bulma, now, was working on an independent research project. She decided to get a head start on the project, so she’d be done so much sooner with her research requirements. Besides, what she would be working on would change the world. She was so excited to see if her ideas would pan out, though she wanted it to be a surprise. Usually when she talked to Vegeta on her progress, he’d ask if it would be useful in training, to which she’d answer, “You’ll just have to wait to find out.”</p><p>No one knew what she was working on, even the students who had volunteered to assist her. They only helped with bringing in heavy supplies. Bulma preferred to do everything on her own. There was one girl, though, Kiusora, who also worked in the lab. She offered to help Bulma with things, but Bulma would reject the assistance. Still, the two girls chatted and seemed to be getting closer.</p><p>All in all, things were good. No one was trying to interfere with her relationship with Vegeta. She no longer had to worry about her father contacting her. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful.</p><p>Until one day it wasn’t.</p><p>A few weeks after they had returned to school, Kiusora ran into the lab seemingly panicked. “Bulma, you need to see this, like yesterday!”</p><p>“Huh?” Bulma questioned as she stopped working on her blueprints. Kiusora was not one to be overdramatic, so Bulma quickly left the room and followed her friend. The girl led her to the break room where everyone was gathered around the television. Bulma walked over to the group and gasped when she saw her father on air with a reporter.</p><p><em>“So, you’re saying that your daughter is being forced to work for these Saiyans?” </em>The reporter seemed not to believe what the doctor was saying. The woman seemed hesitant to even repeat the statement.</p><p><em>“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” </em>the scientist replied curtly. Bulma felt like she was watching the interview in slow motion, but she heard every word clearly. <em>“Those horrible monsters have brainwashed her into believing she’d be helping the universe. I believe they plan to use her to create more harm than good. A reliable source has given me all the proof I need.”</em></p><p><em>Source? </em>Bulma asked herself. <em>What source? </em>The heiress really wanted and needed to know. After all, her father was publicly announcing that the Saiyans wanted destruction. She couldn’t let the people believe that. But how could she get everyone to believe her when her father wouldn’t. Who was this source that he could completely ignore his own daughter?</p><p>Bulma looked to the others in the room and saw those she worked with gazed upon her with both concern and hope. They needed her to assure them that the broadcast was a lie. She couldn’t let her fear of being unheard bother her right now. “It’s all a lie,” she assured them. “I’m not being forced to cause harm. I’ve only been working on shields to protect the planets and a gravity simulator to make sure other races can withstand the gravity on Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>“Why would your father do this?” Kiusora asked nervously. “I mean, you’re contradicting everything he just said. He has to know…”</p><p>“My father distrusts the Saiyans,” Bulma admitted, “but I don’t know why. The Saiyans really do want this alliance to work. I’m dating their prince.”</p><p>“Really?” one of the other scientists questioned. “Bulma, if that’s the case, people need to know. If not, there’s going to be a global panic. Your father may have just started a war.”</p><p>“Let’s not get carried away,” Bulma said as she held her hands up in defense. “We’ll fix this, okay? I just need the rest of the day off to get to work on this, okay?”</p><p>Her advisor nodded. “You only have my class today, anyway. This, though, is more important.”</p><p>“Right,” Bulma agreed before she raced out of the room. “Thanks!” she called out as she waved to her colleagues. She only hoped she could reach Vegeta before he saw or heard anything about the news. She couldn’t even imagine what he, Nappa, or Kakarot would think of this.</p><hr/><p>Nappa was browsing the channels when a broadcast caught his eye. Bulma’s father was on the air with some female reporter, but the headline was what caught Nappa’s attention.</p><p>
  <em>‘Saiyans Brainwash Unwilling Scientist.’</em>
</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” the Saiyan snapped, His anger caught both Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s attention.</p><p>The two younger Saiyans walked over to him, and they saw what made him so angry. Kakarot looked stunned, but Vegeta showed no emotion. Inside though, he was raging. How dare Bulma’s father spread such lies?</p><p><em>“You don’t honestly believe the Saiyans would attack us when we’ve done nothing, do you?” </em>the reporter hesitantly questioned.</p><p><em>“I do,” </em>the scientist replied. <em>“I fear that we are all in immense danger, Bulma especially.”</em></p><p><em>“That’s a very bold declaration to make,” </em>the reporter scolded. <em>“Are you certain you are not overreacting?”</em></p><p><em>“I may be,” </em>Dr. Briefs admitted, <em>“but I know for certain my daughter is in danger. Any parent would overreact in that case.”</em></p><p>“Crap…” The three Saiyans turned to see Bulma in the doorway completely out of breath. “I was hoping you wouldn’t see that before we talked. Someone showed me at the lab.”</p><p>“Did you run all the way here?” Kakarot asked, surprised.</p><p>“Some of us can’t fly,” Bulma reminded him wryly before she made her way over to Vegeta. “I had no idea he would…”</p><p>“I know,” Vegeta assured her as he allowed his emotions to consume her. He needed her to know that their trust had not been broken and that he understood she had nothing to do with the lies. “We knew he’d try something, anyway.”</p><p>“This is going to ruin everything,” Nappa growled. “It’s like he’s trying to pick a fight with us.”</p><p>“We can fix this,” Bulma said hurriedly. Nappa looked skeptical, but he did respect the girl enough to hear what she had to say. She looked to Vegeta and told him her idea. “I can schedule an interview with the same person. You see, there’s always a chance someone has the wrong information, but if the person being slandered or discussed has nothing to hide, they can speak out as well. Like if someone prints out misinformation in a newspaper and then submits a retraction. The only thing is it just can’t be me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Vegeta asked, not liking where this was going.</p><p>“My father told her that I was brainwashed, which we all know isn’t true,” she explained to him, “and if I go alone, they could assume I am brainwashed. If you go with me, we may be able to convince them, especially since we’re dating. We’d have to be very open about it. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>All three Saiyans were staring at her wide-eyed, making Bulma nervous. “W-what?”</p><p>“That is a big step,” Vegeta told her before he signaled for Nappa and Kakarot to leave them. Bulma was a little startled and confused when the other two Saiyans quickly hightailed it out of the apartment before she gaped openly at Vegeta. He motioned to the couch. “Sit down.”</p><p>Bulma nodded and did as he said. He joined her on the couch, looking a bit more laidback than she ever saw him. “In our culture, publicly accepting a mate to those that matter is a major step. We already met each other’s parents and close friends, though I’m sure the only opinions that mattered to us were Nappa, Kakarot, and your mother. Because I am royalty, and you are basically royalty, we’d eventually have to bring it to the attention of both our planets, but it is still a big step. If you truly want this, then you have to understand it will commit us so much more than we already are, and potentially add pressure to move forward with ceremonies once the rest of courting is complete.”</p><p>Bulma did not appear shocked or confused by his words, at least as far as Vegeta could sense with the bond. He was uncertain by her lack of confusion, but Bulma spoke up and admitted, “Chi-Chi asked Nappa about courting the other day, and she explained it all to me. To be honest, I think I understood a little more than her. I know what this means. I know we need to have a talk, and I know you probably think I won’t like everything I hear. But I think you know that even if that’s true, I don’t care about your past. I mean, I do care, but I wouldn’t hold it against you. Ever.”</p><p>“I know that,” Vegeta confirmed. “But this is still a big step. I want you to think about what this means.”</p><p>Bulma took her hands and covered one of his, looking into his eyes with determination and acceptance. “I’d be publicly acknowledging to my people that I am willingly being courted by the Prince of Saiyans, and that I intend to one day marry him.”</p><p>Her declaration was overwhelming, but not because it was unexpected. Vegeta knew that Nappa only gave basic information regarding courting, but Bulma spoke like a Saiyan, acted like a Saiyan, and, to him, was a Saiyan in every way that counted. She wanted to be his lifelong partner, someone he could depend on and who would depend on him. Bulma proved worthy so many times to him, especially in regard to the trust she refused to break. He could sense how devastated and nervous she was before she had even arrived after finding out about her father’s idiocy.</p><p>Vegeta knew, without sensing her inner turmoil, that she would have never been a part of such a farce. He didn’t need to be able to sense her emotions to trust her, and that was a sensation he never felt with anyone. He hoped she felt the same towards him. Although Vegeta could not understand her loving emotions towards him, he could truly say she completed him as he completed her.</p><p>“Then, woman,” he stated quietly, his voice serious and stern, “we must talk. It’s going to take quite a while.”</p><p>“I have time,” she answered. “The one thing I need to take care of first though…is calling my publicist and getting an interview scheduled, where the both of us will appear together, as a united front.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded and let Bulma make the necessary phone calls. It didn’t take long for her to get the people she needed on the line, and everything was scheduled within fifteen minutes. An interview would occur on the same show in forty-eight hours. That gave the two the chance to discuss everything. Bulma, having been given the day off, was able to contact all her teachers and let them know she wouldn’t be in class the next day. She and Vegeta decided to get a hotel room to have privacy while they spent the next two days learning everything there was to know about each other. When the interview aired, there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind that her father had been misguided.</p><hr/><p>Kakarot went over to Chi-Chi’s and Bulma’s place later. His friend left with Bulma, and he and Nappa had returned. They knew they wouldn’t be hearing from Vegeta for quite a bit of time, and truthfully Kakarot wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Since school had started, they hadn’t spent as much time together as he would have liked, but he understood. As a way to get Maron not to keep her boyfriend there overnight, Chi-Chi and Bulma had agreed to a similar condition. Most nights, Maron would be at Yamcha’s, and Bulma and Chi-Chi would be alone. That was usually when the Saiyans were able to go over.</p><p>It wasn’t nearly enough time.</p><p>Kakarot was desperate to spend time with Chi-Chi, but he didn’t care. He would meet her outside of her classes all the time, even if his didn’t let out for another ten minutes. Truthfully, he didn’t care about getting a degree. He didn’t need one on Planet Vegeta, not to get a job. He had only been offered this ‘opportunity’ to keep Vegeta in line, and he only accepted to get away from his father. He wanted to introduce Chi-Chi to both his father and brother, though the only acceptance he cared about was Raditz’s. He just wanted his father to know he was happy. The man’s opinion would never matter.</p><p>Kakarot was happy regardless of the hole in his heart. Chi-Chi had managed to fill that need for care and nurturing that he never experienced, and he loved her for it. He always hoped to find a true partner one day that would, like him, never want to cause emotional or physical trauma to their child. He wanted someone who would be like the mother he never got to have for his own children. The human proved time and time again that she would never hurt him or distance their children. He wanted to be with her, and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.</p><p>Then he remembered his talk with Raditz when he had returned for break and the one conversation after that. Raditz knew of Chi-Chi, and he seemed to accept the idea that Kakarot was courting anyone. Later, Raditz told him if the girl was the one not to let her go. At the time, Kakarot thought he had been acting like an ass, because he played it off with a perverted remark after that, but now Kakarot believed his brother was giving him the okay. Raditz didn’t need to meet Chi-Chi, just like Kakarot had told Raditz once before. If his brother ever felt the need to settle down, Kakarot would accept whoever Raditz brought home even if they were already mated. At the time, Raditz scoffed at the idea, but his older brother seemed more open to the idea more recently.</p><p><em>I wonder if he actually met someone, </em>Kakarot thought, relieved by the possibility. He never wanted Raditz or Vegeta to suffer because of what they had been through. Now both of them had the opportunities to be with people who would accept them. Besides, everyone basically knew what Frieza made them do. There had to be someone who’d accept it. Every Saiyan had a mate out there for him. Vegeta had found his. Raditz would find or did find his. Kakarot had also found his.</p><p>He knocked on the door, and Chi-Chi answered surprised to see him. “Hey,” he greeted softly. “Mind if I come in?”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiled at him and nodded. She stepped aside to let him in. “Would you like something to eat? I’m baking some cookies, but if you don’t want to wait—”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kakarot stated, seeming more laidback as he sat on her couch. “I’m not all that hungry right now.”</p><p>“Are you sick?” Chi-Chi questioned, more as a joke. The two of them laughed as Chi-Chi took a seat next to her Saiyan boyfriend. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I missed you,” he stated sincerely.</p><p>The human giggled slightly. “But you saw me earlier.”</p><p>“Not enough time,” he told her, bringing her to him. He gently caressed her face before he met her lips with his.</p><p>He kissed her so gently, and Chi-Chi felt this strange pull. She wondered if Kakarot felt it too, because he stopped and then just moved them so they were lying in each other’s arms on the couch. “You know,” he whispered in her ear, “there’s an expression that my people use to explain what we feel when we meet that one person that we, for lack of a word in our language, ‘love’. We don’t have a translation, but what we say is ‘you complete me’.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart skipped a beat, and she believed those words to be far more romantic than anything she ever heard said before. Before she could return the words, Kakarot spoke up again. “But I think I found something even better to explain what I feel.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Chi-Chi asked, wanting to hear whatever he had to say.</p><p>She looked up at him as he looked down to her. A grin appeared on his face as their eyes met. “You feel like home,” he told her. “That’s the one feeling I’ve been missing from my life, and I know that, no matter where we are, as long as you’re with me, I would be the happiest man alive.”</p><p>Stunned into silence by his words, Kakarot took the moment to kiss her again. He didn’t need to hear what she felt because he could feel it as clear as day through the bond. It meant so much to him to have someone like her in his life. When he was with her, nothing else bothered him. She was his home.</p><hr/><p>“You once asked me if my father knew about the things I had done under Frieza’s rule,” Vegeta stated. “He knew, but not to the extent of what I will be telling you. We were a violent race, Bulma. Believe me when I tell you that murder was a normal occurrence. To be honest, I still perceive our world like that, mostly because I never ventured out much and avoided contact with my people.”</p><p>“Why?” Bulma questioned, genuinely curious. “If they all did these things, I’m sure they wouldn’t hold it against you.”</p><p>Vegeta stood up and walked over to the window; he rested his hands against the pane and sighed. “There is a lot I must tell you, and I don’t know where to even begin.”</p><p>Bulma walked over to the Saiyan slowly and embraced him from behind. She nuzzled her head against his spine. Vegeta felt chills and shivered slightly, and his tail removed itself from his waist and wrapped around Bulma’s middle. It tightened around her but didn’t hurt her. She gently ran her fingers against it causing Vegeta to growl slightly. She didn’t ask about it but stopped her ministrations. “Just start from the beginning,” she encouraged softly. “I promise you; it won’t change my opinion of you.”</p><p>“How can you say that when you don’t know?” Vegeta remarked, not understanding her unconditional acceptance.</p><p>Bulma gently pushed him so he would face her, and he could see the understanding in her eyes. “How about we start with me. Maybe then you’ll be able to understand and express yourself more freely.”</p><p>Vegeta stared at her strangely. He didn’t know what Bulma could tell him about herself that he didn’t know already, but he nodded, and she led him to the bed. They both sat and she began to talk.</p><p>“I was very isolated as a child,” Bulma began to tell him. “I was involved with my father’s company at a young age, but before that I was so alone that I watched a lot of sci-fi stuff…you know, all the alien stuff that we all, except my father, thought was fake…” Bulma chuckled slightly at that.</p><p>“I was very disturbed when I was younger,” she continued. “I was in therapy for a long time after I dreamed up an imaginary friend that I kept calling my sister, and how I watched her die violently after being attacked by a scary alien. It was brutal…what I pictured, and my dad had me in hypnotherapy for years. My mother and father were always fighting about me being in that kind of therapy. Mom thought it was horrible, what he was putting me through. He didn’t want me to remember that kind of stuff, but even if it was my imagination, it was really hard to forget.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, though he wondered what kind of gruesome things a child could come up with when they weren’t exposed to those types of sights. “When I had gotten over whatever it was that I imagined, my mother did something she never did, and brought me to a prison. My father screamed at her for weeks because of it, but I didn’t care. She wanted me to meet someone very important.</p><p>“The reason mom read you so well was because of her father,” Bulma told him. “He was a war veteran, and he was diagnosed with PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder, when my mother was a teenager. Her mother had died a few years prior, and my mom only had him and their neighbors. Child protective services tried to have her removed from her home because her father could be fine one moment, and then volatile the next attacking because he was lost in a memory of something from the war.”</p><p>Bulma looked to Vegeta to gage his reaction and saw shock plastered on his features. He rarely let his true emotions show on his face, but now she could read him easily. “Mom fought for her independence – since she was almost eighteen – and won, giving her the right to choose to take care of her father, but eventually he was arrested for murder. He was out for a walk when he saw a random guy dealing with his car. The car backfired, sounded like a gunshot, and he blacked out and shot his pistol, killing an innocent, unarmed man. Despite my mother promising to help him avoid prison time, he plead guilty, not wanting to put any more people at risk.</p><p>“I had never met him, nor did she speak about him. The day she brought me to the prison she brought me to meet him. I loved him from the very first moment that I met him, and I’m glad I met him because he died very soon after. He was a good man who loved both my mother and me, and he always wanted best for her. He told me to fight for what I believed in. As a child, I didn’t put too much merit in words, but I can understand them so much more now.</p><p>“My father was always angry at my mother for bringing me saying I didn’t need to be exposed to any violence, thinking I might relapse or whatever,” she said bitterly. “As I got older, he had me on a tighter leash that it was unbearable. I started to see him for who he was, even once the alliance was made.</p><p>“I thought it was the coolest thing,” she stated excitedly. “I mean, alien races asking to make a treaty so that we could all benefit and explore each other’s worlds…it was like a dream. But then dad did something horrible, and I’m honestly very sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t want you to well…associate this with me…”</p><p>Vegeta could feel her guilt and uneasiness, and even some fear in what his reaction might be. “This might be the factor that determines if we stay together,” she told him. “I really want us to…but you might hate me for keeping this from you.”</p><p>“My past is the one we need to worry about, not yours,” Vegeta assured her. “What did he do that was so horrible?”</p><p>Bulma sucked in a breath and released it. “He started working on a weapon to target stronger races.” Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at her and she sensed his demand for an explanation. “It never made it to production. I sort of stopped it.”</p><p>Her heart broke when she felt a small twinge of distrust, but she didn’t know it wasn’t directed towards her. Vegeta felt her fear and anxiety. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. “Nothing a parent does is reflected in their child,” he stated to comfort her. “What do you mean you stopped it?”</p><p>“I knew when it was being tested,” she started to explain, “so the night before I broke into his study and found the capsule containing the weapon. I made some modifications and when he went to test it, the internal circuitry fried, and the planet’s governments shut down the project. I’ve…never told anyone because what I did, however young I was, was considered treason. I may have only been thirteen, but I could have still gone to prison. I knew what I was doing.”</p><p>Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. Silently, he was amazed, and he knew she felt it. Sure, she was loyal to the alliance now after she had met him, but even as a young girl she was loyal. What her father had done could have started a war, and she was the only one who had the courage to stop it. It was a miracle that he had met someone like her. If she had this much loyalty to his people and the other races before he even earned her trust…he couldn’t believe it. In this moment, he realized that he would never have to worry about her stabbing him in the back. A man afraid of being betrayed had found the one woman who would never even think to turn on him.</p><p>“About a year later, I was in high school, and my dad started focusing on everything in my life,” Bulma began again after giving Vegeta a chance to reflect on her words. When he didn’t push her away, she knew that he accepted that she hadn’t told him before. What she didn’t realize was that this was part of relinquishing pride. He could not fault her for keeping something from him that would have normally turned that person away. “I responded in a really bad way.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well…I got into a fight with some girl. I was so angry at something my father said, and she was goading me. She kept saying I was a ‘daddy’s girl’ that had to do everything he said and that I wasn’t my own person, just some robot that followed the crowd. She spent the four minutes between classes just screaming these things in my ear, getting everyone to stare at me and say the same things, that I was nothing but a puppet, and instead of backing down to avoid the taunting, I felt this burning anger and threw the first punch.</p><p>“I lost of course, because I had never been in a fight, and she was big. It was kind of funny. Her family wanted to sue us for the fact that I assaulted their daughter. My father paid them off to get them not to say I started the fight, because it would have ruined both of our images, and also their family would have never won because of how messed up I was. It would just serve to ruin our pristine image, and I would have appeared to be the rebel.</p><p>“But there was this guy who saw the fight and could see my rage,” she said, her emotions coming off as shame once more. “He got me started in underground fighting. He said he could see my rage and I needed somewhere to unload. I was stupid, and I let him talk me into it, but it was brutal, worse fighting than I had ever seen. He made it sound like somewhere I could just train and get better, but he had me in the ring with a murderer the first night.</p><p>“It was terrifying to feel like a mouse being chased by a cat. Seriously, he had knives and everything. He nearly killed me, and for a moment I almost let it happen…I mean, I had nothing to lose, so it wouldn’t have mattered. But I sure as hell was going to make him fight for it.” She smirked as she remembered. “And somehow, that made me fight better. I got the weapon away from him and stabbed him in the leg. He was down for the count and I won. It was funny because he bet everyone three million zeni that he’d take me out, and basically said he’d ransom my dead body to my parents for more. Needless to say, I never went back. I never reported them, but I refused to go back there.</p><p>“Instead, I snuck out and went to private martial arts lessons. I realized that I both needed to defend myself and needed to fight. Fighting made me feel alive, like I wasn’t a robot just trying to make my dad happy. Eventually word got out at school that I took down a guy three times my size, and people avoided me. I was alone still, but for a different reason.</p><p>“That same guy came back to me a year later and apologized. He knew I had been training and that I was good. He wanted to make money off of me, so I knew this time he was being genuine. He brought me to a different underground ring. One where killing the opponent was frowned upon and you could actually be disqualified. Weapons could still be used, and you could do whatever to take down the opponent. It was like a dark version of the legitimate fighting competition, the World Martial Arts Tournament. We just called the place W-MAT so that people wouldn’t think of it as some fighting place. Most people thought it was a laundromat that these random teens hung out at. But I started gaining the approval of most of the guys and even some of the girls at school. People were betting for me to win instead of against me. I was truly my own person there.</p><p>“Those were all the stupid mistakes I made, and I don’t regret any of them, especially making myself a ‘terrorist’ as my father called the phantom that ruined his invention. I was always afraid he’d find out it was me, and I just…well, I’m not as afraid now. Once I leave and get dual citizenship, there’s not much he can do to me.”</p><p>“You are an amazing woman,” Vegeta told her. “You are too good for everyone, including me.”</p><p>Bulma grinned at him and shook her head. “You might think that, but honestly I see you as someone who’s too good for me. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have met you.”</p><p>Vegeta shared her sentiments, but hers were misplaced. She was a caring, proud individual. He had his pride, but he had been much worse than her. He knew she would understand considering what she had said about her grandfather. Vegeta could honestly relate to that. He had grown out of it but, as a child, nightmares plagued him after his rescue. When anyone went to touch his shoulder, he’d pin them down with a ki blast in his hand, and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten in that position.</p><p>“You may not feel that way moments from now,” Vegeta told her. “You may want to run away by that point.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” she said confidently. “Just take your time. We have all night and tomorrow to get through this. You listened to what I had to say without interrupting, and I will give you the same courtesy, only nudging like you did with me when I got quiet from feeling that shame.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he assured her. “One day soon, I wish to see you participate in those fights again.” He smirked at her, and she smiled back.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to go back,” she told him. “Before I met you, I considered it, but the press was all over me, and then you showed up and I feel that same rush and joy. You…I can’t even describe it half the time. I just love being with you. I don’t feel like I have to hide myself. I don’t feel ridiculous for dressing down for breakfast because I was training. I have a partner to spar with who keeps me on my game and accepts me at my worst. A friend, a confidant who respects me not for my father’s wealth or my looks but for my mind and my desires. I’m not an object to you, but a person. My heart aches whenever I try to picture what I’d be doing if I hadn’t met you. I’m honestly thankful your parents sent you here, no matter how much you hated it, because if they hadn’t I wouldn’t have found my…cheesy line coming here, but ‘soulmate’.”</p><p>Vegeta felt an overwhelming emotion take over his being, and he knew it did not come from Bulma, for he sensed that similar wave radiating from her completely separate for the wave that consumed his own body. He knew that a human would call it ‘love’, but he knew exactly what it truly was. She felt like he completed her, and he too was feeling what it meant to feel whole. It gave him the courage to finally relinquish his pride and begin his tale. “Sit down, woman,” he ordered, though it sounded more like a suggestion for her benefit. “This is going to take quite a while.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Briefs sat at home in his lab smoking his pipe. He had done his part as King Cold requested. The good king had been appalled by the Saiyans’ lies about his people and didn’t want the slanderous accusations being brought to the Earth’s public as well. He requested that Dr. Briefs head them off and make the first strike. As long as he could protect his daughter, Dr. Briefs didn’t care what he had to do.</p><p>When his phone rang, though, everything changed.</p><p>It was the woman from his PR department. She called to inform him that Bulma had decided to schedule an interview with the newscaster with whom he had spoken. He hopefully wondered if his daughter finally decided to come clean about what the Saiyans were putting her through now that the truth was finally out there. The Saiyans were monsters; of that, he had no doubt. Now that he brought it to the public’s attention, maybe she could be free. With that thought, he retired to bed knowing that he had done right by his daughter.</p><hr/><p>“It was a horrible time for me,” Vegeta started. “I didn’t think it would affect me as much as it did, but it still does, and it’s been almost two decades…fifteen years since I was enslaved to that bastard.”</p><p>Bulma seemed amazed by how long it had been. “You’re twenty-one? I never would have guessed that.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked slightly. “Earthlings don’t really understand how we age. I still look like a teenager, and it really doesn’t matter. I still acted like one when I got here, needing to rebel about being forced away again.”</p><p>Bulma’s heart ached for Vegeta. She patted a spot on the bed next to her, and Vegeta sat down and sighed. “I was six years old, and already stronger than many of the elite guard. We used Saibamen to train. They were semi-sentient aliens we planted to spawn warriors to fight with in training. At age six, I could take out seven Saibamen easily, and that gained Frieza’s attention.”</p><p>Vegeta rested his elbows on his knees, laced his hands together, and rested his chin on the adjoined appendages. “He made a deal with my father for me to go with him for a few years. He wanted to train me, to mold me into what he wanted. In exchange, he offered extra protection for the planet. My father, not wanting to anger him, agreed and later retrieved me from my room.</p><p>“He brought me to other side of the palace where you could see space pods being deployed with the weaker Saiyan newborns that got sent to other planets and then began to tell me how strong I was and how I should pride myself in having that strength. He gave me the hope that I could achieve the Super Saiyan legend.” When he sensed Bulma’s curiosity, he added, “We’ll talk about that later. Today is about our personal history.”</p><p>“Right,” Bulma agreed and took one of his hands in hers. He looked to her and felt a strange sense of comfort engulf him despite the fact that he was talking about the most tragic time of his life.</p><p>“Right after he told me this,” Vegeta continued, “he then told me that I needed to go away for a while, a few years or more. That was when I was informed that Frieza would be coming for me that day. My last moments with my father, he told me to prepare myself, to never show fear, to always hold onto my pride as a Saiyan, and to never, <em>ever </em>let Frieza know I cared about anyone or anything, and I disobeyed all of that.”</p><p>A few moments of silence passed on where neither Vegeta nor Bulma said anything. She watched him and waited for him to speak again. She could feel Vegeta struggle with himself about something, but she couldn’t tell what exactly it was.</p><p>He picked up right where he left off. “I could have never prepared myself for what I experienced. Though I had trained with many, I was never easily beaten down, and no one tortured me the way that bastard did. I was six years old, and my first day on the ship involved Frieza wanting to see how strong I was, both physically and mentally.</p><p>“The first thing I received was a beating for talking back to the tyrant when he told me that I was no longer a prince on the ship, but his ‘pet monkey’.” Vegeta’s eyes narrowed in his anger as he clenched his other fist hard, angered from repeating the degrading insult. He was surprised when he felt Bulma move the hand she was holding to her lips. She kissed his knuckles as a means of comfort as he relived his nightmare. He released a soft chuckle before he asked, “How do you do that?” Her actions left him in wonder over how her very being could calm even the most tumultuous feelings inside him.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>Vegeta only shrugged, not being able to describe it. His expression grew grim once more, but he didn’t pull away from Bulma. “I will not discuss details with you about what was done to me. You haven’t been exposed to that kind of brutality, and I do not wish to taint you in that way. What I can tell you is I had never experienced pain like that in my life. Frieza beat me that one time to get a point across. He was stronger than me, much more than I could have ever realized, and fighting back was futile. Anything my father had told me was pure crap. And then after…”</p><p>Vegeta shivered and his tail bristled as he thought about his confinement. Bulma moved closer to him and embraced him, but it only served to make him tense more. She released him and went back to holding his hand, and then he relaxed. “I refused to show fear or forsake my pride to that monster. Apparently he wasn’t amused and I was confined to a small cell for…I don’t even know how long it was.”</p><p>He shook his head and sighed. “Saiyans don’t do well being confined, or alone. Purgers always went out in teams. We were rarely ever alone. We had our bonds to remind us of others presence, but I had never felt more alone and isolated in that moment. It wasn’t until Nappa and Raditz were on the ship that I was freed from the cell. Apparently my father felt I needed them there. He doubted me and my strength, and that led me to be fearful. I was already an emotional wreck from the isolation…I had barely slept. It was Nappa who found me first and demanded I be released before I ever truly succumbed to insanity. In hindsight, he saved my life. I formed a bond with him right after the ones I had with my parents were destroyed.”</p><p>The Saiyan paused again and felt Bulma squeeze his hand reassuringly. He felt her positive emotions admiring him for his strength while empathizing with him, not pitying him like he would have thought. He eventually learned the difference between the two emotions from Raditz. One time he had thought Raditz was pitying him, which led to a very rough ‘spar’ where Raditz explained he was going through the same shit Vegeta was, so why would he pity him if he didn’t pity himself. That’s when Vegeta figured out the difference between the two. It was about six months in, give or take, since he had been on the ship. It led to bond formation between the two younger Saiyans. Vegeta had been, and still was, thankful for that.</p><p>“I still did not want to give in to Frieza, and thankfully still had my mental faculties,” Vegeta stated, “but I was still a child clinging to the idea that my father would send other Saiyans to get us out of that hell. Eventually, Frieza sent me on my first purge…on a planet with fully sentient life.”</p><p>“I take it you hadn’t been trained for that,” Bulma replied softly.</p><p>“No,” Vegeta confirmed. “When I was sent to purge as a child, my father sent me to planets where the inhabitants were like the Saibamen, grown, plant-like people, or planets where it would have been like hunting for your next meal, like the animals on your planet. Frieza wanted me to wipe out a species that was humanoid…logical beings. I rejected the mission, and Frieza beat me for the second time. He didn’t do that much more after that since he knew of our ability to get stronger every time we nearly died. I was left unconscious for weeks. Raditz and Nappa had to take the planet alone, and they were almost killed in combat. I was much stronger than the both of them, and I should have just accepted it.”</p><p>“You were a child,” Bulma reminded him as she hugged his arm to her chest. “Just because you were physically prepared for it doesn’t mean you were mentally. If you had gone…you could have gotten just as hurt.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. Logically he knew that, but he felt like he had betrayed Nappa and Raditz that day. Neither held it against him. They knew how his father trained him and agreed with his decision not to go. King Vegeta inherited a crappy deal that he didn’t even enjoy. He was trying to shy away from the deal, but then Frieza implied serious repercussions.</p><p>“Once I was healed, Frieza demanded an audience with me. I felt fear, not knowing what to expect. When I was there, I was so angry at what he said. He told me that he hoped I learned he was out of my league and that I belonged to him. My father had <em>given </em>me to him to save his own ass and Frieza had no intention of ever letting me go. He said that I could either end up in the infirmary again or surrender my pride and bow to him. I didn’t respond. There was no way I’d let that bastard have the satisfaction of breaking me.</p><p>“And then he asked me if I had ever heard of the planet, Marki. I hadn’t. He then began to tell me a story about a planet where there was a king who refused to make a deal with the prince of another race. The prince was so powerful and did not like being disappointed, and he threw this tantrum which destroyed the king’s planet. Billions of lives gone in an instant, and the king only had himself to blame. The planet had indeed existed, for Frieza brought me to his library and showed me the old maps. At that moment, I figured out what he was trying to tell me. The prince was him. He was a lot stronger than I was, and I knew that. I had never felt so useless in all of my life. He wasn’t telling the story just to give me a history lesson. He was planning to destroy Planet Vegeta if I didn’t comply with his wishes.</p><p>“In that moment, I broke. The last two things my father told me not to do, I did.  I abandoned my pride and got on my knees telling him I’d do anything if he just left everyone alone. He saw my fear <em>and </em>the fact that I cared for my people. I was nothing but a worthless, spineless coward in that moment, but I didn’t care. I couldn’t care anymore. Part of me accepted that I was a slave where another part still hoped I’d be saved from the lizard.”</p><p>Vegeta grew quiet again, and Bulma could understand. What he was telling her…she couldn’t believe it. “You were not a coward,” she assured him causing her intended to eye her warily. “You were a child who valued your people and your home. No matter what he forced you to do, you were doing it to protect others, people you would one day rule. I don’t see a broken man or worthless coward. I see a very brave hero who made a difficult choice and who survived and became a noble warrior.”</p><p>She was not lying. He could feel the pride she had for him and was stunned. His mouth dropped open slightly; a small gasp released. Had he told any other Saiyan this, he was sure they would be disgusted and turn away. But Bulma was here, listening and not tearing him down. And she hadn’t even heard the worst of it.</p><p>“But you don’t know what that decision entailed. I murdered countless people between the time I agreed to this and the rescue. I was rescued months later and was assigned three different planets with Raditz and Nappa. I murdered innocent people, more than a couple billion most likely if I had kept count, and most of them defenders of the worlds, women, and children…none who deserved it. Had I not been rescued when I was, I’m certain I would have become a monster.”</p><p>“You can’t think of ‘would have beens’,” Bulma cooed as she faced him and stroked his face. “It didn’t come to that because of a series of events that led to an alliance. Don’t you get it? You survived and got out of there, not unscathed, but you did. Then you’ve fought every day, trained to prepare yourself for anything that could happen in the future. You aren’t afraid, and you’ve kept your pride intact. Your father was wrong, though, about one thing. It’s not wrong to care. Yes, in that situation it was dangerous and used against you, but you were a kid. You couldn’t become a robot.</p><p>“You may have failed then, but you ultimately succeeded. And you’re better because of it because you know what it means to be hurt and betrayed, and you would never do that to anyone. Not your people, not me, not even your parents. That undeniable trust that your people will have in you will be the reason you will be a wonderful ruler. It’s that quality among others that pulled me towards you, because I know you will never use me for anything. As I said before, I know you have more respect for me than that.”</p><p>Vegeta responded by leaning in and kissing his intended, one hand entangled in her hair cradling her head. He felt so relieved that he had been able to tell her almost everything about his past. As he said, she didn’t need details. He craved her acceptance but didn’t wish to scar her for life. She didn’t deserve that. Besides, she could probably picture enough of it, and yet she was still with him kissing him back.</p><p>He broke away to catch his breath. It amazed him how good he felt just being with Bulma. Her presence relaxed him, made his dark past disappear even if it was just for a moment. But there was still more he needed to tell her, about his choices in his present life.</p><p>“I already know,” she whispered against his lips. She couldn’t hear his thoughts, but she knew there was more. “I remember everything you’ve told me. We’ve been getting to know each other a lot over the last couple of months. I just want you to know this. I didn’t accept the deal your father offered me to trap you to your home planet. We’ll go wherever you want to go. If not here or Planet Vegeta, I’ll go anywhere with you.”</p><p>“I have obligations there that I can’t ignore,” he reminded both her and himself.</p><p>“We’ll make it work,” she assured him as she slid her hands up and down his arms. “Whatever you want. As long as we keep up with our obligations, it’ll work out.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, thankful for her optimism. “I believe, Bulma, that we have basically told each other all we need to. And with a whole day to spare.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is late,” she murmured. “How about we get some rest and tomorrow we just spend the day doing whatever?”</p><p>Vegeta nodded again in response and lied them both down on the bed. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, closed their eyes, and just relished in the feeling of being together. When Vegeta heard Bulma’s soft snores, he buried his face in her hair and whispered against her, “You complete me, too. More than you know.”</p><hr/><p>“Nappa, why are you calling?” Queen Kalina asked, surprised that he was calling to speak with her instead of her husband.</p><p>Nappa looked serious and very angry. “I normally try not to go behind Vegeta’s back,” he stated, “but we may have an emergency. I don’t wish to alarm the king as of yet. Vegeta and Bulma are going to try to fix things. The girl’s father is against us and believes us to be like those blasted Arcosians. He went on television the other day for an interview where he stated that a reliable source confirmed the rumors that have been circulating around Earth. Bulma knew someone who could get her and Vegeta an interview where they will reassure the public but, if they fail, we may need to think about withdrawing.”</p><p>The queen looked visibly shocked. She had thought, especially after meeting Bulma, that the Earthlings, despite the rumors, accepted the alliance. It wasn’t surprising to learn that Bulma was an abnormality of her people. “I understand,” she said as she regained her composure. “Please keep me updated. I will not inform my mate until we know the alliance is a failure. Just…make sure my son and Bulma are safe. Kakarot too. All of you need to come back safely.”</p><p>“It won’t be like then, Kalina,” Nappa assured her. He then blushed as he realized his faux pas. “I mean, Queen Kalina.”</p><p>Kalina chuckled and shook her head. It was no secret from her mate or the people that Nappa was a childhood friend of hers, one of the reasons he volunteered to board Frieza’s ship and protect her son. She didn’t mind the accidental dropping of her title. They were talking in private, not in front of their people, so truthfully it didn’t matter to her. “It’s fine. Thank you, for continuing to look out for my boy.”</p><p>Nappa smirked and nodded, then said his goodbyes before he disconnected the communication. He chuckled at the fact that his friend had thanked him. She had no need to thank him after all she had done for him after he lost his mate and son due to Frieza’s ridiculous demands, but that was a whole other story. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Right now, he needed to focus on keeping the two young Saiyans and their Earthling intendeds safe from their supposed allies.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, so what is the plan for tomorrow?” Chi-Chi asked Bulma when she and Vegeta returned home. “I mean, clearly you two will openly discuss your relationship, but will that work with what your father said? He said you were brainwashed. Anything you say, people might not believe.”</p><p>“That’s why we need you guys, too,” Bulma stated. The woman looked between her best friend and Kakarot. “You guys know us well and have seen everything. I think it’ll help if we include you.”</p><p>“You should also use us.”</p><p>The two couples looked to the doorway and saw Maron and Yamcha standing there. Both looked serious and determined. “I thought you guys were out for the night,” Chi-Chi stated.</p><p>“We just heard about the interview,” Maron said, her expression soft, “and it’s not fair. I mean, I get that I caused the start of these problems by telling your father, Bulma, but I was just afraid you and Chi-Chi were going to get hurt. But I’ve seen over the last few months that I was wrong, and Yamcha agrees. We were about to go to bed when he turned on the news and we saw. Everything your father said…it was wrong. Even if we don’t know the details, we know it was all a lie. Maybe…maybe if they see that a human couple accepts all of this, it may be more believable.”</p><p>Maron paled a bit before chanced a glance at both Kakarot and Vegeta. “Not that it’s not believable, but…well…you know.”</p><p>“We understand,” Vegeta stated. “That isn’t a bad idea.” His gaze turned to Bulma. “If they see that your own people who had believed the rumors no longer believe them, it might help our case.”</p><p>Bulma nodded to him and then smiled over to her roommate and her boyfriend. “I appreciate it. We need all the help we can get. If not…my advisor said we could be talking war.”</p><p>“That’s not going to happen,” Yamcha said hopefully. “This has got to work.”</p><p><em>Tell me about it, </em>both Bulma and Vegeta thought simultaneously.</p><p>Bulma really hoped that her father didn’t hold as much weight. After all, Chi-Chi’s father owned a village, and he didn’t believe the rumors, at least not anymore. Those who lived in that village didn’t believe the Saiyans to be evil either. This couldn’t be the end of the alliance. Things would end up being so much worse for that.</p><p>Vegeta knew that. Truthfully, it wouldn’t have mattered to him if an alliance failed. It happened once before with a planet that remained loyal to the Colds. It was no big deal. No war happened. The Saiyans just left and travel was forbade. No Saiyan cared. It didn’t matter to them. It would have been fine had Earth been just another planet. Truthfully, the Saiyans gave more so that the Earthlings would benefit, but they barely received anything from Earth. They only forged the alliance to keep the weaker planet safe from the PTO, and that was it. Losing Earth would have been no big deal had he and Kakarot not become attached to two of the inhabitants.</p><p>“I think that it should be pointed out how Earth has benefited from the Saiyans’ protection,” Bulma suggested, just as Vegeta had thought of it. He forced himself not to react save a nod. “I mean, you guys don’t have to continue the alliance if you didn’t want to. We know this is only a problem because of us.”</p><p>Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. “I’ll vouch for that one too. Even dad knows this now. I think too many people know that the benefits outweigh everything. Once we do this, though, Bulma, it’s going to ruin your father’s credibility and influence. Will you be okay with betraying him like that?”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes met her friends as she said, “He betrayed me first by doing this, Chi. I’m not letting him take everyone down with me. Whatever his issue is, he should have thought of that before he decided to start a battle.”</p><p>“Bulma’s right,” Kakarot agreed. He grabbed Chi-Chi’s hand. “If we don’t do this…things are just going to keep getting worse.”</p><p>“If word gets out to any other races,” Vegeta started, his expression darkened, “it will be an invitation for our enemies to begin targeting our allies. That cannot happen.”</p><p>Little did they know it was already too late for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Take a deep breath.</em>
</p><p>Bulma tried to follow the advice her father gave her the first time she ever presented at the company. She bitterly chuckled at the fact that he had actually acted like a parent back then. She had been young and was giving her history presentation to him and his co-workers because she had been so nervous to present in front of her classmates. Still, no amount of deep breaths could calm her down for this interview. So much was riding on how she presented herself. The interviewer, as well as all Earthlings, were going to listen to everything she said instead of just nodding along barely paying attention.</p><p>Her fears and worries were pacified only by the fact that she wasn’t alone. She talked with her agent who agreed that Bulma’s friends joining in would only help her case. Her agent and the people around her believed her and believed in her. Bulma only wished her father could have had that sort of faith in her to not cause an intergalactic issue. To think Vegeta’s parents had been nervous that their son would cause one.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Kakarot said to both her and Vegeta. He placed his hands on both their shoulders. “We’re going to be with you up there, too. We’ve got this.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Chi-Chi agreed. Her warm smile made Bulma grin. “If any of us ever feel stressed or panicked, we just have to look to each other. This is one battle we can get through.”</p><p>Bulma looked over to the other two humans, and they smiled and nodded for encouragement. Then Bulma looked to Vegeta who appeared stoic and emotionless. It didn’t surprise her that he could appear calm in the face of war and danger even though she could feel his doubt. Instead of feeding off each other’s doubt, they fed on the fact that they were in each other’s presence, together. With joined hands, the prince and his intended exchanged glances and nodded; Bulma smiled and Vegeta’s lips pressed firmly together in a line.</p><p>“And here they are now.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s now or never.</em>
</p><p>And they were live. Bulma, Vegeta, and their friends walked onto a stage. People in the audience applauded, though they wore fearful expressions. So far, things were not looking good.</p><p>The interviewer, Rita White, wore a forced smile that Bulma could easily see through. Each couple sat down on one of three love seats that were faced towards Rita and the audience. After the applause died down, there was a pause of awkward silence before Rita started the show.</p><p>“So,” the interviewer murmured awkwardly, “we all kind of know what this is about, so should we just get into it?”</p><p>“Yes,” both Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time before they exchanged glances and smiles/smirks. Vegeta motioned to her; it was his way to let his intended know he fully trusted her to do what she needed. This did not go unnoticed by Rita.</p><p>“Well, for those who are just tuning in,” Rita began, “Dr. Trunks Briefs made a strong claim against our Saiyan allies and said that Ms. Bulma Briefs is being controlled and forced to do criminal work against her will. My office received a call from Ms. Briefs’s agent later that day to offer up another interview where she planned to refute the claims. Yesterday, her agent called and said that her roommates and their boyfriends wished to participate as well. So, now that we have that out of the way,” she looked to Vegeta and Bulma, “can you please tell me, in your own words, what exactly is going on?”</p><p>Bulma took a deep breath and released. A sad smile graced her features as she faced their host. “The truth is that I’m not in any danger,” Bulma started, “nor am I being forced to create weapons against my will. It’s actually the opposite. I was offered a position on Planet Vegeta by the king to design gravity simulators to allow their allies protection from the heightened gravity on the planet as well as some shield prototypes to defend the allied planets against more hostile races. I haven’t worked on anything besides that.”</p><p>“Your father seemed very certain, though,” Rita added hesitantly. She cast a wary glance to Vegeta. “It makes me wonder why that is.”</p><p>Vegeta did not like the judgmental look the interviewer gave him, but he realized it was because of the damage Bulma’s father had done. “He was not happy that his daughter accepted our offer,” he stated calmly without any bite or venom in his tone. “He was not entirely thrilled with my presence either.”</p><p>Curiosity overtook the interviewer. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Well,” Bulma breathed out, “it kind of began when Vegeta and I started dating that my father started all of this.”</p><p>“Dating?” Rita asked as murmurs rang out in the audience. All of a sudden, the nervous interviewer smiled and seemed to relax. “Well, that changes things a bit, doesn’t it?  Why don’t you start from the beginning?”</p><p>Bulma sighed in relief once Rita gave her the floor. She looked to Vegeta who blushed slightly. He had been warned by Bulma that they would have to be very public and open about their relationship. Her culture was vastly different from his. His people just needed to know he had chosen a mate. Her people needed to know personal details and background to make the relationship appear believable. Vegeta nodded to Bulma. He trusted her to handle this without discussing their most private and intimate moments.</p><p>“It started shortly after we met,” Bulma stated before clarifying, “er, us <em>pretending </em>to date, I mean.” Even Vegeta and their friends chuckled at that and the confused expression on Rita’s face. “To be honest, we both thought it would piss our fathers off, and we were pretty irritated with them ourselves. My Dad…he kind of forced me to go to his alma mater and threatened my college fund if I didn’t comply, so I didn’t have that much of a choice. It was a joke at first, but somewhere down the line…I don’t know… It was just something…more.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that your father made you make that choice,” the interviewer empathized, “but it’s good that you had a friend. When did it start becoming something more?”</p><p>“That’s probably more of a difficult question to answer for them,” Kakarot stated. Everyone’s attention shifted to him, including Bulma’s and Vegeta’s. The latter seemed surprised. “You see, there was always a spark between them. It’s been really amazing to see.”</p><p>“And who are you, exactly?” Rita asked politely.</p><p>“I’m Kakarot,” the Saiyan answered happily, assuming the woman didn’t know which of the other two couples were which. “I’m Vegeta’s friend.”</p><p>“You’re also a Saiyan?” Rita questioned before she looked to Chi-Chi. “And you look familiar. Oh wait, I know. You’re the Ox Princess!”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughed lightly. “Yeah, that’s me,” she replied. “I’m also Kakarot’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“You’re also dating a Saiyan?” the interviewer asked in shock. She definitely didn’t expect that.</p><p>“I am,” Chi-Chi confirmed as she smiled up at Kakarot, and then returned her gaze to the interviewer. “And he’s right. We all started hanging out together, just trying to get our parents aggravated. Good, clean, teenage rebellion. It turned into all of us spending time together and learning more about each other. Bulma and Vegeta just fit. You’d have to see them in a more laid-back setting to see it to its fullest.”</p><p>Rita seemed taken aback by the declaration as did most people. Her gaze wandered to the last smiling couple. If her records were correct, the two were both human. There was no way the Saiyans could hold influence them unless they were truly genuine. “Do you share your friends’ opinions?”</p><p>“You bet,” Yamcha spoke up. He laughed at a joke only the six guests seemed to know. “To be honest, I kind of got off on the wrong foot with the group. We met at a bar, and I was totally wasted and hit on Bulma. I…eh, felt kind of awkward about it when I was sober. But anyways, she had rejected me, and I wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. Vegeta stepped in to defend her, and I’m kind of glad because I ended up with the girl of my dreams.”</p><p>Yamcha and Maron shared cheerful grins and faced the interviewer. Rita seemed very surprised by everyone’s statements. “And what about you, miss?,” Rita asked Maron. “According to Dr. Briefs earlier in the week, you had called him to warn him about his daughter palling around with Saiyans. Is this true?”</p><p>Maron frowned slightly and nodded. “Yeah, it is. I hadn’t really known Vegeta or Kakarot yet. Like most humans, I heard the rumors, and I honestly believed them. After having them over so many times, I just got used to them. They weren’t just Saiyans. They were like us, talking about the same things at times, liking good food, studying the same subjects. Eventually Yamcha and I tagged along with everyone and even Vegeta’s guard, Nappa, looked out for us as well. I can’t see how the Saiyans could be bad. Truth be told, we as a people have only benefited from the alliance, more than the Saiyans if you think about it.”</p><p>No one could really contest that. The Saiyans really hadn’t taken anything from Earth. Once the alliance was formed, Earthlings received supplies and protection from the Saiyans without giving much in return. At first, the attraction to the planet was to be a resort and an intermediary planet for those traveling over long distances. It was also for the protection of the Earthlings and to add another planet to the alliance. There was no downside, and no reason for the Saiyans to attack them or become violent.</p><p>“But that doesn’t explain why your father would start spreading such detestable rumors,” Rita pondered. “Can you explain this?”</p><p>Bulma sighed in frustration and nodded. “Actually, I can.”</p><hr/><p>Panchy had been incredibly busy throughout the week. First, she had lunch with her gardening club, and then went shopping with some of the other employees’ wives. It was when they were all out that Panchy ended up outside an entertainment store and saw her husband on global television slandering their daughter’s boyfriend. Panchy abruptly left the group and returned home.</p><p>She couldn’t believe her husband would do this. They both met Vegeta, and Panchy saw someone completely different than who her husband saw. While her husband was angered and looked for flaws in the Saiyan, Panchy observed how Vegeta interacted with Bulma. It had amazed her when the Saiyan houseguest did what none of Bulma’s other boyfriends or setups by her father ever had.</p><p>Bulma was just like her mother and enjoyed going to church on Christmas. It reminded both of them of their childhood. Not many people that Bulma dated were religious or cared. When her husband stopped going, she understood the reasoning behind it. However, Bulma was adamant that whoever she dated would at least have to suck it up and come for one night without a fight.</p><p>Vegeta did just that.</p><p>As a Saiyan who didn’t understand their culture or practices, and who probably didn’t believe in what they did, actually went with them without a complaint. He stayed silent and respectful, and Panchy was sure neither he nor Bulma realized that she had seen them holding hands during the entire mass. Vegeta’s usually rough expression seemed softer and less guarded every time Bulma flashed him a smile.</p><p>At their home, Panchy heard something overnight by accident. It was the night before Bulma and Vegeta explained his past and how the Saiyans <em>used to be </em>before. Having the father she had, Panchy was very empathetic to the young Saiyan’s plight. Panchy’s father admitted to her once that he caused a lot of damage during his time overseas how he had never been able to come to grips with it. It was his orders, not his choice. He had had his daughter to come home to, so he just did what he was told. What Vegeta described sounded far worse.</p><p>The night before Bulma and Vegeta told Panchy and her husband about Frieza, the mother heard someone shout out from Bulma’s room. Used to calming her father down from his episodes, when Panchy heard the shouts, it made her leap into action. As she reached the door, the shouting stopped, and Panchy quietly cracked the door open. What she saw shocked her.</p><p>Her daughter was breathing heavy, sat atop of Vegeta, and held his arms to his sides. The Saiyan stared up at Bulma wide-eyed. His breathing was also heavy, and he hesitantly reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Yup,” her daughter muttered with a chuckle as she loosely held onto the Saiyan’s arm. “This is why I wanted us to stay together. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up my mom and she’s not in here right now.”</p><p>“Why would she be?” Vegeta questioned. The prince continued to run his hand against Bulma’s skin as if to make sure she was real. Panchy could remember her father doing that to her many times.</p><p>“Let’s just say she’s had experience dealing with people having very animated nightmares,” Bulma replied. “She used to do it for me too. I had a few crazy ones.”</p><p>Vegeta let out a ghost of a chuckle, and then wrapped Bulma in his arms and brought her down next to him. “Well, then you were right to suggest this. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>Panchy was a little wary of his statement when he asked, but Bulma answered him so gently she was once again reminded of her late father. “Nah. I managed to avoid getting hit this time. You saw. I got your arms down to your sides. I…hope that was okay and you didn’t feel worse because of it, more trapped I mean.”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he whispered as he nuzzled his nose in Bulma’s hair and took a deep breath. “Thanks.”</p><p>Bulma instantly shot up and looked at the Saiyan strangely. “Did you seriously just thank me?”</p><p>Vegeta only smirked and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it, woman. I won’t repeat myself.”</p><p>Panchy decided to leave the two alone once she realized that everything was all right. Bulma was safe, and Vegeta seemed to care about the teenager and her safety. They hadn’t known they were being watched. The two of them definitely were not acting. Panchy’s heart broke over the fact that their houseguest had been through so much to cause such nightmares. She didn’t learn until the next day what he had been through. She understood more than her husband, though her husband never understood how Panchy could continue to be there for her father, and he screamed at her for exposing Bulma to the man when their daughter was so young. It was truthfully something Panchy would never take back even if she could.</p><p>That’s why, the second her husband came home, she gave him hell. It led to a fight, and some hurtful things were said. Panchy told him that his actions better not have severe repercussions that would cause them losing their daughter. He told her he was protecting their daughter, and that <em>she </em>was the one who taught Bulma to accept dangerous people and whatever happened was her fault. It cut Panchy deeply, but the woman knew Bulma was in good hands. She was hopeful that Bulma and Vegeta would be able to work out even after this mess was started.</p><p>And then her husband got a phone call about how Bulma would be speaking publicly. Her husband had been thrilled, because he thought their daughter would confirm his accusations, but Panchy knew the truth. So here they were, her and her husband, sitting on opposite sides of the room confirming where they stood, watching the interview.</p><p>Panchy expected everything that was said, but Dr. Briefs fumed angrily. She eventually ignored him and just focused on her daughter and the man she was dating.</p><p><em>“What is it?” </em>Rita White asked after Bulma said she had an explanation.</p><p>Bulma sighed, still trying to find the words, and she shook her head. She was clearly torn up about it and looked to Vegeta for encouragement. The Saiyan took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that she could say whatever it was she had to. This was not lost on Panchy, or even on Rita who could see how the two played off each other.</p><p><em>“W-eell,” </em>Bulma stuttered, “<em>my father didn’t want me home for Christmas for whatever reason. He blamed it on my grades, which weren’t even that bad. I was really upset, but Vegeta was there to comfort me. I had also shown him my gravity simulator earlier, and he asked if I was willing for him to discuss it with his father. I said it was okay, and King Vegeta offered for me to go to Planet Vegeta for break to discuss the invention. Vegeta extended the invitation to me so that I wouldn’t be alone for break, and I decided to go.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I was offered an amazing deal to create the gravity simulating technology and whatever I wanted. In exchange, the king offered to pay the rest of my tuition, a salary, and free passage whenever I wanted between the two planets. So, I took it, and then needed to figure out how to tell my Dad. That was when Mom contacted me to ask when I was coming home. They were never on a trip like Dad said, so I was even more hurt. I wanted Vegeta to go with me. By this point we already accepted that we weren’t ‘pretend dating’ anymore. I didn’t want to tell my father alone. I was afraid of what he’d do or say to me.”</em>
</p><p>Rita was stunned by the full confession, and also by the position Bulma was offered. <em>“That’s an amazing offer,” </em>she marveled.</p><p>Vegeta shrugged. <em>“It’s the standard offer given to any of the scientists. And the scientists may reject it if they want. Usually, they don’t as long as they can return to their homes and families whenever they want. If we know that great things can be achieved, we make it easier for them.”</em></p><p><em>“That’s very generous,” </em>Rita agreed, <em>“but it makes me a little skeptical why they offered so much right at the beginning.”</em></p><p><em>“There was another reason,” </em>Vegeta stated. His eyes rested on Bulma, his expression calm but serious. <em>“They liked her.”</em></p><p>He saw Bulma’s expression change from confusion to astonishment. <em>“They did?” </em>she asked almost as if she hadn’t expected that.</p><p>Vegeta smirked and nodded. <em>“Of course they did. Why wouldn’t they?”</em></p><p>Bulma smiled slightly and laughed a little. <em>“I don’t know. I just guess I wasn’t expecting to hear that.”</em></p><p>Even Rita couldn’t believe it, as it showed all over her face. <em>“So, your parents approve of the relationship?”</em></p><p>Vegeta’s glance snapped over to the other human. For a moment, it looked like he forgot where he was. Panchy chuckled, knowing his attention had been so focused on Bulma that he got lost in her. He cleared his throat and said, <em>“They do. For a while, my father was pretending not to. I think everyone was trying to get us together.”</em></p><p><em>“They probably were,” </em>Maron spoke up. <em>“You guys are adorable together.”</em></p><p><em>“What does that mean?” </em>Vegeta asked, brows furrowed as he tried to find the translation to the word in his language.</p><p>Bulma chuckled. <em>“It means the same thing as ‘cute’, Vegeta.”</em></p><p>Vegeta glared at Maron, but everyone, including Rita and the audience, laughed at his next statement.</p><p>
  <em>“I am not ‘cute’.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>With the ice broken, Nappa felt a little better about their chances. Actually, bringing the human couple along had been a good idea on the group’s part. At first, Nappa had not been thrilled. Maron was the one who alerted Bulma’s father to their outings in the beginning, but now he could see that even Vegeta accepted them. Before, he thought the prince just tolerated them, but now everything seemed different. Vegeta seemed different. The past could never be erased, but Vegeta seemed to finally be letting go and interacting with other people casually. Maybe the prince would be able to learn to do the same with his own people.</p><p>“Oh, I needed that,” Rita said, still laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. She could see the angered expression of the Saiyan prince, but she was no longer afraid of him. “Sorry, I meant no disrespect. Your reaction was just priceless.”</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. “Whatever.”</p><p>Bulma and his friends chuckled, but he knew they weren’t laughing at him. For the first time, being laughed at didn’t ignite memories from his childhood, as if he were part of the group and not the butt of the joke. He felt as if he was ‘loosening up’ as Bulma would always say he needed to do.</p><p>Rita grew serious again and then looked to the other couples. “Not to be rude, but what made you decide to come along with them on this interview.”</p><p>“They’re our friends,” Kakarot stated. “Our comrades. We stick together no matter what. We just wanted them to know they had our support, regardless of what happens.”</p><p>Chi-Chi nodded her agreement with the statement. “When we found out about the reports the other day, we knew this wouldn’t be an easy conversation for either of them to have. To be honest, it wasn’t fair how they found out. The whole thing just isn’t fair.”</p><p>Now that Rita had seen the interaction between friends, she understood what Kakarot and Chi-Chi were saying, but that still didn’t explain the third roommate and her boyfriend, the only human couple. “And what about you two? What did you have to gain by coming here?”</p><p>Yamcha and Maron both became serious, something that was not characteristically seen in either of them. “Let’s be honest,” Yamcha stated as he wrapped his arm around Maron. He looked out to the audience. “Would any of you actually believed anything that Bulma or Chi-Chi said when they’re dating Saiyans?” He looked back to Rita. “We had nothing to gain. We’re not as close to Bulma and Vegeta as Chi-Chi and Kakarot are, but answer me this. Did our words hold more weight to you than theirs?”</p><p>“If we’re being honest, yes,” Rita reluctantly admitted. She looked over to Bulma and Vegeta apologetically. “And I’m very sorry for that. I didn’t know what to think when Bulma’s agent scheduled the interview. I certainly didn’t expect any of this, and that was wrong of me.”</p><p>“That’s why we came,” Maron continued. “We’ve witnessed a lot more than others have, and we once did believe the rumors. We may be taught by our parents not to judge a book by its cover, but we all did just that. We just wanted Bulma and Vegeta to be heard, for their words to be treated fairly, like ours.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Bulma said to her roommate, thanking them both for her and Vegeta. “We appreciate that.”</p><p>Rita smiled at the couple and then said, “Now, would either of you mind if we just talked with Bulma and Vegeta now? You could go backstage with your guard.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kakarot replied, and he and Vegeta exchanging nods. The Saiyan took Chi-Chi’s hand and then two walked off. Yamcha and Maron followed them.</p><p>Rita looked to the remaining couple and asked, “Now, Kakarot and Chi-Chi are…?”</p><p>Bulma chuckled, thankful that Rita didn’t start with a more serious question. “Also very close. They have been for a while as well.”</p><p>The interviewer grinned and then laughed. “That’s so great. I take it, you’ve had a lot of time doubling and going out as friends.”</p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta answered, being active in the conversation knowing that he and Bulma needed to appear as united as they were in silence. “It was a strange custom for both Kakarot and myself. Usually our courtships are very private, and we spend less time getting to know our intendeds. We have a bond for that.”</p><p>“A bond?” Rita asked interested.</p><p>“A very strong mental connection,” Vegeta explained. “Saiyans form bonds with anyone they associate with, but some bonds progress to alert the Saiyans to their intendeds.”</p><p>“That sounds complex, but also very romantic,” Rita stated, a smile on her face. She looked to Bulma. “What’s it like?”</p><p>“Indescribable,” Bulma responded. “I wish I could put it into words, but it’s just…it’s amazing, to feel that sort of connection with someone. That’s really all I can say about it.”</p><p>“I’m still so curious, though,” Rita complained slightly. “Is it like a telepathic connection?”</p><p>“If you’re asking if you can communicate thoughts and images, no,” Vegeta answered, “but it does allow emotional communication and also the ability to communicate distress. In the midst of battle, you fight alongside many, and you need to know what they are experiencing. It was an evolutionary trait that became more important.”</p><p>“That sounds really amazing,” Rita murmured. Then she smiled. “To be honest, I wish I could feel that. It must make communicating feelings easier too.”</p><p>Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed and looked anywhere but at their host and each other. This caused a round of laughter, sort of like how Chi-Chi had found amusement in Bulma’s reaction to her question on marriage. “I’m sorry, have we not discussed that yet?” Rita asked, understanding shining in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to pry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Bulma returned. “The bond does help in conveying those feelings when the words fail, but I know what you all want to know. And my answer is yes.” Bulma turned slightly and looked to Vegeta, her entire being radiating confidence. “I do love him.”</p><p>Vegeta took Bulma’s hand but didn’t respond. The whole room was silent as they waited for a response. He finally spoke up after a few moments. “In the Saiyan language, we don’t have a direct translation for that word. Our closest translation is something Bulma has unknowingly said before and a sentiment I share. You, Bulma, complete me, too.”</p><p>Bulma gasped slightly before tears formed in her eyes; a smile lit her face. Vegeta smirked at her, once again being solely focused on her. He gently cupped her face with one hand as she took his in both her hands, and the two shared a kiss. They didn’t even register they were still on their air until they heard applause, cheers, catcalls, and one person shouted, “When’s the wedding?”</p><p>At that, the two broke apart, and then Bulma laughed, leaned against Vegeta, and shook her head. Vegeta was reminded of her conversation with Chi-Chi and her reaction and, even though he had known she was being honest when she said she hadn’t felt shame at becoming his mate, it felt good to have that confirmed. Now that Bulma said the words she hadn’t been able to convey then, she felt no shame, but an overwhelming feeling of joy and peace.</p><p>“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Bulma told Rita. “For now, we both have a lot to focus on.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Rita stated, her voice full of understanding. “You two just enjoy being with each other. A wedding can be done at any time.”</p><p>Things had been great until Rita looked at her cue cards. Her face grew serious, and she looked hesitant once again. “Now,” Rita stated, “before this topic came up, I still had another question to ask. It’s something we all need to know. It’s about your father’s remarks and the rumors going around before this ever happened. They had to come from somewhere. The question is where?”</p><p>Bulma’s face fell and she looked to Vegeta who seemed taken aback, but quickly covered that up behind his forced calm façade. She could feel the rage inside of him and understood. It made her feel bad that their good time from moments ago went south. “It was because of an alien we served. His name was Frieza,” Vegeta stated after the room went silent. “He was a tyrant, and he had been planning to destroy many planets that banned together in response. The Saiyans turned away from the old ways and started to focus on forming alliances instead. There was no need to continue my grandfather’s idiocy. That’s why the rumors existed, but they are far from how we conduct ourselves now, and we would never return to that way of life.”</p><p>“Wow,” Rita breathed out, the room still silent. “That…that must have been really hard for you to talk about but thank you. Thank you for explaining this. I can’t speak for everyone in this room, but I can say that I, myself, understand all of this. Tragedy like this has existed in our planet’s past as well. The Earth had a chance to change and grow, and I’m honestly very thankful and appreciative of the fact that not only were you honest, but that your people offered us your protection. I know that this interview wasn’t easy, either, but thank you both for showing us all the truth.” Rita looked to the cameras and the audience who now applauded in agreement with Rita’s statement. “This is Rita White with guests Bulma Briefs of Earth and Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, signing off.”</p><p>After a light went off, Rita turned to them and said, “We’re clear. And really, thank you both for doing this. To be honest, I almost thought your father had ruined the alliance.”</p><p>Both Bulma and Vegeta seemed shocked. “You were for it?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>Rita nodded and laughed. “Yes, but as a television professional, I need to appear unbiased. My nerves earlier, though, were on pulling this off. I’m sure you felt the same.”</p><p>“We did,” Bulma admitted, “but not because we had anything to hide.”</p><p>“Believe me; I know. I saw how you both were whenever you looked at each other,” the woman said. “No one can ever contest what you two feel, and the honesty of Prince Vegeta’s testimony regarding the past actions of the Saiyans…I think it was enough to set the rumors to rest. I believe the people will be more accepting. You can’t hold a whole people responsible for the actions of a few.”</p><p>“I agree,” Vegeta stated. “We appreciate the chance to clear the accusations.”</p><p>Rita smiled and then walked away, leaving the two on stage as the studio cleared. “We did it,” Bulma said to him, though her voice seemed to still not believe it.</p><p>He smirked at her. “Yes, we did it.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, one of King Cold’s spies was in the audience. The spy frowned and took out a communicator. “They did it… What’s next?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Are they out of the woods yet? Will things get easier? Who is King Cold’s spy? You’ll find out later ;) Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news spread like wildfire. Bulma and Prince Vegeta were an item. A public declaration had been made, and the couple was now the hottest topic circulating around Planet Earth. Students at their campus would greet them kindly and congratulate the two of them on their relationship. It was strange to Vegeta, to have others ask him questions on his relationship, one that a Saiyan would consider private, in his daily life. Men would ask him strange questions like if Bulma was ‘loose’ or ‘as good as the rumors said’; Vegeta would simply stare at them blankly and walk away. He had no idea what those terms meant for humans spoke in a language which consisted of expressions and made-up words. He didn’t think they were asking about Bulma’s good character, and he still couldn’t understand ‘loose’ at all.</p><p>Bulma, on the other hand, was being questioned daily by those she was in class with, mostly the girls. They asked if the prince was a good kisser. The former heiress would just look at them like they were crazy and then turn back to her computer to work on her projects. Kiusora would also seemingly interrogate Bulma, but only because she was hoping to get advice on what she should look for in a guy. She was so young and inexperienced, and she admitted to being both oblivious to guys’ intentions and such. Bulma didn’t mind her young colleague asking her things since she wasn’t wondering about anything intimate or the questions to which tabloid writers were trying to get answers.</p><p>For the most part, things were more peaceful. Sure, Bulma and Vegeta were in the limelight, but humans now followed different rumors, none where the Saiyans were monsters. It seemed that the only one who continued to believe those rumors was Bulma’s father. He tried to contact his daughter after her interview to demand answers as to what Vegeta was doing to her. Surprisingly, he sounded concerned, and even Vegeta could hear it when they listened to the message. The Saiyan didn’t know what else he needed to do or say to assure the man that his daughter was safe, but he didn’t care anymore. He and Bulma were moving forward with their relationship. The progression was slower than most Saiyan and human relationships, but they were content.</p><p>The two of them sat alone at the Saiyan’s apartment, resting in Vegeta’s bed. Vegeta had her pulled into a comfortable embrace, her back against his chest. His hand rested on her stomach and rubbed circles against it. Bulma sighed softly, smiled, and reached her hand up into Vegeta’s hair. The prince released a sound of contentment, almost like a purr, but more of a growled sigh. The two of them looked to each other; Vegeta appeared completely serious and Bulma smiled. Despite his visible lack of emotion, Bulma could feel his emotions through their bond. He turned her around so that she faced him and pressed his forehead to hers. “Wanna do something tonight?” Bulma finally voiced.</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” the Saiyan questioned, fully expecting Bulma to suggest some kind of Earthling pastime where they’d be bombarded with paparazzi.</p><p>“Well, I remember you saying you wanted to see me fight at the W-MAT,” she started. “After the interview, that guy I told you about contacted me and asked if I or any of you would want to enter a small tournament they’re holding. Use of ki is basically prohibited, but I figured you and Kakarot would be interested. I already know Chi-Chi is, though she made me swear not to tell her Dad. Tch, like I’d ever do that.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked. He remembered what Bulma told him about those fights. He was surprised that the interview prompted her old sponsor to contact her again after so long. It would be a welcome change to the usual human culture. This sounded more like a Saiyan activity, and Vegeta was <em>very </em>interested in seeing his woman fight someone other than himself. “Sounds intriguing,” he replied. “When Kakarot returns from lunch with his harpy, we’ll let him know where we’re going.”</p><p>Bulma smiled contentedly. “Good. I think we’re all going to have a great time.”</p><hr/><p>It was just as Bulma remembered as she entered the building basement where the W-MAT fights were held. There were so many people both competing and looking to watch some good fights. She looked to her Saiyan companion, his friend, and even his guard and saw that they all looked impressed at what they saw. Sure, humans didn’t really fight the same way Saiyans did, but some of their martial arts techniques were impeccable. It had been far from what the Saiyans were expecting.</p><p>“Bulma!”</p><p>They all turned when they heard a voice call out to the future princess. She smiled at the tall, bald man. “Hey, Tien,” she greeted. “It’s been way too long.”</p><p>“It has,” the man chuckled. “I kind of missed my cash pony. I hope you haven’t been slacking with all that BS your father’s been putting you through.”</p><p>Bulma frowned, but calmly said as she stood pin straight, “I no longer follow what my father wants for me. I was able to break away.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Tien replied solemnly. He smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry to have brought it up. Was just making sure you were still in tip-top shape.”</p><p>“I can assure you that she is,” Vegeta spoke up, feeling his future mate’s sadness in regard to her father. It was time to end that conversation. “Where do we sign up for the tournament?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” Bulma teased as she motioned to her friends. “Tien, this is Vegeta, my boyfriend, and his friend Kakarot who is dating my friend Chi-Chi who’s standing next to him. The really tall guy is Nappa, our bodyguard.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you all,” Tien stated sincerely. “Just to clear up any questions about the people in this place, those of us running the show never believed that garbage. We figured if the rumors were true that we’d be dead already. Nice, though, to hear that the rumors are finally being put to rest. My girl was pretty excited when she saw that there were some Saiyans on Earth.”</p><p>“You have a girlfriend?” Bulma asked in shock.</p><p>“You bet your ass he does.”</p><p>Bulma and the others turned to see a woman with long, curly, blonde hair. She looked pretty tough; her fists rested against her hips. “The name’s Launch. It’s nice t’ finally meet ‘cha, Bulma.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too,” the blue-haired girl said before she shook the woman’s hand. “Do you mind me asking why you were excited about the Saiyans being here?”</p><p>“Launch, despite her completely human looks,” Tien started, “is actually not really from this world. Back when she was a child, she was brought here by aliens, who were trying to resist the alliance formation, and escaped when the aliens left her alone to go search for something. She basically grew up on the streets, getting by with both her soft demeanor to gain help and her rougher persona that you see before you.”</p><p>“Multiple personas,” Nappa murmured and rubbed his chin. “Where have I heard that one? It’s sort of hard to remember with all that’s happened.”</p><p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Launch responded waving the Saiyan guard off. “My planet actually didn’t become part of the alliance. They were more scared of those idiot PTO rebels to make a deal. I tried to fight the idiots off, but I sneezed and that ended that.”</p><p>“Sneezing?” Chi-Chi asked. “What does sneezing have to…”</p><p>“I get it,” Vegeta answered. “She’s a Harmon, a race known for the ability of changing into different versions of themselves, with different features and personalities. One of the first planets that was offered to take part in the alliance.”</p><p>“Pfft, yeah,” Launch scoffed. “My idiot father was more fearful of a phantom Frieza. Despite being dead, he had enough followers from beyond the grave. Evil bastard.”</p><p>Vegeta’s mood and expression soured at the mention of his tormentor. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“It’s really cool, though, that you were able to get somewhere where the alliance was eventually accepted,” Bulma said in attempts to change the subject. “It’s even more impressive that you survived time on a ship with those freaks.”</p><p>“They never even knew I was there,” the Harmon said smugly. “Believe me; I know how to get by.”</p><p>Tien grinned at his girlfriend before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Hey, let’s get you guys to the signups. We want this to be an interesting tournament. My money’s on you guys.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tien,” Bulma replied. “Your confidence is much appreciated.”</p><hr/><p>Many were extremely excited and took their places in the stands when Tien made the announcement that the competition would begin soon. Eight people signed up for the tournament, including Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Kakarot. Usually, more fighters signed up, but tonight was too special. Most wanted to watch, to see the Saiyans fight and how they fought without the use of ki and flight. The four that decided to enter wanted to see how they fought as well. They wanted to experience it firsthand.</p><p>The matchup was pretty interesting. Vegeta noticed, as did Kakarot, that Bulma and Chi-Chi were set to fight each other in the first round after Vegeta’s fight with a Majunior. If Bulma defeated Chi-Chi, she and Vegeta would be fighting in the second round. Kakarot would fight someone named Chiaotzu, who Tien introduced to them. Surprisingly enough, Launch was fighting the final battle of the first round against someone named Oolong that no one had ever met.</p><p>Majunior watched in the shadows as his opponent entered the ring, ready for a fight. He, himself, was undercover and he was waiting for the moment the Saiyans’ curiosity got the better of them. The fighter needed to know just how skilled the Saiyan prince was. He arranged with Tien to be matched with Vegeta. No one would ever know who he was with his face and body covered in a black uniform. Hopefully, the Saiyan wouldn’t notice his green hands, or it would be a dead giveaway.</p><p>The fighter entered the ring across from Vegeta. Neither said anything as Tien announced over the speaker, “So, most of you know the rules, but for those who don’t we like to keep it clean. Weapons are legal, but in the past few years many have forgone utilizing them, settling for hand-to-hand combat. No ki use for those who know how to use it. If you kill your opponent, that’s an immediate disqualification. If you leave the ring, you’re also out. Betting for the first-round fights is closed. Let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p>Vegeta drowned out the sound of the cheers, but he could still feel the excitement radiating off his mate. Sure, she had seen him spar with her and with Kakarot, but this would be different. Why? Well, Majunior wasn’t just some weak human. Vegeta could sense that without the competitor exuding ki. Something was off about his opponent, but Vegeta couldn’t place it. Instead, when Tien shouted for the fight to start, he dropped into his defensive stance.</p><p>Majunior observed Vegeta, surprised the prince was going on the defensive before the fight began. As a child, the prince had been volatile, or so he heard. With the possibility of war, Majunior believed that Vegeta would be even more so. The Saiyan must have sensed something from him and, instead of launching into attack, Vegeta was wary waiting to see what his opponent would do. Majunior chuckled and finally spoke, his voice sounding low and gravely. “Prince Vegeta,” he started, “it’s an honor to be in the ring with you.”</p><p>“I wish I could say the same,” Vegeta returned. “I don’t really know who you are, so I can’t make the same declaration.”</p><p>“Understandable,” his opponent accepted. His head turned to the audience, looking at the future princess. “I hope we give your future mate a good show.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t play into the taunt. “Leave my woman out of this, understand.”</p><p>Majunior nodded. “Wasn’t trying to bring her into this. I was just making a statement. This fight is about testing our skills, so let’s do it.”</p><p>Majunior disappeared from view only to appear behind Vegeta. Vegeta felt the shift in movement and caught the fighter’s kick before it made contact with his body. Majunior’s other leg nearly collided with Vegeta’s head, but the Saiyan moved his head marginally and tossed his opponent across the ring. Majunior caught himself before he got knocked out of the ring and launched to strike Vegeta at his center. Vegeta was caught off-guard having believed his opponent would be out, but he was reminded that Majunior did not feel like a normal human.</p><p>Majunior hit Vegeta head on, but Vegeta held his ground. It surprised him when the force of Majunior’s punch rivaled Kakarot’s. Something was not right about this fighter. Vegeta pushed himself into the air, not expending ki to fly, but using his own strength to enter the skies. He landed on the other side of the ring which caused a dent to appear. His eyes met Majunior’s nearly covered orbs. He wanted so much to ask who the fighter was, but his glare did all the asking. Majunior smirked under the cover of his mask. Yes, the Saiyan prince was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>The cheers were loud, and no one in the audience would be able to hear a conversation between the two. Majunior wasn’t taking another strike at him, so Vegeta figured it was better to ask now. “You aren’t really human, are you?”</p><p>“I think we both know the answer to that,” Majunior answered. “However, I cannot reveal myself or my race to you. I can tell you that I am a friend. If you can prove yourself to me, you will see me again in the future. I will aid you in whatever happens with the enemies of the alliance. I will give you one warning, Prince Vegeta. Prepare for war. Whatever the Colds are planning, it won’t end with the human scientist.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Vegeta questioned. “From what you are saying…sounds like treason to me.”</p><p>“I am loyal to the alliance,” Majunior stated firmly. “I am only giving a warning. My old man has sensed something ahead, and so I am here to warn you and test you. Nothing more. I will not spit on what the original alliance stood for.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. He couldn’t detect a hint of deceit from his opponent. If Vegeta knew anything, it was the voice of a liar. This Majunior, he must have inside knowledge, but it didn’t mean he was a traitor. “If all you say is true,” the prince murmured quietly, “then we shall continue with this fight as if we were training.”</p><p>Majunior’s demeanor became serious as the two of them entered their stances. “What just happened?” Chi-Chi asked as she leaned closer to Bulma.</p><p>“The pretense of the fight has changed,” Bulma observed. This caught Nappa’s attention, for he noticed the same thing. “At first, I think Majunior was playing with Vegeta, like seeing what he had to offer. Now…things just got serious.”</p><p><em>Impressive, </em>Nappa thought to himself, amazed that this human was able to see something so minor. She would be an amazing Saiyan princess when the time came. He was once again reminded how Saiyan-like she was.</p><p>Bulma’s excitement disappeared as she fully concentrated on the match at hand. She knew that following this fight was going to be much harder for her now, but she could do it. She had seen enough fights to follow the more fast-paced battles. Vegeta had even taught her to follow fights during his spars with Kakarot and Nappa. Now, she was going to practice what her future mate taught her.</p><p>Both fighters launched into battle and hit each other directly, but they continued to fight through the hit instead of pulling back. The two fiercely combatted; they struck each other rapidly and blocked the majority of each other’s attacks. The fight was too easy, for both of them, but they knew they couldn’t use ki at all. “When this is over,” Vegeta said between hits, “we should train outside of the ring.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, prince,” Majunior grunted, “I will be training with my father in preparation for the future. I appreciate the offer, but I do not wish to reveal myself until the right moment. My identity must stay secret for now.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. Finally, the prince backed off in their series of punches before he phased out of sight and completed a powerful roundhouse kick that propelled Majunior towards the edge of the ring. Majunior moved so fast through the air down the center of the ring that there was no way to stop himself from losing. The only move that would save him from defeat would expose just exactly what he was. However tempted the prideful fighter was, he refused to let his identity be known. It was not the right time.</p><p>Majunior caught himself as he fell outside the ring. He nodded to Vegeta who nodded back. Neither fighter paid attention to Tien as he announced the victor of the fight. Vegeta’s eyes never left Majunior as the fighter walked into the shadows once more and leaned against the wall ready to watch the battles. His words bothered Vegeta more than the prince let on. What Majunior stated…someone was prophesizing a war. It was possible that his ‘old man’ was a Kanassan. That would explain why he was so loyal to the original alliance. His fighting skills, though, were far beyond that of a Kanassan. Could that mean, then, that Majunior was actually a Namek?</p><p>So many unanswerable questions ran through Vegeta’s head as the next match was announced. Vegeta turned to see Bulma enter the ring. The two met on the way in and out of the ring. Bulma stopped in front of him, her expression serious. He could tell by her determined look that she knew something bigger was happening. “Tomorrow, when we train, I will start teaching you how to gain access to your ki.”</p><p>Bulma just answered with a nod. She would accept the instruction of her future mate. The former heiress hated that she was going into the ring with her friend in her current mindset. At first, this had all been about fun and feeling that rush. Now, this was serious. She couldn’t fight like she usually did, not for fun. She needed to fight to win, to get to the next fight with Vegeta. Chi-Chi needed to go down.</p><p>Chi-Chi entered the ring, unaware of the tension and potential threat of war. She smiled to Bulma who expression seemed awfully calculating. It took the dark-haired woman by surprise. “Bulma, are you o—”</p><p>“Begin!”</p><p>Bulma immediately launched into attack; she used her speed to her advantage. Chi-Chi was able to block though she was pushed back slightly. The former heiress was able to regain her footing and kicked Chi-Chi in the side. Though the dark-haired girl stumbled, she countered with an uppercut. She still didn’t know why Bulma was fighting so seriously, unlike any of their other training sessions, but Chi-Chi was thankful that she could hold her own.</p><p>But Bulma was not about to quit. That drive reminded her of her first fight, although this time her life was not in danger. It was only Chi-Chi, her closest friend, her first true friend. And, if Bulma won, then her opponent would be Vegeta. He would never hurt her purposefully. “Chi-Chi,” Bulma stated quietly gaining her friend’s attention, “fight seriously. Everything we do from now on…just trust me on this.”</p><p>Though Chi-Chi was surprised, she could feel her friend’s concern, which shocked the human. The only person’s consciousness that she had ever been able to feel was Kakarot’s, and that was through their bond. She was reminded that Saiyans formed bonds with those closest to them: family, friends/comrades, and their mate. Though she was human, she seemed to have opened that part of her mind where she formed those connections, and it made her feel great.</p><p>Bulma, as well, could feel Chi-Chi’s curiosity and surprise. The blue-haired woman smiled. She knew it was only a matter of time before she formed a bond with her friend. Maybe, with the possibility of an upcoming battle, whatever it would be, caused a need for a bond to form between the two human fighters. “Let’s do this,” Bulma ordered. Chi-Chi nodded in response, and the two launched into battle again.</p><p>Vegeta was stunned by what just happened. It was similar to what had happened in his fight with Majunior. He developed an understanding of the other fighter, and a deep trust formed between him and his fellow warrior. This, though, was different. A bond formed between Bulma and Chi-Chi, and that was surprising. It astonished Vegeta when a bond formed between himself and Bulma and Chi-Chi with Kakarot. The fact that the humans could form bonds of camaraderie with each other was amazing. Because Chi-Chi was bonded to both his rival and mate, Vegeta would honor that bond and keep her safe just as he was sure Kakarot would do for his own mate.</p><hr/><p>The battle ended shortly after with Bulma as the victor. Both humans were exhausted from the amount of energy they expended. The two laughed as they heard the raging cheers from the onlookers before they returned to their intendeds’ sides. Kakarot was surprised over how intense the fight had been, but when he sensed Vegeta’s emotions, the Saiyan knew something was up. This tournament was no longer a night out, but a true competition of skill.</p><p>That was why he gave it his all against the small fighter, Chiaotzu. The young fighter hadn’t been prepared for the fight, not the way Kakarot fought. It wasn’t a shocker to either Vegeta or Nappa how effective and efficiently Kakarot took the Earthling fighter down, but Bulma and Chi-Chi had not expected it. It made Chi-Chi realize that she and Kakarot needed to talk about some things, because she needed to understand just exactly what his display was all about.</p><p>The final battle of the first round was Launch versus Oolong who, to everyone’s surprise, was a shapeshifting pig. Launch, though, did not seem to care about her opponent. Transformation to her wasn’t anything new. Besides, she was an excellent martial artist and was not about to lose to a ‘piece of bacon’. Oolong lost quickly. It wasn’t surprising considering his only trick was to turn into a large monster that Launch kept at bay before the transformation ended and Oolong returned to pig form.</p><p>With the pig’s defeat, the second bracket was determined. Vegeta would fight Bulma, and Kakarot would be up against Launch. Something shifted in the air when Vegeta and Bulma entered the ring. “Well, folks, now we have a fight!” Tien boasted as the future mates entered the ring. “On my right, we have our star fighter, Miss Bulma Briefs and, on my left, we have her boyfriend, the famed Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. This is bound to be an excellent battle. Fighters, take your stances.”</p><p>They did just that. Bulma fell into a slightly different stance than her battle with Chi-Chi; she guarded spots that the human fighter would never see. Fighting Vegeta was different than how she fought anyone else. If he found a vulnerable spot, he’d point it out, but far from gently. He would go right for that opening, so Bulma needed to learn very quickly to keep herself fully guarded with those who were advanced fighters.</p><p>Vegeta was highly impressed with how far Bulma had come in the short time he knew her. He, of course, would never use his full force on his future mate, but he also wouldn’t make things easy for her. She needed to learn how to hold her own in battle, especially if what Majunior said came to fruition. “Are you ready?” he voiced. He received a nod. That was all the invitation he needed to initiate the start of the fight.</p><p>Bulma was ready for Vegeta’s first move and able to narrowly dodge the hit. She crouched down and then directed a punch towards her lover’s stomach. Even though she made a solid hit, Vegeta launched himself backwards to minimize the already minimal damage caused by her blow. He analyzed that if she could utilize her ki, Bulma could really do some damage in a fight. All he needed was to get her to unleash it. His intended recovered easily before she settled back into a defensive stance and waited for his counterattack. The prince jumped back into the fight, as expected, and swiftly moved towards her, ready to strike.</p><p>Surprisingly, Bulma expected it and moved so quickly that she not only avoided his attack but ended up behind him and trapped him in her astonishingly strong grip. Vegeta smirked and fought back a chuckle. It amazed him with how smart Bulma was that she thought she could force him down from behind. He place his hand on her arm and was able to pull her back in front of him, and thereby trapped her in his own embrace.</p><p>“Nice try, woman,” he murmured in her ear.</p><p>But Bulma struggled to get herself out of his grip. “You know, it’s irritating that you’re toying with me now,” she retorted.</p><p>This time Vegeta chuckled. “You know I can easily take you down,” he countered. “You should just submit now.”</p><p>Bulma smirked and took his momentary distraction to elbow him in his collarbone in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Never,” she whispered as she slipped out of his slackened grip.</p><p>The seriousness of the battle dissipated, and now Vegeta felt like he was being engaged by his potential mate in a game. The moment she ran from him, the game was started, and he didn’t intend to let her win. His eyes met Bulma’s, and he could see her determination but also her amusement. She felt what he was feeling. Vegeta knew what this meant. This fight was <em>the </em>fight. The fight that determined the future of their relationship. Knowing how Saiyan-like Bulma was, the battle could only end one way.</p><p>A Saiyan female would never mate with a male she could beat and would give everything in the fight to mate the potential mate work for it. Regardless of their compatibility, this was the ultimate deciding factor. Vegeta knew he’d win, even though Bulma was giving him a run for his money. After this fight, their mateship would be assured and nothing would stand in their way.</p><p>A vicious grin appeared on the prince’s face, and Bulma knew she was ‘in trouble’. She didn’t know what came over her. She felt more alive during this sparring match that started out so intensely than in any other fight she ever had. Her mind screamed at her to keep fighting, to make Vegeta work for victory. It was as if instincts she didn’t even know she had had taken over.</p><p>She readied herself for Vegeta’s next attack, not trusting what he might do. Her heart raced as if she were a cornered animal, but it didn’t frighten her as much as when she had truly been exposed during her first underground fight. Vegeta radiated confidence at the moment, as if he sensed her mental admittance of defeat. Now, her body just needed to accept it.</p><p>He launched at her again, and Bulma attempted to evade his attack. It surprised many who had seen Bulma fight that she had been put on the defensive, but both Nappa and Kakarot could see what was truly occurring. “Oh, wow, this is rare to see,” Kakarot stated, gaining Chi-Chi’s confusion.</p><p>“What’s up, guys?”</p><p>“Remember when I talked to you about that one fight that needs to occur before two Saiyans are ready to mate?” Nappa asked Chi-Chi. When she nodded, he told her, “We’re witnessing it.”</p><p>“What?” Chi-Chi nearly shouted. “But I thought all of that stuff was private.”</p><p>“It usually is,” Kakarot agreed. “This is just…wow. I’m just awed by all of this.”</p><p>Nappa nodded, also surprised at what they were seeing. Never, in his decades of experience, had he ever heard of or seen a mateship battle occur. Having his own battle was enthralling enough, but seeing someone else’s, someone he was close to, was on a whole other level. This one fight would always be something that he and Kakarot treasured, the moment where their prince and princess would simply know without a shadow of a doubt that they were meant for each other.</p><p>Bulma did a good job evading Vegeta’s attacks, but she was beginning to slow down which gave Vegeta even more of an advantage. He knew that if they kept it up, Bulma could hurt herself and strain her body, so he was determined to end the match. Catching Bulma off-guard, the Saiyan managed to pin her down to the arena floor as Tien began to count. Vegeta and Bulma locked eyes; both of them breathed heavily from the intensity of their fight and instincts. “Submit,” Vegeta ordered in a whisper. Bulma only nodded and a true, genuine smile appeared on the prince’s face.</p><p>“And ten!” they heard before cheers rang out in the stadium. Tien looked down at the Saiyan and human couple and realized they hadn’t moved or looked away from each other. “Hey, you two!” That seemed to snap them out of their trance. Bulma blushed, but Vegeta just glared at the bald man. Tien only smirked. “We have two more fights to get to, so clear the ring. Next up, we have Kakarot versus Launch. Competitors, enter the ring.”</p><p>Vegeta allowed Bulma to sit up and extended his hand to her. She gratefully accepted his offer and smiled at him as he helped her up. Kakarot, then, entered the ring and placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. It was a silent ‘thank you’, for allowing the younger Saiyan to watch a paramount moment in his relationship with the princess. The young Saiyan then walked over to Bulma and grinned at her as he captured her in a hug. The action took Bulma by surprise, but she instantly felt a connection to the Saiyan; her eyes widened in surprise. Vegeta was also stunned that his friend and rival had accepted a camaraderie bond with Bulma.</p><hr/><p>In the shadows, Majunior watched. His attention was drawn elsewhere when he heard a whistle from a distance, summoning him. He was disappointed that he wasn’t able to see the other Saiyan fight again, nor Vegeta’s final battle, but he knew he was on a time limit. The secret competitor left the underground ring and returned to the one who had sent him there.</p><p>“So, how was it?”</p><p>The young voice of the teenager, who was also covered up with a disguise, brought Majunior out of his thoughts. “It was as you said. The prince believed me despite not knowing my identity.”</p><p>The boy sighed in relief. “That’s good. I thank you for going in there. It was already your destiny to go there and fight him. If I went…I would have messed up everything else. But at least now he has a warning.”</p><p>“I know you want to know more,” Majunior stated.</p><p>The boy blushed under his mask, but he just needed to know. “Was their match that great?”</p><p>Majunior nodded. “They were definitely something else. You should be proud.”</p><p>Smiling under his mask, the boy turned away from Majunior. “I guess we should head back to the lookout,” he suggested. “My presence here could risk many things if I’m not careful.”</p><p>“You’re a brave kid,” Majunior assured him, “and you won’t mess anything up. It’s no surprise considering who your parents are.”</p><p>“Let’s just go,” the teenager ordered. “Now that they have the warning, we just need to bide our time. Hopefully, everything will work out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mini tournament continued on with Kakarot fighting Launch. He wasn’t that surprised that she could fight, but what did surprise him was how the battle ended. Launch sneezed right in the middle of the fight and changed her form to a less rigid woman with blue hair. Kakarot needed to pull back; he nearly couldn’t stop the attack as the woman looked around the ring confused. Tien called the match right there, because he knew it would be a while before his girlfriend returned to her other form.</p><p>That only meant one thing. The last match of the tournament was Vegeta versus Kakarot. Both Saiyans entered the ring, battle ready. Unfortunately, as soon as their match had begun, an alarm was tripped alerting those in the underground ring that an unauthorized body, most likely a cop, was in the area. They had protocols for exiting quickly and quietly, so in case something like this happened, no one would be caught or arrested. Nappa couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation which prompted Bulma to ask what he found amusing. It was then that Nappa explained that whenever Vegeta and Kakarot were scheduled to fight in any tournament, something always interrupted the fight. Bulma couldn’t help but find that funny as well.</p><p>It did not escape anyone’s notice that Bulma and Vegeta became closer after their fight. They were always together, when classes or Bulma’s research didn’t separate them. Vegeta kept his promise and began to train Bulma to gain access to her ki. It took about a week before she was able to form anything tangible in her hands, and the only reason Vegeta could come up with why she had done so as quickly as she had was that she had much more fighting experience than a normal human.</p><p>Of course, that had been exhausting enough. The human knew she needed to keep training herself to be able to expel much more ki than her first day. Every day, whenever she wasn’t in public sight, she’d try to form a ki ball in her hand and hold it until she couldn’t any longer. Seeing as she and Vegeta spent every moment of their free time together, he was able to oversee and to encourage her when she didn’t think she could go that extra minute. By the end of the month, Bulma could form a ki ball, hold it for a couple hours, expend it at a moving target, and then form another. Vegeta was thankful that she was learning so quickly.</p><p>Everything was going well, but there was still the looming threat of the Colds. Vegeta had not yet heard a war being declared, but that meant nothing to him. Before anyone knew it, they were two months into the semester, and spring break was around the corner. Everyone knew just how they were going to spend it.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re actually going to Planet Vegeta,” Maron chimed. “What’s it like, Bulma?”</p><p>Bulma grinned, excited to be returning to the red planet. “It’s insanely hot and arid, so don’t bother packing any pants or jackets, and you don’t need sunscreen. The sun is covered up all the time. The dry climate won’t dry your skin out.”</p><p>“Got it!” the other blue-haired girl responded. She looked over and saw their dark-haired roommate pacing instead of packing. “Hey, Chi-Chi, what’s wrong? You’re going to wear the color of the carpet.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looked over to Bulma who understood just how nervous her friend was. For Maron and Yamcha, this would be a simple vacation. For Chi-Chi, it was much more because she was going to meet Raditz for the first time, as well as Kakarot’s father who Bulma gathered was not the easiest guy to get along with. “Maron, why don’t you go see where Yamcha’s at? Also, see if the guys are here yet.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>When the oblivious roommate was out of earshot, Bulma went over to Chi-Chi and put a hand on her shoulder. “You know it’s going to be okay, right?”</p><p>Her friend looked over to her, sadness reflected in her eyes. “I know, but I’m just so worried. What if they don’t like me?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about <em>them</em>, Chi,” Bulma responded. “It’s only Raditz you have to worry about, and I honestly think it’ll be fine. I mean, he was with Vegeta and Nappa on Frieza’s ship, so if both of them approve of you, I’m sure Raditz will, too. Besides, Vegeta and I will be going with you guys, so you’ll have moral support to boot.”</p><p>That seemed to help Chi-Chi relax. The girl smiled as she said, “Thanks. That actually means a lot and does make me feel better.”</p><p>“And that’s what I was aiming for!” Bulma exclaimed proudly. “Now, come on. We have to finish packing. The guys will be over pretty soon.”</p><hr/><p>“Don’t. Sign. Anything.”</p><p>Vegeta decided to contact his father through the communicator to let him know that he, Kakarot, and Nappa were about to pick up the four humans who would accompany them back home. As soon as that discussion was over, the king explained that he received a message from King Cold himself, asking permission for trade with a few of the allied planets. The offer had sounded too good to be true to the people of the planet, but there was a tie in the vote between the allies, and Planet Vegeta happened to be the tiebreaker.</p><p>“Son,” his father started, “King Cold hasn’t violated any of the conditions of the agreement we made back then, and he is offering valuable resources and financial support. He’s not trying to enlist anyone into his army or post soldiers anywhere. He even said he doesn’t want a repeat of his son’s reign. We can discuss it further when you are on planet, but I just wanted to inform you so that you can think about it.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to think about,” Vegeta growled, not understanding why his father would even consider allowing the Cold bastards back into their lives. “I have reason to believe that there is more to this deal that has nothing to do with my past feelings towards that damned race. I fear that, regardless if we agree or not, that Cold will declare war on us and the alliance. We definitely will discuss it more when I arrive, because it will be over my dead body that I let you vote ‘yes’ on that agreement.”</p><p>The king sighed; he did not like his son’s unyielding opinion, but he did not want to break what remained of their already damaged trust. He wouldn’t, in good conscience, be able to agree to a deal with the Colds behind his son’s back. “Please, get here safely,” King Vegeta pleaded, surprising his son.</p><p>Vegeta only nodded in response before he disconnected the communication device. He was thoroughly shocked that his father didn’t continue to try to press him harder on the matter and that he was actually planning to wait to discuss the matter before going through with anything. There was a small sense of relief that entered a part of Vegeta’s mind, a stirring sensation as if he could at least feel his father’s presence. Still, Vegeta knew he couldn’t fully trust his father. Not yet. Not after everything that had happened.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta,” Nappa called to him as he entered the room, “are you ready to go?”</p><p>He looked impassively at his guard. “As I’ll ever be.”</p><hr/><p>“This is so cool!” both Maron and Yamcha shouted once they had taken off and were free to roam the ship.</p><p>Chi-Chi stood close to Kakarot; the Saiyan held her hand. She could feel an overwhelming feeling of contentment coming from her potential mate. It made her feel calm even though she was nervous about being in the vacuum of space, not to mention meeting his brother and father. The human leaned into her Saiyan boyfriend as he led her to the common area of the ship where Bulma had already gone to find Vegeta.</p><p>“Okay, I have to thank you again,” Yamcha stated to all the Saiyans once they were in the room. “I mean, I never expected I’d ever leave Earth let alone get to see Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>“It’s the least we could do,” Nappa remarked with a shrug.</p><p>“You and Maron didn’t have to assist us,” Vegeta clarified. “My parents want to meet you and thank you in person.”</p><p>There was nothing more that really needed to be said, and the Saiyans, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were comfortable with the silence. Maron, though, couldn’t seem to keep quiet. “So…” she awkwardly started before looking at Bulma. “Are you two going to talk to his parents, too, about the wedding I mean?”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth immediately dropped open as Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the other human. “This is not to be discussed,” he growled slightly. “It was bad enough we’ve had to be public with everyone on Earth. Courtships are supposed to be private matters.”</p><p>“A ceremony does need to occur,” Nappa reminded the prince, “but I’m sure you and your parents can work something out <em>when </em>the two of you make the decision.”</p><p>“I suggest we have a ceremony on Earth,” Bulma stated when she regained her composure. Even when all eyes turned to her and she sensed Vegeta confusion, she was calm. “I’ve been thinking about it, and we all know that these events are a bigger deal on Earth than on Planet Vegeta. There would be a huge frenzy on Earth if we didn’t do a ceremony there, and it would be televised and would probably be enough for your people to just know we had a ceremony. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about rushing a ceremony or waiting until we’re done with the semester, or even if we waited it out until after the summer. With us being on Earth for school, it’s just more flexible than trying to get back to Vegeta and would appease our people as well.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Vegeta agreed, surprised that Bulma had put that kind of thought into it. It took a lot of the pressure off; though, once again, their relationship would be more public than he’d like it to be. Still, there would be trouble if they didn’t follow Bulma’s customs. Vegeta could just imagine what her father would have to say about her not having an Earthling wedding. Where her father had no say on her life anymore, Bulma still stressed when she had to deal with him. “We will discuss that with my parents. Most likely, they won’t care how we do it.”</p><p>Bulma could feel Vegeta getting more agitated by discussing their relationship in front of Maron and Yamcha. Where they felt very thankful to the couple for assisting them, and even though Nappa had become protective of them, it didn’t change the fact that they weren’t as close to the Saiyans as Bulma and Chi-Chi were. It got even worse for the group when the subject was in fact changed…to Chi-Chi and Kakarot.</p><p>“So, meeting the parents, huh?” Yamcha stated nonchalantly. “That’s a big step.”</p><p>Chi-Chi felt a little dizzy as she thought about it and stood up. “I think I’m going to go lie down.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Kakarot offered when he felt his future mate’s distress and strange sensation of illness.</p><p>When the two left, Nappa and Vegeta glared at the two humans and Bulma appeared a bit irritated herself. “What did I say?”</p><p>“What part of ‘private’ don’t you humans understand?” Vegeta snapped harshly before he crossed his arms and glanced at the monitor.</p><p>Bulma sighed at the clear tension between the group. <em>Well, this is going to be a </em>long<em> trip…</em></p><hr/><p>The rest of the trip went smoothly after Yamcha and Maron realized that bringing up the relationship/courtship stuff was off limits. Maron was a little upset that even in ‘girl talk’ she couldn’t get Bulma and Chi-Chi to talk much about their boyfriends, but she eventually did give up. She didn’t understand the secrecy at all.</p><p>Of course, Chi-Chi was with Bulma in her room, the one beside Vegeta’s, as she unpacked. The dark-haired human was still so terrified and shaking. Bulma sighed and said, “Chi-Chi, it’s seriously fine.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you weren’t this nervous when you met Vegeta’s parents,” the girl countered.</p><p>Bulma actually could say that she wasn’t <em>this </em>nervous. She was more nervous in having an audience with the king about her invention and how her father would react to everything. In regard to her relationship with Vegeta, they hadn’t even been officially courting, and even if they had been Bulma knew how Vegeta felt in regard to his parents.  Their opinions wouldn’t have stopped him just as her own parents wouldn’t have been able to stop her. That really took the pressure off.</p><p>Then, Bulma realized something that she could say, that she could ask, that might actually make her human friend feel better. “Did he say you completed him?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes widened as her head shot over to look at her friend. Bulma smiled at her, reassuring Chi-Chi even more. “He mentioned it,” she informed her friend. “He said that I felt like home.”</p><p>Bulma’s smile transformed into a bright grin. “Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing that anyone can say will keep you two from being together.”</p><p>The former heiress felt her friend’s nerves dissipate through the bond, and then felt the same happen to Kakarot. The Saiyan must have been feeding off Chi-Chi’s emotions, which kept them both on edge, as well as Bulma and Vegeta, as she sensed her mate’s irritation dissipate.</p><p>“Now that we have that settled,” Bulma chimed, “let’s go find our guys.”</p><hr/><p>Kakarot took Chi-Chi to his home after everyone else got settled in at the palace. The king and queen had invited the couple to a meal, but Kakarot didn’t want Chi-Chi’s nerves to return and stress her and everyone else out again. The royals were happy to meet Maron and Yamcha and thanked them for their help with the interview and the stand they made to keep the alliance intact. They were told they were always welcome on the red planet, for protecting the alliance, which they graciously accepted.</p><p>Bulma visited the lab after the meal considering she needed to check on the designs she sent to the team working under her. She felt bad that she hadn’t seen her colleagues in months after only working with them for a short time, but they all welcomed her back and had done everything she needed while being away at school. Many shield systems she developed were already ready for testing. By the time she left this time, the shields would most likely be ready for use and dispatched to the other allied planets.</p><p>Vegeta, however, had to discuss things with his father after the meal. Nappa, as the former general, was present, as was the new general, Zorn, the queen’s brother, plus the queen herself. “So, either a Namek or a Kanassan told you that Cold was going to declare war? Who was his source? And how can you not tell the difference between the two races?”</p><p>The prince rolled his eyes. Did his father take him for a fool? “My opponent, Majunior, preferred to keep his identity a secret until the right time. He said to prepare for war because whatever the Colds have planned won’t end with the human scientist.”</p><p>“They’re talking about Bulma, aren’t they,” Queen Kalina asked hesitantly. She looked over to her mate, feeling alarmed. “You know this isn’t a stretch. King Cold wouldn’t have a problem going after h—”</p><p>“This is all just hearsay,” the king interrupted in attempts to assure his son that there was nothing to fear.</p><p>“He was loyal to the original alliance,” Vegeta stated. “If he was a Kanassan, then he obviously saw something. His strength, though, was immense for a Kanassan, so it was possible he was a Namek. He said his ‘old man’ had given him some warning. You know that the Kanassans and Nameks are able to easily communicate with each other due to their different psychic abilities.”</p><p>“Sir,” Zorn spoke out to the king, “I believe that we should look into this more before we even consider signing this agreement. If King Cold is really serious about opening trade with the allied planets, then he won’t mind us taking more time to verify if the threat is valid.”</p><p>“The threat <em>is </em>valid,” Vegeta growled, getting angrier by the second.</p><p>The king felt his son’s energy spike and looked over to the boy. Vegeta truly believed that his mate and their people were in danger. Eventually, Vegeta would end up taking over the throne and would probably ignite a war with the Colds if King Vegeta made this deal now. If he did make the deal with the Colds, his son would most likely never have any type of connection with him again. No, he couldn’t go through that again.</p><p>“You won’t yield on your answer,” he said to his son without a questioning tone.</p><p>“I will not,” Vegeta confirmed. The prince stood tall and would not back down for an instant.</p><p>The king was about to tell Zorn exactly what to say when Bulma came through the door with another scientist. Vegeta was surprised to see his future mate there, barging in while a meeting was in progress. “I couldn’t help but overhear,” she stated as she entered. “We were sort of waiting outside to let you all know that the shield systems are ready for testing and should be ready for dispatch by the end of spring break.”                                                                    </p><p>She looked up to the king with pleading eyes. “I, um, know that this is a hard decision for you to make, but you should trust your son on this one.”</p><p>The king wanted to trust his son’s judgment, but he didn’t know if he could. No, he wouldn’t enter into an agreement and chase his son away, but he was skeptical about a war. “Do you believe King Cold will be coming after you as well?”</p><p>Bulma frowned and glared at the king. “It wouldn’t matter if he was,” she retorted. “I’m not afraid of that creep or any threats regarding me. I’m more concerned about this and the other allied planets. Where people can change, Vegeta was the one around the Colds the most, not you. His input regarding their motives is worth more than an eloquently written agreement on a piece of paper. I’ve read through enough contracts in my life to know that there’s always a catch. If Cold is offering money and resources for trade, then there is more to it or he’d be losing out. The only reason anyone would make an agreement like this was if they were getting something more out of it than the one they are asking to make this deal.”</p><p>Vegeta was thankful that Bulma entered when she did, for he was getting ready to tell his father off if he decided to downplay his advice. Bulma had no idea how much weight her words had on his father. The prince could see the gears in his father’s head spin. Bulma made a good point. Where King Cold didn’t seem to be asking for anything major, he was certainly giving more than what would be expected. There had to be a catch somewhere.</p><p>The king looked to Vegeta once again. “You truly believe we need to prepare for war?”</p><p>His answer was a curt nod, but it was his son’s most sincere gesture. When words failed the prince, he used his body language, and that was when one could tell the importance of his words. It was the final word. He looked back over to his general. “Zorn, you are to begin training the soldiers as if we are heading into a planned war. We need to make sure everyone is in perfect condition.”</p><p>Zorn raised his hand to salute the king and left the room. The king turned back to his son and future daughter-in-law and said, “We will go forward as if we are headed into battle. I will have our ambassador send a written reply back to Cold saying that the advisors are reviewing the request and that it will take a few months. In the meantime, Bulma, you truly believe that these shields will be ready by the end of the week?”</p><p>Bulma nodded, confident in her prototypes. “All that’s left is testing. That’s going on right now in the lab. If the team continues with the testing through the night, then we’ll have answers by tomorrow, and we can start manufacturing enough shields, enough for the allied planets. It might take a week or so to have enough for all of them, but it’s a start. By the end of the month, all the planets in the alliance should have them.”</p><p>“Good,” King Vegeta replied. “Once all the planets have shields, we can explain to them the situation and make sure they’re prepared for the worst and protected.”</p><p>“I think that is the best course of action,” Vegeta relented. His compliance shocked the king. King Vegeta took in his son’s form and realized that the prince had relaxed immensely now that the king finally believed him. If his son was truly rejecting the deal out of anger, then he wouldn’t have reacted well to taking these necessary steps. His impatience would have chased him back into his training room instantly. The prince was being smart about this. Now even the king believed the stranger’s words.</p><p>“Until war is officially declared,” the queen’s voice rang, “I don’t want any of us to discuss this with anyone. We only just got the rumors about us cleared up on Earth.”</p><p>“We understand,” Bulma agreed. “The last thing we need is the Earthlings to think that we’re the ones who want war against anyone.”</p><p>The king turned to the other scientist in the room. “These shields are the main priority right now. Make sure everything else is put aside until the other worlds are safe.”</p><p>The scientist bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty. We’ll get on it right away.”</p><p>Once Bulma’s fellow worker was gone, the human wondered why she had not yet been dismissed. Both the king and queen stared at her intently. “What?” she asked curtly, not bothering to cover up her discomfort.</p><p>“Bulma, please come with me,” the queen requested.</p><p>She sensed Vegeta grow alarmed. “She is staying here,” he demanded.</p><p>“Son, this is not all we had to discuss,” his father explained although he noticed his son’s protectiveness. “You and I need to have a conversation, and I’d prefer it be just the two of us.”</p><p>“I’m only taking her to see Tarble.” The queen looked Vegeta in the eye as she made this promise to her son. Vegeta’s rigid form slackened, but he still didn’t like the idea of Bulma being away from him.</p><p>Eventually, he forced himself to look away. “Fine,” he surrendered. Looking to Bulma, he added, “I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Bulma smiled at Vegeta and nodded. “Then I won’t go anywhere.</p><p>He watched as his mother left the room with his intended. It was frustrating to him that he was being forced away from her because his father wanted to ‘talk’ to him. Well, the sooner he figured out when the old man wanted, the sooner he could get back to his blue-haired beauty. “What?”</p><p>King Vegeta smirked at his son and voiced the only question that had been on his mind the last ten minutes. “So, have you two chosen a date?”</p><hr/><p>Bulma missed baby Tarble. She was surprised how much bigger he’d grown since winter break. It had only been a couple of months, hardly even three months, and he was already moving around so much and forming a few words. The human had him balanced on her knee while she gently shook her leg to bounce the little Saiyan. His tail curled around her wrist.</p><p>Queen Kalina watched as Bulma was unknowingly made a bond with her youngest son. The queen was so happy that Bulma was on Planet Vegeta once again. Though her oldest was still a little tense around her and her mate, he seemed to be more active in things. The fact that he expressed his opinions regarding a political matter, and not because of his general hatred towards the Arcosians but because he truly believed that Cold was out to destroy the Saiyans and his mate, was something completely unexpected.</p><p>The way he looked at Bulma…it was visible to anyone who knew their son. Actually, it was visible to many people. The king and queen watched the interview days after it aired and Nappa informed her things were better on Earth. King Vegeta didn’t like that he had been kept in the dark, but he had had other things to worry about and everything turned out fine.</p><p>It amazed them both that their son had publicly stated that the woman completed him. Though, from seeing other Earth entertainment, the Earthlings didn’t seem too modest about their courtships and, when it came to ‘celebrities’, any relationship was fair game to the press. For the sake of the alliance and his mate, Vegeta sucked up a great deal of pride.</p><p>But for him to be so glued to Bulma, <em>the fight </em>must have happened. Vegeta probably didn’t even notice that his expression lit up when Bulma entered the room. Kalina felt his relief, as if Bulma was his key to peace. He didn’t interrupt the woman when she spoke, even to stop her when she mentioned that he had more experience with the Colds than anyone. He obviously trusted that she wouldn’t give too much information. Vegeta moved closer to her as she spoke to the king. It still bothered Kalina that her son distrusted her and her mate with his mate. They would never do anything to harm him or her. Kalina only hoped that one day Vegeta would be able to understand.</p><p>“I will be honest with you, Bulma,” Kalina started. Bulma stopped bouncing the baby, and both she and Tarble looked to the queen. “My mate is most likely asking my son about the progression of your courtship.”</p><p>Bulma blushed slightly and looked away from the queen. “Well, I’m sure you saw the interview. We’re basically there.”</p><p>Kalina smiled at the girl. Bulma acted so much like Kalina had when her mother asked her about her courtship with King Vegeta, at the time Prince Vegeta. Normally, no one asked. Usually, Saiyans found out their children mated just because they announced one day that they were mated. For the royals, it was different. As uncomfortable as it was, it needed to be discussed for a ceremony needed to be planned. She decided to gently nudge Bulma along. “Have either of you thought about a date when you would like this to happen?”</p><p>Bulma tried to rein in her emotions, as she could sense Vegeta was trying to do. Most likely, the prince had been caught off-guard just as she was. “We…haven’t discussed a date, but I mentioned a location today.”</p><p>“Location?” the queen asked.</p><p>The Earthling took in a calming breath before she began to explain. “Wedding ceremonies are a bigger deal on Earth than they are here. If we decided to get married later, it would be easier for us to do a ceremony on Earth since we’re already there for school. I only mentioned it today, though Vegeta and I haven’t really discussed it fully yet. I was hopeful that just seeing the ceremony live here would be enough?”</p><p>Kalina smiled at the nervous girl. “That sounds like a good idea,” she assured the human. “Either way, a ceremony will have taken place. It was never specified where a royal ceremony needed to take place. I’m sure my mate will be fine with the idea when Vegeta explains it…you know, after he snaps at his father for budding into his relationship.”</p><p>“That does sound like Vegeta,” Bulma laughed lightly. She glanced over at the queen and felt a little relieved that she didn’t attempt to pull any private information out of her as she had done the last time.</p><p>Vegeta’s irritation poured off his psyche in waves. Clearly, he hadn’t been happy with his father’s prying, but the irritation started to die down each second. He was probably headed to Tarble’s nursery at that precise moment. At least he would get to see his little brother again, Bulma figured.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta was shocked at his father’s audacity. When the king asked for a wedding date, the prince almost thought he was joking. After all, despite their need to discuss anything, Vegeta thought his father would understand the breeched trust. It wasn’t that Vegeta was purposefully distrusting towards his father. The prince’s own failures at the hands of Frieza, not to mention his father’s lack of faith, left Vegeta unable to face the king. The fact that his father allowed Frieza to take him and attempt to mold him would forever be engraved in Vegeta’s mind. The prince caught himself wondering if he’d ever trust his father again.</p><p>He still had issues with his mother, though there was the hint of a bond that had reformed. So far, despite Vegeta’s expectation that his mother would break the bond again, the connection was still there. His mother hadn’t done anything to cause a break in that connection. For that, Vegeta reluctantly let Bulma leave with her. Other than sensing Bulma’s discomfort that reflected his own, he felt nothing but peace from his woman. He knew that she was safe.</p><p>The scene he was met with when he entered the nursery was picturesque. During their last visit, Bulma had gone with his mother to see Tarble, and then Vegeta finally gathered up the courage to face his tiny brother. Now, Tarble was much bigger, and the older prince saw Bulma with her arms placed loosely on the baby’s hips. Tarble giggled and attempted to play with strands of Bulma’s hair, though the baby was seemingly aware not to pull on the tendrils. Bulma, she had a bright smile on her face that could always light Vegeta’s dark heart. There was something about this scene, though, that had Vegeta both satisfied and terrified.</p><p>He didn’t think he had ever seen Bulma with a child before.</p><p>The thought never actually entered his mind previously. There were times where they mentioned children in their future, but Vegeta only focused on the requirement of having an heir. Bulma, likewise, would make jokes about her mother demanding lots of grandchildren. Seeing Bulma with his brother just proved something to Vegeta that he never realized before. Motherhood really looked good on Bulma. She was a natural at handling children.</p><p>“Well, look who it is,” Bulma said, drawing attention to Vegeta. She took Tarble’s hand, confusing the babe, and then moved it up and down. “Wave hello to your big brother.”</p><p>Vegeta felt something tug at his heart as Tarble seemed to understand that the ‘wave’ was a type of greeting. The boy shook Bulma’s hand off and continued the motion; he was actually waving to him. Kalina watched as her son walked to his mate, slow and steady, before he took the little prince from her. The expression Vegeta regarded Bulma with was indescribable. His eyes were a sea of tranquility and adoration. The queen’s presence didn’t seem to register in either her son’s or Bulma’s minds as Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away seconds later and took a seat next to the blue-haired woman.</p><p>Kalina couldn’t stop the victorious grin from appearing on her face. It didn’t matter that her son was dating a human or that he had even gone public with their relationship. No, the fact that he was starting to escape the darkness of his past was enough for Kalina. She didn’t care if they had their wedding on Earth or how blown out of proportion it would get. All she cared about was that her son was happy.</p><p>Bulma made him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“No way!”</em>
</p><p>When Kakarot returned home, he had not been expecting to see a woman there sitting so casually with his older brother outside. Raditz grinned and waved his brother and Chi-Chi over which prompted the couple to walk towards the low-key home. Kakarot didn’t sense his father anywhere, and he couldn’t help but wonder why. The man usually was there when he knew his son planned to return home, if only to nag him and make him feel like crap.</p><p>“Little brother,” Raditz greeted with a shit-eating grin. “Good to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kakarot replied, still in shock by the woman there. “Um, Raditz, who’s that?”</p><p>Raditz looked over to his mate when Kakarot pointed to her. “Oh, her,” he teased prompting the female Saiyan to stick out her tongue. “This, Kakarot, is Peppan, my mate.”</p><p>And now, all the events were caught up. Kakarot shouted out in disbelief, causing his older brother and apparently sister-in-law to laugh. “Well, don’t be <em>too </em>shocked,” Peppan said warmly. “I would at least hope <em>someone </em>would take our mating with grace.”</p><p>Kakarot frowned, understanding the woman’s hidden meeting. That must be why their father wasn’t home presently. He was trying to avoid the couple. “Hey, cut the kid some slack,” Raditz replied lightheartedly. “He’s not used to seeing me with anyone, and I kind of dropped this on him.” Raditz glanced back over to Kakarot. “I would have told you, but I decided surprising you was more fun.”</p><p>“Heh,” Kakarot chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “This was definitely unexpected. Um, I kind of need to introduce you to someone, too.” It was then Raditz and Peppan both looked over to Chi-Chi who once again felt self-conscious. “This is Chi-Chi, my intended.”</p><hr/><p>Vegeta and Bulma finished their morning training and headed to breakfast. Maron and Yamcha were already present. Maron took one glance at Bulma and had to do a double take. “Bulma, what are you wearing?” the girl nearly shrieked.</p><p>Bulma looked down at her sweats and t-shirt and shrugged. “Training clothes. What’s it look like?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you change?” Maron asked sweetly, though she was already sure she knew the answer.</p><p>“Why should she?” Vegeta retorted. “We’re only going to go right back to training. It makes no sense for her to change now.”</p><p>Maron was about to voice her opinion on presentation, but Yamcha’s hand landed on her shoulder. “Maron, just stop,” he teased. “Things are different here, remember?”</p><p>Just then, the king entered the room, and the queen arrived moments later, surprisingly with Tarble. The two humans just looked at the baby boy with wide eyes.</p><p>“Mother, what are you doing?” Vegeta questioned.</p><p>The queen smiled at her son saying, “I thought today would be a good day to try him on regular food.”</p><p>“But he looks so young for that,” Maron stated before she blushed and looked down sheepishly.</p><p>The king simply laughed at the human’s embarrassment. “Saiyan children require real food at much earlier age than most races, so I understand your confusion. Meat is very important in their diet.”</p><p>“He seems to really like it,” Bulma stated she observed the little boy and inconspicuously grabbed Vegeta’s hand under the table. If there was one thing her future mate didn’t like, it was being caught off-guard. His mother hadn’t said anything about Tarble joining them at meals. Even though Vegeta was comfortable enough to start seeing his brother at the nursery, seeing him was on his own terms. This was a blindside. Not a purposeful one, but a blindside nonetheless.</p><p>“So, will you be taking our guests out into the city today?” the queen questioned, trying to make small talk.</p><p>Vegeta nodded curtly. He quickly but cleanly devoured his food. “What are your plans?” the king asked. “We need to make sure we have a guard with you and—”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Vegeta declined. “Trust me.”</p><p>His parents were stunned when Vegeta seemed fine taking all the humans out into the city alone. It was one thing to spend private time with Bulma, but he would need to focus more on three people as well as himself while he was out. If it were one person or just himself, Vegeta was comfortable knowing he could handle it if his own people were to attack him. Was he finally realizing that his people wouldn’t betray him?</p><p>“If that’s what you wish,” the king replied stoically while on the inside he beamed with pride and relief. His son was finally starting to revert back to the way he was before Frieza, before he felt betrayed. It was in small steps, but it was happening. He could only hope that his son would one day feel comfortable enough around him and fully comfortable in his own home.</p><hr/><p>“Wow, you were right about the weather,” Maron marveled after they had been out for a while. She fanned herself, unused to the heat. “It feels like a sauna.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad,” Yamcha stated, “although I kinda grew up in a desert climate, so I’m used to it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I got used to it,” Bulma replied. “It didn’t bother me much at all, but I’ve never had the desert climate around me.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t give her an answer. It had surprised him also when she kept up with him in such an intense climate. He didn’t question it, either. He already knew Bulma was stronger than any other human he had ever met, and she became even stronger ever since she accessed her ki. Most of the time, though, she suppressed her life energy. Once she gained access to it, Vegeta taught her how to keep it at bay as well as exercise it. After all, if there was risk of war, Bulma would need every advantage, including the element of surprise. Other than Nappa and Kakarot, no one else knew that Bulma was being trained to utilize ki, and the prince intended to keep it that way.</p><p>Maron linked her arm with Bulma’s. “So, where should we go shopping first?” Maron asked excitedly. The Earthling did not notice the grip the prince had on Bulma’s other hand. “I wanna see what new outfits we can find.”</p><p>Bulma smiled slightly. It had been a while since she’d gone clothes shopping. She remembered that she used to enjoy it a long time ago, when she was a child. Flashes of her imaginary friend returned to her and Bulma frowned. She thought she had buried her after all the hypnotherapy. “Um, I’m not sure if we should go clothes shopping,” the former heiress stated.</p><p>Vegeta sensed Bulma’s hesitance and was a bit surprised. He had never felt Bulma react so strongly to anything as simple as shopping. His tail wrapped around her waist, as if he were giving her a consoling hug without physically embracing her. She flashed him a smile, a silent assurance that she was okay.</p><p>“Aw!” they heard Maron whine. “Why not?”</p><p>“I can take her shopping,” Yamcha offered. “We can meet up back here in a couple hours, sound good?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Bulma accepted.</p><p>Vegeta grunted an affirmative and then led Bulma away from the other two humans, though they stayed nearby in case anything would happen, not that Vegeta expected anything to happen to his guests. By now, everyone should have known that they helped save the alliance. No one would harm them.</p><p>What concerned Vegeta was Bulma’s reaction to Maron’s innocent request. At first, Bulma seemed excited, but then dread overtook her. The prince didn’t like that, and he wanted answers. “What was that about?”</p><p>Bulma sighed and shook her head. “Remember when I told you about the hypnotherapy and how I had thought up very gruesome things?” Vegeta nodded in response and leaned in closer so Bulma wouldn’t need to talk so loudly. “Well, when I thought about shopping, I remembered picturing my imaginary friend shopping with me. It was so clear, like she was really there. I mean, who does that?”</p><p>“Children with overactive imaginations,” Vegeta said in attempts to comfort his woman. Where it was nearly unheard of in Saiyan culture, Vegeta knew most children in other races would think up someone to talk to. He didn’t know what it accomplished, but obviously Bulma had gone through a lot in her younger years.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you what she looked like?” Bulma questioned. Vegeta shook his head. “She looked a lot like mom,” Bulma said, thinking back to it. She figured if she was already remembering, she better just let it out. Vegeta wouldn’t judge her. “She was tall and blonde, though her hair was long and straight. She had dark eyes. Tights, I think her name was. Tights Briefs. I guess I invented a sister.”</p><p>Vegeta felt some familiarity when she mentioned the name, though he assumed it must be because Bulma felt something familiar about it, too. It was her imagination, after all. “You probably felt alone,” Vegeta remarked. He knew her father was away a lot of the time when she was younger. The girl only had her mother to fall back on, and the woman had her own responsibilities in society and around their large home. “You felt safe with your mother, so it makes sense that the girl you thought up looked like her.”</p><p>“It makes sense,” Bulma agreed, “but it doesn’t explain everything else I thought up.”</p><p>“Sometimes it means nothing,” Vegeta assured her. “You shouldn’t let it bother you. The thing about the past is it’s in the past.”</p><p>“So, look to the future?” Bulma teased wearing a timid smile. “That’s surprisingly deep of you, you know.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged and then said, “If you want to go, we can.”</p><p>“Where, shopping?” He nodded. Bulma grinned a little bit more. “You’re gonna regret you said that. I have years of shopping and trying on clothes to make up for.”</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes. He did not see what the big deal was, but he really had no idea what he was in for.</p><hr/><p>Panchy actively avoided her husband; she mostly stayed in the kitchen or her garden. He had been angry ever since Bulma’s and Vegeta’s interview with Rita and mostly gave Panchy the cold shoulder. The doctor knew that his wife supported their daughter’s relationship with the Saiyan prince. He refused to accept it. The fact that his daughter was with one of the most dangerous beings in the universe…he couldn’t go through it again.</p><p>It had been a while since he heard from King Cold. The Arcosian had yet to contact him since the interview with Rita White. Now that Earthlings were more accepting of Saiyans, showing them the truth was going to be much harder. If only Panchy knew what Dr. Briefs did about the Saiyans… If she did, she wouldn’t let their daughter be with one.</p><p>The things said during the interview, about the Colds, misled the humans so much. The Saiyans were responsible for the death of the son of King Cold, the prince that Vegeta slandered every chance he got. No, Doctor Briefs didn’t believe anything the Saiyan said, even about his supposed time with Frieza. The Saiyans were natural liars, or so the doctor believed. He only wished that Bulma could understand he was just trying to protect her. Maybe, though, he had come on a little too strong.</p><p>“Bulma, it’s your father,” he said calmly into his phone. “I really need to talk to you. It’s not about the interview or even what I believe. Just…I really need to talk to you. Please, call me back.”</p><hr/><p>“So, everything is how it should be, then,” the mystery teen said to the Guardian of Earth.</p><p>“Yes,” the old Namek replied. “They have gone to Planet Vegeta for their break. The only difference will be that Prince Vegeta will alert his father to the threat of King Cold.”</p><p>“The Arcosian is an idiot,” Majunior griped. “To think the Saiyans or any of us would side with them. The only reason we’re tied is most likely because of the weaker races. Even Earth has sided against King Cold, ever since the rumors were put to rest.”</p><p>Even though the rumors had been laid to rest, the robed teenager felt panicked. He needed everything to work out. He promised his mother he would get everything to work out. He couldn’t let her down. Not now.</p><p>“Kid.” The boy’s attention snapped to Majunior. “I can already feel your anxiety and hear your beating heart. Relax. Everything is going to be fine.”</p><p><em>Easy for him to say, </em>the boy thought. <em>He hasn’t seen the things I have.</em></p><p>He could only wait, though, and needed to keep hope. That’s what his mother would always tell him to have…hope.</p><hr/><p>“Bulma, you would look great in this!”</p><p>Bulma’s attention was dragged to Maron while the men waited outside the store. She didn’t know how she let her roommate convince her to go into a bridal store. It was definitely different than Earthling bridal stores, but it was nice.</p><p>Other races didn’t stick to the traditional white and black colors for the brides and grooms. Different races chose different colors, and the dress that caught Maron’s eyes was a deep blue that was the color of the royal house of Vegeta. “It is beautiful,” Bulma agreed as she eyed the floor-length gown. She walked over to her friend and took the material in her hand. The material was thin and light, something she could understand for the crazy climate of her future mate’s home planet.</p><p>Still, she was getting married on Earth at some point. Wouldn’t it make sense for her to get a white dress? Actually, now that she thought about it, it wouldn’t. After all, picturing Vegeta in a tux…that was a horrible idea. He’d probably be in his royal attire with the gold-trimmed armor. Speaking of armor, she still had to work on her idea for the more malleably suit she’d been working on.</p><p>“So,” Maron said after she noticed Bulma zoned out, “what do you think?”</p><p>“Would it offend anyone if I wore Planet Vegeta’s royal color instead of white?”</p><p>Maron only laughed. “Bulma, some people wear black dresses in their wedding. You <em>cannot </em>get more offensive than that. Besides, you’re marrying the prince of <em>this</em> planet. They’re gonna have to make concessions for the two of you. It’s <em>your </em>wedding, not theirs. So, I ask again…what do you think?”</p><p>Bulma smiled as she looked at the dress again. “Go get someone,” she ordered gently. “I think I want to try it on.”</p><hr/><p>“Think she found something?” Yamcha asked Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta shrugged his answer. He did not want to discuss his relationship. It was bad enough his father had a ‘talk’ with him. Basically, the king had told his son that he knew some of Earth’s customs and then handed the prince a box with a beautiful ring inside. It was needed for something called ‘a proposal’ because apparently mates had to ask first and then decide on a date instead of just deciding on a date. Vegeta remembered Bulma telling him that there was a lot of planning, but the two of them really only wanted to have a ceremony and then be left alone. Bulma didn’t want a big party, not where they were the center of attention. They were going to have enough of that at the ceremony.</p><p>“You know,” Yamcha said again, frustrating the Saiyan. Vegeta had nothing against the human, but he wanted to be alone with his own thoughts for the moment, and Yamcha couldn’t take the hint. “You won’t have to worry about the planning stuff. I’m sure Bulma wants to just get the ceremony over with, too. She’s adopted a lot of your culture as her own already, which probably includes short ceremonies.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t matter if she decided to follow our tradition or her own,” Vegeta remarked. “Whatever she chooses, I’ll be fine with it. Now, for the last time, relationship discussions are off the table. Understand?”</p><p>Yamcha just grinned. “Yeah, of course. Sorry, I’m still caught up in my own culture.”</p><p>“Whatever,” the Saiyan grumbled before his expression brightened at the appearance of his mate. She wore a dazzling smile; her emotions betrayed her inner joy. Vegeta figured that meant that she found something in the store she liked. It was strange that they were already preparing for a wedding when he had yet to follow her custom of asking first. Neither of them seemed to mind, but it only meant that he would have to ask her sooner rather than later. There was only one way to do that, though.</p><p>They needed to lose the other humans.</p><hr/><p>Kakarot gave Chi-Chi a tour of his childhood home while Peppan started on dinner. It surprised the young Saiyan that Peppan already felt at home in this place, more at home than he could have ever felt there. The only thing that had him calm was the fact that Chi-Chi was present with him. He couldn’t help but pull his girlfriend to him gently. He pressed her against the wall outside of his room and kissed her roughly. Chi-Chi, although surprised by Kakarot’s abruptness, kissed him back with equal force.</p><p>“Hey, none of that.”</p><p>The couple pulled away and saw Raditz standing in front of them with his arms crossed. A teasing smirk plastered on his face. “I’m all for this, but I don’t want to see it. You have a door for a reason, bro.”</p><p>Kakarot blushed and chuckled. “Sorry,” he murmured as he grinned at his blushing intended, “I just couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Raditz chuckled and shook his head and then continued to his room. He was actually surprised to see his brother with his intended in the middle of the hall. Kakarot was just as private in his courtship as other Saiyans were, but it seemed like he was straying more towards the Earthling openness. The older Saiyan didn’t mind it, hence the teasing, but their father would be another story.</p><p>The older Saiyan frowned as he thought of their father. Bardock made himself scarce ever since Raditz mated with Peppan. Once they had mated, Peppan’s mother threw her out, but the female Saiyan didn’t really care. The pair had been planning for her to move in until they could find a place of their own, regardless of what his father thought, anyway. Finding a place was a challenge, because Raditz wasn’t sure he wanted to live on the outskirts of the city anymore, but he also didn’t want to be right in the middle of the city considering it might trigger bad memories of crowds and his past work.</p><p>Peppan was incredibly patient with him, even though they had looked at five places already and he turned them down. He was honest with his reasons, so it wasn’t like he was trying to get out of moving. She knew that Raditz needed things a particular way and, if it made it easier for her mate, she wouldn’t complain. Besides, it was kind of nice living in the home where he had grown up. She didn’t necessarily like how rural it was, but it was fine with her.</p><p>The communication link went off, so Peppan decided to answer it. She didn’t feel awkward in the home or with answering calls that were most likely not for her. She smiled brightly when the prince’s face appeared on the screen. “Your Highness,” she greeted with a bow of her head. “Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>Vegeta was confused by the woman’s presence in Kakarot’s home. “Who are you?” he couldn’t help but ask. The female laughed, and Vegeta’s brow furrowed in frustration and confusion. “What?” he snapped.</p><p>“My name is Peppan, Your Highness,” she replied, not bothered at all by his gruffness. “I’m Raditz’s mate.”</p><p>“Raditz took a mate?” the prince nearly shouted in surprise.</p><p>“Vegeta, what is it?” the female Saiyan overheard. It was a familiar voice and then she realized that it was the future princess.</p><p>“Would you like me to get either Raditz or Kakarot?” Peppan offered.</p><p>If she had asked him moments ago, the answer would have been Kakarot because Vegeta wanted to unload the humans on him. Now, though, Vegeta needed to talk to Raditz. He turned to Bulma and said, “Would you mind giving me a moment?”</p><p>“No problem,” Bulma replied, and then she left the room.</p><p>Vegeta looked back to Peppan who was still smiling as if nothing could bother her. “I’d like to talk to Raditz, alone.”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Peppan chimed before she put him on hold.</p><p>When Raditz appeared on the communicator, Vegeta almost reamed him. “Since when were you mated?” he asked in aggravated shock.</p><p>Raditz chuckled, not surprised by Vegeta’s outburst. He and Vegeta hadn’t really talked much since the prince and Kakarot had become close. Sure, Raditz would see Vegeta in passing, but they hadn’t discussed their lives. Most likely, the prince probably believed Raditz was still hitting the bars and picking up random women, which the prince always saw as disgraceful. “We’ve been seeing each other for quite a while,” Raditz told him. “We haven’t been officially mated for that long.” At Vegeta’s disbelieving appearance, Raditz added, “Hey, don’t look so surprised. I hear you’ve been in courtship as well. We couldn’t stay in the past forever. Peppan helped me see that.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded in agreement. Bulma basically did the same for him. Her presence in his life changed his countenance completely. It’s why he wanted to move their courtship to mateship as soon as possible. Now, he was reminded why he was even calling Kakarot’s home to begin with. “I need you and your brother to do something for me,” Vegeta replied. “I need you to take a couple of humans for a few hours. I have something else that requires my immediate attention.”</p><p>Raditz smirked and nodded. “Of course, my prince.”</p><p>Vegeta glared at the monitor. “Oh, cut that shit out, Raditz. You and I both know we’re on a first name basis.”</p><p>“Just testing you, Vegeta,” Raditz joked before he added, “Just have Nappa bring them over. Good luck with whatever it is you need to do.”</p><p>As the communicator disconnected, Vegeta wondered if Raditz knew just exactly what he was planning to do, but then the prince shrugged it off as he went to get Bulma for their outing. She was still waiting for him when he got outside the door. She pushed herself off the wall and extended her hand to him. Gently, he took it, prepared to take the next step with her, whatever it was.</p><hr/><p>“I was wondering when we were coming back to this place,” Bulma said fondly as she remembered when Vegeta took her to the cave restaurant. She knew he’d want to return to the place while they were there. She certainly had. She wanted to have those kulu jammed ribs again, though, for some reason Vegeta hadn’t ordered anything yet except for something that looked like an Earthling drink, champagne.</p><p>“Before we eat,” Vegeta started whilst he took her hand in his. He massaged the appendage gently as if mesmerized by her soft skin, “I’m sure everyone keeps talking to you too about a ceremony.”</p><p>Bulma chuckled and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, you’re right. Seems like everyone wants us to rush into it. I mean, I don’t mind if we do, just…well, what are your thoughts? We’re alone now, so we can actually discuss it instead of side-stepping the conversation.”</p><p>“I want us to be mated as soon as possible,” Vegeta admitted. Truthfully, they had gone through all the major milestones in their relationship aside from mating. With the looming threat of a war, as well as the fact that he didn’t want to be away from his woman, he just wanted to get the ceremony over with. He was ready to have a mate, and no one was going to stop him.</p><p>The human woman smiled at him and nodded. “Then, that’s what we’ll do. The girls and I will start making arrangements when we get back and—”</p><p>She was silenced when Vegeta quickly moved to her side of the booth to steal a kiss from her, which interrupted her words. Her intended slid something metallic on her left ring finger. What broke them apart was the waiter; he returned and cleared his throat, reminding them that they were not alone. Vegeta simply told the man what they wanted to order in the Saiyan language as if they hadn’t just been caught in a compromising position.</p><p>The break gave Bulma the chance to look at her hand. Her eyes widened at the fact that Vegeta had given her an engagement ring, his way of asking her to marry him without words. She smiled at the gesture and loved him even more for the fact that he took her desires into consideration. “Yes,” she told him, though he should already know the answer.</p><p>She noticed Vegeta blush and sensed his relief as if he truly was questioning her decision. He covered it up with a look of annoyance and said, “Of course it is. We already established that.”</p><p>“We did,” Bulma agreed, the amused grin not leaving her face as she placed her hand on his arm. “Just as long as <em>you </em>know that.”</p><p>He moved to take her hand and nuzzled it from across the table. He couldn’t wait to return to the palace with her, for he wanted privacy so that he could show her just how happy she made him. For now, they had a meal to devour. Everything else would happen with time.</p><hr/><p>They returned to the palace shortly after their meal. Vegeta hoped to get through the fortress without running into anyone else. Bulma had never seen this side of Vegeta before, definitely not him sneaking around. She grinned slightly over the fact that he was behaving like someone who was sneaking his girlfriend into his home without waking his parents. That was exactly what he was doing, but for different reasons than what others might think.</p><p>He kissed her slowly once they reached the safety of his room and closed the door behind him. He laced his fingers into her hair which didn’t seem to bother her. She responded to his kiss just as slowly and felt an overwhelming sensation of peace and exhaustion. Bulma wondered if Vegeta was feeling that way, too. It was as if their bonds were forming an even deeper connection than the bond they already had.</p><p>Vegeta pulled away, though he still had his forehead rested against hers. “Come with me,” he requested. Bulma nodded and he led her to his bed while their heads remained connected. “You know obviously that we will not be going…in your human terms ‘all the way’ tonight,” he started, “but there is something I want you to experience before the ceremony and our mating.”</p><p>“Okay,” Bulma agreed as Vegeta cradled her body in his arms.</p><p>Truth be told, Vegeta wouldn’t have known about this had Nappa not sat him down to discuss mating to him. Apparently, it had been a good thing to teach Bulma to use her ki. It meant they would be able to connect at a much deeper level when they actually did mate. Considering Vegeta had never had ‘the talk’ with his father, Nappa took it upon himself to explain what the prince hadn’t learned just from witnessing how the idiots in Frieza’s employ conducted themselves whenever they encountered a woman.</p><p>It wasn’t just about the simple act of mating. Yes, there was a mental connection, but there was something else. There was also the connection between the two souls.</p><p>Vegeta began to kiss Bulma’s neck. Where it tickled slightly, Bulma didn’t squirm. She was curious as to what Vegeta was doing, but she felt an overwhelming burst in her mind when his tongue made contact with her pulse point. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation not just from his actions but from his mind. Whatever he was doing just made her feel absolutely amazing.</p><p>Eventually, Vegeta pulled away and laid back on his bed. Bulma took the hint and moved into him. “When we mate, I want to make a full connection with you,” he told her. “Not just our minds and bodies, but our souls.”</p><p>“H-how do we make that happen?” Bulma stuttered curiously.</p><p>Vegeta grinned at her. “What I just did…I located your pulse point, both the strongest and weakest part of any race’s body, and then stretched out my ki sense to feel yours. Your power comes from your soul, embodying your willpower and resolve and everything you live for. By uniting our souls, we will be uniting our ki as well.”</p><p>“Won’t that interfere with your power?” Bulma questioned. “How do you even know it’ll work with me?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to find out,” he told her with a soft smirk.</p><p>Bulma felt so nervous, like she was on display as she placed butterfly kisses on Vegeta’s neck. When she found his pulse point, she could feel his strength. She understood his words. Yes, the pulse was the strongest point, but could be easily used against someone if the other meant ill will. This was the ultimate sign of trust, Vegeta allowing himself to be vulnerable and off-guard and giving someone else access to him.</p><p>The human tried very hard to focus on the ki sensing ability. She hadn’t really perfected that technique yet. It was much harder to sense someone else’s ki than it was to bury your own into the recesses of your soul. Eventually, despite Vegeta keeping his ki at bay as hers had been when he reached out for it, Bulma could discern Vegeta’s ki from her own. She felt as if her consciousness was caressing the warm aura before she sensed the same sensation she felt when Vegeta had done this to her, but coming from his own mind.</p><p>Vegeta’s grip on Bulma tightened slightly. He had been skeptical on whether or not she would be able to share that type of connection with him. Had it not been possible, he wouldn’t have cared. Sharing a mental bond would have been enough for him. This, though, ensured that he would always be able to feel her and find her even if her ki was blocked. It would be like she had a beacon surrounding her for the rest of their lives, and she would be able to do the same.</p><p>“That was amazing,” she breathed out in awe, not fully grasping what had just occurred. Maybe he’d explain it to her, or maybe he’d let her figure it out on her own. For now, he relished in the fact that he was with his mate and nothing would get in the way of that. Not the Colds. Not the war. Not even her father would be able to stop them now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my gosh! It’s gorgeous!”</p><p>Bulma couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes at Maron’s reaction to the ring as she observed the diamond surrounded by small sapphires and rubies. Chi-Chi was equally stunned, but she didn’t flip out like Maron did. Instead, she just flashed Bulma a grin, most likely remembering when Bulma had been nervous about getting married. If only Chi-Chi knew the real reason for her nerves…</p><p>“So, now I have to know,” Chi-Chi stated as if reliving that conversation, “when’s the wedding?”</p><p>“As soon as possible,” Bulma replied earning questioning glances from her friends. “Yes, ladies, that means we need to do some serious planning when we get back so we can set everything up.”</p><p>“At least you got the dress covered while we were out shopping yesterday,” Maron announced.</p><p>Bulma looked over to Chi-Chi who seemed a bit surprised. “Wait, so you’ve already been preparing to marry Vegeta, but he just asked you last night?” At Bulma’s nod, Chi-Chi’s brow furrowed as if she was trying to figure something out.</p><p>“Something the matter, Chi?” Bulma voiced.</p><p>Chi-Chi only shook her head. Truthfully, she was just stunned and thinking about her own relationship. Once she and Kakarot got past the Saiyan milestones, would they be rushing into marriage as well? Would he ask her? It was hard to tell seeing as he adopted most of Earth cultures. If they were ‘intended’, so to speak, wouldn’t that be when he would ask? Where exactly were they in their relationship between the human and Saiyan courtship? She wasn’t entirely sure.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the vacation passed by quickly. Vegeta spoke to Kakarot and Raditz regarding the ceremony that would be held. Kakarot was really excited for Vegeta, but then Vegeta told him about the proposal stuff of the Earthling culture and Kakarot realized something about his own relationship. He was very open with Chi-Chi, and they discussed things about themselves all the time. They didn’t have ‘the night’ where they told each other absolutely everything, but Kakarot didn’t feel like they needed to. They had a lifetime for that.</p><p>Also, ‘the fight’ wasn’t something that appealed to him either. He was unlike other Saiyans. Sure, he was strong and could fight, and he would definitely kill whatever threatened his mate and friends, but he couldn’t find himself fighting with Chi-Chi to prove his strength and for her to impress him with hers. He realized he was going to need to talk to someone about Earthling courtship because it seemed his mind and heart were already stomping out his instincts, and that was genuinely okay with him.</p><p>Raditz considered what the prince was asking when he mentioned the ceremony. It seemed Vegeta was indirectly inviting Raditz and Peppan to go back with them so that they could be there to witness the ceremony. Strangely enough, the older Saiyan agreed, especially because he knew Vegeta wanted those whose opinions he deemed important there. It was like he was trying to get the approval of those who had seen him commit his worst crimes under Frieza’s rule. Besides, it might be fun to see a new culture, the culture that easily ensnared his brother.</p><p>The king and queen were unaware of the upcoming ceremony. Vegeta did not give them a date before he left. When he left, he made his way to see Tarble who was fooling around with the toys in his crib. The older brother warily picked up the child and held him out in front of him, so they could look each other in the eyes. “Next time you see me, you’ll have a sister-in-law,” he told the little prince. “We’ll be home as soon as we’re able. You better be ready to train when we get back.”</p><p>As if Tarble understood him, which Vegeta was pretty sure he already could, the boy gurgled and cooed happily as he reached out for Vegeta’s neck. The older prince looked around to make sure no one was around him. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he pulled Tarble closer to him and let the baby embrace him.  Though part of him felt numb, there was this strong sensation in his heart, and he was thankful that Frieza hadn’t truly destroyed that.</p><hr/><p>It was interesting once the group returned to Earth. People were friendly. The paparazzi didn’t accost Vegeta or Bulma all the time. Raditz and Peppan stayed in the boys’ apartment with Nappa while Vegeta and Kakarot began to frequent the girls’ place. Maron thankfully took the hint and would stay with Yamcha most of the time, but not until the girls were all exhausted from planning for the wedding ceremony. When they planned, Vegeta and Kakarot would be kicked out, though not by their girlfriends’ doing. Maron was certainly scary when she wanted to be, and she kept saying that Vegeta had ‘no say’. When she left, Bulma would run the ideas by him because she didn’t really feel the same way Maron did about ‘tradition’. It was Vegeta’s wedding just as much as hers.</p><p>Bulma heard her father’s voicemail when they returned and almost thought about keeping it from her intended. Unfortunately, Vegeta could sense her agitation so she told him what Dr. Briefs said. The Saiyan asked her what she wanted, not intending to keep her away from the man if she chose to hear him out. The damage her father caused had already been done, so Bulma really didn’t feel the need to rehash anything. Her mind was already made up. She was marrying a Saiyan and her father needed to get over it.</p><p>Her father, on the other hand, was in desperate need to talk to his daughter. There was something he needed to tell her, something that would definitely change her mind about Vegeta. This bond thing…he knew of it. It was simply a way to control the other party. How did he know this? Well—</p><p>His mind instantly snapped shut when he saw the wedding invitation in the mail. It was addressed to both him and his wife, surprisingly, but it was still there. He opened the invite and saw that he was practically too late. His daughter was planning to marry the Saiyan prince by the end of the week. He didn’t know if he could stop it.</p><p>Panchy was excited when she found the invitation lying on her husband’s desk. She had no idea where the man ended up, but her mind was solely on her daughter and future son-in-law. Immediately, she called Bulma to let her know she would be there, but that she didn’t know about her father. Strangely enough, Bulma didn’t seem to care if her father would be there or not. It was his loss if he decided to miss out on this day just because of his pettiness.</p><hr/><p>At Dr. Briefs’s lab, he contacted King Cold again. He needed to alert the king of what was about to occur. King Cold had promised to keep Bulma safe, to make sure she didn’t end up where she didn’t belong. Thankfully, the Arcosian picked up right away. “To what do I owe this call?”</p><p>“It’s my daughter,” Dr. Briefs admitted. “She’s marrying the Saiyan prince this weekend. Are you any closer to your goal? We need to stop this.”</p><p>“Let it happen,” King Cold requested, earning the human’s confusion. The king just snickered. “Come now, Dr. Briefs. You didn’t think this would be that easy, did you? I’m still trying to get information on the Saiyans’ schemes. I can assure you, though, that your daughter will be rescued within the month. She will be able to break away from the Saiyan cleanly. I promise you that. For now, we can’t let them get any inkling of my plans. Just trust me.”</p><p>As the line disconnected, Dr. Briefs felt a pit in his stomach and, for the first time, he didn’t know if he <em>could </em>trust the man with whom he allied.</p><hr/><p>The day of the wedding was a bit crazy. Bulma suggested getting married in a cathedral seeing as many of the press and other humans that supported their relationship would want to see. The place was a madhouse and filled up quickly. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa all felt a bit claustrophobic and anxious considering how many people they were. They could all sense each other’s distress and knew that they were all stuck in memories of their purging days.</p><p>Kakarot noticed their distress, as did Peppan and Chi-Chi, and they all reminded the three that they were in a safe place; each placed their hands on the shoulders of the Saiyans. Vegeta was relieved to be brought out of his reverie by Kakarot, and sensed that Raditz and Nappa were both calm now as well, thanks to Peppan and Chi-Chi. It would be a miracle when this ceremony was over. Then they could get out of this crowd.</p><p>“Vegeta!”</p><p>Vegeta turned around and saw the mother of his woman heading towards him. Her expression beamed with happiness and pride and, when she reached the prince, she instantly embraced him. Raditz looked over to Nappa questioningly, but the older Saiyan just shrugged having never met the woman, though she still looked very familiar to him. He just couldn’t place her.</p><p>Panchy pulled back but still had her hands on Vegeta’s arms. “I’m so very sorry that my husband isn’t here and isn’t as accepting,” she started, “but I just want you to know that I think you’re the best thing that could have ever happened to my daughter. Even if he won’t say this, I will. Thank you so much for looking after her, and welcome to the family.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression softened slightly as he uncrossed his arms. “Thank you,” he replied sincerely. Truthfully, he didn’t care what Dr. Briefs thought of him, but he felt a slight connection with Panchy. Maybe it was because she trusted him with her daughter’s life and happiness, or maybe it was because she could read him easily like Bulma could. Maybe it was the blatant acceptance that he had a troubled past like her father. Whatever the reason, Vegeta was somewhat glad that she was also there among his comrades to witness his union with her daughter.</p><p>Panchy released him so that she could go and take a seat. Nappa decided to join her upon realizing she was Bulma’s mother. Raditz and Peppan followed them. Maron and Yamcha had also shown up, and the two explained to Vegeta that he and Kakarot needed to go stand on the altar and wait for Bulma. Chi-Chi, oddly enough, would stay there as well. There was no need to them to drag on a procession, at least according to Bulma. The human wanted to get in, have the ceremony, and then get out. This was just a formality in both their cultures, after all.</p><p>Maron and Yamcha took their seats, though Yamcha noticed someone in the back of the church wearing a mask and cape. He excused himself to go and check on the suspicious figure, and the individual instantly disappeared from view when the human made eye contact. Yamcha still seemed undeterred and found the caped crusader sitting on the staircase to the loft, trying to hide from view. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”</p><p>The caped boy innocently said, “I just wanted to see the ceremony…please. I can’t let anyone know my identity, but this is really important to me.”</p><p>Yamcha’s expression seemed to soften when he heard the young voice. “Hey, kid, look,” he began, “I don’t know who you are, but if your parents don’t want you to be here because of the rumors, I can assure you they’re not true, and I can vouch for you to your parents if you need me to.”</p><p>“Trust me; my parents <em>don’t </em>believe the rumors,” the teen admitted. “I just…my identity can’t be known. I wish I could tell you more, but I would rather just be left to watch in the shadows.”</p><p>Yamcha couldn’t detect a lie. Of course, he couldn’t see the kid’s face either, but he was just a kid, so he couldn’t cause too many problems. “Well, okay. I hope you enjoy this. You should leave when it’s over, though. Wouldn’t want you to get caught here by someone else, especially Vegeta. He doesn’t take well to spying.”</p><p>The teenager chuckled nervously, but he nodded and Yamcha returned to his seat. Just then, the music began, and everyone’s attention was on the center aisle.</p><p>Vegeta was unsure when all these humans stood up as if ready for battle, but then Bulma entered the room in a blue dress that signified his royal house. Shock and awe at both her choice and beauty consumed him and he focused on her as if she were the only person in the room, able to block out all the others and his anxiety. When she reached him, Vegeta took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. He was lost in her oceans.</p><p>The ‘we are gathered here today’ speech droned on in the background for Vegeta, mainly because he and Bulma were more tuned into each other than the ceremony. It was as if Bulma didn’t mind that he wasn’t paying attention to the ceremony. She would just squeeze his hands whenever he needed to pay attention, and really it was just for three parts.</p><p>The first was the vows.</p><p>As the priest began to speak the vows they needed to repeat, Vegeta felt that they seemed empty. He held his hand up to stop the man before he looked into Bulma’s intensely. “I…don’t really know about human tradition, nor did I ever witness a royal wedding on my own planet, but I feel like I can speak better than those words.”</p><p>Bulma understood what he meant. She actually planned on saying her own thing before the vows progressed. She nodded for him to continue, so he did. “I know we haven’t known each other as long as is accustomed on your planet,” he stated, “but I feel as though I’ve known you a lifetime. You know my history and my life choices, and you’ve never shied away, even if discussing it was painful for me. You are the only one that ever showed me a life beyond the past, and for that I thank you. I swear on my honor and soul that I will always protect you. You needn’t fear anything.”</p><p>Bulma beamed at him; her heart soared with his declaration. “You have no idea how much that means to me,” she told him, though she was pretty sure he could sense her joy radiating from her. “I…never really fit in, as you know. Some people made that clearer than others.” Upon her hesitation, Vegeta knew she was talking about her father. “For the longest time, I just wanted to be different, to see things differently, and you helped me to accept that part of myself. I feel like a whole person because you guided me into a world that I love with all my heart. I haven’t been fearful of criticism or danger with you at my side. I just…words can’t describe what I feel.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked at her and said, “Then use the bond.”</p><p>His bride smiled at him and chuckled before she let all of her torrent of emotions pass. The way she felt was so complex that Vegeta could understand why she couldn’t put it into words. He, too, had left a lot of his most private emotions out of his vows, but he let her feel them through the bond and breathed a sigh of relief when Bulma did as they took solace in each other.</p><p>The second time she directed his attention back to the ceremony was the exchange of rings, simple bands made of a stronger material than gold that was resistant to ki, a similar material from which her engagement ring had been constructed. After the exchange, they simply needed to publicly accept that they were taking each other and say ‘I do’ which Bulma mouthed to him before he needed to respond. The Saiyan felt it was redundant. Clearly, if they were having this ceremony, they were taking each other. Did they really need to say it out loud? Did no one believe they were going through with it when they were physically standing right there?</p><p>The third time she brought his attention back to the ceremony was, thankfully, the end. The priest basically instructed them to kiss one another. It wasn’t the first time Vegeta kissed his mate in public, but now, they were truly at the end of their courtship and their mateship would come next. It made him a bit nervous. He sensed Bulma’s nerves as well. Still, the two of them were always up for a challenge. A simple kiss would not be what defeated them.</p><p>Cheers rang out in the cathedral as their lips met for a soft, brief kiss. Bulma pulled away first and smiled sheepishly at her new husband/mate. Though a few tears fell, Vegeta knew his woman felt pure bliss. He, himself, felt more than content. A rare smile made its way to his features.</p><p>Later, once they were finally able to leave the cathedral, they found somewhere to be alone, the same hotel where they had their deep discussions of their pasts. It was a symbol, them leaving those times behind them as they lost themselves completely in each other, truly becoming mates. Everything about their union, including the ceremony, had been perfect.</p><hr/><p>The month following their union was pleasant. Of course, they still had school and responsibilities. Still, it was nice for Bulma and Chi-Chi to get to know Raditz and Peppan. The older Saiyan had taken a liking both to his princess and his brother’s intended. He could see why Vegeta and Kakarot fell for them. They were hopeful optimists that the two Saiyans had never really seen in their lifetime. Peppan was just like them with the elated air that surrounded her. They were truly a group of amazing girls.</p><p>Bulma grew more excited with her school research project. She was pretty close to completing it. Vegeta could always sense her excitement when she talked about how close she was to being done so he usually tried to poke for answers. Bulma, though, would not budge. She intended to keep her project secret until its completion. All she would tell her mate was that her invention would change the world. He believed her.</p><p>She left him early that morning with a kiss to his temple as he continued to snooze. Finals would be coming up soon, and she’d have less time to work on her invention. At the rate she was going, she’d be able to get a lot done that day. Well, she thought that until she felt Vegeta’s arms snake around her waist.</p><p>“You of all people should know I’m somewhat of a light sleeper,” Vegeta stated contentedly, his voice laced with sleep. “What are you doing getting up this early?”</p><p>“To be fair,” Bulma breathed out as Vegeta showered her neck with kisses, “this isn’t <em>that </em>much earlier than when you get up for training. I just want to get some stuff done at the lab today. With finals coming up…well, I could use the extra time before people start showing up to get more work done.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded his agreement. This extra half hour before his routine could prove beneficial as well. The Saiyans still hadn’t heard anything from Cold. That could either very good news or bad news. Vegeta planned to be prepared either way. He owed it to himself and his mate to be ready for anything.</p><p>With that thought, Vegeta got out of the bed and kissed his mate goodbye for the day. The kiss was full of promise that he’d see her later. Bulma grinned after she was left alone in the room to get ready for her morning. After all, she had much to do that day.</p><p>Apparently, that included her getting sick.</p><p>It was strange to Bulma because she rarely ever got sick. She ate what she normally did before she began her work. An energy bar and a cup of black coffee, and then she was usually good until lunch. Except for that day.</p><p>“Ugh,” she blurted out in the lab’s side bathroom. She had no idea where the wave of nausea came from. She inherited a very strong stomach from both her parents. Even if they had too much to drink, they never got sick. Never. And neither did she. No, something was off, and she couldn’t even figure out what it was.</p><p>The longer she lingered on that, the worse she felt. She realized that she needed to figure out what caused her to get sick. She started to think about what made other people sick. Drunkenness, overeating, stomach virus, food poisoning...the works. For each of those problems, Bulma just couldn’t see it. It then reminded her what her mother once said to her. The only time her mother had ever gotten sick was when she was pregnant. Bulma’s mouth dropped open as the idea struck her.</p><p>If she was pregnant, she wouldn’t be surprised. In fact, she had been a little late to begin with. For being a genius, Bulma laughed at herself for not figuring it out earlier. Stores were closed so she couldn’t really get a pregnancy test, but she used her ki sensing abilities and felt a flutter of energy. She felt so incredibly happy that words could not describe. Not only was she mated to the man that she loved, but now she was carrying his child. Things couldn’t get better than that.</p><p>Vegeta could feel his mate’s euphoria from miles away. It made him wonder if she was finished with her project, but it did not match the same excitement. It felt different, more real, like something more than a mere accomplishment. He knew that she would tell him later. The two of them communicated everything they needed and that made them feel. Whatever this was would be good news. Vegeta could feel it. For now, he could just focus on his training while his mind bathed in his wife’s glee.</p><hr/><p>Bulma was about to finish up to go and get a substantial breakfast when Kiusora entered the lab. The blue-haired woman looked to her lab mate and greeted her with a nod before she looked back to her documents. The princess then placed her capsule pouch in her pocket before she turned around, and Kiusora was right there in front of her. The other woman glared at the princess firmly. “What are you—?” Bulma began to voice before smog was released into the room. In that moment, Bulma lost consciousness and everything around her went blank.</p><hr/><p>Doctor Briefs felt an impending sense of doom. He had not heard from King Cold. He tried to call multiple times and received no answer. The trust the human had in the Arcosian wavered. At that point there was only one thing he could think to do.</p><p>Instantly, he began searching for his wife’s cell phone. In there, he knew he’d find the number to Vegeta. Something was wrong and Dr. Briefs remembered the Saiyan declaring that the human knew nothing. Maybe it was true. For once, he was keeping an open mind as he called his son-in-law. <em>“Who is this?”</em></p><p>“Vegeta,” Dr. Briefs breathed out, “is my daughter with you? I have a terrible feeling that something is wrong.”</p><p><em>“What?” </em>the Saiyan snapped loudly making the human cringe. <em>“You better be joking because if you aren’t—”</em></p><p>“I’m not joking,” the concerned father said seriously. “There’s…some things I need to discuss with both of you. I have a feeling you were right. If anything happens to my daughter…” He heard the sound of the phone click as he trailed off. “Hello?”</p><p>But Vegeta already hung up, desperate to find his mate.</p><hr/><p>“No…” the mystery teenager said as he looked into the lab. “No, no, no, no…I was too late. Damn it!”</p><p>His outburst probably wasn’t a good thing considering Vegeta just arrived at the lab an instant later and saw the caped man standing before the room. Bulma’s ki was nowhere around, so the Saiyan knew she was taken. The only one standing in his way was this weakling who was standing in front of his wife’s workplace. The prince rammed into him hard.</p><p>The teenager felt the air shift and instantly leapt up. He turned and saw Vegeta. “Wait, listen, I can expla—”</p><p>“Shut up!” Vegeta shouted as he smashed his ki-glowing fists into the boy’s head. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but if anything happens to my mate, I’ll—”</p><p>The teenager surprised him when he took off his mask and locked eyes with him in fear. There was a familiarity about the teenager hidden in his blue eyes. His lavender hair was unmistakable for it reminded him of the pictures Bulma had once shown him of her father. His mouth went dry when he realized something. He looked like her, but he also looked like himself…and he was a teenager.</p><p>“What in the…?”</p><p>“There’s no time to explain,” the lavender-haired teen explained. “Mom’s in trouble and we need to get to her. I swear, I tried to get here as fast as I could to stop this. I’ve been trying to fix everything, but I couldn’t do anything and now—”</p><p>“Boy, calm down,” Vegeta ordered as he grabbed the teenager’s shoulders. “What the hell is going on here? Who are you and how are you here?”</p><p>“I think you already know who I am,” the boy replied. “As for how I got here…well, you know her invention?” Vegeta nodded. “It was a time machine. Today is the day King Cold kidnapped her, and the day you supposedly die.”</p><p>Vegeta felt a wave of terror at the thought of King Cold having Bulma but was even more disgusted when this teenager said he died. “There is no way that asshole would have beaten me.”</p><p>“You’re right,” the troubled teen replied. “He destroyed your pod the second he detected its registry number.”</p><p>The prince's expression became grim. “Where is she now?” Vegeta questioned.</p><p>The teenager shook his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But…I know someone who can help us.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t like the idea of depending on someone else. He tried to reach out his senses to find her, but she already seemed so far away. Whoever took her had gotten her onto a ship right away. He could feel her general location, in a galaxy nearby, but now he needed to make other arrangements to get there.</p><p>The teenager watched helplessly as his father called someone on a phone he had. “Nappa,” he rasped, “get my father on the line and tell him to send three unmarked pods. It’s an emergency. The princess has been kidnapped by King Cold.” He didn’t wait for Nappa to respond before he hung up. He looked back to his son. “Boy, what now?”</p><p>The teenager hadn’t really thought that far ahead. All he knew was that they needed to find a place to lay low. He knew of someone who could show them what was going on, but the woman’s psychic abilities could not be known. “We need to go somewhere safe, somewhere private. Majunior told me about someone who had a crystal ball and could keep track of everything.”</p><p>“Majunior!” Vegeta replied in shock. “You know him?”</p><p>The teenager nodded. “I do. Where can we go? We have to keep Kakarot, Nappa, and Raditz with us until the pods get here.”</p><p>Though Vegeta hated what he was about to say, he needed answers from Dr. Briefs as well. He needed to know what caused Bulma’s father to call him and warn him about his daughter. The prince’s mind sensed treason, but he really hoped that was far from the case for Bulma’s sake. She would be devastated if this was her father’s doing. “I know where we can go,” Vegeta replied. “Get Majunior and whoever you need there. It’s your mother’s old home.”</p><p>“Capsule Corp.,” the teenager replied. “I know where it is. We’ll meet there.”</p><p>Once the agreement was made, Vegeta fled the scene. He needed to keep calm. It would be a while before the unmarked pods would arrive. Until then, he needed to arrange everything to get his woman and apparently unborn child back safety. By stealing them, King Cold had just declared war on the Saiyans, and that would be the final mistake of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole day seemed like it moved in slow motion despite the fact that Vegeta ran around like crazy. He returned to his apartment and found his comrades ready to fight, but they all had questions for him. It didn’t help that Kakarot told Chi-Chi and she, Maron, and Yamcha arrived just as Vegeta landed.</p><p>“What happened?” the dark-haired human asked in fear for her friend.</p><p>Vegeta only could shake his head before he entered the apartment. Of course, Nappa and Raditz asked the same thing. They were the ones Vegeta answered. “I got a call from Bulma’s father saying she was in danger, so I went to the lab and found it empty save a teenager who I immediately attacked. He revealed himself to be…mine and Bulma’s son…from the future. Bulma has been working on a time machine.”</p><p>“What?” Kakarot asked as the three Saiyans gaped at their prince.</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “If he didn’t look like either of us, I wouldn’t have believed it myself. He was trying to prevent the kidnapping but couldn’t get there in time. He said that King Cold had her kidnapped and that I am supposed to die today because Cold is a blasted coward and attacked my pod when he detected the registry code.”</p><p>“That’s why we need the unmarked pods,” Nappa determined. “This is crazy. Are you sure you can believe this kid? It could be a trick.”</p><p>“He knows Majunior and…you would have to see him yourselves. We are supposed to all meet at Capsule Corp. I want answers, and we have time to kill before the pods arrive. Once they do, Raditz, I need you and Peppan to remain here in case that bastard decides to come after the planet. We can’t let any purge happen regardless of what role Bulma’s father played in this. Nappa, you need to return to Planet Vegeta and deal with whatever may happen there. My parents will need you on their side.”</p><p>Vegeta then turned to Kakarot and said, “And you will accompany me to wherever Cold is keeping my mate.”</p><p>“Right,” Kakarot replied dutifully with a nod of his head.</p><p>Chi-Chi was still horrified by all of this. “How is this all happening?” she questioned in a whisper. “How could anyone think of…”</p><p>Raditz could see the woman’s distress. Although he was no good at comforting, he got his practice with Peppan. Unfortunately, his brother could not answer Chi-Chi truthfully without causing her to react badly. He placed a hand on the shoulder of his brother’s intended. “There are many bad people in the universe, and even that is an understatement,” Raditz began, “but it doesn’t mean anything will happen to Bulma. Clearly, if their teenaged son showed up in a time machine, Cold kept her alive, probably for her intellect. We have warning because your friend never stopped believing, despite her position. We now have the advantage and Cold doesn’t even know that we know yet. He will never see us coming. We will take all the necessary precautions.”</p><p>Chi-Chi was still tense and upset, but Raditz’s words did manage to bring her some comfort. After all, Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa…all the Saiyans and many other races, survived Frieza. They could get through this, too. She hoped.</p><hr/><p>King Vegeta had found Nappa’s request and claims strange, but he instantly sent the pods. Before he could, though, Bardock had appeared at the launch pad. “Bardock,” King Vegeta greeted. “To what do I owe this visit? It has been quite a while.”</p><p>“Spare me, <em>king,</em>” Bardock spat. “I’m not here to reminisce. I need to get to my sons immediately.”</p><p>“So, you’ve had a vision, then,” King Vegeta stated knowingly. “Was my son correct in ordering Nappa to issue the pods? Has my daughter-in-law truly been kidnapped?”</p><p>“Beats the hell out of me,” the third-classed warrior said with a shrug. “I didn’t see that, but something bad is about to happen on Earth, and I need to take vengeance on one of Frieza’s old lackeys. The one who took my mate will be leading the purge team.”</p><p>King Vegeta’s expression grew grim, his mouth pressed firmly in a straight line. If Cold decided to send in a purge team, then there had to be truth in what his son claimed. “Get in the pod, now,” the king ordered. “If anyone has a chance of stopping the invasion, I’m reluctant to say that it’s you.”</p><p>“Forgive me if I don’t react to your compliment,” Bardock scoffed. “I already know that the prince will take my boy to approach Cold. Where I hate that they’re friends, I guess I can get past the pompous attitudes you royals seem to have.”</p><p>King Vegeta rolled his eyes. “It’s been a while, so I will let that slide considering you don’t know how much I’ve changed in the years. Right now, all that matters is getting the princess and all our children back safely, as well as ending that Cold bastard for good.”</p><p>“Heh,” Bardock chuckled. “Well, at least we can agree on that. I won’t return until those soldiers’ lives are ended.”</p><p>Bardock entered one of the unmarked pods before the three were launched into the sky. They were small, cramped like Frieza’s old pods, but they were the only ones they could send out without registering them. Larger ships needed a code, but stealth was needed in this instance. King Vegeta guessed it was good that his wife convinced him to keep <em>some </em>of the Arcosians’ technology. “You better not die,” was all the king could say as he left the launch pad. He’d hate to think of what it would be like without the existence of his rival.</p><hr/><p>Panchy was stunned when Vegeta showed up with all his and her daughter’s friends. They all looked serious and panicked. It threw her for a loop considering a lavender-haired teenager appeared at the house with two other strangers. The only reason she let him in was because she could see so much of her husband, daughter, and Vegeta in the child’s expression. She seemed dazed as she stepped aside.</p><p>“Dad!” Vegeta heard the cry instantly as he entered the living room space. Embarrassed by his outburst, the teenager looked down and blushed slightly.</p><p>“What in God’s name is going on?” Dr. Briefs asked as he entered the room. The man looked around, saw all these different people and strangers, and became even more confused.</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at the human. “I was looking to ask you that,” he stated as calmly as he could. “I need an honest answer. Did you have any dealings with Cold?”</p><p>Dr. Briefs silence and guilty expression was all Vegeta needed to confirm his guilt.</p><p>Nappa was about to apprehend him as a traitor, but Vegeta’s arm shot out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “Why did you do this?”</p><p>“I…” Dr. Briefs tried. “I thought he would protect my daughter. I…there’s something I wanted to tell Bulma…as to why I truly believed the rumors. King Cold confirmed the rumors and told me something that made me truly believe him. He said the bond was a way for you to control my daughter. I was afraid. He said he’d rescue her and make sure she was returned to where she belongs. I only recently started to question who the king really was…and now…now it’s too late.”</p><p>“It’s too late for the alliance,” Vegeta snapped, “not your daughter. She will be fine. I will not allow any harm to come to her or our child.”</p><p>“Bulma’s pregnant?” Panchy gasped in shock as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Dr. Briefs breathed out as he fell to a seat on the couch. “What have I done?”</p><p>“You committed treason.”</p><p>Strangely enough, those words did not come from Vegeta or Nappa, but from the prince’s teenaged son who now stood in front of the man and glared down at him. “Because of you, my mother and I are in danger. You have <em>NO </em>idea what we’ve been through on that accursed ship.”</p><p>“Your mother…and…and you?” Dr. Briefs stammered. “I-I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t,” the boy growled. “How could you? I mean, you only made deals with an intergalactic tyrant set on universal domination. You should have listened to them, but you didn’t…and now…even I couldn’t stop this from getting started. Do you know how damaging this all is to either of us?”</p><p>“Boy,” Vegeta murmured darkly as he placed his hand on his shoulder, “you must calm down.”</p><p>The teenager snapped his angry eyes to his father. Even though the young Saiyan talked tough, Vegeta could see the boy’s raging emotions, and tears prickled at the corners of the kid’s eyes. “Do you know what’s even more embarrassing? I share this bastard’s name because Mom didn’t want me to be targeted more for being your son. The only ones that know the truth of my paternity is mom, Kakarot, Cold, and Zarbon…”</p><p>Vegeta was taken aback. Zarbon was alive? And Kakarot was there on the ship? He grew even more confused to the happenings of this alternate timeline. “You need to explain.”</p><p>The teenager nodded and looked over to the cloaked figure, Majunior, and the witch he had introduced him to. He looked back to his father and began his tale. “My name is Trunks…and you already know Mom created a time machine. The day she was kidnapped, she was almost done with it and she took her capsules with her before she was knocked out by her lab mate. Kiusora was working for Cold, lying in wait to fulfill her orders, but she had a reason behind it. At least, mom always said that when we passed her in the halls.</p><p>“Cold wanted Mom to be his scientist, but she refused to work for him. She never had doubt that you were going to rescue her. Hours later, though, he returned telling her that he destroyed your pod with you in it. You had gone to retrieve her alone, leaving Kakarot back here, so when Cold contacted Dr. Briefs during the purge, Kakarot demanded to board the ship and look after Bulma. He made sure that Chi-Chi and her father left with his brother and sister-in-law to return to Planet Vegeta along with Nappa, Maron, Yamcha, and my grandmother. As per the law of treason, Dr. Briefs was not permitted to leave with the Saiyans.”</p><p>“How can you talk about that like I’m not even here?” Dr. Briefs questioned. The teenager named after him was talking so callously and carelessly about his possible death.</p><p>Trunks looked back at the man in anger. “You destroyed our lives, and you don’t even have a clue. Do you not know what Frieza put my Dad through? Cold is just as bad.”</p><p>“How do you know about any of it?” Vegeta asked the child.</p><p>Trunks frowned and sheepishly looked at his father. “Every day is just another miserable pointless day where Mom, Kakarot, and I are forced to work for him. I can’t take it, and there are days where I just want to not wake up, but I do if it means living to protect Mom and honor Kakarot’s sacrifice of boarding that hellhole. Mom tells me about you often, about how you survived Frieza’s torture. That is one of the few things that allowed me to press on.”</p><p>“Why can’t we sense your energy?” Nappa questioned. Now that he mentioned it, Vegeta couldn’t help but notice the lack of ki.</p><p>Trunks looked ashamed, and he swallowed nervously and closed his eyes. “Cold asked Mom to create something that allows him to lock someone’s ki whenever he feels like it. He demanded it when he learned she was pregnant. She had no idea he was going to use it on me.” Trunks finally took off his cloak, and what everyone saw shocked them. He was wearing the standard PTO armor and spandex, but around his neck was a black collar that did not look comfortable.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Vegeta growled. He hated the Arcosian even more for forcing Bulma to create something so horrible for her own son to wear.</p><p>“When he gave her the order,” Trunks continued, his voice low, “he threatened to terminate the pregnancy if she didn’t go through with it, so she just did as he asked. When I was born, I was born with a pretty high power level, and Mom was weak from the birth. Kakarot tried to get me away from Cold, but Cold was too fast. He got the collar on me and then forced Mom to create larger ones as I aged, or he would drop my power level to zero and torture me knowing that I wouldn’t survive without some access to my ki.”</p><p>“If he controls your power, what do you do to train for purges?” Vegeta asked. He was so accustomed to that life that he asked it so casually, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>“He allows me access to my energy during purges,” Trunks explained, “but he will only unlock just below the standard power level of the planet and expect me to conquer it all. I’ve nearly been killed on thirty missions, but I’ve always managed to get out alive with the assignment complete. It’s Mom’s life if I don’t.”</p><p>“Why did it take her so long to complete the time machine if she was almost done?” Raditz interjected. “And how were you unable to get to her quick enough?”</p><p>Trunks felt a pang of guilt and turned away from his father and the other Saiyans. “I failed. I planned on getting there before she found out she was pregnant to warn her to get out of there, but Cold must have found out I was gone back in my own timeline. I felt my mother’s distress and then the collar was activated. Mom was ordered to give the project over to a new scientist who installed an instant draining switch to the collar that produced a shock. I was out for a couple of hours and completely missed Kiusora. I had only woken up about fifteen minutes before dad showed up, and now I don’t even have access to a little ki. The only way to deactivate the collar is to hit a button on Cold’s remote.</p><p>“As for the time machine, Mom did not want Cold to know about it. She knew he would destroy it if he ever found out, so she’s only worked on it in her free time, which is rare, coinciding with Cold and Zarbon being absent from the ship at the same time which is rarer still. She finished it earlier in the week, and she, Kakarot, and I prepared me for travelling back to Earth.</p><p>“First, I met Majunior,” Trunks explained. “He sensed what speck of energy I had when the time machine appeared. I, thankfully, still have my tail that I normally keep hidden so that everyone else on the ship remains unaware. Mom was afraid they’d all target me like Cold and Zarbon do. It was all I had besides the time machine to prove my story, and I already knew that Majunior was to fight you.”</p><p>Trunks looked over to Majunior who stood up and removed his black mask. The face of a Namek stared back at the Saiyans and humans. “My real name is Piccolo,” he admitted. “My father was a bad seed on this planet when his other half became guardian. It’s how my father met the witch’s brother. Creep spit out an egg, and his other half chose to take me in. I’ve been a hidden ambassador ever since.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, not surprised by the revelation. “I had the feeling that you were not a Kanassan, so I could only assume you were a Namek. You hinted to that.”</p><p>Piccolo smirked at the Saiyan. “Nice to know I wasn’t dealing with an idiot,” he remarked. “I was impressed with your skills. If we have any chance against Cold, it’s you.”</p><p>Vegeta beamed at the compliment, but then his attention returned to Trunks. The youth still looked a mess, his eyes hardened yet still yielding his private emotions. Vegeta could tell what the boy was thinking. He always thought it of himself from just a few months of Frieza’s torment. This teenaged visage of his son had over a decade of this hell, and Vegeta could not even imagine the torment he, his mate, and his friend endured.</p><p>He quietly walked over to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You are no failure, son,” he assured him. Trunks looked into his father’s eyes. “We <em>will </em>get you and your mother out of this. You succeeded in warning us. The only reason you were deterred was because Cold is a coward and used a deplorable weapon against you. You have survived something for years that traumatized me having only experienced it for months. You’re still standing and still protecting your mother, and I cannot be prouder to have you as my son.”</p><p>Trunks’s expression softened as he heard his father’s blatant acceptance. He had become somewhat hardened, but he still had his mother’s loving embrace to fall back on. He had never met his father because of Cold’s disgusting play, but he always dreamed of the moment he could finally meet the man and earn his love and respect.</p><p>As if sensing the boy’s need for comfort, Vegeta dropped his pride for a moment and pulled the boy closer to give him a loose hug. “We will get through this,” he stated confidently, “all because of you and your mother.”</p><p>“If we’re all done playing alternate timeline history lesson,” the high-pitched screech of the fortuneteller rang, “we should see what’s going on with the princess.”</p><p>“Can you really do that?” Maron asked in surprise.</p><p>“They don’t call me Fortuneteller Baba for nothing, child,” the woman replied. “Now, everyone, look into my crystal ball. In moments, the princess will appear.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes twitched open. She found herself in a dark cell. “Shit,” she murmured as her hand moved to her head. She felt a little bit of an ache, but that was probably because she inhaled the fumes of that smog. “Where the hell am I?”</p><p>“So,” an unfamiliar voice called out, “you’re finally awake.”</p><p>Bulma looked up and saw a dark, looming figure. The tall creature moved into the light, and Bulma just looked at him confused as to who he was. All she knew was that he was a massive, purple creature with horns. She was instantly reminded of Vegeta’s description of Frieza and her face fell. “No…”</p><p>The Arcosian chuckled and grinned wickedly at the girl. “I’m afraid so, princess. I do hope you enjoyed your nap.”</p><p>Bulma felt a twinge of panic, but she buried it down. No doubt, Vegeta already knew what happened, so she knew he’d eventually find her and rescue her. “Why am I here?”</p><p>“Well,” the tyrant began, “it all started when I started planting the seeds of doubt into your father’s mind. It was so fortunate for me that he had already experienced a loss so great that he could believe the lies I told him, like the one where the monkey prince was making you his puppet through the bond. With the fear that his little girl was in danger, he was much too easy to control.”</p><p>“You were the source he was talking about,” Bulma gasped, completely horrified. “Hey, what do you mean ‘great loss’? What could you have possibly said to make him believe—”</p><p>Out of nowhere, Bulma felt a sharp pain like a whip slash her across the face. She couldn’t help but yelp a bit at the strike and raised her hand to her face. She was bleeding quite a bit, and she looked to the Arcosian in shock. He did not look amused, though his voice remained light and airy. “I’m sorry, princess, but I was telling a story. You should know better than to interrupt, or did your father not instill manners in you. Perhaps you <em>do </em>belong with the Saiyan filth. Those monkeys know nothing of respect.”</p><p>Bulma opened her mouth, prepared to defend the honor of her mate’s race, but she felt a sharp pang in her mind that only could come from Vegeta. It was as if he were warning her to remain silent, but there was no way he could know what was going on. For her mate and her child, though, she stayed silent and listened to the rest of Cold’s drivel.</p><p>“Now, where was I? Ah, yes,” Cold continued. “So, he begged me to save you from the Saiyans, and I promised to make sure you’d be safe where you belong. And here you are, safe, for the time being, with me. You will become my new scientist.”</p><p>“Pfft, fuck that,” Bulma blurted out beside herself. “Do you honestly think I’d work for someone whose son tormented my people?”</p><p>“Your people?” Cold questioned.</p><p>“I’m the Princess of the Saiyans,” she reminded him. “They are my people. They served you loyally and you planned on destroying them. I don’t work for villains like you. I refuse your offer.”</p><p>King Cold simply smirked at her attitude. “We’ll see how you feel when your mate is killed. The second my computer system recognizes his pod I.D., I will destroy it along with your precious prince. Until then, enjoy your time in isolation. Maybe it will affect you the same way it did him. Kiusora!”</p><p>Bulma’s heart stopped when she heard the name of her lab mate. The woman entered the room, but she seemed very tense, worse than Bulma had ever seen her. “Y-yes, my lord.”</p><p>“Search her for anything she could use to escape and then return to your post.”</p><p>“Sir, forgive me, but may I please see my brother now?”</p><p>Bulma looked between the two warily. <em>Brother?</em></p><p>King Cold only chuckled at the woman’s request. “Unfortunately, that can’t be done. You see, your brother outlived his usefulness. He was sentenced to death this morning for failing his final mission.”</p><p>Bulma gasped as she looked at the girl’s fallen face. “W-what? B-but you said… I reported back to you this morning. You…you promised…”</p><p>“I said that as long as he didn’t fail me <em>and</em> you completed your assignment, that he could continue to live his pathetic life,” he informed her. “It was his own fault that he failed, so don’t take it personally. Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time to enrage some monkeys into action. The sooner I tell them their princess is in my custody, the sooner they’ll send the prince to his death. I will avenge my son’s death by taking the child of the crook who murdered him.”</p><p>King Cold left before Bulma could respond, but when he was gone, she finally unloaded. “How dare that freak say something like that?” she shouted. “Vegeta’s father was rescuing him from his sick fuck of a son. And…and how could he just so casually talk about death? These bastards are monsters.”</p><p>“Jayma,” Kiusora choked out as she fell to the ground in tears and attempted to cover her sobs with her hands.</p><p>Bulma looked over to the girl in pity. She couldn’t even imagine the pain she felt at losing her brother. Sure, Kiusora had played a role in her kidnapping, but this King Cold obviously hadn’t left her much of a choice. She reminded her so much of Vegeta and how he purged to protect his planet, people, and family regardless of the betrayal he felt.</p><p>“Kiusora, please come here,” Bulma said softly earning a surprised gasp from the alien.</p><p>“W-why?” the girl hesitated.</p><p>Bulma flashed her a sad smile. “I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just want to talk. Besides, you’re supposed to be checking me for devices I can use to escape and then leave me to my isolation.”</p><p>“How…how are you so calm about this?”</p><p>Well, that was a tough question. If Bulma was anyone else, she’d probably be a blubbering mess, but she was actually okay with the situation. She didn’t really believe that Vegeta would get killed by Cold in such a deplorable way. Vegeta knew the Arcosians well. He wouldn’t fall for a trap even if he was worried for her. “I’m sure my mate will find a way around Cold,” she explained. “After all, he knew Frieza well enough. His father sounds just as cruddy as him…if not worse. Now, tell me about this deal you made with Cold.”</p><p>“Bulma, I’m sorry,” Kiusora interjected. “I…I didn’t want to do it, but my brother was in danger. It was just he and I for a long time after we were captured. We fought together, trained together…and then we were on different squads. I have an ability to read people and force thoughts into their minds, like mind control, and Cold liked that ability. So, I became a ‘diplomat’, and my brother was on a purge team.</p><p>“I was weak, and Jayma was strong, so Cold used me as leverage, but our race’s strength peaks in our younger years and begins to wane in the early twenties. It wasn’t Jayma’s fault that his strength decreased, but because of that and my usefulness to Cold, he forced me to do his bidding instead and used Jayma as my incentive. And now…now I did everything he asked, and he still killed my brother.”</p><p>Kiusora began to sob in her hands again, so Bulma wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulder and allowed her to cry. She tried to shush her and calm her down. The human whispered whatever comforting words she could say that she still believed to be true. The alien in her arms just sobbed out all her pain. Bulma just shook her head at King Cold’s cruelty.</p><p>“Why?” Kiusora questioned when she finally started to relax. “Why would you be nice to me after I brought you here?”</p><p>“My mate suffered under Frieza,” she told the girl. “I know not all of you chose this life. You were just trying to protect your brother. I can’t fault you for that. You are just as much a victim as I am right now.”</p><p>Kiusora was stunned by Bulma’s sincerity and bowed her head low. “You have nothing on you,” Kiusora told her. “I didn’t see you take your capsules. You have nothing here. And you also don’t have this on you either.”</p><p>Bulma looked to the alien and saw a small, metal rod. It looked like a small flashlight. In isolation, there was to be nothing, including light. Her eyes met her kidnapper’s, and they shared a silent moment of thanks. “I don’t have anything on me,” Bulma said with a smile.</p><p>Kiusora nodded and pulled herself together before she left the cell. Bulma could hear the doors outside of her cell open and close, and that meant she would be able to have some warning if anyone showed up. Until then, she had a light so that she could see around the small cell. Maybe, in whatever time she had, she could make something to help get her out of there.</p><hr/><p>“There’s just no way,” Dr. Briefs said as he watched his daughter begin to work on some type of portable shield. “I…I didn’t know.” He looked up to Vegeta. “I swear to you, I didn’t know.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” the prince snarled. “You couldn’t just accept that your daughter was happy. The bond is <em>not </em>meant to control anyone. It’s so much deeper than that. You feel what they feel and that’s it, especially if they’re in distress. It’s how we all communicate with our comrades.”</p><p>“Mom said something about souls connecting, too, though I didn’t understand it,” Trunks admitted. “Not that I’ve been looking, of course.”</p><p>Vegeta looked over to his son who still looked incredibly weary. He was thankful the boy said something about the ki connection. It wasn’t that the prince had forgotten, but he was so overwhelmed that his mate was somewhere he would have killed to keep her away from. It bothered him greatly that his boy had to be <em>raised </em>in that environment. Now, though, Vegeta could think a bit more clearly, especially since his woman was fine…for now at least. He could sense exactly where she was even though she was most likely surrounded by ki repressors…if Cold even knew she had access to ki. It was hard to tell. At least the Saiyan would be able to find his mate. He just needed to wait for the pods to get there. Then, nothing would be able to stop him from giving Cold exactly what he deserved.</p><p>Their attention turned back to the orb as Bulma placed a hand over her abdomen. <em>“Well, here we are,”</em> she said wryly. <em>“This is probably the one place in the universe your father never wanted us to be. I’m sure he’ll be here, though, so don’t you worry. We’ll be out of here before you know it.”</em></p><p>Vegeta could feel his mate’s confidence in his abilities. She had no doubt that he would be able to save them. She believed so strongly that he’d defeat Cold. He was so thankful that she had this much faith in him. This battle had been what he trained for throughout the years, and he had no regrets. He would prove to everyone that he was not just being paranoid. He would show his people what he could do.</p><p>He would end Cold and rescue his family.</p><p>But Earth would no longer be part of the alliance. He looked around the room and saw the Saiyans stare intently at the orb. It was as if they were all trying to determine a way out of the cell. Panchy, Chi-Chi, and Maron all looked horrified, and Yamcha was just shocked over what was playing out before them. None of the humans had known, least of all Dr. Briefs, exactly what was out there. It would probably haunt them for years to come, especially Chi-Chi who learned that her intended would abandon her to protect his people’s princess and the young prince that would be born.</p><p>Trunks was devastated. He tried so hard to prevent his mother’s kidnapping, and now he was terrified for his mother’s safety in his own timeline. Since the collar went off earlier, his mother must have been found out. It amazed Trunks how the bond could cut through time and space; he could feel his mother’s nerves and anxiety. He could only imagine the worst was happening. He prayed that his mother would be spared from Cold’s wrath.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his grandfather standing above him, his expression apologetic. Trunks was beyond disgusted and pulled away from the man. “Don’t…touch me,” he growled with an almost feral bite. “Don’t ever fucking touch me. Only those who I trust can do that. People like you…just stay away from me.”</p><p>“I didn’t know,” Dr. Briefs tried again, “and I’m sorry. If I had known, I would have—”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” Trunks shouted. “It doesn’t change—” Before Trunks could say anything else, he felt his mother’s panic followed by shock before the most intense pain he had ever felt shot through his skull. “Gah!” he shouted out as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. At the same time, the collar around his neck fell off and his power began to return to him. “No!” he shouted as he felt his mother’s presence in his mind vanish. “NO!”</p><p>His rage was through the roof along with the intensity of his power. Vegeta watched in horror as his son cried out for his mother, as if it would make her appear in front of him. The prince assumed what happened. Bulma’s future counterpart had been with Cold and had reached the remote control that would free their son. Of course, it cost the woman her life. The Saiyan knew Bulma would give up her life for their child. That was how she was. It caused him physical and emotional pain to know that his mate would die at the hands of Cold in another time, but he couldn’t imagine the pain his son was in now that the bond had been forcibly broken. It was clear he sensed her death.</p><p>“Vegeta, his power is unstable,” Nappa called over the screaming teenager. Vegeta already knew that, though. The windows shattered and the room was slowly being destroyed. Thankfully, Kakarot, Raditz, and Peppan protected the humans with shields of their ki.</p><p>Undeterred by Trunks’s display, Vegeta walked towards his son even though he had to push through the force of his boy’s power. Trunks was still throwing the most haunting tantrum ever; he banged on the floors of Capsule Corp. and craters formed in their place while he repeated yelled for his mother. “Trunks,” Vegeta called out as loudly as he could, but his son could not hear over his anguish. “Trunks!”</p><p>“NO! Mother! MOTHER!”</p><p>Vegeta grabbed onto his son and received a few cuts from the teenager’s energy. Trunks was certainly strong for his age – which came as a slight shock to Vegeta – but the prince could handle that strength. The moment his hands touched his son’s shoulders, the power surrounding them changed and flew out in all directions nearly harming everyone in the room. Trunks let out a loud, long cry as a white light encased the living room and destroyed a large part of Bulma’s old home.</p><p>Vegeta managed to hang onto his son, amazed by his strength. When the light cleared, he could see his son panting while the tears pooled around him on the ground. A yellow aura radiated around the boy and his hair was blonde and spiked. His eyes no longer reflected his mother’s but were an intense shade of teal. The humans had no idea what just happened, but all the Saiyans were astounded.</p><p>The son of the prince and princess had just become a Super Saiyan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Unbelievable.”</p><p>That was the first word spoken since Trunks transformed, spoken by Bardock as he landed outside the broken Capsule Corp. building.</p><p>Trunks panted and still reigning in his own power. The half-Saiyan was overwhelmed by it, having never had complete access to his energy. Now, he had all of his ki and strength returned to him and his body did not know how to handle it. Something else had happened, he knew, for everyone stared at him in shock and awe, his father included.</p><p>As Vegeta kept his hand on his son’s shoulder, another father-son pair interacted. “Dad?”</p><p>“Hello, Kakarot… Raditz…”</p><p>Raditz’s expression grew serious. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I need to tell you and Kakarot something…before the purge team arrives.”</p><p>“How do you know—?” Nappa began to ask.</p><p>“Kakarot…” Bardock interjected, interrupting the former Saiyan general. “You did not cause your mother’s death.”</p><p>The young Saiyan’s expression faltered. He had never confided that in anyone but Chi-Chi and her father that he believed himself to be the cause of the woman’s death. There was no way it would have gotten back to his father, but he said it as if he had always known.</p><p>“The king has sent me with the pods,” Bardock explained. “I know, Prince Vegeta, that you are in a hurry to take my son with you on a suicide mission, but there is something I need to discuss with my sons before the battle ensues.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, although his attention remained his own son as he waited for the boy to get ahold of himself. Thankfully, Vegeta could still feel his Bulma; his son’s transformation had ended up annihilating the crystal ball so they could no longer see her. He could hear the old witch flip out in the background. Panchy took a seat next to him, also placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Vegeta looked away only for a moment to see Dr. Briefs gape at the scene in front of him in shock.</p><p>“What’s so important that you’re delaying the rescue?” Nappa snapped.</p><p>Bardock was undeterred and looked to his two sons before he glanced at Raditz’s Saiyan mate and Kakarot’s human intended. “You mother was a good woman, not a fighter by any means,” Bardock began his tale. “We met when she was introduced to my squad, but she ended up quitting and got a job processing meat. Her life, along with the members of my squad, was lost at the hands of Frieza’s third in command, Dodoria.”</p><p>“Dodoria killed mother?” Raditz asked, his fists clenched. “That bastard. Now I know what all those jabs were about. I wish I had known that—”</p><p>“I’ve been hard on the both of you, because you both remind me of her,” Bardock interrupted his son’s outburst. “Raditz, you look like her, and Kakarot, you act like her. The pain I went through losing her nearly killed me, and I never wanted you to understand that pain. I never wanted you to find mates of your own.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have changed that,” Kakarot stated. He looked at his father with pity, somewhat understanding now why Bardock always acted like such an ass to him. “Just because something like that happened to our mother…it doesn’t mean we can live in fear. If that were the case, every race would die off.”</p><p>“Surprisingly, brother has a point,” Raditz stated, amazed by the teenager’s insight. Being on Earth had certainly made him grow in a way that Planet Vegeta could not. “How…how did you know a purge team is being deployed?”</p><p>“How did you know about my guilt?” Kakarot inquired.</p><p>“Dodoria asked Frieza if he could be the one to go after my team and mate,” Bardock recounted, “all because he just didn’t like third-classes going to the top. We were supposed to take out Kanassa, but it never happened because people in our team kept falling ill, your mother included when she became pregnant with Kakarot. Our deployment date kept changing, but in that time…after Kakarot was born, all hell broke loose on Planet Vegeta.</p><p>“Dodoria attacked my team on Planet Meat, but my squad would not tell him that I was with Gine. He murdered them all, and the worst part was he found us anyway. He came to Planet Vegeta and was able to track us down…I never figured out how.</p><p>“He found us in the infirmary. Your mother was recovering from giving birth. It had been very hard on her, but she was going to recover. But Dodoria showed up and, in an instant, she was gone. The pain of losing a mental connection with anyone is so intense. I share that quality with the young prince… After that, I had blacked out from the pain, only to awaken to a feeling of rage that I could not describe. It consumed me and fueled me. I had become a Super Saiyan that day and was ready to kill Frieza for giving Dodoria the order to harm my family.</p><p>“Before that, the Nameks and Kanassans contacted us, informing us of Frieza’s plan to destroy us regardless of us following orders. We needed a plan. During that time, a Kanassan approached me and explained that he knew I was meant to lead the destruction against his race, but that I had chosen my woman over their deaths and that he was grateful. He granted me the ‘gift’ of vision, that was more like a curse, if anything. I know Dodoria will be leading the purge team here and that Kakarot would have been stunned to learn how his mother really died in the midst of a one-sided battle.”</p><p>“Today has been a lot to take in,” Kakarot stated. “Learning our past and our future all in the scope of a few hours…and Bulma’s been kidnapped.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to destroy the ball,” Trunks said to his father, turning everyone’s attention to him. He was still on his hands and knees, but he had finally stopped shaking. His body finally accepted his new power.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Vegeta returned. “You’ve just become a Super Saiyan. To be truthful, I was starting to believe it was just a myth.”</p><p>Bardock met Vegeta’s eyes. “It’s no myth, prince,” he stated. “It just takes an emotional trigger to occur. Anger and need, that’s what causes the transformation.”</p><p>“This is all just too much.” Vegeta looked over to his father-in-law and narrowed his eyes. “H-how is any of this possible?”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask your ‘contact’?” Vegeta sneered as he stood up tall. “You put your trust in the wrong person.”</p><p>“I know,” Dr. Briefs said, accepting his mistakes. “I know that I caused a huge mess, and I know you will do this regardless of what I say. Make sure you get her out of there. Make sure that my daughter who suffered this life I caused for her…make sure her death wasn’t in vain.”</p><p>“It won’t be,” Trunks stated, looking at his grandfather. The hatred the teenager felt towards the human was evident. He then faced his father. “I want to go with you and Kakarot.”</p><p>“You may be needed here,” Vegeta tried to deny him. Honestly, where that was true, with Bardock, Raditz, and Peppan, the purge team would be easily handled. He didn’t want his son to accompany him, just in case Vegeta failed, Trunks would need to be the one to fall back on. “Trunks, we need to discuss what will happen if I fail.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Trunks countered. “Mom believes in you and so do I.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that, but we need to make plans. If I fail, you are not going back to where you came from. Kakarot would understand. Your mother is not there anymore to protect you. You could not take on King Cold and his fleet with just the two of you.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” Trunks argued. “Let me go with you.”</p><p>“If we fail I need you to take my place on Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>Trunks faltered as he looked into his father’s cold eyes. Though hardened, Trunks could feel his emotions and knew that the man needed to know that someone he trusted could help protect his people from the Arcosians. He needed someone to assist his parents with strategy and lead the remainder for when the enemy king decided to attack them.</p><p>Trunks had never led anyone before.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can…especially knowing Kakarot is back on the ship.”</p><p>“Hey,” the Kakarot of this time called out. He walked right up to the now blonde-haired prince, cupped his shoulders, and stared into his eyes. “I know myself. I can tell you that I’d be fine. It would probably be easier for me to find my way out without you there. You’d be much safer here.”</p><p>“May I make a suggestion?”</p><p>Everyone turned to the Namek, surprised that he spoke up regarding the Saiyans’ political discussion. “If Prince Vegeta and Kakarot fail, Trunks, you will go to Planet Vegeta. If, however, they manage to win, not only will you undergo training, but you will return to your time, defeat the bastard there, and then you and Kakarot will go to Planet Namek. Tell them you are the Saiyan prince and that you have need of something called the Dragon Balls. Tell them you will wish your parents back from the dead.”</p><p>“What?” Trunks said in a whisper. “Is that even possible?”</p><p>Piccolo nodded, his eyes meeting Vegeta’s skeptic orbs. “Remember, our race has strange powers as well. The Dragon Balls were created by the planet’s elder, and they grant three wishes. The wishes would be to transport your parents to the check-in station in Otherworld and then wish them back to life with the other two.”</p><p>“You’re not joking,” Trunks stated in shock. “If this works…I could actually do this…”</p><p>“Yes,” Piccolo assured him. “For now, remain with us here and fight. We don’t know how many men he’s going to send for the purge.”</p><p>“Dodoria is mine,” Bardock ordered, “so stay out of that fight, kid.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of getting in the way,” the young prince snarled. He then looked to his father. “Tell Mom I love her when you see her.”</p><p>“You’ll tell her yourself when we get back,” Vegeta declared. He then took in the boy’s features once more and smirked. “My son…a Super Saiyan. I can hardly believe it.”</p><p>“Yeah, about this…does anyone know how to turn it off?”</p><p>“Don’t,” Bardock stated. “You’ll return to base state when you’re exhausted enough. The first-time transformation is always the hardest. It gets easier as time goes on to transform, but the first few are a challenge and we need that raw power if we’re going to save this mudball planet.”</p><p>Vegeta regarded Bardock momentarily before he said, “I’m trusting my son to you. You have a personal vendetta and I respect that, but you instruct the boy in how to use this new power of his. Do not leave him to completely fend for himself.”</p><p>“I ask the same for my son.”</p><p>The prince gave a nod before he clamped his hand on his son’s shoulder. Trunks looked at him with saddened, tired, nervous eyes. Despite his completely Saiyan transformation, he saw his mother’s softness in him. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”</p><p>“Be careful, Father,” Trunks pled. “You may be able to get in undetected but…”</p><p>“I won’t do anything that puts your mother in danger,” Vegeta guaranteed. “Getting the two of you out of there safely is my priority.”</p><p>“We’re running out of time,” Kakarot said. “Before the invasion.”</p><p>“I know. Let’s—”</p><p>The sound of Bulma’s voice interrupted him and he looked back to the witch who had yet another, intact crystal ball. “How?”</p><p>“I’m used to these things getting destroyed by now. I had to bring a spare,” Baba spoke. “Your mate is handling herself well.”</p><hr/><p>It was true. Bulma had worked on a shield prototype that she fitted for her wrist and could be covered by her sweater, no problem. The sound of a door was heard, and she quickly turned off the flashlight and hid the rest of her belongings.</p><p>The dungeon door opened to reveal a smirking man with light blue skin and green hair. The stranger, well, most woman probably would have swooned over. In another life under different circumstances, Bulma would probably be able to admit he had good looks. But all she saw standing in front of her was pure evil, and that disgusted her. “Well, isn’t this interesting? It’s seems we have the monkey prince’s bride in our possession.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes narrowed at the alien as a scowl appeared on her face. “Do not insult my mate,” she ordered darkly. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>The alien’s smirk became a sickening grin as he crossed his arms. “So, the monkey hasn’t told you about me, has he? I thought they liked to share <em>everything </em>with their ‘mates’.”</p><p>The way he said the word ‘mates’ angered Bulma so much. It was as if he was mocking the bond the Saiyans shared with those close to them. “Maybe he didn’t think you were important.”</p><p>The amusement left the man’s face. “You better watch your mouth. King Cold demanded you be kept alive, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun. I bet your bones would break easier than his.”</p><p>Pain struck Bulma’s heart as she thought about her mate hurt, especially knowing he was a young child. She refrained from putting her hand over her stomach. If she did, this creep would know she was pregnant. She needed to be careful and play her cards right until Vegeta finally got to her. “Who are you?” she asked again, this time her voice saddened instead of firm.</p><p>The grin returned at her meekness. “My name is Zarbon, <em>princess</em>,” he sneered. “I used to be Frieza’s second in command. I narrowly escaped with my life when those barbarians attacked the ship, but I did manage to escape before the main ship was destroyed. I am much stronger than I was back then. If you step out of line, I won’t be afraid to show you why your pathetic prince feared me.”</p><p><em>He didn’t fear you, </em>Bulma wanted to say, but she bit her tongue. Her first instinct was to defend Vegeta, but she felt his consciousness hold her back. He wouldn’t want her defending him at the cost of her safety, no matter how much she wanted it.</p><p>“Nothing to say?” the alien teased, goading her into slandering him just so that he could attack her.</p><p>She glanced at him defiantly. “It’s not worth it.”</p><p>Zarbon hated the way the woman looked at him. It was as if she felt that she was superior to him despite her lack in strength. He moved to attack her. Bulma knew it was coming. She was about to activate her shield prototype, but Zarbon was too quick and had her by her neck against the dungeon wall. “You’re nothing but a weakling, yet your eyes say you think you’re better than me. The stupid monkey used to give me that same look. You will cower the same way he did by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p>Bulma attempted to catch her breath, but the alien refused to allow it. She was starting to feel lightheaded as she fought his grip. She sensed Vegeta’s panic and rage, as if he could tell what was going on in that moment. How was he feeling whatever he was in response to something he couldn’t see? “S-stop,” she managed to choke out. But Zarbon didn’t listen. Her plea only made his anger disappear as cruel enjoyment was reflected in his eyes.</p><p>“What was that?” he questioned as he put more pressure over her windpipe. “I don’t think I could hear you. Why don’t you try again? This time, call me master.”</p><p>“N-never,” Bulma hissed. She spat in Zarbon’s face.</p><p>It didn’t deter him, but he closed his eyes not having expected her reaction before he threw her down to the cold ground. Bulma’s hand instantly went to her throat as she struggled to breathe. She didn’t notice that an irate Zarbon was encroaching upon her. His shadow caught her attention, and she tried to move to activate the shield, but instead she heard a beeping sound and she froze.</p><p>She looked up to see her enemy glaring down at her, his eye covered with a piece of glass. The beeping came from the device and, when it stopped making noise, Zarbon became even more enraged. “Not only to you have a pitiful power level, but it looks like someone is keeping secrets from the king. Does he know that you’re pregnant?”</p><p>Not being trained to conceal emotions, Bulma audibly gasped and covered her mouth. “How…how do you know that? I haven’t told anyone—”</p><p>“The scouter,” Zarbon answered and then tapped the eyepiece, “allows me to track another’s power level. You have two emanating from your body, and I can tell that one ki is much stronger than any human could be even with years of training.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” the human inquired, now feeling fear for her unborn child.</p><p>“Nothing for now,” Zarbon sneered. “It’s only a matter of time before King Cold finds out.” The alien started to head back towards the door. He turned his head at the last moment and flashed her an annoying, self-satisfying smile. “And when he does, I will make sure I am the one to personally handle your <em>punishment.</em>”</p><p>He left her alone after that, and Bulma felt true terror. She knew Vegeta would come for her and find a way around King Cold’s cowardly plan, but her mind couldn’t help but wonder if she would even survive long enough for that to happen. All she had going for her was King Cold’s desire for her mind, but what if she pissed off enough people before her mate could reach her.</p><p>Her hand rested against her abdomen and she sighed. “Well, your mother certainly knows how to make friends, huh? Let’s hope you don’t take after me or your father on that front.”</p><hr/><p>Vegeta could not contain his anger. Moments after he was forced to watch as one of his old adversaries took advantage of his mate’s physical weakness, he took off to the launch pad and sent his registered pod out into space. Kakarot went with him and made sure the other pods were prepared. Nappa touched down moments later so that he could return to Planet Vegeta. First, though, he needed to tend to his charge.</p><p>“Vegeta, relax,” he tried. “She’s fine.”</p><p>The prince snapped his attention and anger towards the formal general. “Bullshit,” he snarled. “Bulma is with that bastard. He’s already threatened her, just because of her connection to me. I swear; I will make him pay for laying a hand on her.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Nappa assured him, “but you need to have your wits about you. She’s okay, Vegeta. She’s going to be okay, regardless. She survived past this day. Whatever happens…it won’t destroy her. Just relax.”</p><p>Though his expression softened, Vegeta still looked cold and calculating. “I will not relax until my mate is safe.” With that, he boarded the ship, and he and Kakarot took off to the skies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p><p>Also, in this chapter, I have a really big reveal coming up. I debated for so long…I planned on not ever discussing it in this story and waiting until the sequel after the prequel, but I just couldn’t leave off without not saying it. But yeah…tell me if you figured out what happened earlier in the story. I will give you a hint…go back to Chapter 26 to try and piece it all together. There will still be many surprises about this revelation to come in the prequel and sequel ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Cold was very pleased with himself. Everything was going according to plan. He had the monkey prince’s mate, and soon the Saiyan would come to him. The second the king detected Vegeta’s pod, it would be the end of the Saiyan’s life. He would finally avenge his son’s death by destroying the son of the king that murdered the Arcosian.</p><p>That was really what this was all about. Frieza met his end by King Vegeta’s hand. The Saiyans, Nameks, and Kanassans betrayed King Cold’s son, and each race would pay one by one. He would exterminate the son of each leader. He would also keep the Saiyan princess with him forever for her genius. The Cold Empire would outshine the Saiyans. After he eliminated the prince, the rest of the race would fall. No one else could hold a candle to the Arcosian, especially after all these years.</p><p>Once Frieza was defeated, King Cold began to plan his counterattack. His oldest son, Cooler, demanded that he let the rivalry with the Saiyans go. Cooler stated that Frieza brought his defeat upon himself. It didn’t matter if that was true or not. Any father would side with their son over the enemy any day. To appease Cooler, though, King Cold agreed to leave the Saiyan Empire be. For years, he had to watch the empire grow and flourish. He had to sit and bear any good fortune that graced his adversaries. He was sick of it, but then one day something changed.</p><p>One of his spies overheard the Saiyan prince was interested in an Earthling.</p><p>The Earthlings were fairly new to intergalactic politics. They were hesitant about the Saiyans. Apparently, one of the humans had been warned by the Nameks decades before when the Saiyans and Arcosians were the two major threats. An operative got the name and contact information of the man who mentioned his uneasiness regarding the alliance. The man had been none other the Dr. Briefs, the famous scientist.</p><p>It was fortunate for King Cold that the doctor already had his reservations regarding the Saiyans, but then he learned something else that would seal the fate of both the Saiyans and Earthlings. He learned all about the doctor’s daughters, one of whom died long ago. King Cold fed the human lies about the girl’s death. It was a believable story that any grieving parent would have fallen for.</p><p>Dr. Briefs’s other daughter was a prodigy, very smart and independent. His operatives began to watch the girl and the prince and found that the Saiyan was actually considerate for her and her safety. The monkey trained with her, never mocked her laughable strength or took a battle too far. The monster his son, Frieza, wanted to create was not present in the moments the Saiyan was with the human. King Cold knew that she would be the key to implementing his vengeance. That was when he decided to capture the woman.</p><p>When he heard of the wedding, it became even better. He wanted the prince and princess to go through with the ceremony, for he knew that they would become mates that day. The bonds that Saiyans shared with their mates was unheard of in most races, including the Arcosian race. They didn’t have mates, which King Cold was thankful for. After all, he would not want to be at the mercy of another because they took a female from him. The mere idea was pathetic. Even self-acclaimed, warrior races had their flaws.</p><p>Everything came together, and all of the pieces fell into place. He now had the prince’s woman in his possession, and he already knew the man was on his way. A beeping snapped the king out of his reverie and brought his attention to a monitor. He smirked as he saw the registration code of Vegeta’s pod. He walked out onto his balcony and held his hand out in the direction of the pod. He locked onto his target and clenched his fist.</p><p>The only way another would have been able to tell he attacked was by a small explosion in the distant sky.</p><hr/><p>“The pod’s been destroyed,” Kakarot announced over communications as their pods careened past the carnage.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t respond right away. He was still taking in that he died by that coward’s hand in another timeline. “Good,” he said after a moment of silence. “He’s been lured into a false sense of security.”</p><p>Kakarot’s expression soured as he heard Vegeta’s cold and empty voice. He could sense Vegeta’s emotions, and he had to admit he never felt anything like the anger and ruthlessness that he currently sensed from the prince. Of course, he had never been in the middle of a war before or dealt with the creatures that tormented his prince and brother. And now, this monster actually had Bulma captive. Vegeta was out for blood, now, and the Arcosian wouldn’t make it out alive.</p><p>“She’s okay, Vegeta,” Kakarot reminded him. “Don’t lose sight of that.”</p><p>Vegeta only answered with a curt nod that his comrade couldn’t see. They flew full speed ahead toward the Cold planet. The prince was ready to tear the king apart. The alien would regret ever messing with the Prince of Saiyans and his loved one. <em>For the Arcosian’s sake, Bulma better be left unharmed.</em></p><hr/><p>On Earth, everyone could feel the enemy vessels getting closer. This alarmed Trunks, especially because their trajectory would put them right in the middle of the city, way too close to his mother’s childhood home for his comfort. Teal eyes looked over to the witch who had helped them see his mother this entire time. “Lady Baba, please go back into the house with my grandmother. Stay there until we give an all clear. Go to the basement. If anything gets destroyed, you’ll be safe there.”</p><p>“Trunks,” his grandmother started, her tone worried as she walked over to him. It pained her when he backed away slightly and looked away. This teenaged version of her unborn grandchild grew up in a world where there were only two people that he trusted besides his deceased father. Still, she needed to take this opportunity and hugged the teenager who sucked in a surprised gasp of air, hesitating at the contact. “Please, come back safe.”</p><p>His expression softened as he finally wrapped one of his arms around the woman. “I will. I promise.”</p><p>“Enough family bonding,” Bardock remarked with a roll of his eyes. “We have a fleet to destroy.”</p><p>“I still don’t get why he’d send this many soldiers to purge the Earth,” Raditz remarked. “With the power levels of the Earthlings, even with a few alien stranglers, this purge is enough for maybe two to three people, tops. Even one would have been enough.”</p><p>“He wants to take everyone out quickly,” Bardock explained. “He wants Earth bare before he confronts King Vegeta about the destruction of a current ally and his son.”</p><p>“Well, he won’t get his wish,” Baba announced. “He destroyed the registered pod, but the pods Vegeta and Kakarot are actually in moved on past it. Your father is safe, Trunks, as is your mother. All the sacrifices you and your mother made are not in vain.”</p><p>The teenager’s expression grew grim as he thought about his mother’s sacrifice for him, so that he would have access to his power and never again be enslaved by the monster that ended her. It still pained him that she had to die, that he could feel her presence in his mind sever across time and space. He had never known pain like this, even the brutal beatings and difficult purges.</p><p>Now, there was a chance to save another version of his mother and even his unborn self from having to meet the same fate. His father and Kakarot would catch the bastard king off-guard and rescue his mother. Trunks would do his part and prevent the soldiers from annihilating his mother’s home world. He clearly had enough power to do it. After this was all over, he would be able to return to his time and take Cold down with Kakarot, and they would do as Piccolo said and go to Namek. They would wish his mother and father back, and his universe would be able to recover from the tragedy as a stronger entity.</p><p>But for now, he needed to focus on the invasion.</p><hr/><p>The pods landed in the middle of the city, and the first one out was the alien leading the purge, Dodoria. The pink being smirked as he looked around at all the terrified humans. He found one sitting on the ground in front of him who narrowly avoided being crushed by Dodoria’s pod. The look of horror was etched on the unsuspecting man’s face. <em>I guess I can start having my fun while the others wake up.</em></p><p>A white orb appeared in the palm of Dodoria’s hand; the smirk never faded from his lips. The human realized instantly what was about to happen to him and released a strangled cry before trying to escape the evil alien. Dodoria let the human get some distance before he tossed the glowing sphere directly at him. Somehow, though, a ki blast from another direction intercepted his and caused an explosion which alerted the other humans to a battle. Humans everywhere started to scatter and attempted to make their escape while they took advantage of the invader’s distraction.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here,” a deep voice spoke, “but don’t think that I will let you get away with attacking my city.”</p><p>Dodoria tilted his head to the side to take in the features of a tall, ball, three-eyed man. The pink creature chuckled at the human’s audacity, but he realized that the fighter must have power to back up his talk if he was able to extinguish his attack. “What is the name of the man that I will be killing first?”</p><p>Unafraid and unwavering, the human replied, “Tien Shinhan, and you will be the one meeting his end today. I guarantee it.”</p><hr/><p>Bulma was getting restless as she fed off Vegeta’s emotions. She could somehow feel that he was on his way to get her. His presence in her mind was a blessing, though she could live without feeling his murderous intent. She could hardly blame him, though. After all, the enemy he always worried would strike again finally had. At least now his father could no longer think him to be paranoid.</p><p>She had been alone for a while, now. After Zarbon had left her, there had been no one else. At least she knew that Zarbon hadn’t told King Cold about her pregnancy or else the king would be down there completely enraged. She had to take each stroke of good luck and silently thank God that she was still alive. Vegeta would come for her and then this whole mess would be over. She truly believed that.</p><p>The sound of the dungeon door creaking, though, made her blood run cold.</p><p>Perhaps she was wrong and Zarbon had informed King Cold of her lie by omission. Or maybe it was another soldier coming to accost her.</p><p>Patiently, she waited, hand on her shield system in case it was an unsuspecting guard. Of course, she couldn’t be so lucky as the Arcosian king walked directly into her cell with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Whatever he had to say couldn’t be good for her if he was back so soon. She wanted to ask why he returned, but she did not want to speak out of turn again.</p><p>“You’re mine,” he told her, shocking the woman. She felt immense rage at his disparaging remark and the idea that he thought he owned her. She was owned by no one. “Your prince has fallen.”</p><p>Though Bulma did not believe him, she could not hide her surprise. Surely, King Cold would not tell her this if he wasn’t completely certain that Vegeta was no longer a problem. Yet, she was still able to feel her mate’s emotions. She felt no pain or terror, just a strange sense of calm and hardness. Vegeta was still there, she knew it. King Cold, however, did not know it. Ever the actress, Bulma put on her most horrified expression as she pretended to let the shock pass and accept what was being told to her.</p><p>King Cold grinned at his prisoner when he saw the hopelessness shine in her eyes. “Now, my dear, would you like to reconsider my offer.”</p><p>“Never,” she whispered, her voice sounding more broken than bitter.</p><p>At this, King Cold glared down at the princess. How was it possible for someone, who just received news that she would not be rescued, to still be this combative? Perhaps she still needed time to process that her mate was no more. She still needed to remain isolated. Well, he had a call to make, anyway.</p><p>“<em>Princess,”</em> Cold spat, earning an empty expression directed towards him, “I must alert the monkey king to his son’s passing. Be a good dear and stay in isolation a bit longer, all right?”</p><p>Bulma waited for King Cold to leave, the sound of the dungeon door creaked and slammed shut. In that moment, she released a frustrated gasp she hadn’t realized she had built up. Knowing no one would hear her, she yelled up to the top of her cell. “It’s not like you’ve given me a choice, asshole!” She hissed the remainder of her rage and placed her hand over her abdomen. “He’s wrong, little one. Your Dad is still on his way. I can feel him. I don’t know how he managed to escape, but that’s your father for you. Always one step ahead, beating the odds. One day, you’re going to be just as strong and wise as him. I know it.”</p><hr/><p>“Oh, Bulma,” Panchy whispered. Her hand covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. If anyone had told her any of this was going to happen today, she would have called them crazy. She looked to her husband, who still looked lost. He refused to look at Baba’s orb, to see their daughter in the position he put her in. “Trunks, we need to talk.”</p><p>“Please,” Dr. Briefs responded, exhaustion heavy in his voice. “I can’t talk about this. I can’t talk about her. I failed them both.”</p><p>“You really didn’t know,” Panchy stated, seeing the sincerity in her husband’s eyes. “Why did you believe him?”</p><p>Dr. Briefs looked away and shook his head. He couldn’t tell his wife the lies King Cold has poisoned him with. He knew that if she was in his position, she would have believed him, too. “No matter what I say, Bulma still ended up in harm’s way. I would rather us just accept that I’m a traitor to the empire and deal with the fallout. I’m prepared to take full responsibility.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that,” Fortuneteller Baba pointed out.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Panchy asked the witch.</p><p>“Because your husband has committed treason, the Saiyans will break away from the planet,” Baba explained. “Anyone who wishes to remain part of the alliance will either have to move to another planet or go to the Saiyan planet. You’ve broken the conditions of the alliance, and now the whole planet will have to pay the price. We will have to fend for ourselves and repair any damage our planet incurs from this attack. Unfortunately, Mrs. Briefs, you will have to make the choice to either remain here with your husband or go to Planet Vegeta. If you choose to remain here, you will not be able to see your daughter or grandson ever again.”</p><p>“What?” both humans asked in shock.</p><p>The guilt returned to Dr. Briefs ten-fold. He looked over to his wife and saw her conflicted emotions plastered on his face. When this was all over, he knew what she would have to do. “When that point comes, you need to leave with them.”</p><p>Panchy looked down to her husband whose eyes still refused to meet hers. “I can’t abandon you here.”</p><p>“Bulma will need you,” he told her. “Much more than she ever needed me. Your grandson will as well.”</p><p>Her lips were pressed into a firm line as her attention turned back to the crystal ball. Where her husband had a point, it did not make her decision any easier. One might think it would be easy to leave the man who put her daughter in harm’s way. But not everyone knew of the loss they both suffered many years before. Needless to say, Panchy had a lot to think about while the Saiyans all fought for their lives.</p><hr/><p>There wasn’t much to say after the pods touched down on the foreign soil. Vegeta looked around the planet he had only ever visited once during his service with Frieza. Nothing really had changed. It was still a cold, nearly barren wasteland with the palace being the only object that stood out. He glanced over at his rival and comrade and watched his face light up with shock and awe. Kakarot never saw any place like this before. Vegeta’s attention then turned towards Bulma, still able to sense her presence. She was alive, and apparently hadn’t pissed anyone off for she wasn’t unconscious. He definitely wouldn’t be able to sense her energy if she was knocked out. She must have responded well to his emotions. He was both thankful and proud that she had enough sense to keep herself safe while she waited for him.</p><p>“What now?” Kakarot voiced, waiting for Vegeta to command him.</p><p>“What else?” the prince replied. “It’s time to take that son of a bitch down. We’re not leaving until he’s dead.”</p><p>Kakarot hesitated slightly. He had never killed anyone before, and he really wish he didn’t have to start now, but he knew that he needed to protect Bulma and Vegeta. Besides, if he and Vegeta didn’t kill Cold today, he would only come back with a vengeance later. Plus, Kakarot would become a planet purger in another life. If killing Cold was a way to prevent him and Trunks from killing innocents in the future, he would do it.</p><p>“So, we’re just going to barge into the palace and attack?”</p><p>Vegeta pondered the idea before he shook his head. “No, I have a better idea.”</p><p>Kakarot eyed the prince strangely. “Which is?”</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for a response. Vegeta outstretched his arm, directing his palm at a random building. Immediately, he released a ki blast, destroyed the building, and watched as a few straggling citizens fled in fear of being crushed by the rubble. Kakarot, straight-faced with a hint of annoyance, figured there had to be a better way to announce their presence than that, but the smirk on Vegeta’s face told the younger Saiyan that Vegeta had wanted to do that for a long time.</p><p>Cold heard the attack, followed by the screams, and paused. Shock was evident on his features. He heard another blast follow the first and swiftly moved to the square to check out what was going on. His scouter blared as it picked up two high power levels. <em>This is not possible, </em>he thought as he flew to the town’s center.</p><p>There, in the middle of his city, was the Saiyan prince King Cold believed he’d destroyed standing with another monkey. The prince looked unbelievable calm and a bit proud of the damage he caused. The Arcosian just glared at the Saiyan. “Was this really necessary in gaining my attention?” he asked. “The palace was just a few feet away.”</p><p>Vegeta’s smirk became a sickening grin. “It was necessary for you to bring the battle to us.” He did his best to sound arrogant, to make Cold believe he was too good to show up in his palace. The truth was that Vegeta wanted to bring the battle as far away from Bulma as possible. He would not allow her to get hurt during her rescue.</p><p>“How are you alive?”</p><p>“I’m sure you would love to know,” Vegeta mocked, “but the answer doesn’t matter. Now, either willingly release my mate or suffer the consequences. Your compliance will decide whether I kill you quickly or drag out your torture.”</p><p>Kakarot shivered slightly, unused to hearing this side of Vegeta. This whole day had been eye-opening. The young Saiyan finally understood the life that his brother and friend had suffered in for all those months, and he realized that Vegeta had had the right idea preparing for this outcome one day. Of course, Kakarot had been one of the few people that didn’t feel that Vegeta’s training was due to his paranoia. Besides, Kakarot benefitted from the training as well, and that alone was a good enough reason.</p><p>“You’re on my soil now, <em>prince,</em>” King Cold growled harshly. “You dare make such a threat?”</p><p>“You <em>dare </em>kidnap my mate and try to off me in the most cowardly way possible?” Vegeta countered. “You’re as spineless as your son was, and for committing such sins against me, my mate, and our race, you will not live past this day.” King Cold chuckled which irritated Vegeta greatly. “You find this humorous?”</p><p>“Only the part where you called your race ‘our race’,” King Cold jeered. “It’s interesting that your mate said the same thing earlier. Now, I can see how connected you are. I will enjoy very much watching her as she shatters after your death. I hear the loss of connection is very painful for a Saiyan. I wonder how a human would fare.”</p><p>Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists. He hadn’t forgotten that King Cold in the future would kill his mate for trying to protect their son. He spoke so callously about a connection the Saiyans treasured. The gutless king would regret his actions against them and for criticizing their bond. He would pay for the crimes he would commit against Bulma, their child, and Kakarot in the future.</p><p>The Saiyan scowled at the king. “Enough talk,” he grunted. “It’s time to end this.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more, prince,” the Arcosian replied as he fell into a fighting stance. “Let’s begin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s begin.”</p><p>The challenge had been given; the die had been cast. Yet, something felt off about the whole ordeal. Vegeta stared hard at King Cold in order to size up his opponent. By the king’s stance, the only similarity that could have alerted Vegeta to the fact that this being and Frieza were father and son was his looks. Cold resembled Frieza so much, yet Vegeta could not get over the differences he saw in ability between his current opponent and his past captor.</p><p>King Cold had no unguarded points where Frieza hardly ever defended, thinking his strength was unrivaled. The fighter before him actually seemed to be taking the Saiyan seriously whereas Frieza always made sure to rub the prince’s weakness in his face. The king obviously saw him as a threat, which is why he attempted to destroy him before he ever set foot on the planet. It was why he took his mate and began playing mind games. That only meant one thing, and Vegeta felt pride in knowing it, too.</p><p>The Arcosian king was afraid of the Saiyan prince.</p><p>For the longest time, Vegeta had wanted to be more than the terrified child that broke all of his father’s warnings. He wanted to be more than the coward who surrendered to the tyrant’s desires, even if it was to protect his home and people. No longer would he tolerate people telling him he was paranoid or allow them to remark about how much time he actually spent training. No…now, he would actually be able to prove everyone wrong. He had been right, and he was definitely strong. And there was no way in <em>hell</em> he would surrender or subject his mate and child to that terrible life that awaited them.</p><p>The Arcosian was not moving. He clearly didn’t want to make the first move. Vegeta didn’t care, though. The end result would be the same. The prince took the time to glance at Kakarot. He, too, was ready for battle, though Vegeta sensed his rival’s hesitance. Vegeta realized that he took his old life for granted, considering he was more ready to end the tyranny once and for all regardless of spilled blood. He couldn’t fault Kakarot for not having the stomach to kill. As long as his friend could fight, Vegeta could handle delivering the final blow.</p><p>Once the first move was made.</p><p>“As much as I love standing here,” Vegeta drawled, “I have to ask if you’re going to attack any time soon. I don’t have all day.”</p><p>The king grimaced, not falling out of his stance. “Goad me all you want, prince,” he growled, “but truthfully, I’m debating on the best way to handle you. After all, you were my son’s favorite pet. I <em>have </em>to handle you with care.”</p><p>That struck a nerve with the prince. “How dare you?” he murmured darkly, his murderous intent grew stronger with each passing moment. “Your son was a sick bastard who enjoyed toying with those who were weaker and had less experience. I was a child. Rationally, we all knew I was weak. But if he were standing here today, I would tear his heart out the same way I plan to yours. My power surpassed Frieza’s a long time ago.”</p><p>“I agree,” King Cold admitted reluctantly, “however, he would have continued training and gotten stronger himself had he been alive.”</p><p>“Please,” Vegeta snorted with derision. “You think that lazy fuck actually did any training during the years us Saiyans knew him? He wouldn’t even walk anywhere on his own, using that blasted hover chair to get around. I highly doubt he would have done anything as vigorous as training.”</p><p>“Do not think you can get away with mocking my son!” Cold spat.</p><p>“Don’t mock me!” Vegeta countered. “I would have fucking left your race alone had you not taken my mate. Now, you don’t get a chance. Now, you pay.”</p><p>“You’re all talk and no—Hunh!”</p><p>As the king began to insult Vegeta, the prince was already making his first move. His powerful fist collided into the Arcosian’s gut. Truthfully, Vegeta had wanted to be patient and wait out Cold’s attack, but he was sick of the prattle. It was time to take action.</p><p>He had moved so fast that Kakarot hardly registered Vegeta’s movement. It had been a while since they last sparred together, and Vegeta’s speed was amazing. He couldn’t remember his friend being that fast before. He wondered if his enhanced speed was related to Bulma. Of course, speed was Bulma’s strong suit. To be able to catch up with her, Vegeta would have to be fast, both due to their battle and their general training.</p><p>His awe was short-lived, though, as King Cold attempted a counterattack against Vegeta. The king missed as Vegeta dodged and shot a close-range blast right between his shoulder blades. Cold cried out, but he managed to turn and shoot an open-palmed beam at the prince.</p><p>Vegeta narrowly escaped that one. He hadn’t expected Cold to turn around so easily after being attacked from behind. Normally, Vegeta was not one for cowardly moves, including attacking the opponent from behind, but he wanted to end things quickly. He needed to get to Bulma and his son. His pride didn’t matter at that point.</p><p>What did matter was the fact that Cold would not be beaten so easily. The king’s last attack proved that. Vegeta could see the fire in Cold’s eyes, and he realized that the Arcosian held so much hatred towards him. Emotions were high in this battle, even though emotions were always said to be cast out during a fight. The battle was not one of power, as they were both evenly matched. Vegeta sensed as much as Cold unleashed his ki beam. This would be more of a battle of will, and whoever allowed their emotions to escalate first would be the one at a disadvantage.</p><p>“Is that all you’ve got?” the prince taunted wickedly and smirked at the panting king, “because if it is, this will be over quicker than I thought and Kakarot would have come all the way here for nothing.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, the angered king released a huge wave of energy that Vegeta did not expect. His power rapidly increased. It took Vegeta by surprise and momentarily stunned him. In that amount of time, King Cold released a concentrated, red blast directly at the prince which caused an explosion in the spot where Vegeta had stood.</p><p>“Vegeta!” Kakarot called out as he felt his comrade’s pain. His eyes cut over to the grinning king as they narrowed. The Saiyan immediately jumped in to attack, but the king was ready for him and smirked sinisterly down at the warrior as he caught the fist in his hand.</p><p>“So, soldier,” he drawled, “what do you think of my Explosion Wave?”</p><p>Kakarot opened his mouth to retort, but he never got the chance. “If that’s your best,” Vegeta chuckled, “then we really worried for nothing.”</p><p>Both Kakarot and Cold looked at Vegeta in astonishment. With the amount of energy Kakarot sensed in that one attack, he was sure Vegeta was down, yet his friend was still okay, although his spandex was slightly torn and he had scorch marks on his face. He was hurt only slightly by the one blast, yet he was still standing tall.</p><p>All hell broke loose in that moment.</p><hr/><p>Back on Earth, the battle had begun between Tien and Dodoria. At first, Tien seemed to have the upper hand but. as he grew tired from all the energy he unleashed in his attacks, Dodoria stood before the bald man with a smirk on his face. “Well, human,” he goaded, “is this the best you have?”</p><p>Tien growled, almost falling for the taunt, when someone landed in front of him. “Tien is it?” the Saiyan greeted. The human was shocked when he saw a man who looked like Kakarot in front of him. “This bastard is mine. Go to the others.”</p><p>“You’re not Kakarot, are you?” Tien asked.</p><p>“I am not,” Bardock replied. “Kakarot is my son. My other son, Raditz, is over there…” He pointed to the other pods which released their warriors. “With his mate ready to fight. Now leave. I have some unfinished business with this one.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” the human scoffed. “Just get him out of this city.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Tien flew off to where Raditz and Peppan were fighting three soldiers. He saw in the distance that a blonde, spiky-haired teenager was obliterating hordes of soldiers with just one blast. The three Saiyans seemed to already know to get the fight out of the city as they all started to head to a deserted wasteland nearby. They must have been searching for a spot where they sensed no life.</p><p>The human took off after them.</p><hr/><p>King Cold exploded in rage after Vegeta survived his attack. It made his power skyrocket, and then he began to transform. “Shit!” Vegeta shouted. “Kakarot, attack him with me. We can’t let his finish transforming.”</p><p>Both Saiyans powered up and blasted King Cold as he began to transform. The king jumped into the air and sent a ki beam into the ground. It knocked both Kakarot and Vegeta away from the impact. Slowly, the white light that engulfed him began to chip away. Vegeta flew up into the air, curled his fingers, and placed both hands together at chest level. He charged his energy; purple ki engulfed him as he thrusted both of his hands forward and unleashed the gathered energy.</p><p>“Galick Gun!” he shouted as the energy collided with the glowing, white figure.</p><p>As the two energies met, they fused and combusted. A cloud of smoke was left in their wake. Still, though it looked bad for the Arcosian king, Vegeta gritted his teeth together and his fists shook. He stepped back in the air as he looked directly in front of him. He shakily got into a defensive stance. Kakarot below felt dread overtake him. He flew up into the air beside Vegeta and also got into a defensive stance. He would not let his friend fight the monster alone. As the smoke cleared, the two Saiyans were met with a sight that they could already tell from sensing Cold’s energy.</p><p>The Arcosian king had transformed, and he was angry. His energy leveled at an enormous power.</p><hr/><p>“Why are we watching this and not my daughter?” Dr. Briefs asked after Baba switched over to the fight between the Saiyans and Cold.</p><p>The witch scoffed. “Your daughter is fine. You know she survives the day. I need to know what’s going on in the battle, what precautions we might have to take should those boys lose. That’s what’s important right now.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs couldn’t argue, so he went back watching the fight. His skin crawled at the sight of the king in his new form. He looked so bare; his horns were gone with nothing replaced them. “It looks like Frieza’s final form and the form Cooler resides in,” Baba stated with a shake of her head.</p><p><em>“No…” </em>Vegeta growled out. <em>“He looks like Frieza.”</em></p><p><em>“I thought Frieza didn’t transform in front of you,” </em>Kakarot stated. <em>“How do you know?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Because…I dreamt it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In one of my nightmares, Frieza looked exactly like this and his power was astronomical. Then, someone appeared glowing yellow and rescued me. I’ve dreamt it many times, but I always wake up. It never happened. My father told me Frieza didn’t transform.”</em>
</p><p>Panchy looked over to Baba for some sort of explanation. If she knew what Frieza had looked like back in the battle decades before, then that meant something. “The boy’s father lied to him,” Baba told the woman.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he didn’t want Vegeta to depend on some unrealistic goal. He didn’t want Vegeta to learn the only way to achieve the legend was to feel the pain of loss.”</p><p>“You mean like Trunks?” Dr. Briefs said in disbelief.</p><p>Baba nodded. “As an overseer of the universe, I saw the battle from my crystal ball, and I know that Frieza transformed. King Vegeta was ready to fight for his son, and he was winning with the others of the three races. Frieza transformed and nearly destroyed them all, but Bardock revealed his transformation, from the pain of losing his wife. The king, though, couldn’t hold up. Bardock came to assist him after the king and Frieza had words…where Frieza told King Vegeta all of his fighting was in vain because he had killed his son.”</p><p>“But…Vegeta…he’s…”</p><p>“Yes, Panchy, he was alive. Frieza hadn’t touched him…well, sort of. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had failed a mission, and Vegeta took responsibility for it because he did not want anything to happen to the others. Frieza beat him so badly for the failure and left the boy unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Because he was unconscious and his energy was weak, the king couldn’t sense him. He didn’t even have the bond with his son anymore because Vegeta felt betrayed by both his parents and his mind forcibly broke the bond. When King Vegeta couldn’t sense his son, he transformed into a Super Saiyan as Bardock finally woke up. They took Frieza down together, and that was around the time Vegeta had awoken and his father sensed his energy.”</p><p>Baba was not surprised by the horrified expressions on the Earthling’s faces. Panchy, though, put her hand over her mouth to choke back a sob. She had known that her son-in-law suffered so much, but she had no idea just how bad it all was until her futuristic grandson arrived and told them the horrible truth of the universe.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs was paralyzed as the full reality of what he had done hit him. Not only had he gotten his daughter and grandson into a traumatic situation, but he had given one of the few people the Saiyan prince trusted and cared about to the father of the tyrant who abused him so badly. That wasn’t the worst of it.</p><p>He couldn’t undo it.</p><hr/><p>As soon as the transformation was complete, Cold launched into attack. He hit Kakarot in the solar plexus with speed neither Saiyan was prepared for. The breath was knocked out of the younger Saiyan and, as Vegeta attempted to help his comrade, Cold slammed down on the younger Saiyan’s head and knocked him out. Vegeta pulled back in the air as Cold turned to him. He knew he was shaking, but he couldn’t hide his fear. From what he was feeling, King Cold outclassed both him and Kakarot by volumes. He couldn’t even fathom the true depth of the Arcosian’s power.</p><p>Seeing the prince’s fear, Cold smirked and flashed out of view. Vegeta attempted to react, but the Arcosian was too fast and instantly chopped Vegeta in the neck with such force that the Saiyan was propelled into the ground. Vegeta closed his eyes and cringed before he opened them again in just enough time to see another Explosion Wave heading his way. He narrowly escaped by rolling out of the way. The wave hit the earth, though, and sent him flying into the air where he was caught by the neck by the Arcosian’s tail. The prince shivered as he felt the very familiar sensation. It reminded him of all the times Frieza had him in this very same position.</p><p>Vegeta was face to face with the Arcosian. He tried to remove Cold’s tail as the appendage tightened around his airway. "Well, look at this. I’ve caught a monkey.” The amusement left his voice and expression as he glowered at the prince. “Now, I can finally have my way with you.”</p><p>King Cold started to barrel into the prince; his fists hit Vegeta in the chest and stomach. Vegeta bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt the pain. He attempted to power up and fly out of the king’s grip, but the tail only constricted harder against the Saiyan until he stopped.</p><p>Eventually, Cold had enough and tossed Vegeta down into the ground. The prince coughed up blood and hit his head hard against the ice. He looked up to see King Cold only a foot above him. The monster grinned like he had won the lottery.</p><p>Vegeta cringed, his eyes narrowed in fear. “What are you?” he rasped beside himself. It was a question he used to ask himself as Frieza beat into him the same way the Arcosian’s father was.</p><p>Cold laughed at the question. “You silly monkey. You already know the answer.” He took off to the air again and called out as he powered up for another wave. “I am the king! I trained long and hard for this and I will not fail! I am the strongest there is! And yes, prince, I am also your executioner!”</p><p>The last words were spoken with such a darkness, Vegeta actually felt a pang of fear. He quickly snuffed it down just in time for the Explosion Wave to be shot in his direction. He could hear Kakarot call for him, having finally regain consciousness. It seemed like all hope was lost, though, as the Arcosian tyrant tossed his energy his way.</p><p>And then he felt something stir in his consciousness. For the moment, Vegeta had been ready to give up, but he felt encouragement, faith, and love, and he knew who it was coming from. His eyes snapped open as his mate’s consciousness flooded his own. He couldn’t give up, not yet. Bulma and Trunks were still in danger. The monster still had them. So what if Cold was strong? Vegeta was also strong, and he had the strength of his mate to fuel him.</p><p>Vegeta forced himself off the ground and avoided the wave this time, and he somehow managed to appear behind the astonished king. “This is for my son,” Vegeta stated darkly as he shot his ki directly into the king’s face.</p><p>Having not been prepared, Cold was propelled into the ground, gripped his face, and screamed out in agony. He was unguarded in that moment, especially his face, and now he felt like his eyes and flesh were burning. The Arcosian’s hands covered his face as he tried to reign in his pain. When he started to remove them, he saw nothing but a blur of white as he looked into the snow. In a panic, Cold looked up to the sky to try to find the Saiyan, but saw nothing through the blurry vision except a blue pillar in front of him charging for an attack. “And this is for my mate.”</p><p>King Cold couldn’t defend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And this is for my mate.”</p><p>Vegeta charged his attack while King Cold was left unguarded. It was the perfect opportunity to end the life of the man who kidnapped his mate and child.</p><p>But Vegeta saw something in the tyrant’s damaged eyes as he released his beam. For one, Cold looked surprised, but not terrified, even though the king most likely couldn’t make out any details. It was worse when the energy was about to hit him. King Cold actually grinned. This caused Vegeta to pull back. His attack was powerful; however, it was not about to end his adversary.</p><p>Kakarot was stunned by the momentary retreat. “Vegeta, what’s wrong? He can’t dodge that. We got him.”</p><p>“No,” the prince growled. “It wasn’t enough. I…something is wrong.”</p><p>And Vegeta was right. As soon as the energy cleared, the two Saiyans were face to face with King Cold, and he looked much different and larger…another transformation. “Aw, hell,” Kakarot stated quietly. He looked to his friend for guidance. “Vegeta, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Vegeta had no idea.</p>
<hr/><p>Bardock stood face to face with the monster he dreamed of murdering for over a decade. The pink alien wore a self-satisfied grin as he took in the Saiyan’s appearance. “Well, monkey, it’s been a long time,” Dodoria greeted. “I figured you died in the explosion after I snapped the neck of your pretty, little mate.”</p><p>“Bastard,” Bardock spat at Earth’s attacker. “How dare you bring that up? That shows me how spineless you truly are. Only weaklings bring up their past crimes in attempts to rile up the other fighter. You’re pathetic.”</p><p>“I’m not the one getting upset from the mention of some worthless woman,” Dodoria countered with a smirk.</p><p>Bardock felt rage, but he was still in control of his faculties. The fat, pink alien didn’t realize that taunting Bardock was only going to fuel his energy. The Saiyan warrior had always been able to separate his emotions from battle, using the rage to strengthen himself. When he became a Super Saiyan, yes, he felt the pain of loss, but his transformation was fueled by the rage he felt towards Dodoria for murdering the woman for whom he cared, the mother of his children.</p><p>“You are dead.”</p><p>Bardock rammed into Dodoria so quickly that it caught the alien off-guard. Dodoria attempted to recover, but received a fist to the jaw; the bone cracked from impact. The Saiyan bounced back only to take charge once again, though Dodoria managed to move out of the way. Bardock repeated the cycle a few more times, toying with Dodoria and confusing him, and ended the pattern as he kicked the pink blob in the stomach. The force caused Dodoria to cough up blood, but in his anger he charged a ki beam and shot it in Bardock’s direction. The Saiyan smirked, for the energy of the blast was far weaker than the power he knew he could handle. This was going to be too easy.</p>
<hr/><p>Raditz managed to take out some more of Frieza’s soldiers and then looked to his mate and the prince. They were handling themselves well, although Trunks was the one who delivered finishing blows to the opponents Peppan faced. Even the Earthling, Tien, took out soldiers. It made Raditz wonder more about the man that owned the underground fighting club, but it was a relief to know that they weren’t in this all alone.</p><p>The Saiyan’s attention shifted towards the direction of his father and Dodoria. His father was the one fighting alone, and Raditz remembered how strong Dodoria had been. His brows furrowed in rage. At the time, Raditz hadn’t cared much what had happened to his mother for he was already a hardened soldier. Even after he lost that coldness being with Peppan, he never thought on it. Still, he never thought Kakarot was responsible. That idea alone sparked his curiosity on how his mother left them, but Raditz always pushed it down, never to ask. To know that Dodoria performed a coward’s act and then rubbed it in his face appalled the Saiyan. Dodoria was no warrior.</p><p>His father’s energy fluctuated, and that was enough to make Raditz panic. He looked down and saw that Trunks had just finished off the remainder of the task force. Relief washed over him. The army was defeated, and all that remained was Dodoria. The pink blob would need to request more troops from King Cold, and that was only if he survived. Raditz refused to let that happen. The Earth was saved, and there was minimal damage.</p><p>“Hey,” Raditz called down to Peppan and Trunks. The latter managed to power down. “I’m going to check on my father. Stay here, alright?”</p><p>Peppan hesitated, but she nodded in response. “Raditz, be careful…please.”</p><p>The floating Saiyan smirked before he took off to aid his father, thankful that they were almost out of hot water. What Raditz didn’t realize, though, was that his father didn’t need any help.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta was beside himself. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever picture something as monstrous as what was in front of him. King Cold didn’t even look like Frieza anymore. Instead, he was even taller, his body covered less by the solid, white armor, his lavender skin even more revealed than before. His face was monstrous; the white armor covered all but his mouth like a mask with four spikes protruding from his head. His red lips formed a smirk; his plain, red eyes gleamed with sadistic glee. They locked with Vegeta’s, and the prince realized in horror that the king could still see him in this form.</p><p>Kakarot grew more concerned, his brows furrowed. All of these transformations…they were ridiculous. It put the two Saiyans at an unfair disadvantage. Something, though, had to give. King Cold became larger, so maybe he became slower. He had less protective armor, so his defense would probably be a bit weaker. “Don’t think that way,” Vegeta stated when he sensed Kakarot’s hope. “This won’t be easy. I have a feeling I know what you were looking at. The reason he has less armor is to aid with his speed. His defense is still really high.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Kakarot then paled. “Wait, another dream.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “A dream about Cooler, but I’ve never seen Cooler in a fight. This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Does that mean we’ll have to worry about Cooler, too?”</p><p>“We can’t worry about that now,” Vegeta told his subordinate. “We need to— Kakarot, what the hell are you doing? Are you all right?”</p><p>Kakarot, while Vegeta was about to lay out his plan, fell to his knees as a pain struck his heart. His hand clenched over his chest, his eyes wide at what he had sensed. His connection with his brother had always been a strong one. There was no question considering Kakarot felt closer to his brother than their father. The bond with his father had never really formed, not until after Bardock told Kakarot and Raditz about their mother that day. No, Raditz was more of a father to the young Saiyan, and the sensations of his brother’s pain before the connection ended was too much for the young Saiyan to take.</p><p>“Kakarot, answer me!” Vegeta shouted. “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“He’s gone,” Kakarot said hesitantly. His voice cracked and his anger rose. “Damn it, he’s gone!”</p><p>Vegeta was pushed back by the power his comrade exuded. The blue energy around Kakarot transitioned to a bright yellow, and surprisingly so his hair turned the same golden color. The younger Saiyan launched himself into battle with King Cold and was actually able to keep up with the Arcosian’s newest transformation.</p><p>Kakarot, too, became a Super Saiyan, but what was the trigger. Vegeta attempted to figure it out. All he knew was that Kakarot kept saying that someone was gone, but that couldn’t be it. When Trunks had transformed back on Earth, it was because he felt the connection between him and the future Bulma sever. Then, something struck Vegeta. He had been too caught up in their fight with Cold, but he did notice a horrible sting in his mind that he was tried to ignore. “No,” the prince whispered quietly when he realized that he could not sense Raditz anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma felt her mate’s panic, but also his awe. She couldn’t even imagine what was going on outside. Her hands moved to her stomach; she felt a bit of nausea and tried to keep herself steady. Her nerves were not helping to settle her stomach. King Cold or Zarbon could return at any moment, and Bulma knew that something else was already amiss. She could just tell. And not because the outer door to the detention area creaked once more.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Bulma muttered in frustration, but placed her hand against her armband ready to activate her shield.</p><p>The door opened and it was, in fact, Zarbon. He grinned down at her before he tossed a plate of food down before her. Bulma’s confusion was evident as she glared up at her warden. “I figured you’d need to eat or that Saiyan parasite would surely kill you.”</p><p>“What the hell are you on about?” Bulma scoffed. “My baby isn’t a parasite.”</p><p>Zarbon snickered at her defensiveness. “Maybe you don’t think so, but it is. Tell me, <em>princess</em>, do you feel sick?”</p><p>Bulma did not respond. Yes, she felt ill, but that was a normal symptom of pregnancy. Then she realized it was also a symptom of intensive hunger and she was reminded that she was eating for two, and one of those two was a half-Saiyan. Zarbon must have had some foresight once he knew her condition. She supposed she should be thankful since skipping meals could have awful effects, but at the same time she hated the man in front of her. She refused to express any kind of gratitude to the creep who watched her as she reached out for the food.</p><p>She could feel the heat of his eyes on her and paused in her eating. “What?” she growled.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Zarbon remarked. “You could have had anyone on your pathetic planet, yet you were drawn to that pitiful excuse for a species. Those monkeys are nothing, though I guess the Earthlings are lower on the evolutionary scale, anyway. I guess as a weakling you were drawn to the strength of the prince, though his power was always quite low.”</p><p>“You haven’t seen him in years,” Bulma reminded him, “so he could be stronger than you and you would never know.”</p><p>She continued to eat and sidestep all of the other bullshit he uttered and all the degrading comments against the Earthlings. She was definitely drawn to Vegeta’s strength, but not his physical strength. She wouldn’t even begin to try to explain hers and Vegeta’s connection to a sociopath who only hours ago attempted to strangle her in the dark cell.</p><p>The idea didn’t seem to insult Zarbon, rather he laughed rather boisterously which caused Bulma to glare at him. “You would think that, human. You probably can’t fathom what true power really is. Your prince is weak in the grand scheme of things.”</p><p>
  <em>“Zarbon, Code Delta.”</em>
</p><p>“What was that?” Bulma asked in a panic as she froze.</p><p>Zarbon placed a finger on his com-link. “Sir?”</p><p>
  <em>“Code Delta. Kill the girl.”</em>
</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened in shock, meeting Zarbon’s sinister smirk. “Well, now would you listen to that. And no prince to save you.”</p><p>Zarbon encroached upon Bulma, and the human backed herself into a corner. Of course, the woman only appeared to be weak to lure Zarbon into a false sense of security. <em>That’s right, you self-absorbed bastard, </em>Bulma thought, <em>just come a bit closer.</em></p><p>“The terror in your eyes…it’s captivating,” Zarbon slurred. “Just what I like to see in my victims.”</p><p>“Terror, right,” Bulma said nervously as Zarbon got into range. Instantly, her hands shot up in close contact with his face as she released a fairly powerful ki blast. “That or just really damn good acting.”</p><p>Zarbon attempted to grab her but Bulma shot him directly in the eyes. He missed her as she raced past him to the cell door. She closed the door and it locked. “How’s that for a helpless princess waiting to be rescued?” Bulma snapped in derision.</p><p>“You bitch!” Zarbon snarled. “You damaged my beautiful face. You’ll pay.”</p><p>“Good luck catching me you blind toad,” Bulma taunted before she disappeared from the dungeon. She needed to find her mate right away.</p>
<hr/><p>Bardock was in heated battle with Dodoria and finally had the villain on the ropes when the coward brought up his mate again. The Saiyan had him, but his rage caused his energy to go out of control as he punched a hole into the alien’s shoulder and tossed him aside. He was unaware of his surroundings but saw Dodoria extend his arm out. Bardock chuckled at Dodoria’s disorientation. The fool wasn’t even aiming directly at him!</p><p>Bardock, though, did not realize that his son was flying towards him. He didn’t even react to Dodoria’s blast since he thought it was aimed at him. It was when he heard the pained, straggled cry of his son and felt the terror in his mind that he realized what had just happened. In his anger, he blasted a chuckling and unsuspecting Dodoria through his brain and hurriedly moved to find his son.</p><p>Raditz was on the ground, injured and bleeding, his energy incredibly low. Still, he was unconscious, and Bardock couldn’t feel the boy’s presence in his mind. Bardock checked his pulse and felt relief even though it was weak.</p><p>“Raditz!”</p><p>Bardock stiffened as he heard his son’s mate cry out for him. That sound of terror and desperation, and the girl landed ungraceful next to his son’s body. She sobbed and wailed in anguish; it reminded Bardock so much of the day he lost his mate. “Raditz, please, please, you can’t really be gone.”</p><p>The sight was pathetic, but Bardock knelt beside the female anyway and clamped his hand on her shoulder. Her teary eyes met her father-in-law’s, but he remained stoic. “He’s alive. The kid still has a pulse. He’s just unconscious.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peppan sobbed out as she covered her mouth. “Thank God…I wouldn’t…wouldn’t have…”</p><p>In poor judgment, Bardock grabbed the girl and held her as she sobbed, mainly because he hoped she would stop. There was no reason to be this hysterical, but then he was reminded in Gine once more. Gine used to act like this, also, getting hysterical even when she felt relieved.</p><p>Well, at least the worst was over…on their end, anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakarot held his own against King Cold which astonished the Arcosian ruler. He could not believe that a Saiyan he had been thrashing around like a ragdoll had this kind of power left inside of him. For the longest time Cold had been skeptical about Zarbon’s and Dodoria’s reports about his son’s death. Surely, no Saiyan had the kind of power to take down an Arcosian. The very idea was laughable at best, yet the two commanders were adamant that Frieza’s defeat was handed to him by Saiyans.</p><p>Now, King Cold could not object. After all, he had been forced to transform more than once during this fight, and now he was in his ultimate transformation, and a <em>third-class </em>Saiyan dared to keep up with him. Had the prince joined in right now, King Cold might actually be in trouble.</p><p>Of course, Vegeta was still in shock that Kakarot transformed right before his eyes as well as over the loss of Raditz. Raditz had always been there for the prince, along with Nappa, on Frieza’s ship. Despite being a third-class Saiyan, Raditz always escalated in the ranks. He was there for Vegeta on more than one occasion, especially on the few missions they had been assigned. When Vegeta had doubts of ever seeing his home again, Raditz somehow managed to convince him that they would. He couldn’t believe that his comrade…no, his friend…was gone.</p><p>Still, Vegeta remained in awe that Kakarot was holding the ice king at bay.</p><p>Finally, Vegeta shook the thoughts of grief and shock from his mind and jumped into action. Although he didn’t have as much power as a Super Saiyan, he would do whatever he had to as long as he and Kakarot took the bastard down. The longer Bulma was on the planet, the more she’d be subjected. He did not want her to experience any of the traumatizing events that her future counterpart suffered. It was his duty as her mate to protect her, though he was sure she’d be able to handle herself.</p><p>Both Vegeta and Kakarot pushed away from Cold as his arm flung out in a sideways motion that caused a slashing gust to move towards them. They managed to avoid it; the cut dissipated before it ever reached them. Vegeta was breathing a bit more heavily than Kakarot, but at least he managed to keep up. “Kakarot,” he huffed, “listen. We need to end this now.”</p><p>“I agree,” his friend remarked, though his voice sounded darker, more malicious. “Let’s end this son of a bitch.”</p><p>Though that was exactly what Vegeta was thinking, he could not steel himself from the worried expression that appeared on his face. It did not sound like Kakarot at all. Of course, it couldn’t be helped. Kakarot just felt one of his deepest connections severed. The fight became more real to him since that devastation. The naïve teenager could not exist anymore, not in the middle of a battlefield. Kakarot experienced his wake-up call.</p><p>The two Saiyans quickly charged up their ki as the bastard king charged for them and released when he got into close enough range. A clean, direct shot from two directions that hit dead on should have ended the battle, but Vegeta still felt his ki. He and Kakarot exchanged hardened looks before both sent a barrage of ki blasts at the smoking body of the king.</p><p>The ball of smoke was propelled down into the snow, yet Vegeta did not feel any better. He felt like this battle would keep going back and forth until someone surrendered, and it would not be him. Slowly, he descended the skies, and Kakarot covered him. Once they hit the ground, Cold shoved the blanket of snow off him and immediately reached for a com-link that must have been knocked out of what was left of his ear. “Zarbon, Code Delta.”</p><p>Vegeta had never heard the type of code mentioned during his time under Frieza, so he had no idea what the king was blathering on about. He approached him with the intent to kill, intent to blast him through the head and end the universe’s suffering. “Code Delta. Kill the girl.”</p><p>And those were the only words that needed to be said to have Vegeta’s mind go through a whirlwind. What had the bastard just ordered?</p><p>In a panicked rage, Vegeta moved back and shot whatever ki attacks he could in attempts to finally kill Cold. He needed to hurry and get to Bulma before anything bad happened to her or the baby. This was getting even more out of hand than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>Shock took him as Bulma’s temporary fear shifted to cunning. He could feel that she had a plan, and then he felt her ki rise significantly which meant she used what he taught her. Her emotions changed again to arrogance and then relief. She must have slipped away from Zarbon. The thought alone was enough to put a smile on Vegeta’s face. However, he wasn’t done yet. He couldn’t afford for Bulma to enter the fray, not when King Cold could tear through her like paper.</p><p>The smoke cleared and King Cold was still standing. “What does it take to kill this monster?” Kakarot shouted up at the prince. Vegeta couldn’t even give an answer. It was like the demon was indestructible.</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean she blinded you?!”</p><p>Their attention shifted back to the Arcosian king as he screamed into his com-link. The anger in Kakarot’s eyes left as amazement entered, his mouth dropped open in surprise. He looked over to a stunned Vegeta. “She did what now?”</p><p>Vegeta’s lips curved upwards at the thought of the green-haired fool crying over his precious eyes. It took everything he had not to laugh and lose control. “I do believe my mate has gotten away, and that means all bets are off. Let’s end this now.”</p><p>“Right,” Kakarot said, feeling a bit more relaxed and casual.</p><p>Once again, they turned to face Cold and saw him glare at the communication device before he crushed the useless thing in his rage. His eyes snapped to Vegeta’s and he snarled, “You have all been nothing but a thorn in my side. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.”</p><p>Vegeta grinned in amusement before his mind clicked into place. He understood exactly what King Cold meant, for Frieza said that once regarding a failed mission. Vegeta and the other Saiyans failed to eliminate the strongest warriors on a planet and, to make an example, Frieza blew up the planet with Vegeta as the only witness. The little prince had been horrified, and once again reminded of the threat against his planet. He knew then that Frieza could back up his claim. The Arcosian’s only statement: “If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.”</p><p>Those exact words horrified the prince. He attempted to attack the Arcosian head on but was only smacked away as a blast instantly left the king’s palm towards his own palace. After the beam hit the structure, it collapsed, and Vegeta knew that Bulma was inside. He felt her panic, and it in turn became his panic.</p><p>He rushed towards the palace even though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it in time. There had never been a time where Vegeta had felt so helpless since childhood. His mate was still in there. At least Zarbon was dead, for Vegeta felt his ki drop to nothing. Bulma, though, he could still feel her. There was a chance. A small chance, but a chance, as he rushed towards the crumbling mortar. And then, he felt it, immense pain followed by a significant drop in ki before Bulma’s mind went blank.</p><p>“No,” he called out desperately. “No!”</p><p>But he was too late, and the Arcosian king was directly behind him. Nothing, though, mattered to Vegeta anymore, not in that moment. He couldn’t breathe because of the pain he felt in his mind. It hadn’t felt as intense as what Trunks had gone through, but it was enough to assure him that the connection had indeed been severed. He no longer cared.</p><p>But he was pissed.</p><p>“You,” he growled before he turned to face the monster who had done this, his eyes flashed teal. He clenched his fists; blood dripped down his palm. He had never felt an anger like this before, not even when he was made a fool as Frieza’s pet monkey. All the emotions of hatred and anger he felt towards Frieza, and now his father, flooded inside of him, and he needed an outlet now before he drowned in them. “You fucking did this!”</p><p>“That’s right, prince,” King Cold said smugly. “Your mate is no more.”</p><p>The dam broke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You,” Vegeta growled before he turned to face the monster who had harmed his mate, his eyes flashed teal. He clenched his fists; blood dripped down his palm. He had never felt an anger like this before, not even when he was made a fool as Frieza’s pet monkey. All the emotions of hatred and anger he felt towards Frieza, and now his father, flooded inside of him, and he needed an outlet now before he drowned in them. “You fucking did this!”</p><p>“That’s right, prince,” King Cold said smugly. “Your mate is no more.”</p><p>The dam broke.</p><p>The king’s arrogance faded, and his face fell as he gaped at the Saiyan. Fear entered his system, though he was loath to admit it. It had taken him everything to fend off the third-class, and now that same transformation was occurring in the prince. He knew he needed to act quickly and prevent the transformation, or he would surely lose.</p><p>He readied himself to attack the prince, forgetting that there was still another transformed Saiyan before him. Kakarot managed to grab Cold and pull him to the ground to imprison him, but not before the villain shot his ki in Vegeta’s direction. The king managed to lift his head to see the beauty of his attack hitting Vegeta. When it hit, the Arcosian was filled with great relief. He knew he was stronger and, once the smoke cleared, he would see that the prince was no more.</p><p>King Cold was proven wrong as Vegeta slowly walked through the smoke, arms crossed but a feral sneer rested on his face as he attempted to reign in his anger. Surprisingly, the teal eyes and blonde hair only served to make the prince look fiercer. “This ends here, you bastard,” Vegeta stated. His voice sounded dark and forceful yet so far away at the same time. “We have won, Cold.”</p><p>At this, the king chuckled. Despite being pinned by the third-class, he still didn’t see his own defeat. “And how do you figure? I’m still alive and your mate is still dead. Even if I have to rot in your damned prison, I get to watch you shatter.”</p><p>“Prison?” Vegeta bit out, appalled that Cold even suggested he be pardoned with <em>prison</em>. “I think your old age has caught up with you, Cold, or have you forgotten everything you’ve done. You will never see the inside of a prison cell. You will die here by my hand and Kakarot won’t stop me.” At the king’s surprised expression, Vegeta snickered. “Come now, did you honestly think I wouldn’t kill you?”</p><p>“Your father wouldn’t let you create an intergalactic incident,” Cold said hurriedly. “It would only cause backlash for you.”</p><p>“There once was a being so strong who trained me to think first and ask questions later,” Vegeta jeered. “I was only a boy when he brought me down to a planet and demanded to speak with the king. This race had been housing a resistance troop that was forming, and the being didn’t ask the question. He murdered the king in cold blood and then looked to me saying that he knew all he needed and imprisoning the man for questioning would serve no purpose. He didn’t even care about the backlash of the people because his fleet was stronger than the king’s underlings. Wouldn’t you know that the being was the bastard I detest. Ironic that I will use his teaching to end his father.”</p><p>Vegeta flew back into the sky giving himself some distance so that he could focus his final attack to a single point. His eyes met Kakarot’s, and the younger Saiyan nodded, looked back to the Arcosian, and applied more pressure to shatter the bones in his arms and legs.</p><p>The Saiyans ignored the pained screams of the fallen king and, as soon as Kakarot was a safe distance away, Vegeta finished charging his Galick Gun and aimed the blast towards the Arcosian. The king was horrified with the knowledge that the attack would end his life. He watched as the beam rained down upon him as if in slow motion and let out a straggled cry as the blast disintegrated him. He had no energy left, no ability to move and save himself. Moments later, he was gone. The only proof of his existence was the impact and singe marks in the snow.</p><hr/><p>Over by the palace, Bulma’s body lay covered in the rubble. The gray sky finally allowed for snow to fall as silent requiem for the planet’s former frost king. The flakes acted as a catalyst, though, and touched the pale skin of the blue-haired woman’s face. Her eyes twitched; her body shook slightly at the freezing sensations around her.</p><p>Bulma slowly blinked her eyes opened and shot up in a panic. Last she had remembered, she was running from Zarbon and the palace collapsed around her. She looked towards the direction where she came from when the building collapsed and saw Zarbon unconscious under the rubble. Though she felt no ki from her attacker, Bulma pulled herself out of the rubble and moved closer towards the blue demon.</p><p>Cautiously, she knelt down and pressed her fingers to his jugular. A sigh of relief and a chuckle escaped her. The sinister man was dead and could no longer harm her, her mate, or their child. Instantly, she realized that her mate was still fighting, though surprisingly all she felt was rage and nothing else. She didn’t even sense any attack being launched, as if there had been a stand still…or he won.</p><p>Bulma knew and hugged her stomach and sensed the bubbling ki of her child inside her. Still, she looked over towards the war zone concerned that Vegeta felt anger and not relief. Could it be that Cold was still alive? If that were the case, then wouldn’t Vegeta still be attacking?</p><p>Now that she and her child were safe and one of her captors was dead, she could finally flee towards the scene. If Cold was alive, she was sure Vegeta would be even more angered by her appearance, but she needed to know what was happening. She hoped and prayed that everything was finally over and they could return to their lives.</p><p>Besides, she still had her news to tell Vegeta.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta landed in front of the flames of his final attack before they were extinguished by the snow. Even the imprint of Cold’s body and the scorch marks were filled in and covered quickly. It was hard to believe that the battle was finally over, yet Vegeta felt angry and empty and could not celebrate his victory. He couldn’t even enjoy the fact that he finally achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. As he glared down at his hands, he scoffed in derision. What good was any of this power if Bulma had to die for him to get it?</p><p>Kakarot still hovered in the sky; his face expressed shock and awe. The evil king was finally defeated by Vegeta’s hand. The seemingly endless fight had a victor, yet Vegeta hadn’t moved from his spot since he landed in front of disintegrated outline. The third-class Saiyan landed next to prince but said nothing. Vegeta’s expression and emotions told all. Anger at Cold was understandable, but Kakarot knew that Vegeta also felt anger at himself for not being able to protect Bulma, his mate.</p><p>The two stood in silent mourning of the princess, Vegeta’s fist clenched at his side. Not only did he fail Bulma, but he also failed his son both present and future. The boy would never be born here, and their future son’s mission was unsuccessful because he couldn’t defeat Cold in time. <em>Vegeta! </em>he heard in the wind, but he shook his head. It was Bulma’s voice, but she was gone now. The wind of this planet was just like both tyrants who had once walked, cold and mocking.</p><p>“Vegeta!” There it was again, but louder this time. The prince’s eyes widened; his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He could feel her. He couldn’t before, but he could feel her presence in his mind. His attention shifted to Kakarot who grinned widely and looked right past Vegeta.</p><p>Sure enough, when Vegeta turned, he stood face to face with his heavily breathing mate. Upon seeing her, all the anger faded, and his transformation began to fade. For a moment, he simply stared at her to take in her appearance and make sure she was really there. He couldn’t argue with the bond, the way her consciousness stroked his. In his fear and anger, not to mention the transformation and the rest of the battle, he hadn’t tried to feel for her soul. When the mental connection was lost, Bulma had to have been unconscious, a fact that flooded Vegeta’s system and freed him from his anxiety.</p><p>Slowly, Vegeta trudged through the snow to get to her as she moved towards him. When it wasn’t quick enough, he used whatever energy he had left and flew to her. The prince took her in his arms and just held her as he released a breath of relief. Bulma chuckled weakly as the relief, joy, and hormones took over and caused her to well up. Vegeta cradled her head, pulled her to him, and kissed her in desperation.</p><p>Kakarot watched, satisfied with the outcome of this day, though he was reminded that his brother was lost back on Earth. A frown marred his features only for a moment. He knew his brother wouldn’t want him to mourn. He’d have to stay strong, especially for his brother’s mate.</p><p>With Vegeta and Bulma, they pulled away yet stayed hovered together as Vegeta caressed the wound on her cheek with his thumb. Breathing heavily, he was still attempting to reign in his emotions. “I…thought I lost you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment.</p><p>Bulma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as possible. “I’m right here,” she replied in the same tone and volume. “You should know you can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle and nodded against her forehead. “That is true. How could I forget, woman?”</p><p>A grin appeared on Bulma’s face as her hands cupped his cheeks and she pulled him back. The two of them were so content just standing there in each other’s arms before Kakarot landed beside them. “Um, guys, we should probably get out of here before the other Arcosians realize their king is dead.”</p><p>Vegeta jumped, surprised he hadn’t thought of that. “Right, let’s go. Bulma, I’ll carry you and keep you warm. Don’t use any of your ki for now. Just rest.”</p><p>“Uh, sure, Vegeta, but why exactly…” She couldn’t help but be skeptical when Vegeta was the one who just had an exhausting battle.</p><p>“Because you need to conserve it for the baby,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When his stern eyes met her confused orbs, he smirked. “Yes, woman, I know about the baby.”</p><p>“H-how…?”</p><p>“Later,” Vegeta assured her. “We have all the time in the world, now.”</p><hr/><p>On Planet Vegeta, Nappa and the king were discussing the alliance with Earth while they waited for news on the prince and princess. Kalina shook her head as the two men argued. Clearly, both of them were concerned for Vegeta’s safety, but they needed to keep cool heads. At least for herself and Nappa, as long as Vegeta’s consciousness was still present he was fine.</p><p>Zorn entered the throne room and sweat-dropped when he saw the king and former general arguing. He looked over to the queen and felt relief that she was off to the side. Quickly, he made his way over to her and informed her of an incoming call. The queen gasped and stood up earning the attention of her mate and her friend.</p><p>“Kalina,” Nappa called out before correcting himself. “I mean, Queen Kalina, are you all right?”</p><p>“Vegeta’s on the line,” she informed them. “We must go quickly.”</p><p>Both men agreed and followed Zorn and Kalina to the communications room. Kalina sat down at the computer, though the monitor did not give a picture. “Son, are you there?”</p><p>A few seconds passed before a fuzzy, <em>“I’m here,” </em>came over the speaker. The queen felt instant relief and laughed lightly. “Thank goodness,” she responded. “I assume that means King Cold has been defeated.”</p><p><em>“Yes,” </em>Vegeta answered. <em>“It was a difficult battle, but Kakarot and I managed to end him. Zarbon has fallen as well.”</em></p><p>“Heh,” Nappa retorted. “That’s two down. Bardock managed to kill Dodoria.”</p><p>
  <em>“So Dodoria and Zarbon are gone. Not much left of Frieza’s squad, now.”</em>
</p><p>“Why isn’t Kakarot linked into this conversation?” King Vegeta questioned. “Shouldn’t he be included in the recap?”</p><p>Once again, there was silence before another voice spoke up. <em>“Actually,” </em>Bulma started, <em>“we told him he didn’t need to. He’s mourning for his brother.”</em></p><p>“Oh, Bulma, thank goodness you’re safe,” the queen sighed, relieved. “But what do you mean about Raditz? Bardock told us that he was fine, injured but fine.”</p><p><em>“Really?” </em>both voices asked in astonishment. Then Vegeta added, <em>“Then we will make our way to Earth to reconvene with the others until further orders are given…about the alliance.”</em></p><p>“There is probably something else you should know, though, son,” Kalina interjected. “Bardock also informed us that Raditz did take some damage to the head. For the most part, he remembers everything, but nothing from the last year or so. I just didn’t want you to be surprised.”</p><p>There was nothing for a moment before Vegeta replied once more. <em>“I will keep that in mind. We’ll contact you when we land.” </em>And then the line went dead.</p><hr/><p>Peppan didn’t want to go in there.</p><p>It had been hours since Raditz had awoken, and hours since Bardock informed them all that his son suffered from short-term memory loss. The older Saiyan had seen memory loss in Saiyans before and, unfortunately, it almost always resulted in a permanent memory block. All their time together, the fact that they were mated, was gone. Raditz probably didn’t even know who she was, and it left Peppan feeling a deep pain that she would never wish on her worst enemy.</p><p>The prince from the future, Trunks, was the one to seek her out after the news. They were all awaiting news from Vegeta and Kakarot about King Cold in the damaged home of the man that put them all in this position. The two sat in the living room across from each other in silence before Trunks spoke up. “Why are you still waiting here?” the boy asked. “Don’t you want to see your mate?”</p><p>A part of her did but, if he didn’t remember her, Peppan wasn’t sure if she could handle it. Raditz had come a long way from his PTO days and even the years following. She knew she’d be willing to go through it all with him again, but if he didn’t care and sent her away, she’d be even more devastated. “It’s complicated, Prince Trunks.” She noticed how the teenager flinched at the use title he most likely never heard from another save the future version of Kakarot. “He most likely doesn’t remember me at all.”</p><p>“So?” Trunks responded. “Mom said mates were bonded, so even if he doesn’t remember you, he could still feel you, right?”</p><p>Peppan nodded beside herself. The prince was correct, but Raditz could still reject her and fight the connection. It wasn’t unheard of for mates to break away from one another during the times of Frieza’s tyranny, whether it was to run or to return to missions. Raditz could possibly send her away and shatter what little hope remained in her. “You should go,” Trunks stated sincerely. “He’s alive, after all. Even if it’s complicated, at least he is still there…not like my mother.”</p><p>Her expression softened as she took in the weary features of the prince. She had nearly forgotten that he already felt a loss so great. He was right to point out that Raditz was alive, even if she had to start over with him. She had to honor the sacrifice the princess made in the future and try to live her life to the fullest now with her mate. They had all the time in the world to get there once again.</p><p>Peppan finally stood up and left the son of Vegeta and Bulma alone to silently mourn his mother’s future counterpart, and she headed towards the room where Raditz was recovering. She hesitated at the door but gathered her courage and walked inside. She found Raditz staring out the window with a frown on his face. His eyes snapped to her and remained focused on her. The intensity of his gaze made Peppan nervous, but she managed to sit down on a chair beside his bed. “How are you feeling?” she asked cautiously, not knowing what would come out of the interaction.</p><p>“Fine, I guess,” Raditz replied stoically. He rubbed the back of his head and twitched as he touched the injury. “Not every day you fall from the sky and wake up with a head injury and the last year or so of your life completely gone.”</p><p>Peppan chuckled wryly. “Yeah, you would say that, you idiot.” She then gasped and covered her mouth. Though they normally joked around like that, she had to keep herself in check. He was the same Raditz who wanted to screw around with her that she needed to put in his place. He could attack her at any moment if she angered him enough. “I mean…forget I said that. I shouldn’t have—”</p><p>He held his hand up to silence her. “Don’t worry,” he chided. “I don’t plan to hurt you for that. Only an idiot let’s themselves fall injured like this. My father and my brother’s apparent intended fill me in. I feel awful that I can’t remember her or you, but I really don’t know what to say. It bothers me that I took a mate and yet have no idea how it happened.” Peppan breathed out and then looked away. “You are her, right? The girl I tried to have my way with at the bar.”</p><p>Peppan nodded, but still refused to look at him. Raditz frowned, ashamed that he could remember barely anything regarding this woman or how she made him feel. Clearly, she was something special. At least he could remember her words and actions from that one night. It made sense how he was attracted to her, and he did know what started him down the path to mateship. “Look at me.”</p><p>She did, but her eyes were full of sadness and concern with a slight hint of fear. “I’m sorry,” she told him. “I just…I don’t know where you’re at regarding me, and if I say anything…either I will end up hurt or you will end up angry, and I just don’t want that.”</p><p>“Peppan,” he sighed, having only heard her name from his father and Chi-Chi. Raditz knew he was in for a lot when his father explained all the events that happened and how Dodoria was responsible for the death of his mother. Then Chi-Chi showed up after his father realized he didn’t remember Peppan. The man said the woman was waiting for him, but Raditz had no clue who she was. His father cursed and stormed out.</p><p>Raditz was thankful to the Earthling. Chi-Chi filled him in on everything Kakarot told her regarding the last few years while protecting all of his brother’s secrets. She explained that she was his intended and that she and Kakarot travelled to Planet Vegeta when they travelled with Vegeta and the princess. The Earthling told him of the time he caught Kakarot kissing her in the middle of the hall and the teasing that followed, about Vegeta’s wedding to Bulma, and even about the futuristic son who came back to prevent the terrible future from happening. To be honest, Raditz was thankful that his memory was the only casualty.</p><p>He patted the open spot next to him on the bed, but Peppan was still frozen in place. Raditz sighed in frustration before he moved to reach her. When he did, he pulled her on the bed despite her protests. The bond was there. He could honestly feel the Saiyan’s distress and emotional pain. There was nothing that could really be done, he supposed, except getting to know this woman all over again. She was beautiful, which had drawn him to her in the first place. Her words had knocked sense into him as well.</p><p>“You said that you knew I had been through hell and felt sorry for me, but it was no excuse to continue such horrid behavior once freed, and you were right,” Raditz stated. “We must have talked about this at some point, considering a big part of mating is relinquishing pride.” Peppan nodded. “I don’t care that my memory is gone, and I don’t care about my life as a PTO soldier either. I know that’s all behind me. I don’t even care about all the bullshit I can’t remember about my daily life or even my brother’s intended or my father finally fucking talking to us about his issues.</p><p>“The only thing that bothers me is that I can’t remember you, Peppan. Believe me, I want to,” he assured her, earning her astonished gaze. “I can feel you and I can feel the love you have for me, and there’s a part of me that knows I feel something for you. I’m just pissed that I can’t remember what it is or why I feel it. You have to understand that this is hell for me, too.”</p><p>“Raditz,” she whispered before a smile appeared on her face. “I understand. We’ve both faced our own personal hells. I wish you could remember me too, but it doesn’t mean this is over. We have time. I’ll tell you everything, about each conversation, each intimate moment…anything you want to know. We’ll make it work, somehow. I promise.”</p><p>Raditz pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, but she didn’t seem to mind as she clung to him. He felt so much emotion between hers and his consciousness. Whatever feelings drove him to mate with this woman were real; he knew.</p><p>It was the voice of the blonde woman that forced them to break apart. It sounded like Vegeta, Bulma, and Kakarot made it home. The couple exchanged serious glances as Raditz turned to get out of the bed. He needed to see Vegeta and his brother, needed to know what had happened on the Cold planet. They all needed to know what would happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well, not a total cliffhanger. I’m sure a lot of people aren’t happy that Raditz has slight amnesia…but, would you had liked it better if it was Peppan? That was actually my original idea, but every time I thought about Raditz being crushed by her lack of memory and increased distrust as well as his father’s nagging, my mind flipped the idea and I kind of liked it better. Anyway, thank you for reading ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt so surreal when the three landed safely back on Earth. Part of Vegeta was just waiting for something to go wrong, or someone to attack them. Instead, it was just like when he came to Earth the first time. He hadn’t wanted to be there, but he was, and surprisingly everything had worked out. He glanced at Bulma who seemed to be taking in the features of her mother land. She knew what was going to happen, and she already knew what she would choose.</p><p>Vegeta had to explain it all to her. He and Nappa hinted to it in the past. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter if all the people of Earth were with them. Someone completely betrayed them and forced them into war. He almost lost Bulma and his son, thought he <em>had </em>lost them. No, the alliance could not be kept here, which meant many people would have to choose between Planet Vegeta and Planet Earth. Vegeta would understand if Bulma couldn’t do it. He knew if he had to choose, he’d choose his home without a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>“Wherever you are is my home.”</em>
</p><p>It had been such a simple statement that carried so much weight. Bulma couldn’t see the Earth as home, especially if he was not there with her. Their son needed the both of them, and Bulma refused to separate Vegeta from his own child. She would return to Planet Vegeta with him, even if that meant saying goodbye to the place where she was raised.</p><p>Bulma had given up so much for him, and Vegeta promised himself that he would make it all worth her while.</p><p>Getting to Bulma’s home was easy, and Bulma was surprised to see that part of her childhood home was destroyed. Vegeta could see the concern for her parents etched on her face. “Don’t worry,” he assured her. “They weren’t attacked.”</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me,” she retorted making Vegeta chuckle. Despite the severity of the situation, at least she still had enough lightness in her heart to make jokes.</p><p>At that moment, Bulma’s mother came outside to air out a blanket, and she saw the three of them. Her eyes connected with Bulma’s, and she dropped the cloth and nearly ran over to her child. “Oh, thank God!” she shouted loudly as she embraced her daughter. Tears streamed down her face.</p><p>Bulma felt a little nervous and laughed weakly as she held her sobbing mother. “Yeah…I had everyone worried, huh?”</p><p>Her mother looked at her with a heatless glare. “Understatement, Bulma, a complete understatement.”</p><p>Bulma laughed fully at that but cried along with her mother as her friends and others congregated outside her house. Maron and Yamcha approached her and Vegeta to talk while Chi-Chi nearly tackled Kakarot over. The third-class Saiyan loosely wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Eventually, Raditz and Peppan made their way out, and Vegeta and Raditz exchanged knowing glances. His former comrade and friend nodded to him, a silent gesture to let the prince know he was fine despite the memory loss. That was enough for Vegeta.</p><p>Bardock stayed inside with Dr. Briefs. The Saiyan watched the scene and occasionally glared down at the human. Piccolo chose to do the stick around and did the same, although Baba returned to the Lookout earlier to inform the guardian of what was to happen.</p><p>It only left one more person who had yet to make an appearance.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>Bulma’s heart leapt as her attention shifted to the teenager Vegeta told her about. Her eyes landed on Trunks, the man her little child would have grown into under the harsh rule of Cold. He stood an arm’s length away from her, yet he seemed so far away. His head tilted off to the side and faced down in shame. A smile appeared on her lips as she released her mother and approached her son slowly. “Trunks,” she whispered lovingly, testing the name out for the first time. Her expression softened as his eyes widened, but still he kept his gaze away from her. “You’re a handsome one, aren’t you?” she teased. “I see you’ve inherited both mine and your father’s good looks.”</p><p>Trunks couldn’t help it. He had been so keyed up and overwhelmed all day that hearing his mother’s past counterpart say a joke her future counterpart always used to tease him made him both chuckle in humor and cry from the overwhelming sea of emotions he’d tried to hold back. He always did he best never to cry. Cold would have taunted him and Trunks knew that Saiyans weren’t really ones for emotions. But the part of him that couldn’t conceal his emotions, the human side, sometimes won over and this happened to be one of those times as Bulma pulled him close to her and simply held him. To add to the support, Vegeta walked up to them and put one hand on Bulma’s shoulder and one in the center of Trunks’s back. Panchy shooed everyone back into the house so the family could have their moment alone. It had been a really long day.</p><hr/><p>Later, everyone was inside eating the large array of food Panchy made, and additionally had catered. Kakarot recounted the battle as Vegeta remained quiet, though he held Bulma’s hand that rested on his thigh. Trunks was in awe as Kakarot told them how he and Vegeta became Super Saiyans, and that was when Vegeta’s expression soured. Panchy, likewise, kept her eyes on her daughter and hoped she wouldn’t cry. However, the tale was interrupted when Bardock slammed his fist down on the table nearly causing it to go flying.</p><p>“Is no one going to discuss what’s going to happen next or are we all just going to keep playing human tea party?” he snapped.</p><p>Dr. Briefs opted to remain in the other room, away from everyone, but he heard Bardock loud and clear. The man knew he messed up. The alliance would be broken, and he would lose his daughter, though at least she’d be alive and happy. His wife made it clear she’d stay with him, but he knew that one day she’d resent him because she would not be able to see her daughter or grandson again.</p><p>Vegeta sighed; he did not want to say anything until his father gave orders. “I can only say what is said would happen,” Vegeta started. “My father has not given official orders, and we have never been betrayed by an ally before, not like this. The one time it happened, we made a clean break.”</p><p>“Will you really have to leave?” Panchy asked sadly.</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “And all travel, trade, and aid to this planet will cease. No one here will be able to go to Planet Vegeta or any other allying planet, and no one from Planet Vegeta will be able to come here. Unfortunately, many of us are going to have to make choices.”</p><p>Panchy looked to her daughter and already knew her choice. Likewise, Bulma knew what her mother would choose. “I’m sorry, Bulma…”</p><p>“Mom, I understand,” the woman replied with a sad smile. “Look, Dad is going to need you. I don’t know what King Cold told him, but he implied he brainwashed him into believe some story based on a loss he experienced in the past. I may not know what that is, but I’m sure you do. You have to stay with Dad.”</p><p>Vegeta could feel Trunks’s power flicker in anger. He, like the boy, honestly had no respect for the human and blamed him completely for what would happen. His eyes then moved to Kakarot and Chi-Chi. “I…can’t leave,” Chi-Chi whispered, her voice broken.</p><p>“I know,” Kakarot told her, “so I have to stay.”</p><p>This made Chi-Chi’s eyes widen. “But…Kakarot, your family…you can’t.” Bardock glared at his son. He had hoped Kakarot would have had sense to return home, and Raditz also seemed disappointed but said nothing. “I can’t let you do that.”</p><p>“You’re not letting me do anything,” Kakarot assured her. “It’s my choice. Chi, I’ve already told you I’ve felt more at home with you than anywhere else. I’ll miss Planet Vegeta.” He looked between his brother and best friend, “And I’ll miss you all, too, but I just can’t leave. If you were in my position, what would you do?”</p><p>“I’d stay with my intended,” Vegeta announced, to everyone’s surprise. To be honest, had Bulma chosen to stay on Earth, even if he would have hated it, he would have told his parents to make Tarble their heir and he would have stayed with her. Bulma knew this and made the choice for him.</p><p>“Is…” Bulma tried to speak. “Is there a way that we could convince your father that even if he breaks the alliance with Earth that we can still contact Earth via video? Or that if something really horrible happened in the future that we could maybe help a bit?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t find Bulma’s requests unreasonable. She was an Earthling, and if something were to happen to her home and family and friends, they wouldn’t want to see them destroyed. Besides, Kakarot would be staying on the planet, and most likely he’d have children with his future mate, and they would all be part Saiyan. If something horrible were to happen in the future, their own kind would be at risk. “I will speak with him about it later,” Vegeta promised. “For now, as it stands, this may very well be our final meal together.”</p><hr/><p>Trunks still didn’t know what he was going to do. The least desirable decision was to return to Cold’s ship in the future. He needed to get Kakarot out of there. It wasn’t fair to leave the man to deal with the bastard’s wrath. With him and his mother gone, it would all fall on Kakarot. He couldn’t leave him behind.</p><p>He was outside looking up at the sky. He had never been on a planet where he wasn’t forced to wipe out the population before. Sure, he did fight and kill that day when it was attacked, but now he was lying on the grass and staring at the stars. His mother had told him that it was the most relaxing thing in the world to do. So far, he found she was right.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised that the Kakarot of this timeline wanted to stay for Chi-Chi. The man often spoke about her and hoped one day he’d see her again. Thankfully, Cold never destroyed Earth even in his timeline. He just wiped out the majority of the population and sold it. Chi-Chi was on Planet Vegeta in his timeline, safe and sound with the others except Dr. Briefs who was incarcerated on a neutral planet. The war in his timeline was still pretty much going on, and Cold was gaining more territory.</p><p>He heard the sound of footsteps next to him, yet he had no desire to move to see who it was. Whoever it was sat down beside him, lied down next to him, and also looked at the stars. “Your mother convinced me to do this, once,” Vegeta stated. “It’s a different view of the universe than we’re used to.”</p><p>Trunks scoffed a laugh. “Yeah. If I didn’t know what hell was out there, I’d say this actually looks kind of nice. It’s peaceful at least.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be hard on yourself,” Vegeta assured him, answering the unspoken anxiety. “Your mother did not judge me for my past, nor do we judge you. You lived a life that could have been my own. I was only with Frieza a short time. You were with his father a lifetime.”</p><p>“I hate him,” Trunks growled, though he was still calm from looking at the stars and breathing in the scent of the grass. “I’m glad he’s dead here, but I wish I could end him in my own timeline. I need to go back soon or Kakarot will be next.”</p><p>“Kakarot will be fine,” the prince assured him. “I know from my short time how the ice fucks operate. Cold might torture him for amusement or send him on your missions, but he’ll keep him alive. Kakarot might have a lot of demons he needs to fight, but he’ll be alive. You need to train with me here before you return. You’ve hardly ever had this much access to your power. Besides, you and I need to work on these transformations of ours. Once you can control it, you can go back and finish Cold, and then do what the Namek said and use these ‘Dragon Balls’ to bring us back.”</p><p>“Do you honestly believe it will work?” Trunks huffed. “I don’t want to find out it was all a lie.”</p><p>“The Nameks, Kanassans, and Saiyans were the first alliance against Frieza,” Vegeta stated. “This Piccolo holds true to it. He would not lie to us or to you. You will get your wish for your parents. I promise.”</p><p>Trunks softened a bit and sighed. “What if…? Never mind.”</p><p>Vegeta waited for Trunks to speak again, for he had a feeling he knew what he’d ask. “Are you proud of me, Dad?”</p><p>“Yes.” It was simple and sincere with no hint of doubt.</p><p>Trunks sat up abruptly and glared down at his father. “How could you be?” he shouted. “I killed! I let that bastard walk all over me and make a mockery of both yours and Mom’s race! I’m nothing but a murderer! How can you be proud of that?”</p><p>Vegeta could now understand all of Bulma’s words that were spoken when he told her about his past. He finally saw what she did, but in this amazing teenager that held the best of both of them. “You’re stronger than I am,” Vegeta admitted, “in the sense that you survived something with your sanity intact that I would have succumbed to long ago. Had I been with Frieza for over a decade, I know what I would have become. I had been so close to that before my rescue. I started to enjoy killing, Trunks, and I hate that I felt that way. I’m grateful that Frieza was defeated, because I would have become a monster. Even though I told your mother practically everything, I never told her that, because when I returned home the desire to kill left me. I just wanted to escape the memories of torment.”</p><p>Trunks blinked a few times in surprise as Vegeta continued. “I disobeyed every command my father gave me. He told me never to show fear, to hold onto my Saiyan pride, and to never let Frieza know I cared about anything, even my planet and race. It was hell, and I honestly believed that I was a lost cause who didn’t belong among his people.</p><p>“And then I met your mother, and her outlook made me feel strong and whole, something I hadn’t felt since just before I turned six.”</p><p>They were both quiet for a moment, and Vegeta couldn’t help but feel he was having the most difficult talk again. Vegeta wondered if this was what it was like to have a bond with his child, similar to the bond he had with Bulma, but in a different light. He couldn’t be sure since his relationship with both of his parents had crumbled. He wondered if his untainted son would be able to handle his past, if he should tell him, but he knew he wanted to show his son that he could trust him with anything by showing the boy he had nothing to fear from him. Bulma’s words once again returned to him, that because of how betrayed he’d felt, he’d be a good king and, unspoken, a good father.</p><p>Bulma had always known, even when she hadn’t mentioned children.</p><p>Vegeta turned to his son, his expression serious but his eyes warm and full of pride. “You survived,” he said forcefully, “and because of that, how could I not be proud of you?”</p><p>Trunks grew quiet and glared down at the ground, but he nodded. Even if he didn’t necessarily agree, he had to be forced to accept it. Vegeta knew one day that Trunks would meet someone, and she would make him see his worth as Bulma had done for him, but he figured that Trunks needed to learn that on his own. For now, having his father’s confidence was enough.</p><p>“There you two are.”</p><p>Bulma came outside to look for both of them and sat down beside both her boys. She kissed Vegeta on his forehead and then did the same to her son. Both men blushed profusely at the public display and liking it. “Is everything okay?” she asked, her voice soft and light.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mom,” Trunks whispered, saddened, “but I…I couldn’t save you.”</p><p>“My mother told me about what happened,” Bulma stated, “and you were definitely not at fault. She also told me about what Piccolo said.” She then looked to Vegeta, a bit of urgency in her voice. “Kakarot and Raditz are on the line with your father. They’re having difficulties convincing him about what I asked earlier.”</p><p>Vegeta stood up and started heading to the house. He paused in the doorway. “I’ll handle it.”</p><p>They watched as his form disappeared before the two looked to one another. Trunks felt uneasy with his mother staring at him with the loving smile he had come to know his entire life. “Well, the atmosphere out here seemed heavy when I joined. I hope you two were having a pleasant conversation.”</p><p>“Um, uh,” Trunks muttered, “yeah, as good as it can be, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Bulma cooed as she rubbed her stomach. “You know, I just found out I was going to be a mother this morning, and now I get to see what my little boy will look like. I even know your name and—”</p><p>“Please, don’t name him Trunks!” Bulma was startled by the outburst, and her mouth dropped open. Trunks glared at her with hate, though she was certain it was directed at someone else and not herself. “I hate my name! Don’t you know how much we suffered because he literally put us in Cold’s hands? I never wanted it. You only named me that to protect me from people who hated Dad!”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth pursed into a line as she let her son continue before she would correct him. “And I had to live with this horrible name, a constant reminder of the bastard that started this.”</p><p>“Trunks,” Bulma interjected, “I know he screwed up, but he is still your grandfather. Please, don’t call him that. Also, I’ve always wanted to name my son Trunks, not because of my father but because of my grandfather who I actually did get along with and respect. He was hard on your grandfather because of me being born, and that I never fully accepted, but I have many good memories of him and me. I told your father long ago that I wanted to name my son after him, despite the way my father treated me.”</p><p>“I…” Trunks started before he looked away again. “I didn’t know that. I always just assumed when Zarbon said my grandfather was a traitor and I shared his name. He was the one who put that idea in my head saying you didn’t want my name affiliated with my father because of his enemies.”</p><p>“Well,” Bulma snorted, “Zarbon was an idiot and had no idea of anything about me, so listening to him is pointless. As far as the idea, why didn’t you ask me? I would have told you.”</p><p>Trunks heaved a heavy sigh and sat hunched with his arms on his legs. “I knew you wouldn’t like me unloading how I felt about your father, so I never brought it up. As for what I called him, I’ll try not to, but that’s all I see him as. I hate him, too.”</p><p>Bulma reached out to Trunks who flinched at her touch before she wrapped her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sat rigid in her grip and a sad smile graced her features. He was so skittish, and it made Bulma’s heart ache. The teenager in her arms reminded her so much of Vegeta, though thankfully Vegeta had always been welcoming of her touches. There were times, however, in private where he’d seize up, but eventually he’d relax. She caught herself wondering if Vegeta would have been like Trunks in receiving affection had Frieza had him longer. Vegeta was tenser around other people, including his family. With Bulma he normally felt at ease.</p><p>Hopefully, whenever Trunks went back, he would find that perfect girl for himself.</p><p>“I cannot even imagine everything you’ve been through,” Bulma stated, “but that’s a lot of hate to harbor in your heart. You’re going to be with me and Vegeta for a little while. I hope that you’ll be able to get some rest and learn to relax a bit. I don’t want you to let this experience hold you back, Trunks, never.”</p><p>He thought back to his father’s words, his survival, and realized that his father only relaxed whenever he mentioned his mother. Trunks couldn’t fight the grin that appeared on his face, especially because this was exactly what his mother would want for him. At times, his mother spoke of escaping and how much different it would be, how they’d be able to relax and loosen up. Surprisingly, it all started now for him.</p><p>“You’re going to love Planet Vegeta,” she assured him. “It’s so beautiful, really hot though. Your dad knows some amazing places. There’s this restaurant we love. We’ll have to go there at some point.”</p><p>“This is going to sound dumb, but what the heck is a restaurant?”</p><p>Bulma chuckled. “A place to go and eat. People cook and then serve us.”</p><p>“Dad’s okay with people handling his food?” Trunks asked in alarm.</p><p>Bulma tilted her head in confusion. “Um, wouldn’t they have cooked food on the ship and serve it to everyone?”</p><p>“It’s different,” Trunks argued. “If someone poisoned the food, they’d poison the entire fleet. Most would survive, though it would suck, and they’d kill the idiot responsible.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Trunks. Your dad trusts the place, always has. No one on the planet wants to poison us.”</p><p>“You’re sure…”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Trunks breathed out, but he figured he had to get used to this different world, and the world his would become once he defeated Cold. “I trust you and Dad,” Trunks relented, but his eyes held stern resistance, “but <em>only </em>you and Dad.”</p><p>“We’ll take what we can get,” Bulma responded softly before she gave Trunks one last squeeze. “Now, don’t stay out too late. If you want to explore…I would do it now, but please come home, okay?”</p><p>Bulma left Trunks alone outside. She kept her upbeat façade until she was away from the teenager, but inside her heart was breaking. She didn’t know what to do or say to anyone about anything. Her day had been a complete whirlwind of emotions, and she didn’t know how much longer she’d hold. She had to leave Earth, which honestly wasn’t so bad. It was the never returning part that left her feeling sick to her stomach and made the baby’s ki fluctuate.</p><p>A shaky hand moved to her stomach to quell the raging ki as she ran into Chi-Chi. Both women simply stared at each other with saddened eyes, and the dark-haired woman embraced her friend. Away from the prying eyes of others, they both released tears that had stored up all day. For Bulma, they were tears of both her anxiety, relief, and also of her confliction in leaving her home planet and family forever. For Chi-Chi, they were tears of the fear of losing Kakarot all day as well as guilt for him staying and no longer having his brother and best friend, but also the sadness that the Saiyans and her first, true friend would never be with them again.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Briefs sat alone in his study with a scotch in hand, still in disbelief of the events that day. He had thought he was protecting his daughter, but he had failed her terribly. It didn’t even bother him that he ruined the alliance save the fact that he would never see his daughter again. He had been so nearsighted that he never considered the repercussions of his actions.</p><p>Vegeta entered the room without knocking, and Dr. Briefs thought for sure he was dead. It would honestly be a blessing for him to not have to deal with the agonizing guilt he felt for the life of his daughter and grandson, what it could have been. His wife would also be free to leave. With him gone, maybe the alliance wouldn’t need to be destroyed at all.</p><p>“What did Cold say to you?”</p><p>Dr. Briefs was stunned by the question. He expected to experience the prince’s full wrath. Instead, he only held the man’s cold glare with a question lying in between them. He sighed, sipped his drink, and then returned the glass to his desk. “It doesn’t matter,” he answered, his voice tired. “It won’t change what I did.”</p><p>“It could change a lot of things,” Vegeta admonished. “I asked you a question and I expect an honest answer. Believe me, I will know if you’re lying.”</p><p>“It’s my business,” the doctor said harshly. He slammed his fist on the wood of his desk. His glare was almost as forceful as Vegeta’s, though the Saiyan had no plan of backing down. “What he said was that the bond was for exerting your will on a person and that Bulma would be enslaved to you. I believed him. I shouldn’t have, but I did. Now, just leave me alone.”</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man’s request. “If you wanted to be left alone, then you shouldn’t have betrayed us. You lost the right to banish me the moment you put my mate, <em>your daughter</em>, in harm’s way. Bulma said Cold said you experienced some great loss and that’s why you believed his tripe. What the fuck did he mean, and don’t give me the ‘it’s none of your business’ bullshit because you made it my business when you brought the father of my tormentor back into our lives.”</p><p>Briefs sighed, but he made no attempt to answer the prince. It infuriated the Saiyan. “All men are entitled to their secrets, Vegeta. This is mine. Whether or not you choose to accept that, I don’t care. I’m taking this to my grave. Now, get out of my study and leave me alone. I wish to see no one, not even Bulma.”</p><p>“Even though she’s leaving tomorrow.” He saw the doctor’s expression fall, and his own expression softened slightly. “Despite all the shit you’ve done, what you’ve put her through over the years, you do love her. Are you really planning to walk out of her life without giving her any explanation as to why you trusted Cold over her? Why any of this had to happen?”</p><p>“I’m protecting her. It’s better if she doesn’t know the truth, and I intend for her to never find out. If you care about her safety and mental health, you’ll let this go and leave me.”</p><p>Vegeta knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the man. At least he had better luck with his own father when he demanded that the communications remain open between Bulma’s mother and Kakarot’s family and Planet Vegeta. If anything happened to the Earth, like another invasion, because it was Bulma’s home, they would be allowed to aid, but only Vegeta and any other Saiyans that might <em>volunteer</em> their services. In exchange, Vegeta and Bulma would need to be active in their roles as royals if they wanted this, and Vegeta would take over as king whenever his father wanted meaning that he and Bulma could not flee to any remote planets as she once suggested. Vegeta only agreed to what he felt was a prison sentence on the condition that Earth would be assimilated back into the alliance once he and Bulma took the throne. The king was adamantly against that, but Vegeta told him he’d forsake the entire kingdom and run away with Bulma the second they had a chance if the king didn’t agree. Between the two of them, they could escape. This agreement was the only way to ensure Vegeta’s cooperation, and so, after an hour of the king yelling and Vegeta watching him with an unyielding, bored expression, his father finally agreed.</p><p>Vegeta knew he made the right decision in planning to have the Earth rejoin the alliance once he and Bulma ascended the throne. Despite the actions of one man, the Earth had remained their ally. It was Bulma’s home, too. He needed to ensure that she could return one day – whether or not it was anytime soon – especially when she was throwing her entire past and school career away for him. He knew she wouldn’t choose any differently, but this was a huge gesture and sacrifice she made for him.</p><p>Knowing that only one man ruined the alliance angered Vegeta, but he owed it to Bulma to get answers that would hopefully give her closure. The human wouldn’t budge, though, and unfortunately Vegeta had to give up just this once. As he turned, he caught sight of a picture that immediately grabbed his attention. It was a picture of Bulma as a little girl, and there was a tall, blonde woman with straightened hair holding her. She couldn’t be much older than he and Bulma were presently, and it reminded Vegeta of that imaginary friend Bulma told him about. “Who is that woman?” he asked out loud beside himself.</p><p>Dr. Briefs froze as Vegeta saw the one picture he wished he hadn’t. Nervously he said, “My sister, Brooke. Now, will you please get out?”</p><p>Vegeta glared at the man once again before he left the office, but not without forcefully slamming the door behind him. Dr. Briefs cringed but sighed in relief when he no longer heard Vegeta’s footsteps. He got up from his desk and made his way to the frame. He looked at the picture fondly, and with a sad sigh and a heavy heart, he whispered, “And now, I’ve truly lost you both…my daughters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma couldn’t believe she had to say goodbye.</p><p>Well, that was a lie. She knew what to expect, but she wasn’t mentally prepared for it. She spent the whole night lying in her bed, awake. Bulma probably only slept for a handful of minutes which probably wasn’t the best idea considering the ordeal she had been in and the baby in her womb. Still, she could not bring herself to sleep as she remembered the feeling of her own bed. While Vegeta slept, she slipped out of bed to admire the sunrise, the final Earth sunrise she’d ever see. Yet to her, it wasn’t a signal of a new beginning. It was a signal of a final goodbye.</p><p>Bulma hated goodbyes.</p><p>She didn’t realize that Vegeta awoke or that he noticed her admiring the view out her window. He frowned; he knew what the woman was thinking, yet he felt powerless to stop it. His father would not revisit a treaty with Earth. Even if Vegeta planned to when his father abdicated the throne, it could be decades. He wanted to do more for her. He really, truly did.</p><p>She was sacrificing her home for him, for their son.</p><p>Vegeta left the comfort of the bed to glide behind his mate and wrap his arms around her. His movements startled Bulma, but she rested her arms against his and leaned back against his bare chest. A sigh released before Bulma shook her head. “I hate this,” she admitted in a soft whisper.</p><p>“I know.” Vegeta wasn’t exactly happy with the turn of events either. He practically despised her father, but he hadn’t minded coming back to Earth with Bulma in the future. There were times they talked about escaping both their lives, but they knew they couldn’t now. Unfortunately, they needed to face this situation head on no matter how undesirable it was.</p><p>“I can’t say ‘goodbye’ to her,” Bulma murmured. “I don’t even know what to say to him, but I can’t leave without getting some closure.”</p><p>“He won’t give it to you,” Vegeta growled. “I tried. He refuses to explain what he was thinking, why he listened to the bastard.”</p><p>Bulma sighed in frustration and turned to face Vegeta, his arms still wrapped around her. “I just wish I had answers. I wish none of this had to happen. It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Life isn’t fair,” Vegeta answered in a quiet voice. He wasn’t saying it to be mean or berate Bulma; Vegeta hated how unreasonable this all was. “I promise, though, that the second we take the throne, Earth will be back in the alliance regardless of what my father wants. I made a deal with him, but we won’t be able to run away together like we wanted.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes betrayed her shock as they furrowed. “You…why would you do that for me? I know how much pain being on Planet Vegeta causes you sometimes. I know we all want to return there most days, but I thought you didn’t want to…”</p><p>“Bulma,” the prince interjected, holding her a bit tighter, “you’re making the biggest sacrifice for me. No, I didn’t want to fully immerse us into my planet’s politics, but it honestly felt like home again when you were there. I don’t care about what I agreed to as long as we benefitted, too. I don’t know when my father will abdicate the throne, but when he does, you are of Earth. You know that sometimes royals marry each other off to benefit the two planets. I have no qualms with Earth. I’m pissed at your father, but I know he was lied to, whatever it was. It won’t happen again, but my father can’t see that, and with Cooler still out there we may have problems in the future.</p><p>“That’s the reason this is happening. My father is afraid now, because he wasn’t prepared for Cold. I was, and I’ll be prepared for Cooler, also, if the time ever comes.” He could see Bulma’s fear at the mention of the last Arcosian royal. “I promise you, Bulma, nothing will happen to your home or the people you care about. I worked that out, too.”</p><p>“Y-you did?”</p><p>He nodded curtly. “I did. We will be able to communicate with your mother, Kakarot, and his family. If there is ever any trouble here, invasion or otherwise, I demanded my father let us take action. He agreed, only me and whoever volunteers to go to Earth. I will find a way to win the loyalty of the army so that there will be plenty who will. My father wants me and you to take active roles as royals, fine, but he won’t know what hit him when I have the entire army volunteering.”</p><p>Bulma smiled at her mate, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Vegeta didn’t fight her, didn’t even care about fighting her for dominance. He simply let the kiss be and held his mate as if she were precious stone.</p><p>Vegeta knew he had done right by her, even if they had to sacrifice most of their freedom as a bargaining chip. It didn’t matter, because he gave the Earthling hope, hope that they would one day return to her home world, though hopefully from it being re-assimilated and not because of an invasion. He also got her access to see her mother at least, and his mother-in-law would be able to see her grandchild. Also, Vegeta would still be able to consult with his best friend. It wasn’t a complete win for them, but it was at least a small victory.</p><p>It would be enough.</p><hr/><p>Saying goodbye to everyone left a horrible feeling. Vegeta normally didn’t let himself get close to others, especially after Frieza, but Bulma had opened his heart up once again. He always treasured Kakarot and Nappa, but now he felt connected to their Earthling friends as well. Not only that, but his mother-in-law did care about him and respect him, and he did her for she was always in his and Bulma’s corner.</p><p>He watched as his mate hugged the two human females they befriended, all the women in tears. When Bulma hugged Chi-Chi, Kakarot joined them in a casual group hug that conveyed his emotion and respect for the princess, his best friend’s partner. Vegeta could only nod to Yamcha his respect and thanks. Yamcha and Maron never had to help them establish trust among the Earthlings, but they chose to speak out for the Saiyans. They facilitated the treaty, and he would always have gratitude towards them and treat them as his own allies.</p><p>Trunks tried to remain off to the side, but his grandmother wouldn’t have him left alone. Instead, she walked up to him and handed him a gift bag, which the boy stared at distrustfully. Vegeta couldn’t help but shift his attention to watch what his son would do.</p><p>“I…figured you would like some more comfortable clothes,” the blonde said warmly, but softly. “I went to the store this morning and tried to find some for you. I figured that, even when you go back, you’d like something to remember your visit here to Earth. I can only imagine what condition Earth is in there, but just in case…”</p><p>“Why—?” Trunks began to ask before silencing himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his grandmother, but he didn’t know how to react to being given a gift. His mother would always try to give him gifts for his birthday or Christmas, but they didn’t have a lot to work with or give. This was new to him, and he didn’t feel like he deserved it.</p><p>Trunks looked down at his own clothes and realized just how dirty he felt. The spandex clinging to him had blood stains here and there, and the armor he wore was in even worse shape. With a sigh, he took the gift and went inside to change. Vegeta couldn’t take his eyes off the door to the house. About ten minutes later, Trunks came out in baggy, gray sweatpants, a black t-shirt, yellow boots, and a blue jacket sporting the Capsule Corp. logo. He didn’t miss small smile on the teenager’s face, maybe because he looked like a normal Earthling teenager and not a warrior hardened from his experience. He walked over to his grandmother, gift bag in hand which now contained his armor. He stood before her and murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ and then walked away.</p><p>Everyone said their goodbyes, but Dr. Briefs was nowhere to be seen which Vegeta had expected. All eyes were on Bulma as she went back into the house, yet no one followed her. They knew she needed to do this alone.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Briefs sat in his office, waited to hear those who would remain on Earth flock through the halls. He knew that his daughter would be gone then. He couldn’t face her, couldn’t face what he did and almost put her through. He tore her down so much because of his own anger and guilt, and he had almost destroyed her. No amount of ‘I’m sorry’ would ever fix things. He couldn’t fix things.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>The man froze in his seat; his heart stopped before it thumped loudly in his chest. The way she had called out to him…it reminded him of when she was a hopeful little girl and not the brave woman she had grown into. He didn’t respond. He couldn’t.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to see me, or talk to me, and it’s okay,” he heard her continue. “I just want you to know that I do believe you had your reasons, even if they were misplaced. I wish you would tell me what happened, but I know you need time. Thankfully, we have time…sort of. Vegeta worked it out with his dad so that we can communicate with you by video, so we can still see each other, and when we take the throne, Earth will be back in the alliance.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs’s mouth nearly fell open. When Vegeta came to him the previous night, was this already in place? Had the Saiyan truly just wanted answers for Bulma and not for himself? Would a Saiyan really plead to the king to accept a traitorous man again one day? If what Bulma said was true, then Vegeta really only had Bulma’s best interest in mind. Still, Dr. Briefs wasn’t ready to face her.</p><p>“You know I hate goodbyes,” she said, and he could hear her sniffle outside the door. It broke his heart. “But it’s just a temporary goodbye. I…please, work on whatever issues you have. When you’re ready, the communication device will be there. I’ll listen to whatever you have to say. I…I love you, Daddy, despite everything. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>He heard nothing else except the footsteps when she walked away. His daughter’s words really hit him, and a lone tear streamed down his face before he buried his face in his hands and wept. He would always regret what he did, even more so now.</p><hr/><p>Travel to Planet Vegeta was as expected, smooth but quiet. There were times when Trunks and Bulma would converse, or Vegeta would teach Trunks about flying the ship as he had the boy’s mother. Believe it or not, Trunks was like Bulma in that regard, genuinely curious when it came to technology. Bardock spent the whole trip brooding in his room, but Raditz and Peppan were always out and about on the ship. The female Saiyan would tell her mate their stories and, though he didn’t remember them fully, he certainly remembered the feelings those stories evoked. Their relationship was re-establishing itself well.</p><p>No one talked about Earth, the alliance, the future, or anything that could send everyone into their rooms for the trip. Everyone was afraid they’d upset Bulma, Vegeta, or Trunks. They were the ones who were truly taking everything hard, but Raditz knew it was because Vegeta signed up for something he never wanted to begin with. One thing was discussed, though; Vegeta told Raditz he wanted him as his second-in-command. Raditz accepted the role, though was willing to pass it over to Kakarot when Earth was once again in the alliance. The prince was thankful to already have someone on his and Bulma’s side.</p><p>They were greeted by the queen when they disembarked the ship. Vegeta was not surprised. When he spoke with his mother, he felt her fear and heard it in her voice. Him fighting Cold had terrified her. The relief she felt when she heard Bulma’s voice was also noticeable. She had been worried for his mate as well.</p><p>“I’m so glad all of you are all right,” Kalina spoke calmly, although her raging emotions spoke volumes to Vegeta. He was thankful that he somehow managed to reform a bond with the woman. Being around her was much easier since.</p><p>The woman’s eyes caught sight of the lavender-haired teen and her curiosity and confusion grew before she turned to her son. “Who is our guest?”</p><p>Vegeta looked his mother in the eye and informed her, “Our future son. He came back to warn us what was to happen which is why I requested the unmarked pods. Cold planned to kill me en route.”</p><p>A jolt of shock passed through the queen, and her hand moved over her heart. To hear that her son would have been killed by King Cold left her feeling chills and emptiness a mother should never feel. Still, he was standing before her with his mate and a future son. It meant only one thing. Bulma was pregnant with her son’s heir at that precise moment.</p><p>Despite her horror at her son’s words, she smiled at the teenager who looked at her with distrust and slight fear. Her smile became sad but persisted. The boy there reminded her so much of how her son at looked at her with that same distrust. She slowly approached her grandson but did not move further than a few feet. “Welcome, my grandson. Please treat this palace and planet as your home for as long as you stay.”</p><p>“Um, thank you,” Trunks hesitated, but blushed and attempted to force a smile.</p><p>Bulma noticed his discomfort and placed a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulders. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before she suggested, “Why don’t your father and I show you to your room? It’s the same place I stayed when I first visited the planet.”</p><p>Trunks’s expression seemed to brighten and become more enthusiastic. “Sure,” he said a bit too quickly. “I mean, I’d like that. Can we?”</p><p>The question was addressed to Vegeta whose expression seemed to darken, and that made Trunks nervous. “You two go ahead. I will meet you there. I have to report in with my father.”</p><p>He seemed to be trying to control his anger as he made the statement. Trunks didn’t understand why his father was so bothered at the thought of seeing his own. He looked to his mother for an explanation, but she just looked frozen in place before she flashed the older prince a reassuring grin. “We’ll be waiting for you,” she promised before she motioned for Trunks to join her.</p><p>At the same time, Bardock descended the ship platform. He watched as the prince left his son and daughter-in-law with the queen. Raditz seemed a bit frustrated, and Bardock could only assume that Vegeta was going to speak with the king. Though the third-class didn’t know what his sons and the prince asked of the king, he knew it involved the relationship with Earth. Bardock knew how the king operated. Most likely he wanted to gain control of his son, force him to take up the responsibility as a prince. Bardock sneered. He did not agree with the king’s tactics at all, though he had to admit he himself had given Kakarot and Raditz both a hard time. The king just wanted his son to surrender.</p><p>Well, the joke would be on the king, especially after Bardock was plagued by visions of the future. His expression dimmed as he thought of the events to unfold, the lives they’d affect. At least there was one truth that wouldn’t be so bad. Earth would not be left behind forever, but they still had quite a way to go.</p><hr/><p>Bulma brought Trunks to the side of the palace where Vegeta’s room was and showed him the room where she had stayed during her first visit. Her teenaged son seemed so shocked by the size of the room. She caught him looking around, and the tail he had kept hidden finally revealed itself and swished around excitedly. “This whole room is really for me?” he asked, sounding more hopeful and outgoing than he had been during all of their interactions.</p><p>Bulma smiled at the boy. “Of course, silly. You didn’t think we’d put you in a closet, did you? You’re a prince, after all.”</p><p>Trunks tensed for a moment before he flashed his mom and thankful yet sad smile. “You and Kakarot were the only ones who ever said that without mocking,” he explained, “so it really means a lot to hear it. I promise, I’ll get Kakarot out of that hellhole and I’ll do what Piccolo said and find the Dragon Balls. Your sacrifice won’t have been in vain.”</p><p>“Trunks,” Bulma called out softly as she walked over to her son. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. It made him nervous, the way she seemed to peer into his soul. “I have just as much faith in you as I did for your father yesterday, but do not put the fate of the worlds on your own shoulders. I know you can defeat Cold, but don’t put an insane amount of pressure on yourself. I guess you get that from your father, though.”</p><p>Although the boy nodded his agreement, he was already planning what he wanted to do. First, he’d have to train with his father to get control of this new transformation. Clearly, the transformation was powerful enough to defeat Cold, though it took a lot of focus to control. Both his father and Kakarot had had difficulty against the tyrant. The teenager knew it would be a while before he could face his tormentor even with the Super Saiyan transformation on his side.</p><p>Bulma frowned at the boy’s silence, though she was thankful he was settling into the place. A sad smile graced her as he sat down on the soft bed and then sighed in relief once he laid back. He had been through a lot in his young life, experienced something no boy should experience. She hoped that his time with them would help him fight the demons of his own past, both the real and emotional monsters.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta stood face to face with his father, angered. The king, likewise, was not happy with his son and his demands. Where the king was elated that Vegeta was going to take his role as a prince more seriously, he knew he would still rebel against him. He did not hold Vegeta’s respect or trust, but the king could not fully blame Vegeta for that.</p><p>Once Vegeta got off the topic of Earth, the king regretted agreeing too quickly. Had he been able to keep a debate going, his son would have never broached the topic that had haunted the king for nearly two decades.</p><p>“Why did you lie?”</p><p>Before everyone left Earth, Panchy pulled Vegeta aside and informed him of what Baba told her and her husband, the fact that King Vegeta lied to his son in regard to Frieza’s defeat. When the king stared blankly at his son, Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, and his energy grew with his anger. “For years, I tried to make sense of your story. Frieza was a bastard, but he was no fool. When he had three races against him, with all his men defeated, he wouldn’t have been cocky regardless of the average power levels. But you assured me that he never transformed, and you never told me you had.”</p><p>King Vegeta sighed, stood up, and motioned for Vegeta to follow him to the window which overlooked the docking bay. Vegeta felt strangely aware that he and his father stood there together before Vegeta was sent to Frieza. “Truthfully, son, I never wanted you to know,” the man admitted. “Not because I didn’t believe you could achieve it, but because of what it took to get there…great loss.”</p><p>Vegeta glowered, his expression dark as he regarded his father’s words. “What loss did you experience?”</p><p>“To be honest, I believed I had lost you, at the time my only son,” the king admitted. Vegeta’s head turned fast to face him. King Vegeta tried not to be hurt by his son’s shock. “Yes, you, Vegeta. Frieza had me believe you were dead. I take it you believed you lost Bulma.”</p><p>“How did you—?”</p><p>“When I boarded the ship, I found the blood, and then Frieza returned. He looked so proud of himself in that fourth form of his, smug…demonic. His eyes were so filled with mirth as he told me that my rescue attempt was in vain for you were already dead, that he killed you earlier. With our bond broken, I couldn’t feel you. Your energy was low, most likely from receiving a beating from the bastard and losing consciousness. I…I never meant for you to experience any of it. When Frieza told me you were gone, told me it was my fault, I lost it. I never felt rage like that, <em>pain </em>like that. It was the worst thing I had ever felt, even after being nearly defeated by Frieza.</p><p>“Luckily for me, that third-class also transformed, had a bone to pick with Frieza. The two of us did defeat him together, as I said. Bardock and I hated each other, but I honored him by honoring his sons. Raditz had been with you and Nappa in that hell. I made sure he was taken care of and allowed you to train with Kakarot. The boy was good for you, matched well and completely opposite from the world you experienced. I thought he might help you get through it.”</p><p>“He did,” Vegeta remarked casually. “However, this lie just gives me another reason that supports me cutting my mental ties with you. How could I trust a man who lies to me and is imprisoning me in this deal?”</p><p>The king glared at his son. “This ‘deal’ was your idea, Vegeta! You know the penalties for Dr. Briefs’s crime. It’s unfortunate that it’s your mate’s planet, but she made her choice and you made yours. She chose to accompany you, leaving her home behind, and you agreed to remain here with your mother, brother, and me.”</p><p>“You know nothing of the sacrifices Bulma and I have made,” Vegeta snarled, his fists clenched. “You could never understand. You’re so narrow-minded, thinking only of politics and keeping peace, but you nearly sacrificed us all by not believing Cold was up to something. You hardly ever listened to my warnings, saying I was paranoid. I agree that I was paranoid, but on one thing and one thing only. I thought you’d be the one to come after me. That’s paranoia, father. Cold…that was just common sense.”</p><p>King Vegeta was stunned into silence as his son stormed out of the room. He knew the prince didn’t trust him but hadn’t known just how deep it ran. To hear his eldest child believed he would ever harm him, even after he admitted to what led to his transformation, struck the king so deep. All the other words flew out the window, and now the king could see Vegeta’s perspective on what was going on.</p><p>He really had imprisoned him on their planet all those years. He mandated he go to Earth without giving him a say. Luckily, Earth had yielded a woman to him that changed his son’s countenance, and now the king mandated they never return. Vegeta mentioned sacrifice, and the king realized the Earthling woman was giving up a great deal for his son’s happiness. Vegeta, in turn, was sacrificing his own happiness for Bulma to have hope.</p><p>What had the king started?</p><hr/><p>Bulma settled into Vegeta’s room still trying to process everything happening around her. Travelling with Vegeta and their son had been nice, but she realized it was the last bit of freedom Vegeta would have. Part of her felt like it was her fault that he had to cater to his father, but Vegeta reminded her that it was his fault she had to leave home. Had he not pursued her, she would have been free to remain with her family.</p><p>Would that have made her happy?</p><p>Despite all the chaos and animosity around her, Bulma did feel happy. She was with the man she loved with all her heart, and they were having a baby who would eventually grow up into a wonderful and brave man, just like his father. Bulma knew she made the right choice despite how difficult it was. After a while, she and Vegeta would fall into a routine. She was sure of that. She’d make sure to share in his burden. He would not be in this alone.</p><p>Vegeta entered their room, and Bulma could already tell that speaking with his father had not gone well. She never asked Vegeta what he and his father discussed each time, but she knew he was always left feeling sour after. “Hey,” she greeted, “you okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Vegeta grunted, choosing to sit next to her on the bed. “I just can’t stand him or the lies.”</p><p>Bulma frowned. She had been beside Vegeta when her mother told them the truth about Frieza’s defeat. The prince took it so hard from what Bulma felt. His father must have tried to justify the lie, thinking he was doing right by his son but pushing him away like her own father had done with her. “I understand,” she replied as she took one of his hands.</p><p>Vegeta was reluctant to uncross his arms. He felt bare, unprotected, but he knew with Bulma he could let his guard down freely and let her pull his appendage away from his torso. “Is the boy settling in?”</p><p>A smile lit her face. “Yeah, he’s probably asleep right now. He was pretty shocked by the size of the room and bed.”</p><p>The prince nodded. “That’s how I felt when I returned home, however, I had grown up here for years. Our son did not get that chance and is probably more shocked than I was at a great many things.”</p><p>“I can’t believe what would have happened, or what has happened for that matter,” Bulma remarked. She leaned against her husband’s shoulder. “To be honest, I feel so drained right now…”</p><p>“You’re probably hungry,” Vegeta stated. “Our son is taking a lot of energy and nutrients away from you. You may feel like this for a while.” He noticed her expression darken, and she seemed very angry and far away. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…” Bulma started before she clamped her mouth shut. She didn’t have the heart to tell Vegeta that Zarbon referred to their child as a parasite. Being reminded that the baby was taking from her reminded her of that fact, but she knew Vegeta had meant nothing by it.</p><p>“Bulma, talk to me,” Vegeta ordered. “We are not going to start keeping secrets now that we’re here. You, me, our son…we have to be able to trust each other. Yes, there are many we can trust, but in this palace, only the three of us and my brother can be fully trusted. What is wrong?”</p><p>“I was just reminded about that bastard, Zarbon, calling our baby a parasite,” Bulma admitted in a low growl. “I could never think that way, even if he is taking my energy. How could anyone call a child that?”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled, and then scoffed at the words. “You’re talking about a vile creature who served Frieza for years and nearly killed me a handful of times while he tortured me as a child. His opinion doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I know,” Bulma responded calmly before she sighed in frustration a moment later. She got up and walked away from her mate for the moment. “It’s just wrong. Even how he treated you. I don’t know if you’d understand this feeling or not, but Mom always said women were always very sensitive to the wrongs done to children, mainly because they wouldn’t want their own children to suffer. It drives me crazy just knowing he hurt you and would have hurt our son, and did hurt our son the teenager in the next room.”</p><p>“Trust me; I understand, and I am not happy with it either, but Zarbon is gone now. First, defeated by you and then taken out by Cold himself.”</p><p>Bulma only nodded as Vegeta approached her. He stopped in front of her, hesitated for a moment, before he extended his right arm and pulled her to him. She let him embrace her and coax her towards him. She felt so tense but started to relax in his grip and laid her head against his chest. The Saiyan’s expression softened considerably, his grip tightened only slightly. He could feel all of Bulma’s raging emotions, which nearly matched his.</p><p>With a sigh, he whispered, “I’ll have the maids bring something for us. You need to eat, but we both need rest. We should follow our son’s lead.”</p><p>Her smile reassured him. It wasn’t sad or forced, just very relaxed. “When we all get some rest, we should go to that restaurant. I bet Trunks would love it.”</p><p>Vegeta answered with a nod and a smirk. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple. He was not one for displays of affection, but he didn’t mind it so much with Bulma. She was his everything, giving him a son and her loyalty. He hadn’t expected to ever find what he did in her. For that moment, he felt like they’d be okay. “Get some rest, woman,” Vegeta ordered softly. “Food will be here when you wake up.”</p><p>The prince stood up, about to leave when her hand swiftly reached out for him and caught him. He stopped in his spot feeling a jolting fear that was not his own. “Please,” Bulma murmured, “please don’t leave. I’ll eat later; I promise. Please, just don’t leave me alone for right now.”</p><p>He couldn’t deny her. Vegeta knew that well.</p><p>He ended up kicking off his boots and cradling her in his arms and they both got their well-deserved rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since ties with Earth had been severed, and life for Bulma, Vegeta, and their futuristic son had changed drastically. Bulma had taken her position in the lab the following day from their arrival while Vegeta trained with Trunks non-stop. She knew Trunks would have to go back to his timeline soon and make things right there. Despite the growing child in her womb, she would miss her teenaged son. She was so proud of him and all he had accomplished, the risks he took. She made sure to stroke his ego whenever she saw him in some way. He still found it difficult to accept any praise, but she knew he was responding well to it.</p><p>The queen had been there for both her son and Bulma to talk to. Vegeta still kept his distance from the woman, for he knew she was loyal to his father. Still, he couldn’t help but vent his frustrations to her. His father was training him in the politics, and soon they two royals would be heading to another planet to form an alliance. Vegeta was not looking forward to the trip, for he would be leaving Bulma behind. He was strangely thankful that his mother offered to keep the other woman occupied.</p><p>Vegeta hardly saw Tarble when he returned, but the young Saiyan was already starting to walk around on his own. He was still so young, according to Bulma, and he was also progressing faster than any other Saiyan. Surprisingly, when he took his first steps, the king did not get him involved in training, but now that Vegeta was in the picture, he took the reins. He would not let his brother be ill-prepared against Cooler.</p><p>No one had heard from the Arcosians. King Cold’s death had not been announced to the universe. It was being treated as a conspiracy theory, most likely, that Cooler was trying to keep quiet. Vegeta knew he would have to face Cooler in the future, and he was not ready to relax unless all the Arcosian kings were dead. He knew they would kill him first if given the chance.</p><p>“You did well today.”</p><p>Trunks was on the ground breathing heavily, but he managed a smile as he looked up at his stoic father.</p><p>“Thanks,” the teen replied. “Do you think I’m ready? I’m not trying to rush training or anything, but am I at least improving?”</p><p>“You are.” The answer was curt. “I still think one more week of training will suffice before I have to travel to Arlia with my father.”</p><p>“Are you excited? I’ve never gotten the chance to go to a planet and actually talk with the race or make agreements.”</p><p>Vegeta remained expressionless, though he definitely felt an ache in his chest. It wasn’t the first time Trunks had made a comment like that, and Vegeta knew exactly he felt. Where Vegeta hadn’t always killed on planets he went to as a child, that was all he did under Frieza, and it was only for a few months. This boy had years on him, and therefore had never experienced anything tame. He tried to play off what he was feeling with an offhanded comment. “For a planet of bug people, I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>Trunks laughed. He found out by accident that his father wasn’t the biggest fan of bugs. If he had to be honest, he wasn’t really either, but he didn’t want his role model to know.</p><p>The teenager knew he’d need to return to his timeline soon, and it made him feel all sorts of emotions. He was somewhat excited, but also very anxious about fighting Cold. He was happy he’d be able to free Kakarot and that he could wish his parents back, but he was also fearful of what his future held. If his parents were anything like his parents in this timeline, he knew he didn’t need to worry. He was already starting to feel safer, more relaxed. He never thought he’d see the day where he didn’t nearly kill someone when they snuck up on him, or actually slept through the night instead of keeping watch. He never thought he’d see the day where he was actually on a planet and didn’t wipe out the inhabitants.</p><p>Trunks jumped up. “Let’s get back to it,” he said. “I think I caught my second wind.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked at the boy and got into his stance. “You just can’t seem to get enough, can you?”</p><p><em>Like father, like son, </em>he added fondly in his mind.</p><hr/><p>Bulma was settling in, especially in the lab. Of course, she started working on training equipment right away to help Vegeta and their son, but she also improved whatever technology she could. One of her biggest projects was installing invisible shields in all of the space crafts and pods. Something about King Cold destroying her husband’s ship easily didn’t sit well with her.</p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>She looked up from her blueprints to see the former general grinning at her and smiled back at him. “What can I do for you, Nappa?”</p><p>“The prince demands your presence.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed in confusion, for Vegeta rarely had someone else retrieve her always visiting her himself. It was also very early for him to come and get her for lunch. Nappa chuckled at her reaction and stepped aside to reveal the youngest prince. Bulma instantly smiled at the toddler.</p><p>“Bulma!” the child exclaimed.</p><p>“Hi, Tarble,” she greeted. “How are you today?”</p><p>The prince responded with a laugh and barreled over to her. As he caught himself on her leg, Bulma picked him up and tickled him. Nappa smirked at the scene. Her eyes met the Saiyan’s as she asked, “Did someone get tired of ‘babysitting’ already?”</p><p>Nappa couldn’t help but laugh at the woman for repeating the words he used when watching Vegeta. “Nah, I don’t mind the job so much. I’m sure it’ll drive me crazy when your kid and this one start getting into trouble.”</p><p>The Earthling chuckled understanding exactly what he meant. “Boys will be boys, right? So, what’s up?”</p><p>“We figured you’d like to get out for a while. You’ve been working since you got here.”</p><p>“I have,” Bulma responded frowning a bit. “I needed the distraction.”</p><p>“I understand, but you should try to get out a bit more. You didn’t hear this from me, but I think Vegeta is worried about ya.”</p><p>She knew that already, but the fact that Nappa said it made it more real to her. Vegeta hadn’t said it in so many words, but she felt his concern throughout the week. He was so busy going between training Trunks and dealing with his father that they really couldn’t go anywhere anyway. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I thought you might like to see more of your new home.”</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t until much later in the day when Vegeta and Trunks finally finished their training. Bulma arrived back at the palace with Nappa and Tarble after he took her sightseeing. It had been so different going out with Nappa than Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to stay in the areas he knew well, never venturing out too far from the palace. He had gone to the shopping districts but avoided the outskirts which she had gotten to see during the day with Nappa. She wondered if it was part of his self-preservation.</p><p>She was in Tarble’s nursery with him when her mate and son entered. Trunks looked around the room and appeared perplexed. She couldn’t blame him for being surprised by certain things. When the teen smiled, she realized he was probably thinking how he in this timeline would never know the horrors of the universe, not to the extent he and his father had seen.</p><p>“You left the palace,” Vegeta stated as he picked up Tarble who was running around the room.</p><p>“Yeah, Nappa thought it would be good for me to take a little break from work,” she said lightly. “How was training?”</p><p>“Dad thinks I should be able to return soon,” Trunks admitted after he took a seat next to the woman. His expression went from cheery to dark in seconds. “I can’t wait to take out that bastard when I get back. I’ll make him pay for what he did.”</p><p>Bulma’s calm demeanor disappeared as she took in her son’s angered form. “Trunks,” she whispered. She placed her hand on his which startled him, his battle aura gone. “Defeat him to prevent him from tormenting anyone else, not for vengeance. I know that it’s difficult, but you need to focus on the good it will do instead of personal vendettas.”</p><p>Trunks seemed astounded by Bulma’s words. “How can you have not experienced what she had, and yet say the exact same things?”</p><p>“Your mother always had a way of dissecting any situation and knowing just what to say,” Vegeta remarked, “so it makes sense to me. I know how you feel about vengeance, son, for I am the same way, but your mother is right. Take Cold’s life because it will free everyone, not because of your anger for his crimes against you, your mother, and Kakarot. You’re better than that.”</p><p>Somehow, Trunks could hear the underlying ‘you’re better than me’, but he didn’t agree. His crimes when weighted against his father were much worse. Of course, Trunks never enjoyed what he was doing. He always tried to make the kill quick if he was allotted enough energy. He needed to stay alive for his mother and Kakarot. He had made the best out of a terrible situation. Vegeta, he had always enjoyed his training and using his powers against others, at least at the time, and his anger and temper were unrivaled. He had gone to Cold to kill him because he kidnapped Bulma, and he killed him once he thought his mate was dead. He didn’t want his son to experience the same feelings he did. If the week was any indication, Trunks would recover much quicker than he had and adjust to a life with little violence well. He had Bulma to thank for that.</p><p>There was a heavy silence in the room, but Vegeta managed to push past it. “Where did Nappa take you?”</p><p>“Well, first to the shopping district,” Bulma replied. “I went to a clothes store, and well, they still had some Earthling wear. I noticed my mom gave you an outfit, Trunks. I got you a few more outfits that are pretty comfortable and easy to train in. I’ll give it to you in a capsule to take back with you.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” her son answered hurriedly.</p><p>“I’m your mother.” She winked. “Of course I had to. You can try them on later, okay?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t respond when Bulma mentioned buying whatever goods they still had left from Earth. Though she hadn’t meant it that way, it served as a reminder to him that the planets were divided. He would have to make the place feel like home to her, no matter what. “Where else?”</p><p>Bulma flashed him her dazzling smile. “Just to the outskirts. It’s very pretty outside of the city.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “I know.”</p><p>Trunks looked between his two parents sensing that the topic was very serious. Where he didn’t understand it, he decided to remain in the background and watch his young uncle play with a bunch of toys. A smile appeared on Trunks’s face as he considered that his child self would have a friend to grow up with, something he never had in Cold’s prison. His younger self would have an amazing life.</p><p>“We should all go to dinner,” Bulma suggested, startling her two men. “You two have been training as much as I’ve been working. I think we could all use a breather.”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan,” Vegeta remarked casually. He then smirked at his son. “Boy, you’re in for something special tonight. We’re going to the only restaurant on this planet that serves purely Saiyan delicacies.”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth gaped open as she looked to her mate. He never told her that when brought her there. She wondered why there was only one restaurant that kept the planet’s cuisine alive. That alone made her treasure the fact that Vegeta shared it with her. It was a part of him and his culture, and she had loved it without even knowing the depth of his actions. “Hey,” she said softly, “you know what? I think this will be our first outing as a family.”</p><p>As Bulma giggled, both her mate and son became red in the face and grunted in the same manner. The two men exchanged perplexed looks which caused Bulma to laugh even harder and little Tarble to join her despite not knowing what was going on.</p><hr/><p>The following week went by so fast, and Vegeta’s prediction had been accurate. Trunks was ready to return to his timeline. He didn’t know if he wanted his future son to leave so soon. He bonded with the teenager, and they were able to relate to the other. Never had Vegeta felt that with anyone, not even Kakarot or Bulma. It was like his teenage son became a true friend. Was that how it was supposed to be between father and son?</p><p>Vegeta waited in the entrance of the ship bay and watched as Bulma hugged their grown child and bid him goodbye. He could feel her tumultuous emotions, similar to his own. They had both bonded with the boy, and they would forever have that connection. “Well,” Trunks murmured, “I guess this is goodbye.”</p><p>Trunks hated seeing the tears form in his mother’s eyes, but she just laughed it off. “Hormones,” she justified. “I am going to miss you. I promise, I will give my son a better life. Please, be careful against Cold, okay?”</p><p>The teenager grew serious and nodded, and then he looked back towards his father. Vegeta eyed him before granting him a nod and a sign that he had shown him once, a sign between comrades in arms, a two-fingered salute. Trunks responded in kind before he glanced at the time machine. It was the first time Bulma saw her completed time machine, and she couldn’t help but be impressed considering she finished it on the enemy’s ship. She noticed the word ‘Hope’ written on it and gazed questioningly at her son.</p><p>He chuckled slightly. “You always told me never to give up hope,” he explained, “and wrote it on the ship as a reminder. There were times I doubted, times I was close to giving in, but you never did. You always knew we’d be able to fix things.”</p><p>Bulma smiled as her son climbed into the machine. He waved to both of them and, before the pod closed, he said, “I had a really good time getting to know you both and seeing both Earth and Planet Vegeta. I’ll get you both back, and I’ll make sure both planets are reclaimed by our races. Cold won’t win.”</p><p>“I believe in you, son,” Bulma reminded him, making his breath catch in his throat. “I love you.”</p><p>“I…” Trunks responded. “I love you both, too.”</p><p>With that, Trunks’s ship closed and disappeared into a void in time. Vegeta joined Bulma by her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He searched out the ki of their unborn child and released a breath. Bulma was right. They would give their son a better life. Even if he didn’t experience what the future Trunks had, Vegeta would make sure their bond of friendship and respect was just as strong. He refused to have the relationship he had with his father with his own child.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Bulma asked him softly, her voice lulling him to peace.</p><p>“Fine,” he answered. “He will be fine, woman. I promise. Both of us got control of our forms and we were even stronger than when I fought Cold. He will defeat that monster.”</p><p>The woman nodded. “I wish he didn’t have to have the fate of the universe on his shoulders. It’s so much pressure and he’d still recovering from being a prisoner. I just want him to be okay.”</p><p>“He will be,” Vegeta assured her once again. “He knows what he has to look forward to, now. He’ll make everything right.”</p><p>“So much pressure,” the woman sighed. “Can we agree that our baby won’t have an insane amount of pressure put on him?”</p><p>“I don’t want that for our son,” Vegeta agreed. “I never wanted that for him. I never wanted that for you.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, but things worked out. We don’t have to worry about King Cold anymore.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. Yes, King Cold had been defeated, but one son remained. Even in Trunks’s time, he would have to deal with backlash. Of course, once he wished his parents back, he wouldn’t face it alone, just like in their current time. The prince looked to his princess, his expression stoic, but he guided her face to his and slowly kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They realized that the ship bay probably wasn’t the place for such a display, but they weren’t sure they cared.</p><p>The king found them as he was going to meet Zorn to discuss shipment plans but remained hidden as the two pulled apart. Bulma slid her hand up to cup Vegeta’s cheek and stroked it lovingly. “We’ll get through this,” she assured him. “We always do, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Vegeta responded, his voice holding a softness his father had never heard from him before. “So, what do you want to do today?”</p><p>Bulma looked stunned into silence before she asked, “Don’t you need to get ready to leave, and like mentally prepare. I know you’ll be away for a little while, and you probably have to—”</p><p>“I will manage,” her mate replied, his voice leaving no room for argument. “I won’t be with you for a while, so I am taking every opportunity I have before I leave. I don’t even want to focus on the fact that I’m going to another world, those damn memories.”</p><p>The woman nodded in understanding, her hand entangled in his hair. “Whatever you command, my prince,” she teased.</p><p>But Vegeta didn’t like her joke; his eyes narrowed at her. “Don’t,” he ordered. “I…I never want you to think that you have to answer to me. You are my mate, my equal.”</p><p>“I know that, Vegeta,” she assured him, the smile still on her face. “We answer to each other, right?”</p><p>At the wink, Vegeta’s countenance changed and he smirked, finally accepting her humor. “Hmph, well if that’s how my princess wants it…”</p><p>Bulma laughed as Vegeta picked her up and raced off to their section of the palace. The king watched as they giddily fled, his jaw slack. He didn’t mean to witness one of the couple’s private moments, but he was honestly glad that he did. It gave him insight to his son and supported the fact that Vegeta had to have made the deal for her. His son admitting to dreading the trip, though the king could never understand that it wasn’t just leaving Bulma that bothered the prince. Vegeta didn’t want to go to a planet, even to make an alliance, mainly because it would remind him too much of his past. The king couldn’t understand that that was going on in his son’s mind when his father ordered him to go to school on Earth.</p><p>All the king could do was meet his son halfway.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Bulma and Vegeta were in no hurry to begin their day. The prince was not ready to leave yet, and Bulma couldn’t bring herself to go to the lab while Vegeta was still there with her. She took his hand and covered her abdomen to allow Vegeta to sense their son’s growing ki. Watching the way Vegeta’s eyes glimmered or softened at the sensation was mystifying to Bulma. He looked so completely awed every time, as if the child inside her were a surprise to him each day. She hated that she wouldn’t be able to see that for a week or longer.</p><p>A knock sounded on their door. Zorn spoke with them from outside. “Your Highnesses, the king wishes to speak to you both about the upcoming voyage to Arlia. He will be waiting for you in the throne room.”</p><p>The two exchanged confused and skeptical glances. “Um, why…would he want to see me about Arlia?”</p><p>“Truthfully, I have no idea,” Vegeta marveled, his expression dazed. “To be honest, it makes no sense.”</p><p>“Do you…would you like me to wait here?”</p><p>Vegeta looked to his mate, his expression now serious. “No, we’ll face whatever he has to say.”</p><p>Bulma smiled and rubbed his shoulder before she slipped out of bed wrapped in a sheet. Vegeta watched her movements as she went to get dressed. He didn’t know what his father had to say, nor did he really care. He was too focused on the fact that he was leaving his mate behind when he preferred to have her with him. She kept him centered, kept his mind away from the past and aided him with his nightmares. He knew that without her he’d be fighting his past demons and probably alert others whenever a nightmare struck. He shook his head; he needed to stop thinking that way or else he wouldn’t make it through the trip without causing an incident. Unlike the day he set foot onto Earth, he actually cared about what his actions would be.</p><hr/><p>The air in the throne room felt thick when the younger Vegeta entered. His father expected no less from him, for he already knew he was most likely brooding. With a mental sigh, the king managed a grin at the sight of his advisor leading the couple into the room. “Good morning, my son. Good morning, Bulma. I trust you slept well.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t grace his father with a remark, his arms crossed over his chest. “Just tell us why you’ve summoned us,” Vegeta demanded. “There are still matters I must attend to before our departure.”</p><p>“I understand,” the king replied, “so I’ll make this quick. Bulma, I do believe you haven’t had much experience with space travel, is that so?”</p><p>Bulma felt as nervous around the king as the day he proposed the job offer to her. “That’s right,” she answered. “I’ve only ever been here and well…Cold’s planet.”</p><p>The king frowned at that and noticed his son’s energy increase when she mentioned the monster. “Well…” he continued, “I wondered if you would like to join Vegeta and me on our trip to Arlia. I was hoping that you and my son would be a part of the alliance negotiations. To be honest, you may have some insight in bargaining that could facilitate the process.”</p><p>Shock was all Vegeta felt. His father never made offers like that to outsiders. He was always concerned that an outsider would disagree with him during negotiations because of a race’s culture being different. Even if the alien was incredibly loyal living on Planet Vegeta and serving for the majority of their lives, the king was still very particular. Despite Vegeta’s full trust in Bulma, he never expected his father to allow her to join them…not unless there was something for him to gain and prove.</p><p>“What’s your angle?” Vegeta snapped harshly. The distrust and anger evident made the king grow stiff. He knew his son had all this ire, that he refused to trust his father wasn’t out to get him, but he did not take pleasure in the prince’s defensiveness. The king meant no harm.</p><p>“There is no angle, Vegeta,” his father responded. “You may not believe me, but I am honestly doing what I think is best. Your mate has proven herself time and time again with her intellect, strength, and loyalty. She chose to return here with you which was incredibly brave and admirable. I’ve always felt this way, but I don’t want either of you to feel like prisoners here. You are both royals and should be involved with the politics and agreements as they do affect you and whatever children you may have in the future.”</p><p>Vegeta realized that his father hadn’t yet been informed of Bulma’s pregnancy. He knew his mother said nothing, and at dinner he never once asked about Trunks. At this stage in his life, Vegeta knew his father was not going to harm him or his mate and son, but he still felt like keeping quiet about it. He only answered with a nod and took Bulma’s hand. Before they took their leave, he stated, “We will be ready within the hour.”</p><p>King Vegeta watched as his son left with his mate, never releasing her hand. It was a strange concept to him that Vegeta actually didn’t mind public displays of affection as most Saiyans did. He realized this was an Earthling custom, and when he watched the interview on Earth, he assumed Vegeta was playing along, but the king thought differently now. As long as Vegeta was happy and on his way to recovering completely from the past, the king did not care. He simply offered the retreating forms a subtle smile.</p><p>This may have been the first step to getting his son back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Future of Trunks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what he had come from, being back in the place he detested was an awful feeling. When he transported back, a wave of emotions flooded him, and his mother’s words, both past and present, were nearly forgotten. All the teenager wanted was revenge, but he was trying to think of all the lives of others that would be spared. He was going to kill King Cold today.</p><p><em>That bastard, </em>he growled internally, <em>where is he?</em></p><p>Cold knew that the collar, wherever Trunks was, must be off. It was why he killed his mother. Though Trunks hid his energy, he was waiting for someone to jump out and attack him. He shook his head. He could take anything that came his way.</p><p>He searched for Kakarot’s ki and sensed that something was wrong. Quickly, he ran to where he pinpointed him and saw that he was chained and on display behind some glass window, beaten and bloodied. Rage filled Trunks’s heart. The man had always been there for him, always been there for his father. The teenager’s heart pounded, but he had to control himself. The second he allowed himself to transform, Cold would be prepared. Instead, he found a way into the room and broke the chains freeing the broken Saiyan.</p><p>“Kakarot,” Trunks said weakly, “here, eat this.”</p><p>Though Trunks didn’t know much about these senzu beans, Piccolo gave him a few before they left Earth. He told everyone what they could do, though Trunks hadn’t yet seen the effects. He and his father hardly used them after training, letting their injuries heal the old-fashioned way. This, though, called for the bean’s use. He needed Kakarot to be all right.</p><p>Weakly, Kakarot listened and pulled the bean into his mouth. Surprisingly, instantaneously, his wounds were gone, and he felt a hundred times better. When the older Saiyan opened his eyes, he was in shock. “Trunks? What are you doing here? You should have run. Cold had no idea where to look for you.”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave you or Mom behind,” Trunks responded sadly. “I…I felt what happened, and I transformed. I was with my father when it happened.”</p><p>“With your father?” Kakarot nearly shouted. “Um, Trunks…I hate admitting this just as much as your mother did, but Cold murdered him. There’s no way that—”</p><p>Trunks revealed his capsule. “I went to the past,” he admitted. “Mom had built a time machine and sent me to go back and warn Dad of what Cold was going to do. I still had the damn collar on, so I wasn’t able to prevent him from having her kidnapped by Kiusora. But I warned Dad of what Cold was going to do, and you and him went to Cold’s planet and fought. The ties with Earth were to be cut, so Mom went with Dad to Planet Vegeta, and you stayed with your intended on Earth. Vegeta made his father agree to at least let you communicate over some visual thing.”</p><p>Kakarot seemed dazed by the massive amount of information, but he couldn’t help but ask. “How did Vegeta and I defeat Cold?”</p><p>“You both turned Super Saiyan as I had, you because you thought your brother had died, and Dad because he thought Mom had died. I turned when I felt mine and Mom’s connection sever.”</p><p>His friend frowned. “Trunks, I am so sorry. I tried to stop him. I…was in the room. I fought Zarbon off and killed him, but Cold had already gotten to your mother when he saw Zarbon could no longer perform the order.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Trunks answered while trying to keep his power at bay. “We’ll make things right, Kakarot; don’t you worry. But first, I need to find Cold. Go prepare pods for us. I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Kakarot’s expression darkened. “I’m not leaving you to face Cold alone, Trunks.”</p><p>Trunks turned away from the other fighter and smirked. He had expected Kakarot to fight his command. When he told the people of the past what happened, Kakarot was ready to fight alongside his father. He had always been there for his best friend and had definitely always been there for his friend’s son and mate. Trunks knew he could take Cold out easily, and he wanted to avoid Kakarot risking his life like he had in the other timeline with his father. “I’m inclined to ask you again, but I know you’ll fight me. I’ll offer you a deal instead.” Kakarot’s brow quirked in interest.</p><p>“Get the pods ready and set a course for Namek,” Trunks ordered. “We’re going there next.”</p><p>Kakarot’s expression displayed confusion. “Why Namek?”</p><p>Trunks took a deep breath before he said, “Because we’re going to wish Mom and Dad back to life.”</p><hr/><p>Trunks felt bad for stunning Kakarot into silence, filling his comrade with all sorts of emotions before the prince went off to fight Cold. Now, Kakarot would be focused on his parents and the wish, definitely not in the mindset for battle. Trunks had had weeks to get used to the idea and was able to get control of his spiraling emotions. He hoped that Kakarot wouldn’t figure out that he had manipulated him to get his way. Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>Speaking of, Trunks was standing in front of the door concealing the monster that was his captor and enemy. This tyrant murdered both his parents in cold blood, both when they couldn’t defend themselves. He had scourged the universe, never caring about anyone, just taking what he wanted. The hybrid’s eyes narrowed in disgust. He hated the being on the other side, and he wanted him dead.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re better than that.”</em>
</p><p>The teenager flinched as his father’s words returned to him, softening his heart just a little bit. Additionally, his mother’s plea reached him again, to take out Cold not for revenge, but for the countless lives of the people in the universe. After his years there, seeing the carnage daily and the attitudes of the other soldiers, it seemed so difficult to rise above it all and actually consider what was right. He knew, though, that both his parents were right.</p><p>Gone were the flames of revenge replaced by the fire of determination. He would defeat Cold, yes, partly to avenge his parents, but also to free the universe from his tyranny. The Cold Empire was about to fall.</p><p>Extending his hand, Trunks decided to announce his presence in the most obnoxious way possible, blowing a hole through the throne room door. Cold, sitting upon his chair, looked both angered and shocked before a sickening grin appeared on his face.</p><p>“Well, well, well, look who’s back,” the tyrant cooed. “The monkey prince, Trunks. I assume you returned because you got over your cowardice?”</p><p>“I’m not the coward, Cold,” Trunks scoffed. He pointed a finger to the vile king. “You are. You thought that you could win by killing my father all those years ago, attacked him before he ever had the chance to fight you. I know for a fact that you would have lost, and today I will prove it to you. I’ll take you down and free the universe from your cruel ways. You die today.”</p><p>The king chuckled and then picked up his wine glass and took a sip. “Just because you’re free of the collar doesn’t mean you have the strength to fight me. You’ve been gone less than twenty-four hours, and I know you’ve only just rediscovered you power, thanks to that treacherous bitch of a mother of yours. You should have seen how easy it was, the fact that she was easily broken by my power. I can still feel her bones shatter in my hands.”</p><p>A pang of anger, hatred, hurt, and guilt struck Trunks as he thought of his mother freeing him at the cost of her own life, but he mentally reminded himself that he would be able to make up for it as soon as Cold was dead. He did not grace the king with a response, which caused the tyrant to laugh boisterously and accuse the teenager of, once again, feeling fearful of him.</p><p>Trunks could no longer remain patient; he instantly powered up to Super Saiyan. He took Cold completely by surprise, and the astonishment made it difficult to avoid attack. Somehow Cold managed, and Trunks destroyed his throne. The teenager felt it fitting, but he wouldn’t be happy until Cold went with it. He planned annihilate the Arcosian and didn’t plan on giving him any inch to attack.</p><p>Cold was stunned by Trunks’s speed, and even more by the strength of his ki attacks. Getting away from the half-Saiyan proved to be difficult, and the boy gave him no ground. He had no time to transform before Trunks began to fire shots of ki. The readings on the scouter went so high that the device broke and released smoke into his eyes. Trunks took advantage of his momentary visual obstruction and punched Cold rapidly in the stomach.</p><p>The tyrant had no idea where this strength came from or how the teenager he had tormented managed to transform into this golden warrior. He heard rumors of the Saiyans having this hidden form that was used to destroy his youngest son, but he had never witnessed it. He refused to believe that Trunks had this strength inside of him and attempted to fight back. He knew that if he could push Trunks back long enough for him to transform, they would be at a level playing ground.</p><p>He attempted to launch his Explosion Wave at Trunks, knowing full well he’d destroy his entire ship and all his soldiers, but Trunks recognized his father’s description of the attack and drew the sword that Piccolo awarded him with. He was by no means the greatest swordsman, but before he had access to his energy, the Namek trained him to the best of his abilities. In a flash, Trunks managed to cut through Cold’s skin seventeen times, the blade enforced with his yellow aura.</p><p>Cold yelled out, but Trunks didn’t care. He knew what kind of technology the Arcosian’s had and knew that if he left any part of him alive that he could be healed. He powered up, incinerated what remained of Cold in his wake, and watched in slight delight as the king’s head exploded in the light.</p><p>It had felt too easy, but when the energy that used to be Cold was gone, Trunks finally powered down and felt like he finally could relax. He had done exactly what his father said, didn’t give Cold the moment to transform or any ground to charge his attack. Having fought Cold himself, nearly losing his mate and child, Vegeta knew the perfect strategy. The fact that Cold remained in his first form, and Trunks had become stronger than his final form while Super Saiyan…the match was decided before it even began.</p><p>The alarm sounded as soon as Trunks eliminated Cold; it struck terror into the boy. The time to relax was gone; he sprang into action and raced to the launch pad. He and Kakarot needed to get off that spacecraft as soon as possible. They needed to get to Namek. They needed to set things right.</p><p>“Trunks!” Kakarot called out. “In the pods, now!”</p><p>“Right,” the prince agreed as quickly settled himself in. He saw that the coordinates were already preset and smirked. Kakarot did exactly as he asked.</p><p>Both of them sensed various energies heading to the launch bay, but they were thankfully already on their way out when the first wave started to shoot their weak little blasters. Once they entered the vacuum of space, the pods propelled themselves and their journey to Namek began. Trunks couldn’t believe that it was really over. He felt so numb, even though he knew his tormentor was gone. He realized that both his mother and father were right. Even though his revenge was sated, all he really wanted was the freedom he experienced with them. He wanted his parents back. Killing Cold wasn’t as much vengeance as it was the first step in being able to save his parents, be free, and take back the universe alongside his parents. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, a smile on his face as he gave into the peace he felt.</p><p>
  <em>“Trunks, can you hear me?”</em>
</p><p>His eyes shot opened as Kakarot’s voice flooded the pod. “Yeah, I can, Kakarot. You okay?”</p><p><em>“Me?” </em>the Saiyan asked indignantly. <em>“I should be asking you that? I could feel your power all the way from the pods. I’m guessing that’s what alerted the rest on the ship.”</em></p><p>Trunks huffed out a breath before taking in some more air. “Probably. I wasn’t exactly discrete. Dad said when you guys fought him that he was given too much time to transform, and that Dad used some of his far ranged attacks giving Cold the ability to charge his Explosion Wave. He told me to barrel through, never give him an inch or let him transform. His transformations were the only things that gave any trouble.”</p><p><em>“Wow…I can’t even believe we fought him,” </em>Kakarot marveled. Trunks could practically hear his joy. <em>“I’m glad that you were able to meet him. He was the bravest man I know.”</em></p><p>“You both are,” Trunks confirmed, “and Mom is too. I’m proud to know I have all of you. As soon as we’re on Namek, Piccolo told me to tell the guardian who I am and that King Cold has been slain. They’ll let us use the Dragon Balls and we can get Mom and Dad back.”</p><p>
  <em>“That sounds like a plan, Trunks. I can hardly believe it’s finally over.”</em>
</p><p>Trunks grinned and forced down a laugh. “No, Kakarot. This is just the beginning.”</p><p>Kakarot chuckled. <em>“I guess you’re right. We have about a week’s travel, so you better set up your stasis. I’ll see you when we land.”</em></p><p>“See you soon, Kakarot.” Trunks shut off the communication system and initiated stasis. Taking one more deep breath, Trunks drifted off to sleep, knowing that this would most likely be the last time he would ever experience stasis again in his lifetime.</p><p>The worst was over. The best was yet to come. He already knew it.</p><hr/><p>“Trunks, Trunks wake up, we’re here!”</p><p>Trunks blinked his bleary eyes and saw nothing but sunlight and the shadow of Kakarot. He always hated waking up from stasis, but once he remembered where they were, he was on his feet and gazed at the Namek people who gathered around their pods. Kakarot wore a smile on his face, his tail unwrapped from his waist. Surprisingly a young Namek with a wooden staff came to the front of the people to greet them, and Trunks nearly held his breath.</p><p>“Who are you, and why have you come here? We’re aware that the man travelling with you is a Saiyan, one of our allies, but we also know you have come here in Arcosian ships.”</p><p>Trunks looked to Kakarot for conformation, and Kakarot nodded in reassurance. Trunks’s tail released itself from his waist and he smiled weakly as the Namek people all gasped and started to whisper among themselves. “My name is Prince Trunks. My parents were Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma of the Saiyans and Earth.”</p><p>“Amazing,” an older Namek stated in awe. “None of us knew that Prince Vegeta had a son.”</p><p>“I…” Trunks started. “My mother was pregnant when King Cold captured her. We haven’t really had access to communications to inform everyone.”</p><p>“Where is your mother?” the younger Namek in front of him asked, a frown on his face.</p><p>The hybrid’s expression matched his own. “She sacrificed herself to save me and grant me access to my power. I went to the past to warn my father about Cold’s attack on him, creating a separate timeline, and then returned to finish Cold off here. We are all free. The Arcosian tyrant is dead.”</p><p>“We must alert the other planets at once!” another Namek shouted in the crowd before a few scrambled.</p><p>The young Namek smiled sadly at the downtrodden teenager and offered the boy his hand. “You took a great risk. You should be proud. My name is Dende, Prince Trunks, and I am the guardian here.”</p><p>“Dende,” Trunks murmured the name, “it’s good to meet you. In the past I met a Namek on Earth, Piccolo. He told me to come here and ask to use the Dragon Balls to bring my parents back. Please, is there really a way I can…?”</p><p>Dende held up his hand. “Allow me to bring you to the Grand Elder. What you’re asking is definitely not a problem, but he must speak with you first. In the meantime, I will call upon the other Nameks to gather the Dragon Balls from their villages. We would be honored to allow the one who eliminated Cold to use them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dende,” Trunks whispered, feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”</p><p>The young Namek simply offered a sincere smile and began to lead Trunks and Kakarot to the Grand Elder’s home. Trunks looked around at all the scenery and noted that it reminded him a tiny bit of Earth, though the grass was blue and the sky green. The place was beautiful, untouched, nothing like the cities on either of his planets of origin. Trunks had never seen a world so at peace before. Once he had his parents back, maybe they could all relax a little bit before they took back the empire.</p><hr/><p>Dende landed in front of a house located on an island in the middle of the sea. A tall Namek walked out and observed the two Saiyans with a serious expression before he nodded and led them in.</p><p>“Elder Guru,” Dende spoke, “I have brought the Saiyan prince, Trunks, here for an audience. He claims to have slain the ice demon.”</p><p>The elder was so huge that both Trunks and Kakarot were stunned by the size of him. They tried not to visibly react, but their mouths dropped open slightly. Though Kakarot was with him, Trunks felt strangely fearful as the old Namek cleared his throat.</p><p>“Come forward, child,” his voice boomed. When Trunks didn’t move, he added, “You have nothing to fear, young Saiyan. You are in a safe place.”</p><p>Trunks relaxed at that, though he was still on guard. He didn’t like that the Namek could tell he was fearful, but he had to trust this man. Piccolo had assured him that his people could and would help him. The teenager walked forward slowly; his footsteps echoed loudly in his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but words would not leave him at first. He took a breath, centered himself, before he said, “It is an honor to meet you, Elder. I am Prince Trunks, and I humbly ask for your help. A Namek named Piccolo told me that—”</p><p>“You need not tell me anything, Prince Trunks,” Guru spoke. “Allow me to place my hand atop your head and I will see everything you have experienced myself.”</p><p>“Uh,” Trunks said, feeling alarmed. “Elder Guru, sir, I do not have a good past. I…please allow me my secrets. I beg you.”</p><p>The taller Namek glared at Trunks. “You are on our soil asking a favor of us, so you will do whatever Elder Guru wants.”</p><p>“Nail be mindful,” Guru ordered lightly. “This boy has experienced much under the tyranny of Cold. Prince Trunks, I assure you that this is all necessary. I must see into your heart. Regardless of whatever past you hold, I can already sense the good within you. I will do my best to avoid your most traumatic memories, only what is necessary to understand what it is you seek. That is why I asked for you to allow me access. I will not do what you do not want.”</p><p>Trunks’s demeanor softened; he nodded, moved closer to Guru, and looked down to the ground. The old Namek placed his large hand atop Trunks’s head and, for a moment, the boy felt a strange sense of calm flood him. Before he knew it, the process was over and Guru released him, surprising the boy and making him jump.</p><p>“You have seen and felt much despair in the universe,” Guru announced, “but you have also seen good. Despite your actions under Cold’s order, you were always trying to protect loved ones and find a way out alongside them. I can see that you do not have the heart of an evil man, but one backed into a corner. I also know that you took risks along with your mother and father, and that Piccolo told you to come here and wish our allies back. Your heart wishes to see your parents and repair the damage Cold inflicted, both by himself and through soldiers like you. I will allow you to use the Dragon Balls for your wish. You and your parents, you have all earned it.”</p><p>Beside himself, a single tear left Trunks, both from relief and joy. He knew what to expect, but he still felt it too good to be true. Part of him feared that Guru would not allow him his wishes after witnessing his horrible crimes. “I…I don’t know how to thank you, Elder Guru,” Trunks replied sincerely. “If you ever need anything, please believe that we will make it happen.”</p><p>“I know, young one,” Guru returned, a warm grin on his face. “Now, Dende will take you to the center of the planet where all of the Balls have been gathered. Nail will accompany you with the Ball from my sanctuary. Dende will explain to you all of the rules of our Dragon Balls, but I assure you that your wishes are not beyond my power.”</p><p>Trunks was about to ask, but the tall Namek, or Nail as Guru had called him, went into the back and returned with a large, orange sphere. His expression remained neutral despite the young guardian’s and elder’s smiling faces.</p><p>“Come on, Prince Trunks,” Dende chimed, offering the hybrid his hand. “Let’s go get your parents back.”</p><p>Determination and happiness flooded Trunks, and he took the outstretched hand and allowed the young Namek to lead him to the planet’s center. Kakarot and Nail stayed behind, though Trunks could distinctly hear his comrade and friend talking to the silent Namek regardless if he was answered or not. The prince chuckled in amusement, ready to get the next, most important step, over with.</p><hr/><p>At the planet’s square, the two Saiyans and Nameks landed among the crowd. Trunks felt a little nervous being surrounded by all these people. He tried to play it off when on his father’s planet, but being in the center of a crowd did not sit well with him. He wondered if his father ever felt this way at times.</p><p>Nail placed the seventh Dragon Ball with the others and stepped back with his arms crossed. Dende’s cheerful expression became serious as he said, “Now, our dragon, Porunga, can only be spoken to in our native tongue. I can convey your wishes. You have three, and I will explain to you how this will work so there are no surprises after I speak the first wish.”</p><p>“O…kay…?” Trunks responded with uncertainty.</p><p>“Due to your father’s and mother’s means of death, I will wish their bodies healed and transported to the Namek check in station in Other World. That will be the first wish. The second will be used to wish your mother back to life, and the third your father. The rules allow for one life to be brought back at a given time since we normally don’t believe in raising our dead. For you, our allies, we will make the exception. You have all done so much for the universe, and we know you will all continue to do so.”</p><p>“Dende,” Trunks breathed out before he smirked and crossed his arms. “Thank you. We will. I promise.”</p><p>Dende then grinned and turned to the orange spheres. He looked at them intensely and spoke in Namekian. He called the name ‘Porunga’ causing the sky to become dark and a large, green dragon to appear in the sky.</p><p>As Dende warned, the first wish did not brought either of his parents back but, after the second wish, a portal appeared in front of them and a confused, blue-haired Earthling walked out. Bulma looked around at all of the green aliens in front of her, but she instantly caught her son’s eyes. She could see the terror and guilt flash through his eyes before tears pricked at the corners and he and Kakarot ran up to her.</p><p>“Mom!” he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, but not too much where he’d hurt her. “I was so worried. I-I felt…”</p><p>“Sh,” Bulma cooed. “Sh, it’s okay, I’m right here. Surprisingly. What’s going on?”</p><p>In the distance, she heard the mumblings of another language and looked to its source. When the words ended, a light disappeared and an energy that she had not felt in nearly two decades took her breath away.</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>His voice was deep, but it was soft and awed as the woman turned to face her mate who died so many years before. Bulma choked back a sob. “V-Vegeta?” she tested. “Oh my…is it really you?”</p><p>There Vegeta stood proudly as if nothing ever happened to him. His arms were crossed, and he smirked at her. “I think you already know the answer to that, woman.”</p><p>Bulma wasted no time; she ran into the arms of her mate who caught her with ease and breathed in her scent. He chuckled as she nuzzled into his neck. “I’ve missed you so much,” she admitted.</p><p>“I know,” he replied. “I missed you, too. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you.”</p><p>She smiled up at him through teary eyes. “It wasn’t your fault,” she reminded him. “I’m sorry about what happened too and, before you say I had no control over things, I know that. It doesn’t matter now, though. Somehow, we’re together again. There’s…someone I want you to meet.”</p><p>Bulma pulled away from Vegeta’s arms and turned to face their son. The older prince’s eyes landed on the boy immediately. He instantly felt a connection to the teenager and smirked at him. Trunks was surprised by his father’s reaction considering the reaction his counterpart had when he met him in the past. Of course, his mate had been in danger at the time. Still, Trunks never knew his father in this timeline.</p><p>Vegeta slowly walked up to the boy, held out his arms, and placed them down hard on his shoulders. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Trunks, my son.”</p><p>Trunks gasped beside himself. “H-how…?”</p><p>“I was given the opportunity to watch over you while I was away, watch you grow, help you survive. I could not be prouder of you even if I tried. You did it, son. You got rid of that bastard, and you’ve reunited your family. You saved us all in more than one timeline. I couldn’t have asked for a better son.”</p><p>“Dad,” Trunks choked out before he finally let his pride go and hugged the man before him. The smile never left Vegeta’s face as he returned his son’s embrace. This was the first time he had the opportunity to hold his boy, and he wouldn’t squander the second chance he received.</p><hr/><p>In another dimension, a couple felt the feelings of pure elation through a mental connection with their future son. Bulma and Vegeta looked to one another and felt a sense of pride and relief for the teenager they sent home. The two were able to finally relax knowing that both versions of their son would be okay, all because of the brave actions of an imprisoned woman, a former third-class, and a young teenager forced into a life of slavery.</p><p>Both universes were complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to Arlia went smoothly despite the fact that Vegeta tried to avoid his father like the plague. Bulma made that easier, especially those moments where she wasn’t feeling well and got sick. They knew the pregnancy would be hard on her, yet Vegeta still hated the moments where she experienced pain or discomfort. He sat by her side through it all, lent her his strength and ki, made sure she ate enough. She would smile at him each time he was there for her, knowing he would never leave her alone in this.</p><p>At times, his father asked about her increased ki, but Vegeta continuously told the man she was fine or resting. The king would frown whenever his son shut him out. He really hoped that his son would have become less defensive with Bulma around, but he seemed even more so.</p><p>Everything, including his behavior, was explained when Vegeta was on a call with Kakarot, and the king overheard. The younger Saiyan asked his son if Bulma had been to the doctor and when Trunks was due. The king was surprised when Vegeta nodded, and also by the fact that he said, “I don’t know if that name will go over well, but after meeting the man my son had become, I don’t think I could ever name our child anything else.”</p><p>Kakarot smiled over the visual communicator. “I think it’s great,” he said. “Look, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know everything is crazy right now, and I know you guys won’t be coming back here, but well…I already talked to Raditz, and I need to talk to you. I already figured but…would you approve if I married Chi-Chi?”</p><p>Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and smirked. “You already know the answer to that, Kakarot. For goodness sake, you stayed on the planet to be with her. Just mate her already.”</p><p>A sheepish grin appeared on the spiky-haired Saiyan’s face as he rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks, Vegeta, you don’t know how much that means to me. I…I wish you guys could be here.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression dampened at the mention of the broken alliance. “Don’t remind me,” he grunted. “Bulma’s having a hard enough time with it, especially with her mother staying behind and the lack of closure with her father.”</p><p>“Did he really not tell you why he made the deal with Cold?” Kakarot asked, stunned. “Maybe he could have prevented the break if he had.”</p><p>“No matter what he said, my father wouldn’t have kept the alliance with Earth,” Vegeta scoffed. “Let’s not discuss this. I have to deal with him until we return to Planet Vegeta.”</p><p>“Where are you now?” Kakarot asked, confused.</p><p>“En route to Planet Arlia. For some reason my father allowed for Bulma to come along.”</p><p>“That’s gotta make things easier for you,” Kakarot remarked. “I remember how you isolated yourself on the way to Earth.”</p><p>“You know the reasons for that, Kakarot. Yes, having Bulma along has kept the nightmares at bay and the memories haven’t been hitting me as badly as before.”</p><p>The king flinched at the confession, though Vegeta didn’t know he was confessing anything to him. He was instantly reminded of the day he told Vegeta he would be enrolled in a school on another planet, the fear and distrust, the anger, the arguing and yelling, and then Vegeta avoiding him and his mother and refusing them when they came to the ship to see him off. Had he been doing that all just to hide the terror and anxiety he felt? Had Nappa and Kakarot known all along what they were putting their son through? Bulma had to know, and their discussion in the launch bay when they saw off that lavender-haired stranger was proof of that.</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Kakarot interjected, interrupting the king’s thoughts of guilt and shock. “Despite the fact that I chose to stay with Chi-Chi, I know you know I only want to see the alliance prosper. Maybe one day…”</p><p>“Yes, Kakarot, one day we will try again with Earth, and Dr. Briefs will have no choice but to explain himself. His daughter deserves answers.”</p><p>“I agree. I know what secrets do to families. Dad keeping the secret…Dodoria killing mom, not wanting us to mate…I always thought it was me. I saw how Bulma acted when we were all together, and it reminded me of me when I was at his home. She probably thinks it was her, like I did.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, knowing his friend was right. “We’re still working on that,” Vegeta admitted. “Thank you, again, for looking after her, and for what you would have done for them in the future. I owe you my life.”</p><p>“Hey, come on, it didn’t happen here,” Kakarot waved him off and awkwardly chuckled. “Look, we took Cold out together and prevented that future from happening. You don’t owe me. We owe each other, like always.”</p><p>The prince snickered and smirked. “Fine, were even, but even still, if you need anything let me know, and I will find a way to make it happen.”</p><p>Kakarot’s expression became serious. “You know it’s the same for me, Vegeta. Please, just take care of yourself.”</p><p>“You as well,” Vegeta replied. “We will talk again soon. Next time, I’m sure Bulma will want to speak with her mother about the baby and what else to expect. She’s been getting sick a lot, lately.”</p><p>“I think Chi-Chi said humans do that when they’re pregnant, and that to keep it under control, they need to eat little meals spread out during the day. I don’t know how that’ll work with someone pregnant with a half-Saiyan child, but keep that in mind.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded and disconnected the video communicator. He held back a gasp when he heard footsteps behind him. His glare landed on his father. He could have sworn he was alone. “How dare you?” Vegeta growled. “Whatever you just heard, forget it. I will discuss none of it with you.”</p><p>“Vegeta,” the king breathed out and then sighed. “Please take a seat, son. This conversation has been long overdue, and you know it. We cannot keep living like this. So, we’re going to talk it out, and we’re both going to listen to what the other person has to say. You can yell, degrade me, or say whatever you want to get this out, but you can’t keep this barrier between us, not when you’re continuously treating me like the enemy. Do you want your son to grow up thinking he has to fight his grandfather?”</p><p>Vegeta’s fist and teeth clenched as his mind raced in anger, but he couldn’t find the words to answer. Eventually, he sighed exhibiting his reluctance and allowed his fist to unclasp. His hand was shaky, but he sucked in air, sat down, and crossed his arms. King Vegeta fought a chuckle at how indignant his son was. The king sat across from him and just stared for a moment before he said, “There is nothing I can say to make up for the mistake I made, and yes I agree that sending you to Frieza was the worst mistake I have ever made. I’ve tried, Vegeta, to make up for it with Tarble, keeping him away from training and battle, but I already know you don’t agree. I will not rescind my decision about Earth, for obvious reasons, but I do want you and Bulma to feel at ease back home. You are my son, and by extension she is my daughter. I want you both to be happy, nothing else. I know you think I’ve entrapped you, but that wasn’t my intension.”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed. “Then enlighten me, father. What was your intention in demanding I get more involved? Why the hell did you force me to join you with this?”</p><p>“Because I want to train you in taking planets…the right way, this time.”</p><p>Strangely enough, the statement caught Vegeta’s attention – his arms uncrossed, his posture straight with confused eyes. The king sighed. “We can both agree, Vegeta, that I trained you to kill when you were just a boy, but it was never what I wanted for you. The deal Frieza made wasn’t just for the safety of the people, but yours as well. He planned to kill you if I didn’t agree and promised your safety as one of his soldiers. In my fear, I agreed, but as soon as that bastard left with you, especially with your mother so distraught, I started strategizing, hoping to think of a way to get you back. When the Nameks and the Kanassans came to us, I saw an opportunity to free you, to take it all back. I wasn’t aware that I had already lost you until you woke up and panicked seeing me. Vegeta…I can say this until I’m blue in the face, but it won’t ever be enough. I am sorry.</p><p>“When I made the agreement with you, I allowed communication between you, Bulma, and Earth because it was the least I could do. I can’t…I won’t lose you again, and that is why I cut ties with Earth. Regardless of it just being one man, I almost lost you. You were right, all along, about Cold. I wasn’t prepared, and I almost lost you. The best thing to do is cut our losses and focus on preparations against Cooler. After seeing what his father has done, there is no way I am taking chances again, which is why when Zorn informed me you were training Tarble, I said absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“You knew,” Vegeta stated, but he was still shocked. “You don’t think I’ll ruin the boy with my past.”</p><p>The king looked insulted by the remark. “Vegeta, what have you done that is worse than me? Of course I don’t think that you would ruin him. You’re better than I am, and the only reason I avoided training the child was so that he would never have to be a soldier. I wanted him to have the choice you didn’t have.”</p><p>Vegeta’s heart was struck by the words he had said to his future son, although his father blatantly admitted that his son was better than himself. The king sighed when Vegeta didn’t respond. “My point, son, is that I trust you and I want you to be a part of all the decisions that affect you. Now that I know about the anxiety attacks, we can work together to get you past them, all of us. Me, your mother, your mate…your son. You do not have to face this alone, ever, and you will get past it. The majority of us did. Don’t think you were the only Saiyan that had to recover from their past crimes.”</p><p>“You really just wanted my help with these dealings, not to force me into submission.”</p><p>His father nodded. “And you don’t always have to come. Vegeta, I meant it…you have free reign in our kingdom. If you ever need a break from meetings, some time away from the palace, some time alone with your mate…even if you want more days to train or are late to meals, if you want to train Tarble…anything you want, I will make it happen. You’re an adult, Vegeta, not a prisoner. Your mother and I…all of what we did or said in the past wasn’t to stop you from training or because we wanted to watch your every move. Vegeta, we were afraid for you, afraid that you were hurting and stuck in the past and violence, and we were right. We thought sending you away would help you get away from violence. We figured it would be a break for you, and thankfully you met that woman. We don’t know what we would have done if you had fallen more. We wanted you to heal. That’s all we’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>“If you weren’t trying to control me or spy on me, then why did mother ask Bulma personal questions about me?” Vegeta snapped. His father smiled. “Surely you knew.”</p><p>“I did. Your mother was testing the girl. She wanted her not to say anything. She wanted to see that she could trust Bulma with your secrets. I am sorry that I found out secrets this way. I didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but the moments where I had the chance, I took it. I needed to know what else I could do to help you. We Saiyans don’t say this much, but I’m starting to adopt other cultures a bit more. I love you, son, and I regret every wrong I committed against you. I only hope that one day you can forgive me. I don’t expect the bond to ever be repaired, so if you need to convey anything to me, please talk to me. I swear I will never do anything to hurt you again. Now, do you and Bulma need anything? There is a planet we can stop off on that has that root your mother used to quell nausea when she was pregnant with Tarble. It may help.”</p><p>Vegeta regained his stoic composure but nodded. He stood up and started to leave the room. His father’s words reached him and hit him harder than he ever expected. The prince had known what he was doing in pushing the man away, and his distrust came from his own refusal to accept that his father did want to make up for things. Having met Trunks, Vegeta wanted to make up for not being there for the teenager despite the fault lying in the bastard he ended in his own timeline. After finally hearing what his father had to say, something shifted inside of him. He didn’t want to leave without saying anything.</p><p>“Father, we aren’t enemies,” he stated, his vice devoid of emotion. “I just have things I need to work through.”</p><p>“I understand, son,” the king replied. “Just know that I am here for you.”</p><p>Another nod answered the older Vegeta, and the younger finally left the room. The king figured that it was the best he could get, but it was also more than he had expected. He was relieved that he could finally tell Vegeta that he was truly free, and that he finally knew what he could do to help his son recover. Only time would tell.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta returned to his room and sighed, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The sound caused Bulma to stir and feel for him in their bed. “Vegeta?” she called out sleepily.</p><p>“I’m here,” her mate responded. He pushed himself off the door and moved towards the bed. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” the woman murmured wearing a tired smile as she reached out for him. Vegeta settled back into bed. “Where were you?”</p><p>“Talking to Kakarot. He was asking for my blessing so he could marry the harpy.”</p><p>Bulma giggled at that and then pressed light kisses up his jaw. “Will you ever call her by her name?”</p><p>“Why would I, <em>woman</em>?” the man teased with a chuckle. He returned her gestures, kissed her lips and held her close against him. He started to feel hazy when he felt and heard her moan against his lips. “We’re going to be landing soon,” he whispered between kisses.</p><p>“Arlia already?” Bulma asked, waking up a bit more. “I thought we still had another day or so.”</p><p>“My father overheard me speaking with Kakarot about the baby and…everything else,” Vegeta grunted. Bulma’s eyes did not hide her concern. “He said a lot that made sense. I have a lot to think about, but everything is fine. He reiterated that he didn’t want us to feel like prisoners. He wanted me along to show me I no longer had to purge to get planets on our side, wants both of our input. We’re free to do as we please back home, go anywhere we want as long as we take up some role. Said if I ever needed to get away, I could.”</p><p>“Wow,” Bulma responded, though she didn’t seem shocked as she smiled. “Sounds like everything has just been a big misunderstanding.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded once. “I never told him what was going on before, so he had no idea what to do or say. The nagging was apparently to help me.”</p><p>“Parents do that,” Bulma remarked. “He was concerned for you.”</p><p>“Hn…I know. He also said we were near a planet he visited when mother was sick during her second pregnancy. There’s a root they sell that helps with the morning sickness stuff. That is why we are stopping.”</p><p>“Oh,” Bulma said, slightly awed. “Well, that will definitely help. I’m sorry I’ve been keeping you up.”</p><p>“Bulma,” Vegeta nearly growled in warning. “You never have to apologize. You’re carrying our son. If you’re awake, suffering, I’m going through it with you. You and I…we…we both know that this wouldn’t be happening had your counterpart not suffered the way she did…had our son not suffered the way he did.” Bulma remained quiet but pushed her hair back behind her ear. “Everything you went through in the pregnancy, alone and scared on that accursed ship, you won’t have to go through alone here. We are in this together, my mate, you and me.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way,” Bulma answered, her voice soft and playful. “Seriously, Vegeta, thank you. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here with me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Vegeta whispered in her hair after he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. “Rest now, Bulma. You and Trunks need it.”</p><p>“Trunks,” Bulma murmured. “I didn’t think you’d still want to name him that…”</p><p>“I can never see him as anyone else,” Vegeta remarked. “I don’t care about tradition or giving him a Saiyan name. I don’t even care about the name being your father’s. It’s his name, and that cannot be changed.”</p><p>“To be honest, I feel the same,” Bulma admitted. “I know he didn’t like it all that much, but I want to honor our son from the future and keep him alive. I want to see Trunks have a good life and make a name for himself. I know our boy from the future will do the same, now.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “Get some rest, Bulma. As I said, you and Trunks need it.”</p><p>“Yes, we do,” Bulma agreed. “Goodnight, Vegeta.”</p><p>“Goodnight.” He let Bulma nestle in his arms as if he were a nest for her and then kissed the top of her head. It wasn’t long before he heard her soft snores and drifted off himself. That day had already been a lot for him to take in, and it wasn’t over yet. Still, he didn’t feel as apprehensive about things, not the journey or actually filling his role as prince. He was, however, planning a little of the future. He knew he’d need to retreat when they returned to Planet Vegeta, and he had just the idea for himself and Bulma.</p><p>For the first time, things felt like they were truly okay. Everything would work out. He hated that Kakarot had always been right. A grin appeared on his face; his mind went silent.</p><p>The best was yet to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had changed once the king, prince, and princess returned to Planet Vegeta. Negotiating with the Arlians had been simple enough. They only desired protection and offered up their fuel resources to get it. Of course, the reason they desired protection was due to their own civil war, a lowly bug attempting to overthrow the current royal family. The attacker had been the king, formerly taken down by the rebellion, and the current leader feared a coup. The Saiyan king offered to send for a few soldiers, and then they had stayed for the week they needed to wait for the troop’s arrival.</p><p>Vegeta had been very shaky, both due to his past and his own private fear of insects. The prince hated his irrational fear and chose to remain quiet about it. The king wondered what was going on in his son’s head when he looked at their new allies, but at least he had Bulma there to steal his attention away. When she was with him, his eyes only registered her, his expression calmed. The shake in his hands disappeared when she placed them over her abdomen, Vegeta’s eyes alight with an emotion even the king could not place.</p><p>When they returned home, the king pulled Vegeta to the side to inform him that he would not be needed for the week and was free do what he pleased. Despite the conversation on the ship, Vegeta hadn’t fully expected his father to mean what he said, but for that entire week he wasn’t summoned to his parents even once. Thanks to this, he and Bulma were able to set up an appointment for her in which they learned that their child was healthy and growing.</p><p>In addition, Vegeta took Bulma out into the city more and even to the outskirts where they stayed a couple of days away from the palace. It was a quiet place surrounded by mountainous terrain, a place where they could finally be alone and breathe away from all of the craziness that had followed them around on Earth and in the city. The couple decided to buy a home to come to when they needed to escape. It was away from everyone, their little paradise.</p><p>The prince and princess were inseparable.</p><p>Of course, they couldn’t always be together. As the months passed Bulma needed to work on her various projects, and Vegeta needed to train himself, his brother, and the army since he took the position as the new general. He and Raditz handled and trained the soldiers well; they won their loyalty and confidence. Vegeta treated all of his men with respect, knew what not to do from the monster who tormented him. Bulma was right when she said in the past that his people would put their undeniable trust in him.</p><p>The soldiers were in the middle of training exercises when Nappa ran in hurriedly and demanded Vegeta’s attention. The prince rushed to him, asked what had him in a panic. His guardian only chuckled before informing him that he was about to become a father. The shock that took over Vegeta’s form caused Raditz to laugh. He was the one that pulled Vegeta out of his stupor and dragged him out of the room while the rest of the soldiers just gaped at the empty doorway.</p><p>According to Nappa, he had been with Bulma who was running a few errands with the queen around the palace. A sharp pang hit Bulma. At first, the woman had been so shocked and scared, but then her water broke, and his mother sent Nappa to retrieve him while she aided Bulma to the medical wing. Vegeta was relieved that Bulma wasn’t alone when she went into labor. Their long-anticipated moment was actually here. Trunks would be born that day. It made Vegeta both very happy yet very nervous at the same time.</p><p>He reached the room just in time and sat beside his mate’s bed. She looked like she was in pain, yet she could still grace him with a smile. “Hey, you made it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss this,” Vegeta replied. He took her hand and let her squeeze it. “Are you all right?”</p><p>Bulma rested her head against their adjoined hands. “I am now,” she whispered. “I’m just very tired. This kid is already exhausting.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle. “Great, taking after me already…”</p><p>“Oh, stop that,” Bulma teased. She stuck her tongue at him.</p><p>Kalina and Nappa exchanged knowing glances and smiled. “Vegeta, we will be outside,” his mother informed him. Vegeta’s eyes shifted to her and nearly cut through her. She just held her loving gaze. “Everything is fine.”</p><p>“I know,” Vegeta replied. “Thank you for being with her.”</p><p>Nappa led the queen out of the room into the hall leaving Vegeta with Bulma and the doctor. Every so often, Bulma would squeeze his hand hard and cringe in pain. The doctor told them she still had some time. Vegeta couldn’t help but think about the woman who would have done all of this alone on Cold’s ship with Kakarot at her side instead of him, and with Cold and Zarbon keeping vigil instead of a trusted doctor who birthed his brother. As soon as the child was born, Vegeta would make sure he was in his mother’s arms to make up for the child who would have been snatched by Cold and forced to wear that vile collar.</p><p>When the baby was ready to enter the world, Vegeta held Bulma steady and acted as her pillar of support. He could feel the strain in both her energy and her mind, but Bulma held steady as she successfully birthed their son. The sound of cries flooded the room. Bulma’s energy dropped, her head landed on the soft pillow behind her head. The doctor was the first to hold the child, washed the lavender-haired baby clean, and wrapped him in warm cloths. The little brown tail peeked through. Then, the doctor brought the bundle to the prince and handed him his son. “Can I…can I see him?” Bulma spoke, her eyes starting to weigh heavily with sleep.</p><p>Vegeta nodded, doing just as he promised. He lifted his mate’s arm and settled Trunks against her, then placed her arm back around the baby. “He’s…he’s so beautiful, perfect,” Bulma murmured sleepily before she drifted off held her son close to her. “I promise you’ll have a better life, Trunks.”</p><p><em>We both do, </em>Vegeta mentally added. He placed his hand atop his son’s tuft of hair. He would do anything to ensure that Trunks would never suffer the same way their future son had. <em>I’ll always protect you. You and your mother.</em></p><hr/><p>Later, a video monitor was brought into the room, once Bulma was awake of course. Raditz had made a call to his brother, who in turn flew to Capsule Corp. with Chi-Chi to inform the Briefs that their daughter had finally given birth to Trunks. Bulma’s mother was the first to appear on the screen with tears of joy in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Bulma, he’s so precious!” the cheerful woman exclaimed. “I’m so glad he’s finally here.”</p><p>“I know, Mom, me too,” Bulma replied softly, making sure her mother got an eyeful of her grandson. “I’m kind of glad he decided to come a little earlier than expected.”</p><p>“You look really tired,” Maron, who Chi-Chi had called when they reached the Briefs’, stated. “Should you really be up talking to us?”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine,” Yamcha added. “Good job, you guys. The little guy looks amazing.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked, taking pride in the comment. He looked to his closest friend who just looked awed. “Wow, I almost can’t believe that someone that small grew up to be such a brave warrior.” He grinned at Vegeta. “You must be so proud, Geta.”</p><p>The prince glared half-heartedly. “I thought I told you when we were kids to stop calling me that…”</p><p>“Eh, it’s a special day, buddy,” Kakarot added with a wink. “But seriously, man, I’m happy for you. I can’t even describe how much.”</p><p>But Vegeta knew, for he felt his friend’s support and elation even from so far away. Even with the barriers between them, Vegeta felt like his friend was right there beside him instead of a face on a screen. “Mom?” Bulma’s voice called, snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts. “Is…is Dad around? I figured he’d want to see his namesake. I know things are still tense, but maybe…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Bulma,” Panchy whispered looking just as broken as Bulma. “Your father…he hasn’t really been the same since everything. He’s been avoiding me ever since, and Kakarot said he didn’t even sense his energy in the compound today. Most likely, he’s at the company. I tried to call…but…”</p><p>Bulma frowned and felt tears prick her eyes, but refused to cry in front of the others despite her right to be emotional. “It’s…fine. Just, tell him he’s here and healthy when you can actually get ahold of him. Please.”</p><p>“I will,” her mother responded, her hand touched the screen. The blonde woman than smiled. “I am so proud of you, sweetie, but now it’s time you rest. We will talk again soon, though. No matter what, you’re still my baby and I’ll want to check up on you.”</p><p>Bulma laughed at that although tears finally escaped her. “Oh Mom, you nut. I don’t mind, honestly. I’d love to hear from you.”</p><p>“We’ll all talk to you soon,” Chi-Chi assured the woman. “Besides, you’ll have to witness our wedding, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bulma agreed. Vegeta nodded with her. “Well…” It was so hard for her to find the words. She didn’t want them to go, but she did need to rest. “Goodbye, you guys.”</p><p>Kakarot walked up to the monitor and smiled at the two again. “We’ll talk again soon. I promise.” And then the connection was cut, leaving the two new parents alone with their son.</p><p>Vegeta could feel a deep sadness and longing in his mate’s heart and felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to take her pain away. He couldn’t change her father or what happened. He couldn’t take away her memories.</p><p>Instead, he sat down on the edge of her bed and took their son from her. Trunks, having felt the shift, woke up and peeked his eyes open at his father. The furry, little tail latched around Vegeta’s wrist, the father’s expression never changing, though his eyes couldn’t conceal what he felt. Slowly, he leaned back to lay with Bulma in the bed. She would have to stay overnight for observation, and Vegeta refused to leave her alone with her downtrodden thoughts.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the woman asked as Vegeta shifted so that they faced each other, acting as their son’s cradle.</p><p>Vegeta looked into her eyes and simply said, “You have bunk mates, tonight.”</p><p>In spite of the sadness Bulma felt in her heart from her father’s rejection, Vegeta’s actions affected her even more and she beamed softly in light. Her mate reached over her to shut off the night lamp that was brought in just for her since she wouldn’t be able to see in the dark like the Saiyans. It was time to rest for the both of them.</p><p>The two closed their eyes, being lulled into calmness at the sound of their son’s quiet snores. Vegeta’s lips found Bulma’s briefly before they moved to her temple. “Thank you,” he whispered. He kissed her temple a few more times. “For giving me the greatest gift in the universe.”</p><p>Bulma laughed silently. “I think he’s just as much a gift from you to me as he is from me to you. We both made him. He’s ours.”</p><p>“Hm,” Vegeta hummed and grinned. “You’re right, and he will want for nothing. I promise you that.”</p><p>“Vegeta.”</p><p>His hand was entangled in her hair after she called his name; he led her to rest her head against his chest. That was how they stayed the rest of the night. Vegeta with one arm cradled around his mate and the other hand resting atop his son while Bulma’s arms secured their boy against her body. It was how they were found the next morning by the doctor; the Saiyan made no move to wake either the prince or princess. He made sure they would not be disturbed.</p><hr/><p>Both Bulma and Vegeta adjusted to being parents easily. After the first night, it was hard for Bulma to be away from her son, so they kept him with them in bed and only put him in his crib or left him with a nanny when they both had to go off to fulfill their respective duties. Sometimes, they’d sneak away from their activities and bring Trunks to see Tarble, the older of the two fascinated with his nephew. It made both parents laugh at how they were closer in age and would probably act more like brothers. Vegeta had no qualms with that.</p><p>Vegeta’s father kept his distance for the most part, but Vegeta had somewhat gotten over his feelings of animosity. It was slight, but there was a small connection between the Vegetas reforming though there was still an incredibly long way to go. The queen was thankful that her son had finally opened his heart enough to allow his father back in. Vegeta no longer acted like a prisoner in his own home, though he did still have his guard way up. It was better than they could have ever hoped for, so his parents continued to believe that, between Bulma, Trunks, and Tarble, the rest would chip away eventually.</p><p>When Vegeta worked, Bulma didn’t get out of the lab often, but one day she finished a multitude of projects with her team and she wanted a break. She went to find Trunks and sensed his ki with Tarble’s and the nanny out in the covered garden with the queen. A smile graced her features, still not able to forget her futuristic son despite the relief and joy she continuously felt from him since the moment he must have wished them back. Here, Trunks was having the life a child should have, one full of love, play, and peace.</p><p>She ventured to the garden and found the queen sitting on a bench holding her grandson as she watched her own son run around the place. Bulma moved to sit next to the enthused queen and watched Tarble along with her. Despite Trunks’s young age, he still seemed to be very aware and reached out for his mother. Kalina chuckled and smiled at her daughter-in-law as she handed her the boy. Trunks cooed happily as his mother accepted him.</p><p>The two women sat in silence, the nanny left them be with their sons. Eventually, the queen spoke, questioning Bulma. “How are you faring?”</p><p>Bulma’s brow quirked. “With what?”</p><p>“Balancing being a mate, mother, princess, and scientist,” Kalina elaborated with a smirk. “It’s not so easy, hm?”</p><p>The princess laughed a bit. “It’s not the worst,” she murmured. “Compared to what I imagined, what I know could have happened, this is easy. Vegeta’s been great.”</p><p>Kalina’s eyes widened at her proclamation but had definitely seen her son fall into the role of fatherhood. There was something about the born babe that always took Vegeta’s attention. He had even focused on the older counterpart of his son so completely before he returned to his timeline. Kalina knew in her heart the reason. She knew her son was doing everything to avoid the relationship he had with her mate, and, also, possibly rewarding the child for the excellent warrior he was to become.</p><p>“He has, indeed,” Kalina agreed. “Just make sure the two of you find time to rest.”</p><p>Bulma nodded, easing the woman’s concern. “We do, I promise,” the Earthling assured her. “There’s no need to worry.”</p><p>Trunks started to fuss a tiny bit; Bulma shifted her arms to accommodate him. The little one’s eyes looked at her sternly, and she could feel that he wanted something. Somehow, she figured it out, realizing Trunks wanted to see his father. “Alright, I get it,” she cooed and then stroked his cheek. “Let’s go visit your dad, huh?”</p><p>The queen was perplexed by the interaction, that Bulma could understand her son’s emotions so well. Even with her bond with Tarble and the repaired bond with Vegeta, she could never truly feel what they desired. A small pang of jealousy hit her before she pushed it away and smiled. It was unbecoming of her to feel that way towards her son’s mate, for she had definitely earned the strong bonds she formed. “We’ll see you at dinner, Kalina,” Bulma offered as she left but stopped in the doorway to wave Trunks’s hand, just as she did once with Tarble and Vegeta in the past. “Say, ‘bye bye’ to Grandma.”</p><p>Trunks seemed to understand the motion and started to wave at the older woman before Bulma took him away. Kalina was impressed that Trunks was progressing at the same rate as any normal Saiyan child despite only being half-Saiyan. To be honest, she even believed he may be progressing slightly faster than a normal Saiyan. She wasn’t surprised considering who his parents were, after all.</p><hr/><p>Bulma could see out into the courtyard and held Trunks so that he too could observe his father spar with his Uncle Raditz. Peppan was surprisingly up there watching them before Bulma and Trunks arrived. The Saiyan woman looked to Bulma and smiled. “Hello, princess,” she greeted.</p><p>“What have we said about that?” Bulma teased lightly. “It’s Bulma to you. We’re practically all family, anyway.”</p><p>“True,” Peppan remarked. “Did you and Trunks come to watch our boys train?”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” Bulma hummed in an upbeat tone. “This little guy was getting restless. Usually, that means he wants his father. See, Trunks? Daddy’s down there.”</p><p>Trunks looked out into the courtyard and laughed a cheer when he saw his father knock Raditz over. His uncle got up and returned the prince’s action in kind; neither of them wanted to lose face in front of their men who were also watching. Bulma could see them going back and forth, and she knew Vegeta was holding back. He never transformed when he was with the army, only trained that form in private away from her as well. Though he was proud of his accomplishment, he always kept it as a last resort.</p><p>Her son really wanted to get out of her arms, and Bulma figured that he was like a three-year-old trapped in a few-month-old body, as a comparison. She knew he would be training as soon as he could walk, but it looked like he already wanted to run. She wondered why he was getting so restless so much earlier than Tarble had, but maybe it was because he already wanted to play with his cousin and train with his father. She wished she could fully tell what he was thinking. Unfortunately, the bond only let her feel her child’s emotions, and usually they were either calm and happy, or frustrated and restless. Vegeta would probably know what was going on.</p><p>Eventually, the spar ended, and Raditz got knocked out of some invisible ring before both his and Vegeta’s eyes landed on Bulma, Trunks, and Peppan. They gave their men the rest of the day before reconvening with their mates.</p><p>Raditz went straight for Peppan. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The woman grinned and said, “I just love watching you work. Also, I wanted to remind you of something…”</p><p>Raditz’s brow quirked in question. “What?”</p><p>“Today is kind of our anniversary…from our first date, and I wanted to know if you wanted to—”</p><p>“Yes,” Raditz answered before she could finish her question. His memory of the Saiyan in front of him was still gone, but every day, he learned things about her that made those feelings he had for her flourish. It was like starting over in their relationship for him, but he always made sure to honor their past regardless of what he remembered. He listened to her stories about their lives, what drew them to each other and found himself falling more and more for her each passing day. He looked over to Vegeta and stated, “We’ll be taking off. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded and then turned his attention to his mate and son once they were alone. Trunks wasted no time nearly throwing himself at his father. It didn’t bother Vegeta that this baby clung to him from time to time. Strangely enough he enjoyed it, but he could feel the kid’s frustration and seemed very confused by it.</p><p>Bulma sensed his confusion and said, “Yeah, he gets like that. Mostly when you aren’t around or when he’s around Tarble and wants to run around with him.”</p><p>“He might need to start training early,” Vegeta informed her.</p><p>“Even if he can’t walk?”</p><p>The prince nodded. “He can watch. Saiyans learn a lot from watching. Apparently, I watched a lot as a baby from what I can remember. It helps build their instincts, but usually not many Saiyans bring their young along to watch them fight.”</p><p>“Well, like father, like son, huh?” Bulma teased. She wrapped her arms around her two princes.</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk at that. He did see a lot of similarities between himself and Baby Trunks, similarities that he liked, like this one. That meant his son didn’t have to sit in a nursery or be followed around by a nanny all day. Vegeta could bring him with him to the grounds, and the baby could watch him teach the other Saiyans. He took pride that he would be able to bond with Trunks over training so early on.</p><p>“I guess that means we need to go buy him some training clothes, huh?” Bulma voiced. “Want to go out, tonight?”</p><p>The offer was too tempting to pass up and Vegeta agreed with a single nod. The family walked away from the courtyard together; Vegeta held their son in one arm and Bulma in the other. He would never let them go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters</p><p>Well, here we are! The last chapter of <b>Blackmail</b>. I'll be working on editing the prequel, <b>Alliance</b>, and sequel, <b>Camaraderie</b>, soon. In the meantime, I'll work on getting other stories posted. I'm about halfway done getting everything added on AO3 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed by since the birth of Trunks, and by now he was already walking and talking. The lavender-haired child was three and already took an interest in both his parents and what they did for the planet and empire. He and Tarble were both involved with attending meetings and training. Vegeta thought it was best to allow them the option to skip out from time to time. He didn’t want either of them to feel forced, like he felt in the past.</p><p>In those few years, Vegeta’s demeanor changed drastically. He became so focused on being a mate, a father, a general, and a prince, and with the support he had from his mate, parents, Nappa, and Raditz, he was able to finally adjust. He still had his moments of anxiety when in crowded rooms and would have to deal with his memories off-world, but his father kept his word and talked him through certain situations. Because Bulma needed to stay with Trunks, his father made sure his son would be able to communicate with them on a daily basis.</p><p>Communication became easier with one of Bulma’s latest projects that resembled the cellular phones of Earth. It was much easier to communicate over the universe with a small phone-like device instead of a large monitor. Every night when he needed to be away, Vegeta called her and they’d fall asleep to the sound of each other’s voices. It was more difficult for Vegeta, though, when he needed to assist other races in battle. Where it kept his skills sharp, he came to prefer finding non-violent solutions. He wondered if it was because he had a son and mate to return to. He actually valued his life and actions, which was a new feeling for him. Still, he did it for his son. He wanted him to grow up to rule a universe devoid of war.</p><p>Though Bulma hadn’t been able to finish her schooling on Planet Earth, she decided she did want to still work on her degree. Clearly, she didn’t need it for engineering, but she still wanted to write. Vegeta had encouraged her to pursue her creative writing degree, even though Planet Vegeta’s schooling would be much different from Earth. Bulma no longer had to answer to her father or be forced to study something she was far beyond. It was something she enjoyed doing in her spare time, and Vegeta did like listening to her read the stories she wrote. Truthfully, their life gave her endless ideas for poems or short stories. Sometimes it was nice to hear the positive side of the things they had gone through happening to random, made-up characters.</p><p>Trunks was interested in studying so many things; he often sneaked off to the library at night where Vegeta would often find him. The older prince found it fitting that the boy, like his mother, loved to learn. The child could read at their level, despite his age, and would always seek out his parents to explain concepts or words he didn’t understand. Neither Vegeta nor Bulma knew what held Trunks’s interest the most, but they were certain he would find what he wanted to do. Vegeta would support whatever career Trunks wanted, for the young prince wouldn’t have to rule for a long time. As long as Trunks kept up on his training as he aged, Vegeta didn’t mind. That was their bonding time, anyway.</p><p>Even Bulma trained with them from time to time, but still she mostly trained with Vegeta. Trunks didn’t know how to control his strength sometimes like Vegeta did. Where Bulma’s ki abilities increased, she knew she would never really reach her husband’s and son’s level. She was just thankful Vegeta kept the bruising to a minimum and that their spars never resulted with her receiving broken bones. She’d hate to have to treat herself along with her two boys.</p><hr/><p>It was around Christmastime and Vegeta noticed that Bulma was affected. The last couple of years, the holiday had snuck up on both of them and they took Trunks to the outskirts to celebrate privately. He knew it wasn’t enough for her, so Vegeta made arrangements at the palace for this year, among other things. He convinced his parents to declare the day a public holiday and found a shop that still had Earthling holiday goods in the back. He remembered the clerk watching him skeptically as he picked things out. Vegeta didn’t know what half the stuff was, but he bought it all. Bulma could explain things to him later. At least he knew everything he needed for Christmas.</p><p>There was a room in the palace that was a sitting room, which Vegeta figured would be best. His parents had been stunned when they saw their son decorating at all. It was even more of a surprise when they saw Trunks doing the same. The little boy had wandered in, asked his father what he was doing, and all Vegeta had to say was that the display was for his mother and the hybrid was ready to help.</p><p>Bulma was completely oblivious to everything considering she had fallen into a deep depression. It pained her that she wasn’t on Earth to go to church with her mother. The woman would most likely go alone, remembering she would never have those moments with her daughter again. Her father would probably feel even worse, locking himself away like he did every Christmas. She honestly wished that she knew why her father was so angry around this time of year. She wanted to know a lot more than that.</p><p>She huffed in frustration to fight off her tears, hoping to make it back to hers and Vegeta’s room before she had the breakdown she felt coming on. What she was feeling made a lot of sense, but she hated that she couldn’t get passed it. It had been years since she had left Earth and each year just made it harder and harder. Part of her felt guilty. Vegeta sacrificed a lot for her, and he had been an amazing and loving mate and father. Watching Vegeta interact with their son was simply remarkable. She didn’t regret leaving with him seeing how happy they both were. When she wasn’t thinking about Earth and her father, she was happy too.</p><p>Once in the safety of hers and Vegeta’s room, she lied down in their bed and buried herself against her pillow before she finally released her sadness. She hoped the wave of emotion would pass before Vegeta sensed it through the bond. He would search her out and then do whatever he could to change her mood. Vegeta had already done just that, unbeknownst to her.</p><p>Bulma heard the door open. Her mate said nothing, only sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back for comfort. Bulma knew she needed to pull herself together, but she just couldn’t. Vegeta wasn’t bothered by her outburst. He pulled her away from her fluffy hiding spot and encased her in his arms. Gently, he forced her to look at him and frowned when he saw her tears. He took the opportunity to kiss her pain away and wipe the droplets from her eyes with his thumb. Bulma eventually calmed and just laid her head against Vegeta’s chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Vegeta stated.</p><p>Bulma chuckled and wiped the remainder of tears away. “It’s not your fault,” she reminded him. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I hate bringing you down with my emotions.”</p><p>“You don’t bring me down,” Vegeta sighed. “We’re needed in the sitting room.” In response, Bulma sat up. “My parents are waiting for us.”</p><p>“I’m…really not all that presentable right now,” Bulma countered, hoping to get out of whatever meeting they needed to have.</p><p>“Our son is there as well. Raditz and Peppan, also.”</p><p>“W-what’s the occasion?” Bulma asked skeptically. She had no idea why anyone would be there. Her mate’s smirk made her feel even more suspicious.</p><p>“Well, woman, you should know. It is Christmas after all.”</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>But Vegeta didn’t give her anymore opportunities to ask questions. He lifted her in his arms, took her from the room as she tried to escape, and chuckled at her antics. “Relax, woman. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Instantly, Bulma stopped struggling and looked to her mate. She sighed and relaxed while wondering what exactly Vegeta had planned. She stopped him so that she could walk beside him instead of being carried.</p><hr/><p>When they reached the sitting room, Bulma was awed. Vegeta somehow managed to make the room look like a winter wonderland despite the fact that these things were not normally seen on Planet Vegeta. She figured he must have remembered the layout of her house during the holidays and felt her heart warm. There were even presents wrapped under the tree and some of them took Bulma’s breath away. Some were wrapped with the same paper her mother always used, but that couldn’t be. Travel from Earth to Planet Vegeta was prohibited now.</p><p>Vegeta sensed her unease and said, “Kakarot and I worked something out. We were able to send things between the planets using a neutral intermediate.”</p><p>The fact that Vegeta voiced this out loud in front of his father panicked the woman. She looked to the king who chuckled. “I didn’t hear anything,” he assured her. “Come inside.”</p><p>Bulma smiled her thanks and saw that the monitor was already set up. She could see into her mother’s home and was surprised to see Kakarot and Chi-Chi with their newborn baby, Gohan, named after Chi-Chi’s father’s friend, and even the Ox King with her mother. The princess thought her mother would be alone, so she was so thankful she had others around her.</p><p>Trunks ran up to his mother, vying for her attention and to be held. Bulma gave in and picked her boy up. “Did you know about this, too?” she asked.</p><p>“Mama, happy!” Trunks babbled before he gave his mother a sloppy kiss. The woman laughed lightly and took her mate’s hand. She offered him one of her bright smiles.</p><p>Despite the distance and division between Earth and Vegeta, both families were able to enjoy each other’s company. They spent the hours of the morning opening gifts and chatting, getting caught up. Bulma’s mother kept in touch with Kakarot and Chi-Chi often and helped Chi-Chi along with her pregnancy. Bulma was relieved that Chi-Chi had been keeping her mother occupied, especially knowing that her friend grew up without a mother. Gohan was born the weeks before, but they hadn’t been able to call since. After all, Kakarot busied himself finding work in Ox Town, under his alias, Goku. He hadn’t wanted to change his name, but the few places he applied acted a bit bitter at seeing a Saiyan name. Some Earthlings felt sour about being abandoned, regardless of the reasoning. Krillin suggested an alias only for the sake of getting a call on the job. His friend’s plan worked.</p><p>Raditz and Peppan also had news for their brother and sister-in-law, for they recently found out that Peppan was pregnant. Kakarot was astonished by the news and asked how their father took the news. His older brother frowned at that; he explained that their father had disappeared after their return and he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was fine considering he felt a semblance of a bond reform. Kakarot nodded, not happy with the information, but at least his father was alive and well somewhere.</p><p>Bulma felt so at ease after talking with her mother. Sure, her father was still acting the way he normally did, but Bulma knew she couldn’t change that. She couldn’t believe all the work Vegeta put into making Christmas on Planet Vegeta happen. Her mother sent clothes for Trunks and a knit blanket, and even sent some of Bulma’s old baby blankets and toys. She never expected to share too many things from Earth with her son, so she was thankful for both her mate and Kakarot. She couldn’t believe they had snuck around the king’s rules. She couldn’t even believe that the king and queen were looking the other way.</p><p>There was one thing Bulma wanted her mother to do. She asked the woman to record a message from her on her phone and send it to her father. Bulma wasn’t going to let her father’s avoidance of her stop her from reaching out to him. Truthfully, she really didn’t care about the division and, if her father would one day tell her why he had done what he did, Bulma would listen. After all, she loved him, and she just wanted him to be happy.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Briefs was in his study with his scotch thinking over the last few years. His and his wife’s relationship hadn’t been the same since Bulma left, but not because Panchy was angry. He had been avoiding her, only went to bed when he was certain she was asleep. He had done some of his best work for the company in those years, created devices to help repair whatever cities were attacked by Cold’s men. He also put a lot of research into defense systems and produced shields with some of the technology his daughter left behind. He had a feeling she left her shield prototypes at the company on purpose before she departed. She wanted her home to be safe, so he honored her wishes.</p><p>She wanted to reach out so many times, but the doctor didn’t think he could face her. He didn’t want to burden her with the truth. The pain she would feel from knowing it was too much for even him to bear. It would ruin their relationship further and destroy the little trust she might still have for him. If he were her, he wouldn’t even bother putting trust in himself. By trying to protect his daughter, he only served to push her away and damage her. She was better off without him.</p><p>A message lit up his phone and he saw that his wife sent him a recording. He decided to listen to it, not knowing what she could be sending him on that accursed day. <em>“Hey, Daddy.” </em>He gasped when he heard Bulma’s voice. <em>“I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I miss you and Mom, but I’m doing okay. Trunks is growing up so fast. He’s already reading and learning to write. You’d be so proud of him.” </em>His daughter sighed. <em>“I know you think it’s better for you to retreat somewhere, but just try to get past whatever it is that’s holding you back. Also…I know Vegeta tried to get answers from you before we left. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but whenever you feel the need to, I’ll listen. I love you, Daddy.”</em></p><p>A sigh left him before he went to another recording in his phone. He never expected to get one from Bulma, but he thought it fitting. After all, there was another recording he played every year.</p><p><em>“Hi, Dad,” </em>Tights voice chimed clearly. <em>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t catch the shuttle this week to head home, but I’ll definitely be back by Christmas. Celen was afraid for me to travel this week considering the baby is due very soon, but I told him if he wasn’t here by Christmas, I was going to come anyway. I wish you guys would come to see Planet Vegeta. The gravity’s tough to get used to, but you’ll be okay. Bulma and I figured out that you could use your gravity simulator to ease up to level ten. If you guys want, you can start getting practice.” </em>He listened to the girl’s laugh; tears fell from his eyes. <em>“Anyway, I’ll see you next week. Try not burn the house down cooking with Mom. Love you!”</em></p><p>Dr. Briefs saved Bulma’s recording so that he would be able to listen to it along with Tights’s and then placed his phone down on his deck. He walked over to the window of his study and watched the snow fall lightly. Taking in a deep breath, he whispered, “Merry Christmas, Bulma. Merry Christmas, Tights,” into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>